Emiya,campeón del acero
by specterwolf3
Summary: Shirou presencio algo más junto al fuego que le arrebato todo, ¿Que es ese algo? ¿Como cambiara su vida? y ¿Como afectara a los personas a su alrededor?
1. Prologo: Despertad

Emiya,Campeón del acero

Prologo: Despertad

(shiruo pov)

Fuego….ceniza…humo…sangre, todo eso giraba a mí alrededor en un ciclo que aparentemente no tenia fin.

¿Como sucedió todo esto? En un segundo todo se volvió negro para luego ser devorado sin piedad por las llamas que aparecieron de la nada engullendo sin piedad todo a su paso, los gritos de agonía y suplica por ayuda, ayuda que no llegara ni será otorgada a esas almas, desde el más joven al más viejo los veía morir lentamente…

Mientras presenciaba todo este…infierno…deambulaba como un muerto viviente, a paso lento me movía, apenas si tenía fuerza, no recuerdo en qué momento caí, en ese momento sabía que la muerte vendría a reclamarme, pero entonces los vi..

A lo lejos pude distinguir dos figuras, la primera vestía armadura de plata sobre un vestido que a simple vista se notaba que se encontraba en las ultimas, pude distinguir que era una mujer…no…era más, mucho más que una simple mujer, su porte, a pesar de estar malherida, al borde del colapso, despedía autoridad y poder digno de un rey que a vivido miles de batallas..y miles de martirios.

Pero esto se veía opacada por la majestuosa hoja que blandía, más brillante y valioso que el oro mismo, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero supe en ese efímero momento, un solo concepto se podía asociar a esa espada..victoria.

La segunda, estaba cubierta totalmente de oro, más representaba lo opuesto a la primera, despedía arrogancia, vileza en oleadas y pude sentir que su arma eran tan o más poderosa que la de su enemigo, esta hoja..poseía la forma de un taladro completamente negro con líneas rojas que circulaban por su cuerpo y un mango de oro, representaba gloria y eternidad.

Eso fue lo último que presencie antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

¿Es este el final? ¿Voy a morir aquí? ¿Así nada más? A pesar de estar inconsciente todavía los escucho, esos ruegos suplicando ayuda ¿Dónde está la policía o los bomberos?

Vamos, vamos, le ordeno a mi cuerpo reaccionar, mas no lo consigo, me falta aire y me cuesta respirar bien, siento como mis pulmones queman al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire, tengo quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en el pecho añadiendo más dolor

Lo siento….

No puedo ayudarlos…

Soy muy débil..

Por favor…

Perdónenme…

¿Qué es esto que cae en mi rostro? ¿Liquido y salado?

¿alguien está llorando? ¿Quién? Con dificultad voy abriendo los ojos lentamente, y pude ver un hombre todo de negro, tanto su ropa como su cabello, llorando a lagrima viva, todo esto mientras me sostiene en sus brazos.

Cias…as…

Esta diciendo algo pero no logro entender, debe ser por mi estado cercano a la muerte, en ese momento siento una mano acariciándome la mejilla.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Quién eres tú?.

Gracias…muchas gracias…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.


	2. capitulo 2: Renacimineto

Capitulo 2: Renacimiento

Aclaración del autor

Chicos/as les explicare los diálogos así no se confunden.

(Lo siento…..perdónenme), pensamientos, deseos, conversación con los siervos, etc.

[Yo soy el hueso de mi espada] activación de técnicas, mantras, etc.

-te lo prometo, seré un héroe- conversación normal.

Sin más preámbulos disfruten el capitulo.

(Lugar desconocido) (Shirou pov)

(Mmmmm… arghhh… ¿Dónde estoy?..¿Que fue lo que paso?).

Es estraño, muy estraño… no hay dolor alguno, el primer pensamiento es ver en qué condiciones se encuentra mi cuerpo… pero cuando logro empezar a distinguir algo…

-(¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?!)- no hay ninguna herida, ni corte, ni moretones, ni siquiera la gran cicatriz que debería tener en mi pecho gracias a esa horrible quemadura, pero esto no se compara con lo que estaba a punto de presenciar a continuación..

-¿Do…dónde estoy?-

Más allá de donde llega la vista se puede observar una colina, completamente estéril y vacía, desprovista de cualquier tipo de vida, no hay nada, ni plantas o rocas, ni siquiera el viento. Miro hacia todos los lados posibles, adelante, atrás, izquierda y derecha, nada… pero cuando enfoco mi vista hacia el "cielo" veo algo que no debería simplemente suceder o existir… engranajes, tuercas, todo formando una maquinaria similar, a mi parecer, el sistema de un reloj, pero de alguna manera se que se encuentra incompleto, falta una pieza, ya que se mueven pero al momento se detienen de golpe, como si algo lo obstruyera, sin darme cuenta voy caminado por este paraje sin dejar de observar el complejo sistema que se ubica sobre mi cabeza hasta que termino chocando con algo.

*clink*

-Ehh?- miro hacia abajo y veo un trozo de metal extraño, a simple vista puedo decir que es negro y resistente, titanio, obsidiana tal vez, no estoy muy seguro, me agacho para recogerlo, cuando puedo observar los detalles que posee puedo distinguir la forma..

-¡Esto es un rostro?!- de hecho estoy sujetando un rostro de metal, eso no es inesperado, sino la mueca de dicho rostro, parece como si estuviera sufriendo, una grotesca mueca de agonía y de profundo dolor es lo que muestra esta cara, pero hay algo más, puedo ver que a un lado del rostro, en otras palabras, su perfil, noto una brillante, aguda línea, puedo sentir que es un filo extremadamente peligroso, la sensación de perdición y dolor asegurado es abrumadora, viene de todos lados.

-Ahh…ahhh- no puedo respirar, mi vista se nubla, me tiemblan las piernas, me tengo que apoyar en una rodilla para mantenerme de pie, todo esto mientras sujeto la pieza de la hoja.

-Dev..ev..Aos..os- una profunda y poderosa voz resuena en el paisaje, trato de entender lo quiere decirme pero no lo consigo, un momento después de que la sensación de muerte desaparece, como si nunca sucedió. Bastó un segundo para que todo cambie. La tierra empezó a temblar con violencia, como si fuera a partirse de un momento a otro, pierdo el equilibrio pero no caigo, no es momento de distraerse, es necesario escapar, con esa resolución empiezo a correr por mi vida, tratando inútilmente de huir del terremoto ya que literalmente la tierra se abrió en dos.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!- dos grietas, una a la izquierda, de la cual brotaba ceniza, vapores tóxicos y lava ardiente derritiendo todo a su paso sin dejar nada, la otra, de la cual salía toneladas de agua, extrañamente nunca se cruzaron entre sí, es como si ambas, tanto el fuego como el agua tuvieran un curso predestinado al cual seguir, no sabía que pensar.

*pinng pinng pinnng*

-¡Qué?-

*pinng pinng*

-eso es ¿Un martilleo?- a lo lejos en el horizonte, puedo distinguir algo, es borroso, pero creo que es..

-¡Un yunque?- efectivamente es eso, un yunque se encuentra a lo lejos, pero nadie lo está usando, no me di cuenta que el terreno se había calmado, lentamente me empiezo a acercar hacia donde se encuentra pero cuando estoy a un paso del mismo.

-Aos..os-

-Ughh…ah…- la misma horrible sensación vuelve y me golpea peor que antes, si eso fuera posible, no dejo de temblar, quiero vomitar, no puedo más.

\- No estás listo..aun no..pero pronto- antes de desmayarme es lo último que puedo escuchar, mientras voy cerrando los ojos puedo distinguir algo, allá, a lo lejos, se encontraban esas mismas hojas, aquellas imponentes espadas que vi en ese infierno, se encontraban entrecruzadas y atadas juntas, mantenidas por una cadena completamente carmesí, luego caigo bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

-Su pulso bajo, pero se encuentra estable- voy abriendo los ojos pero todo es borroso, logro distinguir el color blanco, y el hombre es un doctor.

-(¿Qué?)- se acerca hacia mí, siento como tomo mi brazo con cuidado y me inyecta algo.

-Listo, con esos anticuerpos debería evitar la infección, enfermera-

-¡Sí doctor?- a su lado se encuentra una mujer, pero por culpa fr mi estado no logro ver como es.

-Asegúrese que al paciente se le inyecte 15 mg de anestesia, no debe esforzarse en el corto plazo, salió de terapia intensiva, pero su cuerpo aun sigue en un estado delicado, a decir verdad es increíble, murió dos veces, según el informe, en verdad es fuerte, ¿Usted qué opina?- (¿Cómo que morí dos veces?) eso no tiene sentido, de ser así debería estar muerto en este instante entonces.

\- Si le soy sincera, no lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendida que usted, para un niño, morir dos veces, y seguir no es algo que se ve todos los días- mmm, sigo sin entender nada, pero en este momento me encuentro muy cansado, debo dormir y recuperarme, más tarde tendré tiempo para investigar, ahora solo quiero dormir.

Nota del autor:

Hola, aquí specterwolf3, ya sé que están confundidos, demasiado diría yo jeje, pero todo se revelara a su tiempo téngame paciencia y entenderán esta historia, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, acepto rewiems y críticas ya que soy un novato en esto de publicar, gracias a aquellos que se detuvieron a leer mi historia, aprecio eso, y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo de Emiya, Campeón del acero, adiós.


	3. capitulo 3 : Los ideales de mi Padre

Capítulo 3: Los ideales de mi Padre

Nota: explicare un ligero cambio en los diálogos

 _(trace on)_... esto es pensamiento, el resto permanecerá igual. Disfrútenlo.

Hospital de Fuyuki

(Shirou pov)

Primero todo lo que veía era el rojo fuego directamente salido del mismo infierno, ahora me rodeaba el blanco puro… ¿ _Acaso me morí y en verdad fui al cielo?,_ no, eso es improbable ya que todavía siento mi corazón palpitar, que en cierto sentido me alegra y tranquiliza, _pero no es momento de relajarse, debo saber donde me encuentro._

-Ahh veo que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- muevo mi cabeza hacia la persona que me está hablando, es un hombre que a simple vista se ve mayor, de entre unos 30 a 50 años como mucho, lleva ropa informal, una camisa verde, encima la bata de médico y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos color café.

-Me siento cansado y adormecido- le respondo de manera lenta, ya que es verdad, si bien no es como antes, es igual de molesto, aunque es manejable, _creo._

-Es normal, culpa de los anestésicos y anticuerpos, te sentirás así un par de horas hasta que tus sentidos vuelvan a la normalidad- termina diciéndome eso con una sonrisa amistosa, a la cual devuelvo.

-Ehh…doctor- Vacilante empiezo la conversación,

-¿Mmm?- Me mira, es obvio que tengo su atención.

-¿Qué…que sucedió?- Le pregunto temeroso, aunque se la respuesta, necesito escucharla de alguien más.

-….- Se queda mirándome fijo, como si buscara cuidadosamente las palabras exactas que decirme.

-Para ser franco…estuviste involucrado en un..accidente- Me responde al fin.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente?- Le pregunto con voz algo temblorosa.

-Aghh… estuviste en el centro de un gran incendio, para ser exacto en el Parque de Fuyuki, cuando.. cuando llegamos te encontramos a ti y a unos pocos más que compartieron la misma suerte que tu, otros no fueron tan afortunados- Termina con tono lúgubre, como si en verdad le pesara esa noticia.

-Entiendo- Es mi respuesta final.

Me mira extrañado, como si esperara algo de parte mía.

-Acaso no te…- Parece estar debatiéndose si hacer la pregunta o no.

-¿No te interesa saber cómo está tu familia?- Me pregunta al fin.

-….-

-…..-

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo durante un par de minutos.

-No es… que no me interese, es que se que no lo consiguieron, por favor déjelo así- Estoy temblando, tengo ganas de llorar.

-Comprendo- Después de eso volvió el incomodo silencio, hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Necesito que respondas un par de preguntas, si no te molesta- Me explica, tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

-Está bien- Le respondo neutral.

-Muy bien- Dice mientras sacaba una carpeta dentro de su bata, posiblemente es mi expediente médico.

-En primer lugar, ¿Nombre?-

-Shirou- Sin vacilar le contesto.

-¿Apellido?- pregunta mientras va anotando.

-Mmm, no lo recuerdo- tratando de hacer memoria, pero en verdad no recuerdo, es _blanco, como una hoja completamente en blanco, que extraño._

-Entiendo- por un segundo me miro más serio. Seguramente es por causa del trauma..

-[Si, como no]-.. Esa voz, es la misma del paisaje..

 _¿De dónde vino?_. Miro hacia todos los lados buscando la fuente de la voz, pero a mi alrededor solo veo otras camas, equipo médico y el mismo doctor.

¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta extrañado por mi comportamiento.

-Yo…- _¿Qué debo hacer, le cuento sobre el sueño, esa voz y el paisaje, que va a hacer si lo descubre, me encerraran ,me medicaran o algo más?_. Pienso, mi mente va mil por hora, miles de posibilidades surcan a través de mí, _rápido, reacciona, cuanto más tardes más sospechoso parecerás,_ me digo a mi mismo, debo tomar una decisión, _tch, esto es molesto_. Cuando apenas abro la boca sucedió de nuevo.

-[No digas nada, el no entenderá.. y te juzgara]- La misma inquietante voz, aunque ahora a perdido el toque gutural y mortal que escuche la primera vez, pero la pregunta en este momento seria..

-[ _¿Eres mujer?_ ]- Pienso, o mejor dicho trato de responder, ya que, dudo mucho que la mayoría de las personas puedan hablar con su propia mente sin necesariamente estar locos.

-[…]- Silencio, incomodo silencio.

-[ _¿Estás ahí?_ ]- _Muy bien Shirou, bravo, ten una conversación con tu propia mente ,es muy productiva_ , _ya verás, es oficial, ya enloquecí_.

-Rou..irou..Shirou-

-¿Ehh?- miro hacia donde proviene el sonido, es el doctor, está parado justo en frente de mi, como si estuviera analizándome. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensado?_.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta, con una mezcla de preocupación y profesionalidad digna de alguien que trabaja en el ámbito de la medicina.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto en tono neutral.

-Es porque durante un par de minutos parecías completamente..mmm… Desorientado- termina de hablar y me sigue observando fijamente, como si fuera un sujeto de laboratorio, eso es incomodo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe- Le digo con naturalidad.

-Muy bien, sigamos- Durante las próximas dos horas estuve bajo preguntas constantes, tanto medicas para saber si había alguna anomalía en mi cuerpo, como psicológicas, para ver si el supuesto "trauma" había hecho más en mi mente, vale aclarar que a ningún doctor le explique sobre mi "condición" ya que eso valdría más pruebas, además de que es peligroso de por sí.

Durante los siguientes días he estado viajando, por así decirlo, entre el plano físico y ese "lugar", ya que desde la primera y única vez que estuve ahí nada ha cambiado, tanto ambos ríos, el de lava como el de agua siguen ahí, solamente que están calmos, como si estuvieran dormidos… Además ambas hojas continúan atadas por la cadena carmesí, completamente fuera de mi alcance. Este "mundo" paralelo es bastante..intrigante ya que parece reaccionar a mis pensamientos y emociones, como cuando durante un momento de reflexión sobre todos aquellos que ignore, cuando seguí e hice caso nulo de sus suplicas de ayuda, cuando la rabia hacia uno mismo era inmanejable, ambos homólogos reaccionaron en consecuencia, el fuego, poderoso y destructor empezó a descontrolarse y a subir hasta que prácticamente estaba bajo una lluvia de ceniza y magma fundido, mientras que su hermano no se quedaba atrás, el agua golpeaba con furia ciega la paredes de roca, como si quisiera destruirlas y consumir todo lo que este enfrente de ella, pero a pesar de estas catástrofes de grandes proporciones que se llevaban a cabo a mí alrededor, por alguna razón no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, ambos elementos no solo sentían mi furia, sino también mi dolor, ya que una vez que yo me calmaba para dar paso a el llanto, en ese paisaje también llovía mientras me preguntaba si en verdad me merecía esta segunda oportunidad después de los pecados que recientemente había cometido.

Además, esa voz, no se volvió a manifestar, no responde a mi llamado, ni siquiera cuando me encontraba en el otro lugar, esto me lleva a dos posibilidades, o recupere parte de mi psique dañado o simplemente no me contestara hasta que ella lo considere oportuno, _¿Por qué ella?, simple, ya que por algún motivo se que es mujer, no saber dicho "motivo" es lo que me molesta._

Después de eso me encontré con dos personas que a simple vista parecían normales, pero el termino normal no se les podría aplicar de ninguna manera posible, porque ocultaban algo dentro de sí mismos, como si ocultaran su verdadero ser bajo una máscara que todos los demás creían con facilidad, todos excepto yo. El primero se presento como el sacerdote del pueblo, un tal Kotomine Kirei, llevaba el típico habito de cura perteneciente a la iglesia, y por encima del mismo una larga chaqueta de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sobre su cuello colgaba una cruz, símbolo de fe, me explico que si no encontraba un lugar al cual ir después de que me recupere, las puertas de la "Casa de Dios" estarían abiertas para recibirme con los brazos abiertos, _tal mentira barata, ese hombre ocultaba algo, algo muy siniestro que no podría deducir hasta mucho tiempo después, parecía inofensivo, pero de ninguna manera lo era, podía sentir su malicia, el simple hecho de recordarlo me enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral y me hacia sudar frío, debo de alejarme de ese hombre, al menos por el momento,_ me decía a mi mismo cada vez que recordaba algo relacionado con ese hombre.

El otro sujeto se mostro todo de negro, traje negro con pantalones, corbata y zapatos a juego, tanto su cabello como sus ojos parecían tener dicho color, se mostro como un completo extraño ante mí, y se presento como Emiya Kiritsugu. Fue directamente al punto, me pregunto si quería ser adoptado por él o si prefería ir a un orfanato junto a los demás huérfanos victimas del Gran Fuego de Fuyuki, nombre que se le dio a ese "accidente", no lo pensé mucho ya que no sentía hostilidad de parte suya, pero más bien sentía dolor y arrepentimiento, emociones que no sabía hacia qué o quién estaban dirigidos.

Antes de retirarse me dijo algo que me dejaría anonadado durante un tiempo…

-Por cierto Shirou, yo soy un mago- Y dicho esas palabras se retiro de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta de parte mía.

Al siguiente día se volvió a mostrar, claramente esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu decisión?- Me pregunto con tono neutral y calmo.

-Iré contigo- Más tarde ese mismo día me marche junto a mi nuevo padre hacia el lugar al que llamaría hogar.

Al salir del hospital nos dirigimos hacia un auto estacionado, como no se mucho de esto, no podría decir que marca, pero por su aspecto, diría que era poderoso, _¿desde cuándo me atrae tanto todo lo relacionado con el metal?,_ me pregunto en silencio. Pasado unos treinta minutos de silencioso viaje llegamos a una zona de la ciudad, específicamente el barrio de Miyama, barrio donde se encontraba la Finca Emiya, cuando baje del automóvil me sorprendí, un gran muro rodeaba la casa, un gran arco tradicional de oscura madera con tejas de verde jade como adorno del mismo para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes, seguí avanzando, cuando puse mis ojos en la mansión, decir que estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo, todo el lugar era de un estilo tradicional japonés digno del periodo Edo, una vez adentro seguía observando y prestando atención a los detalles de la casa, todo era tradicional en algún sentido, el tatami de un verde suave, las paredes corredizas de un color marrón madera con toque de color crema, el suelo de los pasillos de madera pulida y brillante, el baño tradicional, un espacio para lavarse y otro para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse, mientras que en las habitaciones rebosaba de espacio con solo un pequeño escritorio y el armario sin nada de decoración, por ultimo afuera en el patio un cobertizo de herramientas bastante grande a mi parecer.

-hermoso- Susurre por lo bajo, ya que estaba encantado con el lugar. Al mirar de reojo pude ver a Kiritsugu dando una pequeña sonrisa, tan diminuta que apenas era perceptible.

Esa misma noche, una vez me había instalado, me encontraba caminado por el pasillo hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo, ahí se encontraba él, el hombre que avanzo hacia las llamas del Purgatorio solo para salvarme, cuando pensó que había muerto derramo lagrimas de dolor sobre mí, aquel hombre, no… _héroe que me salvo,_ ahí se encontraba, recostado sobre un pilar de madera mirando hacia el cielo, contemplando la hermosa luna llena, sin darme cuenta me acerco hacia él y me siento a su lado, Pasado varios minutos sin hablar miro hacia su persona y veo que esta medio dormido.

-Hey viejo, si quieres dormir ve a tu cama, este no es sitio para dormir- Le digo suavemente para molestarlo en lo menor posible. Lentamente va abriendo sus ojos, _¿Por qué hay tanto remordimiento en tus ojos padre? ¿ Cuál es el pecado que te trae tal tormento?,_ pienso mientras veo el abismo de remordimiento que tiene en sus orbes negros.

-Ahhh… no hace falta que te preocupes por mi- Me responde suave..no, mansamente como si estuviera cansado de todo y cualquier cosa que haga le sumara más carga a su frágil cuerpo. Nos quedamos en silencio en el porche durante varios minutos admirando la obra que es la misteriosa pero hermosa noche, contemplando la luna.

-Yo..yo deseaba ser un héroe, ayudar a la gente, salvarla, perseguí ese ideal con todo mi ser, a través de grandes sacrificios, ayude a muchos, pero también mate a otros, luego de un par de años se me otorgo un titulo por mi modus operandi, los demás magos me empezaron a llamar "El Asesino de Magos" después de este ciclo sin fin entendí que no puedes salvarlos a todos, que mi sueño no era nada más que eso.. un simple y tonto sueño que me costó muchas cosas, mi padre, mi madre, mi esposa que por mi culpa falleció y por desgracia, también arrastre a mi hija en esto, de todos las personas, ella jamás mereció esto, la separe de su madre y mi incompetencia la separo de mí, quien sabe cuántas mentiras le está diciendo ese bastardo que tiene por abuelo en este momento, de seguro se siente confundida y asustada, añorando a su padre y a su madre, ahora me lamento ya que no podre verla de nuevo, pero… al menos una parte de mí podrá descansar sabiendo que como último acto de redención pude salvar una vida más- termina de hablar en tono solemne y melancólico.

Miro hacia el cielo, como si este tuviera las palabras para que las dijera, trato de asimilar todo esto, mi padre, mi héroe, un asesino….

-No te juzgare, ese no es mi papel, te agradezco que me contaras todo esto padre, pero no debes estar así, todos cometen errores, como seres humanos aprendemos de ellos ya sea para bien o mal, eso no va cambiar, además todas las personas cometen pecados, ya sea menores o graves. Tú aun puedes redimirte, si una vez fuiste fuerte, busca esa fuerza y tómala de nuevo, haz realidad tu deseo con tus propios esfuerzos, trae a mi hermana, eso en verdad traerá paz a tu alma.- Termino de hablar, pero a la vez se que no soy yo, alguien o algo me condujo a decir dichas palabras, _me pregunto si será ella._

-[jejeje.. ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo]- De nuevo esa voz, una vez más vuelvo a escucharla dentro, en lo más profundo de mi mente.

-[¿Quién eres?]- Le pregunto, algo exasperado ya que paso un largo tiempo y tengo demasiadas dudas sobre este ente.

-[Todo a su tiempo, mi campeón, ahora debes esperar paciente, tus dudas serán respondidas, mientras tanto hazte más fuerte, para la prueba que se avecina]- Juega a la defensiva, por el momento seguiré este juego, _pero a que se refirió con campeón y sobre que o quien me advierte para que me fortalezca, tch, tengo demasiadas dudas pero no es momento de divagar en posibilidades._

-Shirou..tus palabras son ciertas pero no puedo pelear más, estoy demasiado débil para volver a combatir, cuanto más me esfuerce, más reduciré mi tiempo de vida- Me dice mi padre con rostro sereno.

-¿Y?- le pregunto, su sorpresa es inmediata, es obvio que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta de un niño, mucho menos de mí.

Se me queda mirando como si esperaba a explicar sobre que me estaba refiriendo en cuanto a mi cortante respuesta.

-Padre, quiero decir que en verdad deseas esto, terminar tus días esperando a que la muerte venga a reclamarte sin oponer resistencia alguna, vas a lamentarte hasta que tus ojos se cierren para siempre o vas a tomar esa senda de auto redención que solo te pertenece a ti- termino de hablar con un tono fuerte, para que razone, no quiero verlo así, destrozado, roto y solo, no se merece eso.

-ojala fuera tan simple, pero hay mucho que hacer y no tengo el material así como un plan para rescatar a mi hija, además donde se encuentra ahora está fuertemente protegido, yo solo no podre hacerlo- me dice con desanimo y pesar.

-¿Quién dijo que estas solo viejo?- le digo con altivez y algo de arrogancia. Gran error, ya que me mira como si hubiera dicho la peor y más grande estupidez en mi vida.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, no sabes nada sobre combate, supervivencia, estrategia o magia inclusive, ni siquiera sabes lo básico. De ninguna manera, si llego a hacer esto, lo hare solo- Me explica con voz frio y áspera, es obvio que no espera discusión de mi parte.

-Vamos padre, tu solo no podrás con esto, déjame ayudarte entrenándome- le pido con voz clara pero con un deje de suplica en la misma.

-…..-

-….-

-…..-

-….-

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante un tiempo, si alguien viera esta escena pensaría que solo nos estamos viendo pero es más, esto es una batalla de voluntades, por un lado tenemos la fría determinación del padre para hacer retroceder a su hijo, mientras que el joven campeón no titubea ni vacila para hacerle entender a su padre de su voluntad. Luego de un par de minutos que parecen horas finalmente el hombre responde.

-Shirou…hijo mío, una vez empiezas este camino no hay vuelta atrás, convertirse en un mago significa ir al lado de la muerte constantemente, puedes morir en cualquier momento, en tu taller, en un combate, por un experimento, por cualquier situación posible puedes perder tu vida, ¿Aun sabiendo todo esto deseas seguir por esta senda maldita?- Me pregunta con tono serio, debo pensarlo bien, que ganare y que perderé, a pesar de las graves consecuencias debo seguir, no debo detenerme ahora, tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas y solo seguir este camino me las dará, al fin y al cabo es un todo o nada.

-Sí, estoy seguro, quiero convertirme en un mago- finalizo con gran determinación en mi voz.

-Muy bien, ahora escúchame bien, a partir de mañana seré tu maestro te enseñare lo que se, aunque no es mucho de algo te servirá- parece estar dudando de si mismo en este momento, pero todavía hay un atisbo de una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

-6 Años después-

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la madera chocando entre sí numerosas veces alrededor de la Finca Emiya, estos ruidos provenían del dojo que está detrás del edificio principal, en su interior se podía ver a un niño de 14 años de edad luchando, no, el termino correcto sería jugando con su oponente, una mujer a mediados de los 20, se podía notar que la mujer se esforzaba de sobremanera para obtener un hit el muchacho, pero este podía ver fácilmente a través de sus intentos, cada vez que atacaba esquivaba o bloqueaba para seguidamente pasar a la ofensiva blandiendo velozmente su boken detrás de su contrincante para tomar otro punto para él, esto siguió durante un tiempo hasta que la mujer se desplomo exhausta en el piso del dojo.

Esta mujer posee el cabello corto de color castaño con ojos del mismo color, su nombre es Fujimura Taiga, más conocida como el tigre de Fuyuki por su habilidad sin par durante su época en la secundaria, pero eso es otra historia, ahora es profesora de ingles en la secundaria Homurahara Gakuen, lugar donde estudia Shirou, este al ver la condición de su oponente se acerca a ella para tenderle la mano a la cual esta acepta. En el extremo del dojo apoyado contra la pared se puede ver al padre del chico, Kiritsugu, este miraba analíticamente el combate para sacar conclusiones sobre la experiencia de su hijo, _y pensar que un principio Taiga barrio el suelo con él, ahora puede leer sus movimientos, como si fuera una segunda naturaleza o un sexto sentido, crece a pasos agigantados, tal vez en verdad podre ver a mi hija una vez más,_ pensaba esperanzado el hombre mayor mientras se mantenía impasible.

El pelirrojo se mantenía sereno pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, ya que esta misma noche viajaría hacia Alemania para rescatar a su hermana Ilyasviel von Einsbern, más conocida como Ilya. Una y otra vez repasaba el plan que había hecho con su padre en su cabeza, _muy bien, esto es fácil, llegamos al territorio de los Einsbern, llamamos la atención destruyendo su campo delimitado, de eso se encarga el viejo mientras yo mantengo ocupados a sus guardias, una vez hecho esto nos separamos, él se dirigirá hacia la parte oeste del castillo para buscar a Ilya mientras yo soy el señuelo y me dirigiré hacia La parte este mientras llevo conmigo la seguridad del castillo y la voy diezmando poco a poco pero constantemente teniendo cuidado de los homúnculos de alto rango, una vez tenemos a Ilya hacemos estallar el c4 que colocare a lo largo de mi supuesta huida a través de los terrenos del castillo, aprovechando la confusión momentánea escaparemos del mismo a través del bosque, y si algo sale mal tengo "eso" como carta de triunfo..mmm, solo debo relajarme y pensar con cabeza fría, si eso hare._

-[¿Terminaste ya de preocuparte por nada?]- bueno, estaba pensando cuando la escucharía de nuevo.

-[Oye no me culpes, es mi primer combate a gran escala, diablos, ni siquiera todavía me batí a duelo con un igual, ahora debo enfrentarme a cientos, tal vez miles de guardias en ese castillo, trata de comprender un poco mi situación]- le contesto con voz cansada.

[Tch, no deberías asustarte tanto, en vez de eso deberías estar emocionado mi campeón, tienes la magia que te enseño tu padre que amoldaste para adaptarlas a tu estilo más las técnicas que obtuviste con la hoja tanto de ese tigre como una parte de las mías, estarás bien ante algo tan simple como unos homúnculos, ellos no son desafío para ti]- Me responde con voz calma, como si esto fuera nada para ella.

-[…]- Me quedo en silencio pensando.

-[¿En qué piensas Shirou?]- rara vez me llama por mi nombre, solo cuando está furiosa o cuando es algo muy serio.

-[Estaba recordando cuando te vi por primera vez en mi mundo]- le contesto su pregunta con tono amable.

-Flashback, hace 2 años-

Esa noche Shirou soñaba una vez más con el fuego, esa maldición que le perseguirá durante tanto tiempo azotando con furia su alma, repetidas veces se despertó en la noche para luego tratar de volver a dormir, pero la cuarta vez que lo intento volvió a ese lugar.

-Realidad mármol de Shirou-

-aghh…mmmm…otra vez aquí- decía el chico mientras se levantaba para ver de nuevo el paisaje que era su mundo, pero este tenía una diferencia crucial, había más armas clavadas en el suelo, desde katanas que había visto en un museo durante a un viaje escolar, hasta armas de fuego cortesía de su padre por enseñarle como usarlas. Desde pistolas a fusiles de asalto, incluso explosivos, aunque dudo mucho que los fuera a usar, ya que siempre prefirió el combate con espadas por su "naturaleza". Más allá de la vista podía verlas de nuevo, esas majestuosas hojas unidas por esa cadena pero había otra atracción ahí en su paisaje, esta era un espadón, que a simple vista se veía descomunal, media 2,50 a 2,75 metros de largo y 90 cm de ancho aproximadamente, esto no era lo que lo hacía intimidante, pero si su forma, era irregular con decoraciones como rostros en pura agonía formaba el cuerpo de la gran hoja y el filo a ambos lados del mismo, la parte cortante brillaba con una luz antinatural propia, por último el mango tenia tiras de cuero marrón y lo bastante largo para sujetarlo con ambas manos. Esta hoja vio miles de combates y participo en muchos más, fue y es la segadora de más de un millar de almas, quien la porte traerá el caos y la destrucción como un dios del combate y la masacre y su nombre es

\- La Devoracaos, hoja perteneciente al segundo jinete- Shirou respondió con voz monótona, no sabía cómo pero esa hoja era una parte de su ser, una vez mencionado ese nombre su paisaje cambio una vez más y no por su voluntad. Fuego empezó a arremolinarse en una especie de círculo con diferentes tipos de signos desconocidos para él, a cada segundo el fuego se hacía más y más fuerte hasta formar un mini tornado de flamas, esto le impedía ver que sucedía adentro, así como llego lentamente fue perdiendo su vigor hasta demostrar que era lo que guardaba esa vorágine de fuego. Plata, color plata puro eran sus cabellos, ojos de un profundo tono zafiro y más brillantes que los mismos, piel tan blanca como la nieve adornada de cicatrices de cortes ya sea ligeros o profundos que resaltaba más su aspecto salvaje pero seductor, en cuanto a su ropa, tenia grebas de cuero reforzado con algunas placas de metal y rodilleras de metal negro que parecían las caras de lobos demoniacos, en sus piernas tiras de cuero se agarraban firmemente desde las rodillas hasta sus muslos, en su cintura un cinturón de cuero rojo con una falda de combate de plata color negro con algunos signos en rojo, debajo de esto seda carmesí cubría su feminidad, hacia la sección de su pecho un simple corpiño también de cuero negro protegía sus grandes senos, para el brazo derecho un guantelete de plata reluciente con los dedos como garras que va hasta el codo con una terminación como una especie de cuchilla y en el hombro un brazalete azabache, para el brazo izquierdo su hombro estaba protegido por una hombrera de oro similar al rostro de un demonio con cuernos de carnero, un poco más abajo, antes de llegar al codo otra tira de cuero de color azabache, lo sorprendente era el gran guantelete de aspecto demoniaco, ya que se asemejaba un rostro rabioso, con pequeños cuernos que brotan de la muñeca, los dedos forman los colmillos, además tiene venas por el que corre lava fundida al igual que sus ojos, y tiene un símbolo de calavera cerca del comienzo de su muñeca, su rostro está cubierto con una capucha de color rojo sangre que llega hasta la espalda baja formando una capa desgarrada en ciertas partes, es sujetada por un broche dorado en forma de un dragón durmiente justo arriba de sus senos, por último la antigua hoja que está en mi paisaje, La Devoracaos, se encuentra descansando en su espalda. Me quedo anonadado, no solo por lo hermosa que es sino por el aura que emana de ella, es como un miasma que advierte sobre el gran peligro, solo estar frente a ella me hace temblar, no debo subestimarla. Por el momento parece impasible, como un robot hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi persona, durante minutos, horas, no estoy seguro nos miramos, oro se reunió con zafiro hasta que ella hizo el primer movimiento.

Basto un segundo para que desapareciera de mi vista para luego reaparecer justo en frente mío con el gran guantelete en alto, listo para aplastarme como si de un bicho fuera, mi mente no pensaba, pero mi cuerpo reacciono, me tire hacia atrás para ver como su mano golpeaba la tierra y la hacía temblar, lentamente levanto su puño a la altura de su rostro para sacudirlo y limpiarse la tierra, su rostro había cambiado de impasible por una sonrisa depredadora, mostrándome varios caninos filosos y agudos, _diablos, esta mujer da miedo, pero. ¿Por qué no estoy temblando de pavor sino de emoción? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír?_. Me pregunto, a este paso me romperé completamente.

-Aghhhh…..- Distraerme me costó un puñetazo de ese enorme guantelete en medio del pecho, la fuerza del golpe me envió volando varios metros hacia atrás además de que me rompió la caja torácica, siento mis pulmones ser desgarrados y atravesados por mis costillas, el dolor es horrible, quema cada parte de mi ser, quiero vomitar, la visión se nubla, pero _quiero seguir…_

 _Si no hago algo en su siguiente movimiento voy a morir, eso es seguro, ahora debo esperar y reaccionar en consecuencia._

Espero hasta que se mueva, ella sigue ahí, parada con una sonrisa, como si esto fuera un juego para ella, más no vacilo, distraerme de nuevo significa morir. Empieza, se mueve rápidamente hacia mi tomando la Devoracaos, hace un giro rápido para empalarme en el suelo, pero ella no conto con que yo vería eso ya que me moví a un costado para evitar la hoja, rápidamente salte arriba de la misma para luego volver a saltar sobre ella, mientras estaba suspendido en el aire todo iba en cámara lenta.

 _Badump..badump…badump…_

 _¿Qué es esta sensación? Mi cuerpo está en llamas y no de dolor, puedo sentirlo, el poder brotando desde lo más profundo de mi alma, quiere salir, quiere batallar, en mi cerebro se grabas palabras, palabras que más tarde se convertirían en un poderoso aria, ahora solo escucho dos, pero eso basta._

 _-Trace..On-_ Esas dos palabras cambiaron todo, sentía fuego en mis nervios, tanto que se notaban líneas negras como patrones extraños en mi brazo derecho, luego un brillo, y luego ahí estaba en mi mano, una de las armas de fuego que más me gustan, cortesía del jefe yakuza, abuelo de Taiga, una desert eagle totalmente negra con tribales blancos de dos lobos a ambos lado del cañón con martillo y gatillo dorados, sentía como las balas estaban cargadas de prana para más poder, apunte hacia la cabeza mientras sonreía como demente, y finalmente.

 _-¡BANNNNNNGGGGG!-_

El estruendo del disparo resonó en todo el lugar mientras caía hacia la tierra, _lo conseguí, no, grave error_ , el miasma se hace más espeso y letal, me mira fijamente, aun con la sonrisa lobuna, sin una herida ni rasguño, _estoy muerto._

 _-_ Bien hecho chico, conseguiste un golpe, primera prueba superada, veamos la segunda- que quiso decir con pruebas, antes siquiera de intentar hablar me encontraba suspendido al menos medio metro del suelo, estaba siendo sujetado del cuello por ese enorme guantelete, un poco de fuerza y me lo quebraría con facilidad.

-¿Creíste que eso sería todo? ¿Que con un simple golpe de suerte lograrías vencerme?, aspiras a mucho mocoso, ahora grita para mí- Lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro peligroso, lleno de malicia, no puedo respirar, su aura me asfixia, no puedo más..

-No..- digo por lo bajo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijiste?- Me pregunta divertida, supongo que no esperaba que su "presa" aun opusiera resistencia.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO! NO PIENSO DOBLEGARME ANTE TI, NO OBTENDRAS NADA DE MÍ, NUNCA GRITARE PARA TI, ¡NO PIENSO DARTE ESA SATISFACCIÓN!- Le grito enfrente de su rostro, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte no pienso satisfacerla, _nunca._

-….-

-…..-

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que su agarre se ablanda y me suelta. Luego no tengo explicación.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Literalmente se empieza a reír como loca, no entiendo nada.

-Jaja….jajaja…jaja…muy bien…esplendido chico, pasaste la segunda prueba- Me dice con completa felicidad y alegría pura, _¿Qué esta sucediendo con esta mujer? Y ¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso de las pruebas? Necesito respuestas AHORA._

-Explícate, no te entiendo cough..cough nada en lo más mínimo y…¡DEJA DE REIRTE!- Termino exasperado y adolorido por mi estado actual después de nuestro encuentro, además esta situación no me da risa en ningún aspecto.

-jaja…bien…jaja..muy bien, pero primero. ¿Sabes que es la hoja que porto y cuál es su historia?- Me pregunta con seriedad nueva.

-mmmm….cough.. por lo que se esa hoja cough….es la Devoracaos, una hoja tan antigua como el tiempo mismo, su único propietario es el segundo jinete, aquel amo de la batalla y señor del combate, aquel que cabalga junto a Ruina, el corcel llameante, juntos son los verdaderos señores de la masacre, aquel cual la venganza es motivo suficiente para llevar a cabo sus acciones, sirve solo al Consejo Abrasado, señores del conocimiento- _como ¿Cómo demonios se todo esto? ¿Segundo jinete? ¿El Consejo? . Cada palabra salió de mi boca como si fuera natural para mí, como si todo esto fuera algo tan simple, algo que cualquiera sabría._

-Ohh me harás sonrojar con tantos halagos, me alegra saber que mi campeón sabe tanto de mí y que me tiene en tal alta estima- termina sonriendo divertida, _¿Acaso esto es un chiste para ella?._

-Deja de jugar conmigo, además ¿A qué te refieres con campeón? ¿Qué es eso en primer lugar?- le pregunto desesperado, odio no saber con lo que estoy tratando.

-De acuerdo, es obvio que necesitas respuestas, en primer lugar los campeones son personas que son elegidas por figuras muy poderosas para que lleven a cabo sus designios y mandatos como dioses, entes, etc, en este caso, uno de los Jinetes, felicidades Emiya Shirou, tú, eres mi campeón- termina con una sonrisa que no es divertida, es depredadora, como si yo fuera un juguete para ella.

-Creo..creo te estoy entendiendo pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial para ganarme este título?- Le pregunto neutral, cualquier otro estaría totalmente sorprendido por esta declaración, no niego que no lo este, es solo que debo analizar esto debidamente, no es momento de sorprenderse.

-Te elegí porque te lo mereces, tú más que nadie se merece dicho título ya que nadie más se ha enfrentado con toda su voluntad y alma al fuego negro de Angra Mainyu, a pesar de las adversidades y del profundo dolor que soportaste en ese momento no te dejaste doblegar, permaneciste inamovible e indoblegable, no dejaste que mi hermana Muerte te reclame, en vez de eso seguiste luchando sin importar nada, como un verdadero guerrero, por esa razón te elegí- termina con una sonrisa de verdad, _debo decir que cuando sonríe de esta forma en verdad es hermosa, no, ¡malo Shirou, malo, no es momento de esto!._

En ese momento pensé que todo estaba terminado y que podría dormir un poco para descansar, pero no, ya que ella desenvaino su gran espada para luego empalarla en el suelo para después ponerse completamente recta y apoyar ambas manos en el mango de la misma, para acto seguido volver a hablar.

-Yo, la dama del fuego de la guerra- Empieza, a nuestro alrededor aparece de nuevo ese sello por el cual ella tomo presencia en mi mundo.

-Yo, la señora del combate- Fuego empieza a formarse a nuestro alrededor.

-Yo, la dueña de las armas- El fuego empieza a bailar y a arremolinarse en un punto en el aire empezando a tomar formar.

-Yo, el segundo jinete, te pregunto- El fuego tomo la forma de un símbolo. _(nota: como no se describirlo bien el símbolo es el de los momentos de guardado y carga de darksiders, disculpen)._

-Tú, mortal

Aquel que combatió

Aquel que cayo

Aquel que se levanto

Y empuño la hoja

Para reclamar las victorias

Venciendo a las sombras

¿Aceptas portar el título de _Campeón?-_ Cuando termina el sello ya formado se mantiene flotando entre nosotros como si esperara lo siguiente para tomar una acción a seguir. _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Aceptar o rechazar? Si le sirvo tal vez obtenga el poder necesario para llevar a cabo mis ideales y los incompletos de mi padre, no debo pensarlo mucho, ya se mi decisión._

Me inclino ante ella con mi brazo derecho apoyado en mi rodilla, cual caballero jurando lealtad a su rey.

-Yo acepto- una vez pronunciadas esas dos palabras el sello se mueve hacia mí para estar a la altura de mi corazón y grabarse ahí, el fuego baila sobre mi piel, hasta que se formo un tatuaje negro y rojo justo sobre el mismo, este es el símbolo de nuestro contrato, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-El pacto ha sido sellado, tú Emiya Shirou, eres desde ahora Mí Campeón- al finalizar, se acerca lentamente hacia mí, no puedo evitar notar cómo va moviendo sus caderas sensualmente a cada paso, una vez frente a frente se inclina para quedar justo a mi altura, y… reclama mis labios en un beso, beso bastante largo a mi parecer, ya que al principio es tranquilo pero pasado unos momentos se torna más febril y animal, succiona tanto mi labio superior e inferior, pasa su lengua por los mismos para pedirme entrada, necesito respirar y cuando abro un poco mi boca para tomar aire inserta su lengua con la cual batallo por el dominio, claro está que ella gano, inclusive mordió mis labios dejándolos rojos e hinchados, mi ojos se posan en su rostro, sus mejillas están sonrojadas levemente, sus hermosos zafiros entrecerrados dándole un toque más sensual, _dios esta mujer sí que saber besar, no puedo hacer nada ya estoy completamente anonadado, ¡además este es mi primer beso! ¿Qué debo hacer?._

Pasados unos minutos nos separamos, dejando una línea de saliva entre nuestro labios, posando mi vista hacia ella noto algo sumamente excitante, sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera recordando tal febril beso que compartimos hace un momento, sus pómulos totalmente enrojecidos, su pecho bajando y subiendo a un ritmo rápido tratando de recuperar aire, haciendo que sus senos estén rebotando, _dios que hermosa imagen que tengo enfrente mío, y esto es solo mío._ Pienso posesivamente, ella es mi emperatriz de la guerra yo su campeón.

-Ahhh….ahhh que deliciosos labios que tienes Shirou, podría devorarte- me dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.

-Gra…gra…gracias, a todo esto..cual…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le contesto tartamudeando, estoy sumamente nervioso, es mi primer encuentro de este tipo con una mujer.

-Yo soy el Segundo Jinete, dama de Ruina y de la Devoracaos, Emperatriz de los guerreros y las armas, mi nombre es Guerra- termina con orgullo en su voz. Luego vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Espero con ansias los combates que se avecinan, las batallas que tendrás, tanto penurias como victorias te esperan, ahora debes hacerte más fuerte, como mi campeón te esperan grandes enemigos y debes estar a la altura, no me decepciones Shirou- Al terminar vuelve a reclamar mis labios una vez más, y el segundo es igual o más apasionado que el primero. Lentamente voy cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, pero una parte de mi esta alerta, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Debo prepárame para lo que se avecina.


	4. capitulo 4: Memorias y recuerdos

Capitulo 3: Memorias y Recuerdos

(Shirou pov)

En este momento me encontraba a miles de pies sobre el suelo justo por encima del espacio aéreo alemán, rumbo hacia su capital, Berlín, donde una vez aterricemos nos encontraremos con el contacto del viejo para llevar a cabo el plan de rescate. Aunque nada de eso está en este momento en mi mente, tantas cosas pasaron desde que selle el pacto con Guerra, _mmm, cada vez que pienso en ello no puedo olvidar esos labios, mierda, debo calmarme, no es hora de eso,_ agitando la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso y tratando inútilmente de sacar el notable sonrojo de mi rostro.

-[Jajaja..jaja no creí que fueras tan tímido mi Campeón]- Es obvio que disfruta mi vergüenza, _tch, que molesto._

-[Deja de molestarme, esto no es gracioso Guerra, y tú lo sabes]- Le respondo con malestar, a pesar de que el sonrojo no desapareció del todo.

-[Lo sé]- Me dice como si fuera lo más normal.

Para dejar esto empiezo a mirar por la ventanilla del avión, observando el espacio, puedo ver los edificios y más lejos se encuentran los bosques y demás paisajes de Alemania, pero nada de eso me emociona, _es soso y…aburrido._ Sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho, hacia el lugar donde se encuentra eso, el tatuaje, firma de mi contrato y prueba de mi título de Campeón, voy cerrando los ojos, no para descansar, sino para recordar, muchos acontecimientos sucedieron antes de que Guerra se mostrara y me eligiera como su Campeón.

Desviando mi mirada hacia mi costado puedo ver a mi padre, el infame asesino de magos, Kiritsugu Emiya dormitando lentamente, pero puedo notar como su respiración se dificulta por momentos, la maldición va tomando más presencia en su frágil cuerpo, _y yo aquí, viendo impotente como mi padre va siendo reclamado lentamente por la Muerte, que desesperante._

Sin darme cuenta poso mi mano izquierda en el mango de mi arma, la desert eagle que se fue otorgada como regalo por ayudar a Raiga, el abuelo de Taiga, mi "hermana mayor".. _aunque de mayor solo tiene la edad…al recordar las tendencias de mi onee-san solo puedo suspirar con cansancio y diversión como se quejaba porque no hay más comida o cuando grita y sale corriendo por la puerta destrozándola más de una vez diciendo que llega tarde a dar clases…_

-[Shirou. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa arma?]- Me pregunta mi emperatriz a través de nuestro enlace, curiosa por saber cómo es posible que un niño de 14 años tenga tal arma de fuego en su poder.

-[Ohh ¿Te refieres a Castigo?]- Le digo extrañado ya que no suele indagar sobre mi pasado, aun que no hay mucho para contar sobre el mismo.

-[¿Castigo?]- Me pregunta extrañada por el nombre del arma.

-[Sí, ese es su nombre, ya que cada vez que la uso, no puedo evitar sentir una necesidad de pelear y si es necesario lastimar a mis oponentes]- Termino neutral, pero por dentro estoy algo asustado, ya que desde que me volví Campeón, he tenido la necesidad de pelear y batallar, me estoy convirtiendo en un adicto al combate, ¿ _Será porque mi maestra es el Segundo Jinete? O ¿Es esta una faceta mía que nunca descubrí hasta ahora?_ No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, seguramente es por el "accidente".

-[Shirou ¿Estás bien?]- Guerra me pregunta con preocupación en su voz.

-[Vaya, no creí que la emperatriz del combate Guerra se preocupara por mí]- respondo divertido, tal vez pueda hacerle pagar lo de hace rato.

-[ Tonto Campeón es obvio que me preocupare por ti, eres mío al fin y al cabo]- me dice con naturalidad, pero puedo ver que una parte de su rostro esta sonrojado ligeramente, dándole un aspecto bastante bello _. Genial, cuando pensé que mi sonrojo se fue, vuelve más fuerte que antes._ Porque eso es exactamente lo que pasa justo en este momento, mi cara es más roja que un tomate, _maldita sea._

-[ahh….gracias por… la preocupación pero volviendo al tema de cómo conseguí a Castigo bueno]- Tratando de cambiar de tema hablo rápidamente pero me corto, para mi sufrimiento.

-[Auuu…mi lindo Campeón se sonroja, que lindo jaja]- se empieza a reír completamente divertida de mi situación penosa y vergonzosa, incluso puedo ver su sonrisa lobuna, _tch_.

-[¿Quieres saber la historia sí o no?]- Le pregunto exasperado, en verdad quiero cambiar de tema, más que nada por mi salud mental. _Diablos, jamás me acostumbrare a esto._

-[Por favor ilumíname]- Es increíble como cambio de divertida a curiosas o seria en menos de un minuto, _¿Sera que son así todas las mujeres?_

-[Bueno todo empezó cuando..]- Y así empecé a relatare una de mis memorias.

-Flashback, hace 3 años-

Se puede ver a un joven Shirou de 11 años saliendo de su escuela para dirigirse rumbo a un lugar en especifico, aunque dicho lugar no es muy concurrido ya que fue el epicentro de un "accidente" por el cual muy poca gente a veces lo visita, donde antes las personas pasaban con regularidad/normalidad, ahora solo está presente el frio silencio de la tumba, cualquier criatura viva que pasa cerca del lugar no puede evitar sentir una sensación de presión y angustia, más si mira hacia ese lugar. Donde Shirou está justo en ese momento, el Parque de Fuyuki, se encontraba sentado en un banco, mirando hacia el vacio, no puede evitar recordar todo, los gritos, las suplicas, el olor a humo y ceniza impregnándose en el aire como un miasma corrosivo que daña a todo aquel que se encuentra ahí. Tantas emociones, tanto remordimiento como culpa se arremolinan en su alma, el dolor lentamente se va convirtiendo en odio y rabia, tanto dirigido hacia su persona como los causantes del "accidente", todo eso está grabado a fuego en su ser, todo esto se manifiesta en forma de un sollozo lento y silencioso donde él en silencio ofrece una oración, no, una súplica por perdón, perdón que nuca será respondido, perdón que nunca llegara hacia las almas de las víctimas, el niño no puede hacer nada más que llorar pidiéndole a la nada perdón, una vez cumple esta rutina de todos los días desde hace medio año se marcha en silencio dejando aquel lugar vacio, desprovisto de vida hasta que esa alma rota vuelva al siguiente día para volver a sumergirse en su propio abismo de dolor, odio y auto remordimiento por la culpa que posee en su interior.

A paso lento se dirige hacia su hogar donde le espera su familia, compuesta de su padre, el famoso Asesino de Magos y su onee-san, el Famoso Tigre de Fuyuki, pero mientras doblaba en una esquina lo escucho, un grito de terror, cuando dicho sonido se registro en su mente reacciono, empezó a temblar, sudaba frío, respiraba entrecortadamente, su visión se nublaba, pero lo más impresionante era su odio, quemaba cada fibra de su ser, sentía como las venas ardían, su rostro contorsionada en una mueca de pura rabia, los dientes apretados exhibiendo dos de sus caninos, un gruñido bajo y animal broto de él, solo una par de señoras que pasaban por ahí pudieron ver el estado en que se encontraba, temerosas pero decididas a ayudar se acercaron lentamente hacia donde se encontraba parado, pero antes siquiera de le preguntaran como se encontraba salió corriendo hacia el origen del ruido.

Mientras corría podía sentir el fuego en sí mismo, como los pulmones quemaban el oxigeno, como su corazón acelerado bombeaba la sangre a un ritmo frenético cargándolo de adrenalina en su estado latente, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente _. No dejare que pase de nuevo._ Gritaba en su interior, pasadas un par de calles para después girar en una esquina que da a un callejón los vio, dos hombres corpulentos de traje negro con corbata y zapatos a juego con varios tatuajes tanto en las muñecas como parte de su cuello, solo hay una palabra para esto, yakuza, la mafia estaba intimidando a una mujer que se encontraba tirada, a simple vista su estado era deplorable, tenía restos de sangre seca en varias partes de su cuerpo, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, estaba temblando violentamente mientras que ambos cerdos se encontraban riendo.

-Jejeje mira hermano que buen premio nos sacamos- decía el primero mientras le agarraba uno de sus senos para después exprimirlo con fuerza haciendo que la mujer grite de dolor, Shirou mientras veía esto apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que causo que empezaran a sangrar.

-es cierto y bien señorita ¿Acepta nuestra invitación? Debo recordarle que no aceptaremos un no por respuesta- El segundo tipo termina con voz fría y una sonrisa, _¿Acaso esto es divertido para ellos? Maldita basura._ Shirou pensaba mientras recogía un tubo de metal y una botella de vidrio.

Mientras ambos hombres seguían sin conocer de la presencia del niño la mujer reacciona tratando de defenderse una última vez propinándole una bofetada que resuena en todo el callejón.

-¡LO PAGARAS MALDITA ZORRA!- El primer hombre grita con furia mientras la golpea tirándola al suelo, ambos se encuentran de espaldas a Shirou, este solo sonríe por la estupidez de los cerdos. _Perfecto,_ mientras piensa eso empieza a correr hacia ellos mientras lanza la botella, esta vuela por el aire mientras grita.

-¡Oigan idiotas!- Shirou grita para que se den vuelta, _su primer error._

-¿Qué caraAGGGHHHHHH!- Aquel desafortunado es el que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a la mujer, recibiendo de lleno la botella en su rostro, cuando esta impacta contra el sujeto esta se quiebra en miles de pedazos lastimándole el rostro gravemente. Mientras su compañero se sorprende, _segundo error,_ pensaba el chico mientras balanceaba el tubo como un beisbolista para darle de lleno justo en el vientre al segundo, haciendo que este se sujete el vientre en dolor dejándole la cabeza totalmente expuesta, _tercer error_ , con una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía plasmada en el rostro le propina un segundo golpe justo en la cabeza quebrándosela, el primero mira atónito como su camarada cae a manos de un niño y como el cerdo que es huye con una mueca de rabia en su rostro jurando venganza sobre el niño, este mira hacia la mujer mientras su sonrisa es reemplazada por la preocupación, esta se sorprende por el gesto desinteresado, en especial cuando este proviene de la mano de un chico.

-Señorita ¿Está bien?- ¿La lastimaron en algún lugar?- Shirou pregunta mientras con la mirada inspecciona a la mujer en busca de heridas potenciales.

-No..al menos no mucho..solo estoy algo atónita- Responde despacio y por lo bajo, mientras lentamente se va poniendo de pie con ayuda de Shirou, una vez hecho esto Shirou le pregunta si necesita que la acompañe hacia su casa o la estación de policía o el hospital, ya que la mujer todavía se encontraba en shock leve por la situación por la que paso momentos antes a manos de ambos sujetos.

-No gracias, estoy segura que estaré bien, puedo ir hacia mi casa, pero..- Ahora se está asustando de nuevo, incluso sus temblores regresaron.

-El esta..esta…- Miro hacia donde está observando, cuando mi visión se posa en el cadáver no puedo evitar sonreír, _¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo la muerte me es algo ajeno? Acaso, ¿Acaso ya enloquecí?. No, no es momento para ello, primero debo asegúrame de que esta mujer se encuentre bien, más tarde podre pensar que hare con "eso"._

-No importa, lo importante ahora es saber sobre su estado, le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa- Shirou le indica con voz fría y monótona.

-De… de acuerdo- Lentamente la mujer se retira sin dejar de prestar atención al chico que se encuentra mirando el cadáver fijamente, esta imagen le provoca escalofríos y pavor, algo dentro de sí le dice que debe irse ya que ese niño es peligroso.

Una vez que la mujer se marcho Shirou se derrumba en el suelo, mira sus manos, ante su visión ellas están manchadas de sangre, todo esto va en contra de sus ideales, _se supone que debía proteger, no asesinar, debería haberlos salvado, no segado sin misericordia como cualquier asesino. No quiero convertirme en eso._

Shirou empieza a temblar, no sabe qué hacer, pero las palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente una y otra vez.

 _-Recuerda Shirou, podrás salvarlos, pero nunca podrás salvarlos a todos-_ esa frase, no, esa maldita palabra, _nunca_ , se repite una y otra vez, la situación le muestra la realidad rompiendo la burbuja en la cual se encontraba durante un tiempo tratando de asimilar los ideales y sueños que su padre le confesó hace ya algún tiempo atrás, en ese momento el chico solo puede sonreír y reír con sequedad, ya esta situación no es de su agrado en lo más mínimo.

 _En verdad estoy roto, jejeje que conveniente para algo como yo. Como es que cargare con esto, como cargare con este pecado._

Cualquier que podría ver la escena se sorprendería, un cadáver con la cabeza totalmente fracturada y rota a simple vista, y un niño arrodillado con una sonrisa torcida y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-[Se lo merecía, era solo basura, y hay gente peor..]- Una voz oscura retumbo en el espacio sorprendiendo a Shirou, haciendo que saliera de su estupor, rápidamente se levanto en posición defensiva mientras convocaba con proyección un cuchillo de caza.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! Muéstrese- A pesar de su estado deplorable todavía podía luchar, _es extraño, antes lloraba por matar, ahora estoy preparado para hacerlo de nuevo, ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_ Pensaba Shirou mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca, mas tarde tendría tiempo de sobra para debatir sobre sus demonios internos.

Luego de que gritara esa orden nada ni nadie se mostro ante él, solo el silencio ahora era testigo de aquella escena, pasados unos minutos Shirou empezó a relajar su postura lentamente, sea lo que sea ya no se encontraba presente, este hecho molesto a Shirou, ya que no sabía qué hacer a continuación. _Sí me quedo, lo más probable es que alguien me vea para después avisar a la policía, lo que generara que me tomen por sospechoso para luego interrogarme, y eso es algo que no necesito en este momento, pero pensándolo bien, la única pista es el tubo ensangrentado y los fragmentos de vidrio,_ pensaba mientras miraba la escena frente a él, un cadáver acostado boca abajo con una fractura en su cabeza y múltiples trozos de vidrio con un charco de sangre alrededor, mirando hacia sus zapatillas las noto ensangrentadas, _debo deshacerme de ellas, menos pruebas incriminatorias, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué hago con mis huellas?_ Pensaba analíticamente el mejor curso a tomar, ignorando la tranquilidad que mostraba hacia su situación actual.

-Lo mejor será llevarme el tubo para tirarlo en algún lugar, los fragmentos no los puedo limpiar, me llevaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tengo- Luego de decir esto podía escuchar a lo lejos la sirena de la policía, era obvio que se acercaba hacia su posición en ese momento. Luego de ver por última vez su primera víctima no pudo evitar temblar, _ojala nunca me acostumbre al asesinato,_ para más tarde marcharse sin tomar en cuenta que en lo más profundo de su mente una entidad se reía con sequedad.

-[Eso piensas tú campeón]- Dicho eso la voz se acallo.

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su hogar se deshizo del arma homicida cuando circulaba por el puente que conecta ambos zonas, la residencial con la ciudad, una vez llegado a casa noto que no se encontraba su padre, así que decidió tomar una ducha, una vez llegado al baño empezó a desnudarse, hecho esto paso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y sin darse cuenta noto la gran cicatriz en su pecho junto a manchas negras de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado que van desde su pecho hasta la zona baja de su vientre, con la mirada perdida en sus marcas lentamente poso sus dedos en una de ellas _, me lo merezco por mi debilidad y por mi incompetencia, lo siento._

Pensaba con desaliento mientras se metía a la ducha, necesitaba agua fría para pensar y reflexionar sobre su situación actual y que debería hacer a continuación.

Pasados unos días le conto a su padre, este al principio se notaba sorprendido, claro está que suponía que Shirou en algún momento asesinaría pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto, en primer lugar necesitaba pensar analíticamente la situación y cuál sería el mejor curso de acción a tomar, al final le dijo que esperara a ver que se mostraba en los medios para tomar un movimiento en consecuencia. Pasadas unas horas la noticia del asesinato llego a las noticias, pero faltaba información y según las mismas no se encontraron pruebas que apuntaran a un sospechoso, así que de esa forma el caso permanecería abierto por un tiempo, además se mostraba un numero para brindar información a la jefatura de policía, al siguiente día Shirou notaba como era vigilado por varias personas, _seguramente ese gánster de poca monta quiere venganza y está viendo mis pasos día a día, que molesto_ , pensaba sombríamente mientras en su cara aparecía una mueca de molestia, pasaban los días y veía como se mostraban más miembros yakuza cerca de su casa y de escuela hasta que al cuarto día noto un auto negro estacionado a unas pocas cuadras, _así que es hoy eh, interesante._ Con una pequeña sonrisa y un escalofrió por sus nuevas facetas mentales Shirou se prepara para lo inevitable.

Sigue caminando hasta doblar en una esquina donde es agarrado por dos sujetos altos para luego dirigirse hacia el mismo auto que se encontraba viniendo hasta ellos a una gran velocidad, una vez adentro se largan del lugar con una rapidez mayor rumbo hacia los muelles, donde más hombres los esperan haciendo guardia fuera de una de las bodegas más apartadas del mismo, dentro se encontraban varios hombres de aspecto envejecido, _unos dos frente a mí, por su aspecto seguramente son lugartenientes,_ mirando alrededor, _mmm, 5 sujetos repartidos a los lados de los capos, 3 afuera haciendo guardia más los 2 del auto con el que me trajeron, 2 capos, interesante…_ pensaba mientras se asomaba una diminuta sonrisa que nadie pudo percibir, me llevaron frente a los capos, el primero de aspecto fornido con una cicatriz que va desde el puente de la nariz hasta la mejilla derecha, vestía un saco negro elegante hasta que llegaba hasta las rodillas con pantalón, corbata y zapatos a juego, una camisa blanca debajo del saco y un anillo de oro, que aparentemente ser de mediados de los treinta, el siguiente vestía el traje formal japonés, una yukata negra con diseños de un dragón azul, este era mayor, su cabellera era de un gris opaco con un bigote y barba recortada elegantemente a juego, en una de sus manos una katana desenfundada, que a simple vista era hermosa, de mango completamente blanco con el kanji, para mi sorpresa y gusto, el de masacre, una guardia completamente dorada, un hakama de un tono negro azabache, tan negro como un abismo sin fin, la línea del filo que parecía brillar con una luz antinatural propia, y su funda también negra con dos cintas de un tono azul zafiro oscuro. _Si salgo vivo de esto, me asegurare de tomar esa hoja conmigo._

-[tienes buen ojo]- esa misma voz de antes resuena en mis oídos, al parecer nadie más que yo puede escucharla, no debo mostrar mi sorpresa por la misma.

-¡Sabes por qué estás aquí?- el hombre fornido me pregunta.

-¿Por matar a una rata sin valor?- le pregunte con sorna, los demás a mi alrededor se sorprendieron, ya que nadie esperaba que un niño respondiera con tanto atrevimiento, es más, esperaban la cobardía y el miedo, no esto cabe decir que no estaban nada contestos con mi respuesta, en especial uno, ese mismo hombre que lastime con la botella anteriormente me miraba con un odio profundo, solo pude sonreír.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO DE MIERDA!?- Grita con rabia mientras sacaba un revolver de su traje para apuntarme directamente a la cabeza mientras sonreía con altivez y arrogancia.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente ehhh?- me pregunta esperando pánico de mi parte, _que idiota._

 _-_ ¿Si tenias un arma por qué no la usaste antes en nuestro anterior encuentro?- le pregunto calmado y neutro, _no vas intimidarme._

-[Jejeje…bien dicho mi campeón]- _otra vez, y ¿Qué es eso de campeón?_

-Tú maldito hijo de-Empieza pero.

-Suficiente Takashi- el primer capo le corta antes siquiera que pueda hacer algo.

-Pero jefe el- Ahora, el introducido Takashi trata de replicar, pero una mirada fría del primer líder es suficiente para que retroceda.

-Deberías medir mejor tus palabras chico- El segundo me advierte, con un deje de intento asesino en su voz. _Eso no bastara para asustarme._

-mmm… pero si digo la verdad, una rata será una rat- trato de terminar pero un puñetazo me corta, le pertenece a Takashi.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR A MI HERMANO UNA RATA DE NUEVO INFELIZ!- Takashi explota de rabia.

-[Mi turno]- _¿Qué quieres dec… no puedo terminar ya que siento un tiron en lo más profundo de mi mente, siento que mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, esto no es bueno._

-¿Eso es todo?. Esperaba mucho más, que decepción- Ni siquiera es tan fuerte como para hacerme escupir sangre, _gracias viejo por tu entrenamiento._

-jooo.. parece que un cachorro quiere mostrarnos sus colmillos- El Primero responde divertido.

-Jejeje… opino que le demos una oportunidad de demostrarnos algo- El anciano dice, _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un espectáculo para ellos? Si juegan así con las vidas de los demás no merecen piedad._ Pienso oscuramente, por dentro tiemblo, ya que me sorprende lo rápido que estoy cambiando, y esa voz, resuena de a momentos, no es mía, es femenina, _¿Qué me está pasando?_

-¿Demostrar que?- le pregunto aburrido.

-Tu valor, hagamos esto mocoso, pelea contra alguien aquí, si ganas te dejamos ir, pero si no…- El primer hombre trata de hablar pero es rápidamente cortado por Takashi.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Le grita expasperado.

-Takashi- el anciano le mira reprendiéndole, es obvio que no acepta la insurbodinación.

-Calla y escucha estúpido, el va a pelear contigo, quieres venganza, reclamala entonces- El primero responde con indiferencia.

-Es buena idea- el anciano le sigue.

-Sí lo es- Takashi con una sonrisa torcida, _y se supone que debo asustarme, patético, simplemente patético._

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido- Les digo aburrido, El primero sorprendido, mientras que el anciano no deja de mirarme, de analizarme, como si me hubiera visto antes pero no sabe de dónde exactamente.

-Lamentaras haber tocado a mi hermano mocoso- Takashi una vez más intenta amenazrme e intimidarme sin éxito alguno.

Uno de los matones me pone en medio de un circulo humano, los demás hombres se acercan para ver la "diversión", Takashi saca un par de nudilleras de metal, esta sonriendo, como si esto ya estuviera decidido _, y lo está,_ pensé sombríamente, mi oponente tomo una posición de boxeo tradicional, por mi parte solo estoy parado esperando tranquilamente, al ver mi falta de emociones se enoja, _primer error, subestimarme y dejarte llevar por las emociones._

Carga hacia mí con el brazo izquierdo preparado para darme un gancho al mentón, al cual simplemente esquivo moviéndome hacia la derecha un paso, rápidamente aprovecho su falta de equilibrio para poner mi pierna derecha detrás de la suya, tiro con algo de fuerza y mi oponente cae, luego tome un brazo con el que intento atacarme para doblárselo, veo como su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca, más presión y fuerza aplico y con la palma extendida golpeo el codo fracturando su brazo, _segundo error, dejarse dominar por el dolor y el miedo._

-¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH MI BRAZO!- Takashi grita de agonía, ya no me presta atención, está completamente concentrado en su brazo roto, _tercer error, no prestar atención a tu enemigo_. Me acerco lentamente hacia él, me ubico detrás y con ambas manos tomo de ambas parte de su cuello, para doblarlo y quebrar el mismo, con eso mi oponente cae muerto, todo esto con un rostro sereno y frio del cual El Asesino de Magos estaría orgulloso. Al levanta la vista del fiambre y notar a los demás se puede ver su sorpresa, además de que algunos estaban por sacar armas, seguramente para tomar venganza por su camarada muerto, a lo cual el hombre mayor intervino.

-No dije que podían hacer algo con el chico- El anciano respondió fríamente a lo cual todos los hombres presentes volvieron a estar calmos. Luego de unos momentos de silencio volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Dejadnos solos- respondió con tono firme, sin oportunidad de cuestionar su orden, al principio se notaron intranquilos ya que no deseaban dejarme a solas con él, _parece que le tienen en muy alta estima._ Uno a uno empezaron a retirarse no sin antes dirigirme una mirada fría.

-Disculpadlos, pueden ser algo…inquietos por así decirlo- Termina algo dubitativo, como si estuviera dudando de algo.

-…..- Me le quedo mirando, esperando algo.

-Voy a preguntarte algo, responde con sinceridad- Me dice en tono gélido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Firme y cortante.

-Emiya Shirou- Le digo sin duda ni vacilación.

-Relacionado con Kiritsugu Emiya, supongo- Me dice con curiosidad pero con frialdad.

-Soy su hijo- Le digo simplemente.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo de donde proviene esa calma fría a la hora de combatir- Termina.

-¿sabes de su "Profesión"?- Me pregunta sobre si se de la magia o no.

-Él es el Asesino de Magos, o lo era más bien- Respondo con tono frío pero él se da cuenta de mi dolor presente en mí declaración.

-Veo- Termina, luego a esto sigue un silencio sepulcral, aunque no presto atención ya que estoy grabando la hoja que tiene en mi ser, en mi alma.

-Ahora responde a mi pregunta, ¿Tú eres familiar de Taiga?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si, precisamente soy su abuelo, Fujimura Raiga, un placer conocerte Asesino de Magos- Lo dice mientras se inclina en un arco respetuoso al cual sin darme cuenta imito.

-Ese título le pertenece a mi padre, yo no deseo tenerlo- Le digo con indiferencia, ya que en verdad no me importa el título, _si llego algún día a tener un titulo será por mis propias acciones._

-Veo, aunque no te creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente, ya que después de todo silenciaste no a uno, sino a dos de mis hombres- Dicho eso, empezó la negociación entre un nuevo asesino y un jefe yakuza.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¡Qué trabaje para ti?- Le pregunto con algo de curiosidad y preocupación, _no pienso ser un asesino a sueldo ni un matón._

-Precisamente espero eso, joven- Me dice con algo de diversión en su voz.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, seré tu empleado, pero con una condición, no me convertiré ni en un matón ni un asesino, yo no mato ni por billetes, ni por gusto- Le digo en tono firme y cortante, ya que no pienso discutir esto una segunda vez.

-Está bien, cumpliré tu condición, serás guardián y un cobrador- Me explica, aunque no tengo entendido a que se refiere con eso. Necesito más información, de personas, cargos, lugares, puntos de interés, rangos, que rango soy y cosas así, pero para eso necesito ser cauteloso en cuanto mis preguntas.

-A que refieres con guardián- Le pregunto, necesito saber, de esa forma podre desempeñar mejor mi papel, cuanto mejor sea más rápido podre salir de esto.

-El guardián es precisamente eso, un protector, yo u otro a mi cargo de mayor rango al tuyo te dará información sobre una persona y/o lugar especifico al cual deberás presentarse en un determinado horario, para luego cumplir con los objetivos, que será desde vigilancia, protección, traslado, rescate, etc. No creo que tenga que explicarte que hace el cobrador, pero te diré que casi siempre serás acompañado por uno o dos de mis muchachos. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?- Como respuesta por esta información negué con la cabeza, luego de esto Raiga se acerco hacia el cadáver de Takashi para hurgar en su saco, para mi sorpresa saco un arma de fuego, una Desert Eagle totalmente plateada y aparentemente modificada, su cañón era más grande para balas de mayor calibre, parecía tener más peso para compensar el retroceso, a simple vista era para un ambidiestro, luego de ello se levanta y se acerca hacia mi persona, cuando está a dos pasos de mi extiende el brazo para ofrecerme dicha arma, en ese momento solo puedo mirar sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos.

-¿Qu?- No puedo terminar de preguntar ya que Raiga tomo la palabra.

-Considéralo regalo de iniciación por unirte al Clan Fujimura, espero que le des mejor uso que el que Takashi le dio- Cada vez que lo menciona no parece nada contento, tiene un dije de molestia grave en su tono de voz.

-Todo esto lo permitiste para poder deshacerte de ambos. ¿No es así?- Le pregunte con frialdad, ya que parece demasiada coincidencia.

-De verdad mereces llamarte el hijo del Asesino de Magos, tienes la misma frialdad y habilidad, aunque en menor medida por tu falta de experiencia, claro está- Me lo dice con algo de diversión en su rostro envejecido.

-De acuerdo, acepto tu presente, pero conste que trabaje con mis métodos si considero las ordenes que me darás como inapropiadas para la situación- Mientras decía esto tome el arma en mis manos y admiraba su trabajo, aunque se notaba algo maltratada, _ese idiota no supo ni pudo cuidar de un arma adecuadamente, que decepción…mmmm, necesita un par de cambios, un par de ajustes y estará mejor que nueva._ Al estar embelesado por el arma no note como Raiga se retiraba del lugar, solo sus últimas palabras me sacaron de mi estado de ensueño.

-Espero grandes cosas, Asesino- Esa simple palabra, esas siete letras bastaron para que sintiera como un frio escalofrió recorriera toda mi columna hasta mi cerebro, dejándome anonadado, sin habla, por un par de minutos me quede en ese lugar parado ahí, como estatua, _es verdad, no puedo engañar a nadie, soy u verdugo, un segador, un asesino, pero ¿Por qué me siento tano asqueado como a gusto cuando se dirigió a mí con esa palabra? ¿Qué sucede con mi mente? ¿Qué tan roto estoy? Y esa voz..¿Soy yo? O ¿Algo más?. Mientras más pienso más miedo y pavor inunda mi alma, por ahora debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, debo rescatar a mi hermana, eso es lo único que importa._

-Fin flashback-

Cuando termine de relatar mi memoria sobre mi fiel arma y compañera, Castigo, esperaba pacientemente y en silencio la reacción de mi Emperatriz.

-[Con que así fue como la obtuviste, interesante, pero cuando la usaste contra mí en nuestro primer encuentro era negra con dos tribales y se veía más modificada que antes, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?]- Me pregunta con curiosidad.

-[La condición de mi padre no le permite esforzarse demasiado, así que muchas veces tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y lo gastaba ya sea entrenando por mi cuenta o trabajando en mis armas]- Le digo mientras voy sintiendo el metal frio de Castigo, paso mucho desde que está en mis manos, además del cambio evidente para que nadie la reconociera y después me molestaran por tener el arma de un camarada caído, en ese momento eso era algo que no necesitaba en lo mas mínimo.

Lo que sigue es silencio, que dé a momentos es roto por el suave respirar de Kiritsugu, debo tratar de dormir, pero no puedo, hay tantas emociones que se arremolinan dentro de mí, la ansiedad, la desesperación, el miedo, la rabia, cada vez que cierro los ojos se me viene a la mente la imagen de dos niñas, la primera se oculta bajo una máscara de felicidad, engañando a los demás, inclusive así misma, dentro de poco ya no sabrá que es verdad y que es mentira, lo único que anéela es el amor que una vez se le fue arrebatado mientras espera que alguien venga a rescatarla de sus demonios internos, la otra, una vez vivió despreocupadamente con sus padres, sus sonrisa era como el sol, igual de radiante y hermosa, pero lentamente su mundo empezó a venirse abajo, su madre se le fue arrebatada, y su padre condenado y como castigo no se le permitió volver a verla, cual inocencia sin mancha alguna la niña preguntaba por sus padres a la llamada "familia" con la que estaba, lentamente fue siendo manipulada y usada cual juguete, cuando lo único que debería hacer es sonreír y jugar como todo niño debe, pero no, el destino es cruel, ahora la niña se encuentra confundida, en ese frio paramo al cual confunde con hogar, la frialdad se disfraza de un cálido amor que no existe, espera, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que espera?.

 _Primero cumpliré tu última voluntad viejo, salvare a Ilya y le devolveré el amor que perdió hace mucho, lo juro, con mi poder y lo que haga falta. A ti Sakura, ahora que descubri el estado en que te encuentras no permitiré que pases mucho más en ese abismo._ Mientras pienso, voy apretando mi puño con fuerza sin darme cuenta que estoy extrayendo sangre por la presión ejercida, lentamente mi rabia se va calmando no sin antes volver a ver esos recuerdos relacionados a la chica de pelo lila.

-Flashback, hace 1 año-

Un Shirou de 13 años se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela dirigiéndose hacia la azotea, durante más de dos años esta fue su rutina diaria para estar en paz, ya que le agradaba el silencio que proporcionaba dicho lugar, más en invierno pero mientras subía por la escalera hacia el último piso pudo detectar una fragancia extraña, una que le era muy familiar desde que llevaba trabajando para Raiga, esa fragancia era la de la muerte, más especifico, el olor a descomposición, a algo en estado de putrefacción, mirando hacia todos los lados buscaba el origen de dicho olor, cuando poso su vista hacia la ventana mirando los terrenos de la escuela lo vio, un grupo de chicos que estaba amontonado contra una pared, ocultando algo, al entrecerrar sus ojos pudo ver un destello de color lila, extrañado se empezó a dirigir hacia esa ubicación, una vez cerca se pego a un muro para pasar desapercibido para entender lo que pasaba. Allí estaba. Una niña, de bello rostro con un pelo largo hasta la cintura de color lila o violeta pegada contra la pared, pero lo más extraño era su mirada, _¿Acaso está muerta? ¿Por qué tiene la mirada tan vacía? Es como…. Como si le faltara su alma, cual muñeca o juguete._ Esto le pareció demasiado raro cuando vio que uno de los chicos quería tocarla reacciono, sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia el mismo sujeto para propinarle un puñetazo directo al mentón el cual por la fuerza del mismo hiso que este se caiga, este hecho llamo la atención de los demás.

 _Son cuatro, el que derribe, no se ve muy grande ni peligroso, contextura media, delgado y rubio, fácil, los otros también tiene apenas algo de musculo, y por sus reacciones parece que derribe al líder y no saben qué hacer, esto será fácil._

-[Tch.. te enseñe a nunca subestimar a tu enemigo, ese error le quito la vida a miles de guerreros, no seas otro más..]- Guerra tiene razón, no debo subestimarlos, error de novato, _no te dejes llevar Shirou, cálmate, respira._ Mi rostro es neutro, no hay miedo, desesperación, alegría, nada, _diablos, en verdad soy hijo del Asesino de Magos._

-¡¿Cuál mierda es tu problema Emiya?!- Me dice el aparente líder furioso, aunque veo que ese golpe fue mucho para él ya que le cuesta levantarse y una vez parado sobre sus pies se tambalea a lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus camaradas, ya que permanecen en guardia. Pero puedo notar cómo están temblando ligeramente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le digo con el tono más frío que puedo usar, ellos se sorprenden por dicho tono ya que se encuentran rígidos cual estatuas frente a mí, _mmmm patético, solo pueden mostrarse fuertes hacia el débil, pero algo como yo, realmente patético,_ mientras pienso en mi cara se va formando una mueca agria, lentamente voy revelando mis colmillos, en este momento tengo en mi rostro una expresión de furia cual lobo al que lastimaron un miembro de su manada.

-Nuestros negocios no te incumben, tengo cosas que arreglar con esa perra sin valor- El líder dice con desprecio, _antes quería intimidarlos, ahora quiero destrozarlos_.

-[Tranquilo mi campeón, esos sujetos no son nada más que gusanos, no merecen la pena nuestro tiempo]- Parece que a Guerra tampoco les agrada ya que habla con un gran desprecio y asco en su vos.

-La dejaras en paz- Al decir eso me pongo enfrente de ella de manera protectora, ante esta reacción los cuatro sujetos se ponen de manera defensiva.

-Escucha Emiya, me importa una mierda si tienes algo o no con la perra, te la daremos después de terminemos con ella. ¿Qué te parece?- _Malditos cerdos, en verdad voy a matarlos_ , aprieto mis puños con fuerza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya estaba en frente del líder propinándole una fuerte patada lateral directo hacia su vientre, este al recibirla se agarra con fuerza la zona del impacto mientras se arrodilla mientras esta vomitando, los demás están sorprendidos, _esto no acabo, recién empieza,_ con una sonrisa le doy un golpe con el costado de la palma dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente me dirijo hacia el segundo, este reacciona tratándome de dar un golpe justo en la cara pero me agacho dejándolo sorprendido para después doblar mi cuerpo en sentido horario para aprovechar la fuerza y darle una patada directa hacia el perfil de su rostro, el tercero se abalanza sobre mi dándome tres golpes en el rostro, cuando termino sonríe con arrogancia creyendo que me hiso algo, _que iluso,_ mi respuesta es un rodillazo en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, cuando este se agacha para sobar la zona herida le agarro la cabeza para encajarle un segundo rodillazo en su nariz quebrándosela, cayendo al piso mientras esta llorado de dolor, y por último el cuarto al ver en qué estado quedaron los otros hace lo que cualquier cuerdo haría, correr.

Lentamente voy sintiendo como la adrenalina escapa de mi sistema dejando a su paso una ligera fatiga, como esos estúpidos ya no serán un problema mi atención se dirige hacia la chica que se encuentra sentada en el suelo mirando la escena atónita, despacio me agacho para quedar a su nivel, en cuanto ms ojos se posan en ella puedo notar bien sus rasgos, un hermoso cabello que fluye en cascada hacia su espalda baja de un hermoso color lila, ojos del mismo color como si de amatista se tratara, bella y curvilínea figura del cual muchos hombres se quedarían mirando y mujeres se pondrían celosas, _en verdad debo dejar de hacer eso._

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto con suma preocupación en mi rostro, cuando empieza a reaccionar me mira fijamente para luego soltar un diminuto sonido, como un gemido, luego lentamente noto como se va sonrojando mientras me mira tomando nota de mis facciones y rasgos, ¿En verdad es tan sorprendente que alguien quiera ayudarle?

-Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?- Le vuelvo a preguntar preocupado de que esos imbéciles le hicieran algo. Ella mueve la boca diciéndome algo pero lo dice tan bajo que no escucho, mientras su sonrojo se va intensificando.

-Disculpa no te escuche bien, dilo más alto-

-¿Por qué?- Que extraña pregunta, nadie preguntaría eso en su sano juicio.

-¿Por qué razón? Porque eso era lo correcto, eso debía hacerse, se supone que a una chica hay que cuidarla, más si es alguien bonita como tu- Al darme cuenta de mis palabras finales un pequeño sonrojo se va apoderando de mis mejillas mientras el suyo va aumentando, en poco tiempo esta chica dejara a un tomate verde de envidia por su color.

-Q-q-q-q-quiero decir…ahhh- No puedo encontrar palabras para darle a la chica que se encuentra todavía sentada y en silencio frente a mi persona. Lo único que hago es tenderle una mano para que se levante a lo cual ella accede, una vez sobre sus pies vuelvo a tomar la palabra.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunto interesado por su estado, a lo cual al ver mi genuina preocupación ella simplemente niega dócilmente la cabeza mientras su sonrojo todavía no se aparta de su rostro.

-Gracias- Su voz es angelical, muy suave y hermosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto algo rojo e interesado por ella, _no de esa manera, no de esa manera_ , me digo mentalmente mientras voy esperando su respuesta.

\- S-s-s-Sakura M-M-Matou- Mmmm…Matou, si bien recuerdo es el apellido de ese otro insecto, Shinji, un gusano arrogante que se cree una especie de deidad o algo así, esa clase de personas en verdad me desagrada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou ¿Eres hermana de Shinji?- Le pregunto despacio, su respuesta es un asentimiento de su cabeza, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio lo rompo tomando su mano para dirigir nuestro camino hacia la enfermería, al sentir mi toque ella empieza a temblar, _acaso ¿Piensa que le hare algo? Yo no soy como esa basura._ Sin darme cuenta aprieto mi mano, la mano que sostiene la suya, ella reacciona con una mueca de dolor.

-Ahhh disculpa, yo.. yo te llevare hacia la enfermería, así que no me tengas miedo. ¿De acuerdo?- Al terminar yo trato de dar mi mejor sonrisa a lo cual su respuesta es un sonrojo más grande mientras que en su boca se forma una diminuta sonrisa.

Al llegar a la enfermería le explique la situación a la doctora, su respuesta fue un gran enojo hacia esos sujetos mientras después me felicitaba y decía como un buen chico había protegido a su novia, la respuesta tanto de Sakura como la mía fue un gran sonrojo mientras trataba inútilmente de negarlo, mientras su respuesta fue una simple risa, tiempo después le dijo a Sakura que descansara en una de las camas mientras ella iba hacia la oficina de la directora para discutir este asunto, en cuanto a mi persona me dio la orden de quedarme para cuidarla a lo cual accedí.

Un tiempo después de que Sakura se durmiera.

-[Guerra. ¿Lo notaste, no es así?]- Le pregunto a mí emperatriz con seriedad en mi tono.

-[Sí, esta chica apesta a descomposición y muerte, como si tuviera un millar de gusanos adentro de sí misma]- Ella me explica con igual seriedad, puedo ver en su cara un seño fruncido, está pensando algo.

-[Shirou, pon tu mano en su pecho, luego usa Refuerzo para analizarla, quiero ver algo]- Sin rechistar obedezco su orden, al hacerlo noto algo asqueroso que casi me hace vomitar, en su cuerpo puedo sentir la presencia de varias cosas, son gusanos y se encuentran en varias órganos vitales, pero el más grande y peligroso e encuera alojado en su corazón, no puedo aguantar más y corro hacia el cesto de basura para empezar a devolver toda mi bilis mientras estoy temblando de rabia, _¿Quién fue?¿Quien esta tan loco como para hacer esto? Si lo encuentro lo masacrare, apuñalare, lacerare, cortare y mutilare, yo._

-[¡Shirou reacciona! Estas dejando salir tu aura, debes calmarte, vas a llamar la atención de personas no gratas, ya trataremos con esto, ahora solo respira y cálmate]- Lentamente me voy relajando para dejar de expulsar mi prana a través de mi aura. Aunque sigo temblando de rabia.

-[De acuerdo, pero no esperes que me quede calmado y con los brazos cruzados Guerra]- Luego de esto me dirijo hacia ella para poder observarla mejor, a simple vista parece una chica normal y cualquiera, ahora noto mejor su olor, pero a decir verdad este no es su verdadera fragancia, el olor a putrefacción está tapando algo más, creo que es lavanda o algo así.

Terminada la jornada escolar ambos, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos hacia su casa, en un principio se negó pero logre convencerla de que esos tipos la buscarían a la salida para saldar cuentas con ella, cuando llegamos a su casa pude notar el estado de esta, una vieja casa grande de dos pisos de estilo occidental y a mi parecer vitoriano, a simple vista necesitaba reparaciones y su jardín esta my descuidado, parece que antes era un gran rosedal, en la entrada puedo ver a una persona, es un hombre mayor por la cantidad de arrugas que tiene en su piel, se apoya con ayuda de un bastón, lleva una yukata negra sin nada, ningún símbolo o patrón, sigo caminado hasta que.

 _Badump….badump….badump..badump_

 _mi corazón no deja de latir demasiado rápido, esta sensación es la misma que sentí cuando Guerra se manifestó en mi mundo hace ya un año pero es mucho más débil, demasiado débil, pero no debo confiarme, y aghhh, ese olor es nauseabundo, apesta un millar de cuerpos y proviene de… de él, ese anciano no es un aciano normal, parece que se dio cuenta de parte de mis pensamientos ya que no deja de mirarme, me analiza, a ver si soy una amenaza para su persona._ Instintivamente me paro frente a Sakura para protegerla, el anciano simplemente sonríe con diversión, esto me provoca un gran enojo, _harías bien en no subestimarme viejo_ , de mi boca escapa un gruñido gutural, Sakura está sorprendida por mis acciones pero se nota un gran sonrojo en su rostro, salgo de mis pensamientos por la voz del anciano.

-Ahhh Sakura trajiste un amigo, debiste haber avisado así preparaba algo- Su voz es profunda y grave, está claro que intenta intimidarme pero no lo conseguirá.

-Disculpe la molestia señor Matou- Trato de seguir pero me interrumpe.

-Por favor dime Zouken joven, pero ¿Quién eres?- Me pregunta con tono ligeramente frio y amenazador.

-Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, vera traje a Sakura por un problema que surgió-

-Ahhh ¿Podrías explicármelo por favor Emiya-san?- Note que al decir mi apellido este reacciono violentamente por una fracción de segundo, _al parecer eres muy famoso viejo,_ con una diminuta sonrisa pensaba brevemente en mi padre. Durante los siguientes minutos le explique lo que había sucedido con en la preparatoria, una vez terminado este me agradece, _tch, hipócrita, a mí no me engañaras, no seré tu marioneta maldito gusano._ Después de eso me despido no sin antes dirigirme hacia Sakura para susurrarle al oído.

-Espera por favor, se paciente te salvare de ese gusano- Su reacción fue una expresión de completo asombro pero con un sonrojo mayor que los demás de hoy. A paso lento me retiro del hogar Matou pero cuando estaba justo fuera de sus terrenos doy vuelta la cabeza para dirigir una última mira hacia esa casa, viendo por la ventana lo veo, el arrogante de Shinji me observaba con desprecio y altanería a lo cual respondo dirigiéndole mi gélida mirada, esto le sorprende y cae, a esto solo puedo sonreír con malicia leve. En mi camino a casa

.-[Guerra ¿Estás ahí?- le pregunto a mi emperatriz ya que no hable con ella desde la enfermería, tal vez este dormida.

-[¿Qué pasa Shirou? ¿Terminaste con el pequeño gusano?]- Parece que a ella tampoco le agrada ese viejo, ya que se dirigió con gran cantidad de veneno en su voz lo cual me produce un pequeño escalofrió.

-[Si, termine pero ¿Qué haremos?]-

-[Simple deshacernos de él, a largo plazo será una molestia, escúchame, en tu nivel actual será complicado así que intensificare tu entrenamiento pero, no te preocupes tendrás un as bajo la manga que te servirá mucho pero será complicado dominarlo ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte Mi Campeón?]- Cada vez que se dirige hacia mí por mi título es que es una decisión sumamente importante.

-[Si. ¿Dime que tengo que hacer mi Emperatriz?]- Mi tono es de sumo respeto hacia ella, desde que se me manifestó á sido mi mentora, me enseño esgrima y alguna magia de combate, más relacionada con las espadas pero más que nada me mostro el temple, la actitud que debo tener contra uno o más adversarios, poderosos o no, prácticamente me moldeo en un guerrero, pero me falta mucho ya que ni siquiera e cubierto lo básico, pero a este paso seré fuerte. _Espera padre, Ilya, Sakura, pronto los salvare, estoy seguro de ello._

-[Aunque es noble el pensamiento recuerda las palabras de tu padre Shirou, no puedes salvarlos a todos, eso es algo imposible, pero cambiando de tema se paciente, hablaremos más en la noche, ahora descansa, tu encuentro con Matou fue bastante desagradable, por ahora solo trata de relajarte]- Dicho esto se retira de nuevo hacia mi paisaje metal para descansar.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa para seguir con mi entrenamiento con mi padre y demás tareas pero sin dejar de pensar en Sakura y ese gusano Zouken.

-Fin flashback-

Al terminar de revivir mi recuerdo noto que estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Berlín, lentamente voy despertando a mi padre con suaves golpes en el hombro.

-Despierta viejo, ya aterrizamos, debemos bajar para encontrar a tu contacto- Le voy diciendo, mientras Kiritsugu va abriendo los ojos lentamente, una vez despierto tomamos nuestras maletas, abajo del avión y dentro del aeropuerto pasamos los diverso controles de seguridad pero gracias a la magia pudimos ocultar nuestras armas, más tarde estamos afuera del mismo mirando hacia los lados buscando nuestro contacto. A no muy lejos de ahí se muestra un extraña escena, una limosina negra, enfrente de ella se encuentra un hombre mayor en un fino traje de mayordomo negro con guantes blancos y monóculo en su ojo izquierdo sosteniendo un cartel con la palabra Emiya escrito en japonés e ingles, a su lado se encuentra una chica de ropajes finos de color azul de estilo victoriano, también con guantes blancos, posee cabellera rubia con un corte con partes del mismo como taladros ojos azul zafiro, detrás de ella se encuentran dos grandes sujetos de trajes negro, se nota que son guardaespaldas de la chica, su aspecto prácticamente grita nobleza, es obvio que pertenece a la alta sociedad, puedo oler la magia que sale de ellos, el mayordomo huele a té ingles mientras que la chica huele a Jazmín, bastante agradable el último a mi parecer.

Cuando ven a mi padre estos se sorprenden, parecen que no esperaban ver a mi a padre de nuevo en el oficio.

-Mmmm Emiya, sinceramente no esperaba verte otra vez después de lo sucedido- La chica habla, al decir lo sucedido se que se refiere al accidente, esa sola mención basta para que apreté las manos con furia, luego se percata de mi persona.

-Y él ¿Quién es?- pregunta con algo de desconfianza, trate de hablar pero mi padre tomo la palabra.

-El es mi hijo, Emiya Shirou, y si, sabe sobre la situación- Parece que no esperaban que el famoso Asesino de Magos tuviera un hijo a juzgar por sus expresiones.

-Un placer Emiya Shirou-san pero vámonos para el hotel, ahí podremos hablar más tranquilamente- Dicho esto subimos a la limosina tomando rumbo hacia nuestro destino.

 _Espera un poco más Ilya, solo un poco más y tu familia te salvara, tu verdadera familia, solo espera un poco más._

 _Y a ti Sakura, una vez hecho esto te rescatare de ese gusano, y de alguna forma te "limpiare", lo prometo._

Nota del autor: en primer lugar déjenme explicar mejor a este Shirou que por su manera de actuar estoy seguro que dejara confundido a más de uno, este "Shirou" está más roto y confundió que el del canon, el trauma del fuego es mucho más fuerte a nivel emocional y mental, constantemente se está preguntando qué debe hacer con su "ideal" ya que una parte de él sabe que es imposible de seguir pero no saber qué hacer en consecuencia por eso actúa como lo hace, en segundo lugar diré que Shirou tiene sus circuitos mágicos y sabe usarlos, más tarde en otro capitulo diré cuantos tiene y de que calidad son más un experimento que hará y no explique su entrenamiento con Kiritsugu porque sería solo relleno pero si detallare como es que obtendrá ciertas habilidades a través de flashbacks, aquí se despide specterwolf3, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por la tardanza y les dejo el nombre del siguiente, "Danza Macabra".


	5. Capitulo 5: Danza Macabra

Capitulo 5 Danza Macabra

(Normal pov)

Luego de que tanto los contactos como ambos asesinos salieran del aeropuerto rumbo hacia su hotel en la limosina para trazar una vez más los pasos a seguir por parte del plan trazado por el Asesino de Magos, el infame Kiritsugu Emiya junto a su aprendiz, y sin que este se diera cuenta todavía heredero de su titulo. Dentro del auto se puede ver al padre y al hijo sentados juntos en una de las esquinas mientras que en la otra se encontraba la chica junto a su mayordomo, este último se encontraba preparando té tanto para su ama como para los invitados, los otros sujetos, los guardaespaldas según Shirou estaban en la cabina del conductor, como había un gran silencio Shirou decidió romperlo.

(Shirou pov)

-No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero ya que me presente antes ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo?- Le preguntaba el pelirrojo algo dubitativo. _Debo ser precavido, en este momento es mi aliada, pero en algún momento podría convertirse en mi enemiga, y con mi padre en su "estado" actual no podre luchar mientras lo protejo,_ de reojo miro hacia su padre, este a simple vista se veía bien, pero el chico podía decir que su condición empeoraba a cada segundo, su tez se hacia pálida de momentos, respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus ojos se iban cerrando como si no pudiera mantener la conciencia por más tiempo, _dentro de poco no podrá mantenerse, esta misión de rescate debe terminar pronto, si el viejo cae en medio del combate será desastroso, no solo tendremos que retirarnos sino que tendremos que decirle adiós a Ilya, y eso es algo que no quiero._

-Ohh.. pero donde quedaron mis modales- mientras decía esto hizo un gesto con las manos para luego inclinarse con gracia mientras tomaba la palabra de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Luvialegita Edelfelt, heredera de la Casa Edelfelt, pero dime Luvia Emiya-san- Terminaba con gracia, _de verdad es de noble cuna esta chica._

-Un placer conocerla señorita Luvia- Al mismo tiempo también me inclinaba con una mano detrás de mi espalda mientras que con la otra tomaba su mano para depositar un suave beso en ella, al tiempo que llevaba a cabo esta acción pude ver como Luvia se sonrojaba lentamente, _dos pueden jugar ese juego jeje_ , pensaba con gracia mientras me reía suavemente por este giro de los acontecimientos, mientras que mi padre se veía divertido por la diminuta sonrisa y el mayordomo se reía con júbilo por los adolescentes, más por su ama que por mí.

-Se-se-Sebastian ¿Ya está el té?- La chica solo podía tartamudear, parece que no tiene mucho contacto con hombres de su edad. Ahora el mayordomo Sebastian extendía un plato de porcelana fina hacia su maestra con una taza de humeante té que por su fragancia era té negro.

-Aquí tiene ojou-sama, su favorito y los caballeros ¿Desean algo en especial?- A su pregunta tanto mi padre como yo negamos con la cabeza declinado su oferta. Luego de unos treinta minutos de silencioso viaje llegamos hacia el hotel, a simple no se veía ni rustico ni muy lujoso, era de clase turista, de unas tres estrellas si alguien me pregunta pero cuando bajamos de la lemosina recibimos varios conjuntos de miradas de parte de las personas que circulaban en ese momento, ya que no todo los días se ve a una joven aristocrática seguida de su mayordomo personal, dos gorilas, un hombre en traje de negocios y un adolescente con pantalón de combate, botas negras y una gabardina negra con capucha cubriendo su rostro, en otras palabras un grupo bastante raro. _Todo sea por mi hermana, todo sea por mi hermana,_ lentamente me decía esas palabras para evitar la incomodidad que sentía en la boca de mi estomago.

Una vez adentro del hotel Luvia se dirigió hacia la recepción para luego de cruzar unas palabras con la mujer encargada recibió un par de llaves, a paso lento nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras habitaciones designadas pero no prestaba atención alguna a detalles como esos, en mi mente solo rondaba el plan y posibles situaciones que se presentarían para nosotros, se que nos estamos enfrentado a una familia de renombre mágico, con un historial grande de logros en los campos de la traumaturgia, donde uno de sus más grandes logros es participar en darle vida a la Guerra del Santo Grial junto a las otras dos, pero en este caso me enfrentare a sus creaciones, los homúnculos, humanos creados artificialmente con diversos procesos mágicos y alquímicos para servir a sus amos, en otras palabras son perros de guerra con el único propósito de batallar, de combatir, y si es necesario de morir.

Supuestamente los homúnculos de la familia Eizbern son los más fuertes, el parangón de su tipo, maestros en diversos tipos de combate ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con diversas armas blancas, además de que algunos son buenos en la magia ofensiva, tal ejemplo clasificaría mi difunta madre, Irisviel Von Eizbern que participo como maestro en la cuarta guerra siendo sustituida por el viejo, pero eso no importa en este momento, debo repasar el plan y estar preparado, si soy acorralado un solo momento, todo se acabo, cada movimiento deber estar sincronizado con el anterior y el siguiente de manera precisa y letal, cada disparo y cuchillada que realizare debe cobrar una vida, fácilmente me superan cien a uno, literalmente me estaré enfrentando solo a un ejército con un hombre moribundo que apenas podrá dar pelea, _y se supone que debo separarme de él mientras llevo al ejercito de acero y colmillos filosos deseoso de sangre detrás de mí mientras los voy aniquilando, tch que estresante._

-[Relájate mi campeón, debes pensar con cabeza fría, si te superan en número, piensa en que superas tu a ese batallón ¿Qué es lo que te hace más poderoso?]- Mi emperatriz me responde con vos calma.

 _¿Cuál es mi poder?¿Como supero a un batallón siendo yo solo el que lo enfrente?¿Que tengo a mi favor y desventaja? Pensándolo detenidamente son mis armas, Castigo para mantenerlos a raya y que no se acerquen gracias a su fuego rápido y como las balas son de prana no necesito recargar munición, por el otro lado mis espadas, aquellas que son una extensión de mi ser, de mi alma, pero la más importante y la cual manejo mejor es tanto la hoja de mi maestra La Devoracaos como mi propia creación_ , las hojas que hice en memoria de mi difunta madre Irisviel y en honor a mi padre, Izanagi e Izanami, las hojas duales de la templanza y el caos.

Mientras me encuentro en mi diatriba mental ya estábamos dentro de una de las habitaciones designadas, más precisamente en la de mi padre y mía, en este momento Luvia estaba sacando de una de sus maletas un gran maletín gris, esos de negocios y lo puso arriba de la mesa enfrente de Kiritsugu, este lo tomo y abrió, dentro se encontraban distintas piedras preciosas que van desde las amatistas hasta los diamantes, pero no solo eran hermosas joyas, se sentía en el aire, al menos para mí, el inmenso prana lentamente empezó a llenar el espacio donde se encontraban, estas joyas estaban completamente cargadas con prana, y según lo poco que se de este tipo de traumaturgia se pueden usar como almacenamiento o potenciador para distintos hechizos, pero se para que mis padre las usara, las convertirán en bombas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper el campo delimitado de los Eizbern, puedo verlo, el radio de la explosión, serán letales, como granadas con el poder destructivo del c4 mesclado con tnt, lentamente una sonrisa salvaje se va formando en mi rostro pero como llego se va, _respira Shirou, no es momento de perderse en una vorágine de sed de sangre y frenesí de batalla, recuerda tu misión._

Momentos después de comprobar la mercancía Kiritsugu me hace una seña con las manos, al cual le extiendo su bolso, cuando lo pone al lado del maletín Luvia lo tomo y abre, adentro está lleno de billetes con denominación japonesa, si alguien más ve esta escena prácticamente podría pasar por el intercambio entre narcotraficantes o algún tipo de soborno o contrato ilegal, necesitamos ser discretos. Luego del intercambio tanto mi padre como Luvia se dan la mano cerrando el trato, entonces la palabra es tomada por la heredera Edelfelt.

-¿El plan sigue sin cambios?- Le pregunta a mi padre con expresión seria, se acabo el juego, ahora son negocios.

-Sí, ustedes nos brindaran cobertura, y esperaran en el lapso de dos horas mientras mi hijo y yo hacemos lo nuestro, si en el periodo de tiempo estimado no regresamos al punto designado podrán asumir lo peor y largarse- Explica con voz fría y carente de emociones, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío correr por mi espalda.

-Muy bien. ¿Asumo que tienes todo lo necesario?- Ante esto mi padre tomo el otro bolso y al abrirlo demostró todo un arsenal, dos ametralladoras Thompson con cargadores en tambor, cuatro pistolas Colt 1911a2, un fusil dragunov svd, un cinturón con granadas de fragmentación m4, varios bloques de c4 con detonador y su arma más famosa, con la que se gano su infame titulo hace ya décadas, su fiel Contender Thompson, todas las armas con sus respectivas fundas para guardarlas debajo de su gran abrigo negro, ante tal arsenal Luvia no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa enigmática llena de misterio.

-Veo que nos has cambiado los viejos hábitos, Asesino de Magos- Termino con voz profunda, como si estuviera reconociendo lo que otros dicen sobre mi padre, que sus técnicas y artimañas son de respetar, _y de temer, no sabrán que los golpeo, jeje_ , la misma sonrisa depredadora estaba en mi rostro.

-Muy bien, si no hay nada más que decir saldremos a las 2200 horas hacia nuestro destino, desde este punto nos tomara dos horas llegar a territorio Eizbern, debemos prepararnos y descansar, Shirou quiero que revises una vez más nuestra estrategia, busca fallos y cúbrelos, recuerda que esta es nuestra única oportunidad- Ante este comando solo asiento, lentamente mi padre se pone de pie y se marcha hacia el dormitorio, seguramente a dormir y recuperar parte de su energía, luego de que se retira dirijo mi mirada hacia Luvia, esta se queda mirándome esperando a que tome la palabra.

-Muy bien, repasemos de nuevo, cuando lleguemos a los limites del Castillo Eizbern tú y tus hombres formaran un perímetro donde colocaran las joyas y las sobrecargaran con prana, a la señal las harán estallar rompiendo la barrera, en ese momento la seguridad aumentara con creces, ustedes se retiraran hacia el punto de extracción esperando por nosotros mientras cubrimos su retiro con poder fuego en bruto ambos nos dividiremos, mi padre se marchara hacia la parte este buscando al paquete mientras yo seré el cebo y llevo la seguridad tras de mi hacia la parte oeste del castillo para contenerlos y eliminarlos, una vez recuperado el paquete hare estallar el c4 que colocare a lo largo de mi persecución, esa será la señal para que ustedes se preparen para cualquier tipo de situación, podríamos llegar tanto mi padre y yo juntos como separados, escucha si mi padre llega con el paquete y yo no lo hago dentro de un lapso de 10 minutos llévatelo, no me esperes sin importar lo que diga o suceda ¿Quedo claro o necesitas más detalles?- termino y la cuestiono con el mismo tono gélido de Kiritsugu.

Ella solo me mira y cuestiona mis palabras en silencio, es obvio que está pensando como podre mantener a raya la seguridad del castillo.

-Entiendo pero como podrás contener tal fuerza tu solo, a pesar de ser el aprendiz del Asesino de Magos, eso no basta para contener tal fuerza, necesitas más, mucho más- Ella solo me mira de manera interrogante, tratando de descifrar que es lo que tengo para no solo contener ese pequeño ejército, sino que destruirlo completamente, ante su mirada solo puedo mostrar una diminuta sonrisa cargada de una pisca de arrogancia.

-Tengo mis propios trucos, que ni siquiera el viejo sabe, ¿Eso basta?- Ante mi pregunta se nota claramente insatisfecha pero asiente a regañadientes.

-Bien, si no hay más preguntas me retiro a descansar- Durante las siguientes cuatro horas estoy entre el sueño y la realidad por la ansiedad y la emoción de la batalla.

Al despertar noto por la falta de luz tanto del cuarto como de las afueras puedo notar que es de noche, mirando hacia el reloj de la mesa junto a la cama verifico que son las 21:30 hs, _mmm, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito prepararme, espérame Ilya, solo un poco más_ , me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría, pero esto no basta para calmarme, no dejo de temblar y pensar en lo peor, _y si fallamos, y si Kiritsugu muere o Ilya también, llegar hasta aquí para nada, eso no es una opción, pero no se las capacidades y limites de mis enemigos, prácticamente me estoy arrojando hacia la boca del lobo , es como un suicidio, no, es un suicidio, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo proceder?_.

Ante mis emociones que se arremolina en mi interior puedo sentir unos brazos que me rodean lentamente pero sé que si miro para atrás no voy a hallar a nadie, se que la persona que esta abrazando desde atrás es mi Emperatriz, puedo sentir su toque a través de nuestro enlace, mirando hacia abajo, más precisamente hacia mi pecho ignorando las quemaduras y cortes producto del "accidente" la veo, la marca símbolo de mi contrato esta brillando bajo una especie de niebla roja dándole un contorno de rojo sangre al símbolo o tatuaje en mi pecho, esto es prueba de me estoy conectando a Guerra.

-[Mi campeón, escúchame, no debes vacilar, que tu mano no tiemble a la hora de empuñar la hoja, se que estás preparado para esto, no importa cuántos guerreros se te crucen, si, es verdad que te superan en número, tal vez sean más hábiles en estilos de combate, pero tienes más poder en bruto que ellos, tus técnicas son tanto antipersonal como anti ejercito, tienen más colmillos que tu pero los tuyo son los más filosos, carean ante ti, saldrás victorioso, y recuerda que "ella" también quiere batallar, hace tiempo que no combate, no te preocupes, saldrás lastimado y herido pero invicto, lo sé]- Al terminar voy sintiendo como su agarre se va aflojando, ella tiene razón debo estar firme, desnudare mis colmillos, demostrare lo que puedo hacer, estoy preparado, _que comience la caza._

-Unas horas después-

Son las 01:45 AM, nos encontramos cerca de los terrenos del castillo Eizbern, mi padre está revisando su equipo por última vez, Luvia se marcho a preparar los explosivos con su mayordomo, por mi parte estoy apoyado contra un árbol, parece que estoy dormido o meditando pero no es así, solo los más sensibles a la magia pueden sentirlo, estoy acumulando y centrando mi prana, a mi alrededor se puede una especie de capa o aura de color negruzco con tonalidades de blanco níveo, extiendo mi mano y concentro parte de mi prana en mi mano y me acerco al viejo, el entiende lo que va a pasar y cierra los ojos, al estar a unos cuantos centímetros poso mi mano en su hombro y cierro los ojos para decir mi aria.

 _TRACE..ON_

Se puede ver como mi "aura" se manifiesta en Kiritsugu para luego desaparecer, lo que sucedió es que le di parte de mi prana al viejo, este se ve mucho mejor, su tez dejo de ser pálida y ya no respira entrecortadamente, al abrir sus ojos me mira y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias hijo, me siento mucho mejor ¿Pero están bien, no fue demasiada la cantidad de prana que me otorgaste?- Me pregunta, a pesar de que su rostro se mantiene neutro y frió puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos y voz.

-No padre, me encuentro ben, al fin y al cabo la necesitabas más tu que yo, además la recuperare en poco tiempo- Al finalizar le dirijo una sonrisa demostrándole mi estado, si bien le di ¼ de mi prana, eso no bastara para dejarme cansado o exhausto, _gracias Guerra por ayudarme a fortalecer mis reservas y mejorar mi regeneración de prana._

-En ese caso prepárate, la operación comenzara dentro de poco- Su tono es mortal y gélido como la tumba, mirando a mi reloj de muñeca veo que son las 1:50 AM, _solo diez minutos para comenzar, muy bien._

Tanto Kiritsugu como yo nos ponemos justo enfrente del límite del campo delimitado, un paso más y advertiremos de nuestra presencia a los Eizbern, unos minutos pasan y Luvia se muestra con Sebastian siguiéndole los pasos de cerca para protegerla.

-¿Todo está listo para comenzar?- Mi padre pregunta.

-Sí, todo está en su lugar, solo hace falta tú señal para que comience.

-Comienza- Con esa orden puedo ver que Luvia cierra los ojos y recita unas palabras que no entiendo, al terminar puedo ver un par de brillos a lo lejos, un segundo después puedo sentir como una oleada de prana golpea todo a su alrededor.

 _Crack…crack..CRACK._

Mirando hacia arriba puedo ver como una especie de cúpula o domo de cristal dorado se a manifestando para después empezar a quebrarse lentamente hasta romperse completamente en miles de fragmentos de cristal _,_ esta es la prueba de que el campo está destruido, solo bastara un par de segundos, a lo mucho minutos hasta que los homúnculos se manifiesten ante nosotros, puedo escuchar pisadas a lo lejos, mirando por última vez hacia atrás veo como Luvia y Sebastian se marchan hacia el punto designado, _bien, acabemos con esto de una vez, Ilya, vamos por ti._

 _(nota: la siguiente parte del capítulo contiene bastante gore y derramamiento de sangre, fueron advertidos) (música de ambiente "I stand alone" de "Goodsmack")_

-Normal pov-

Tanto Shirou como Kiritsugu empezaron a correr rumbo hacia donde se podían escuchar las pisadas a lo lejos, directo hacia sus enemigos. Durante un segundo Shirou cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba su aria.

 _Trace..on_

En sus mano izquierda se manifestó Castigo mientras que en la derecha un nodachi, luego uso refuerzo tanto sobre sí mismo como en las armas, por su parte Kiritsugu simplemente preparo su cresta y su Contender Thompson, preparado para la matanza, un par de pasos y se podía ver un pequeño grupo de seis personas, estas vestían de traje, eran todos masculinos, pero lo llamativo era su color de cabello como de ojos, el primero era blanco mientras que el segundo era totalmente rojo, además de que portaban armas blancas, el orden era alabarda, hacha, florete, espada, lanza y arco, todos en formación de rombo para cubrir los puntos ciegos, ni bien pudieron ver en su rango de visión a ambos asesinos el primero grito.

-¡UDTEDES ALT..- Pero el grito murió en su boca cortesía de una bala de parte del pelirrojo, este aprovecho el breve momento de sorpresa de los otros mientras con fuerza saltaba un par de metros sobre el suelo mientras apuntaba hacia ellos para después dispara otras cuatro balas en dirección a las cabezas de los cuatro desafortunados, el ultimo vio como sus camaradas cayeron pero no mostro miedo, en vez de eso se dirigió hacia el punto donde Shirou caería para empalarlo con la lanza, pero desgraciadamente olvido al otro asesino, esté simplemente le lleno de plomo el rostro con una mueca de furia fría que podría helarle el alma a cualquiera, en su mente un solo pensamiento _, nadie toca a mis hijos,_ vaya padre protector..

Shirou cayo rodando sobre sí mismo para volver a tomar carrera en dirección hacia el Castillo Eizbern, solo volvió su mirada atrás para comprobar que su padre le seguía.

-Gracias- Le decía con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro neutro.

-Estate alerta, la próxima no podre cubrir tu espalda- Ante esto solo asintió con la cabeza. Un par de metros y escucharon más pisadas, por la cantidad podrían apostar que superaban la veintena, además de que empezaron a escuchar como el aire era cortado por algo, flechas, están se dirigían desde varios ángulos pero para ambos asesinos entrenados podían deducir que provenían desde las copas de los arboles cubiertos por nieve, ante esto Shirou volvió a saltar directo hacia la rama del árbol que tenía enfrente suyo para seguir saltando de rama en rama buscando a sus objetivos, una vez detectados apunto hacia ellos, eran ocho, todos ubicados en una línea formando un perímetro de defensa, dos en cada árbol a medio kilometro de su posición, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos por su visión periférica vio como su padre usaba su cresta y la manipulaba con gran habilidad, usando el time acell, podría moverse a grandes velocidades, esto sumado a refuerzo se duplicaba, solo podría observar un borrón negro que pasaba entre los diverso homúnculos que trataban de ensartarlo con sus armas blancas, solo para recibir plomo tanto en sus cabezas como en los cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en coladores sangrientos, al ver que su padre se las arreglaba bien por el momento tomo velocidad para empezar a disparar, pero solo consiguió matar a tres, el resto se dividió, tres se refugiaron tras los troncos buscando cobertura mientras que los dos restantes simplemente tomaron sus armas blancas, están consistían en dos puñales para el primero y un gladius para el segundo, estos se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo, este simplemente preparo su nodachi, en cuestión de segundos los tres oponentes saltaron para cruzar hojas en el aire, en rápida sucesión Shirou uso su hoja para bloquear la de sus oponentes mientras una vez se separaron en el aire se daba vuelta para apuntar con Castigo y dispara directamente en sus pechos dejando varios agujeros, para volver a darse vuelta mientras caía hacia la tierra donde lo esperaban más guardias armados, ahora usaban lanzas con escudos en formación tortuga para arrinconarlo, al caer hizo desaparecer tanto a Castigo como su nodachi y convoco otra arma, eran dos cimatarras duales, una era blanca mientras que la otra negra, ambas poseían el símbolo del yin-yang en sus guardias, eran Kanshou y Byakuya, las espadas duales, eran de las preferidas de Shirou por su buen manejo y equilibrio a la hora de combatir, rápidamente se posiciono en una postura defensiva.

-Está solo y rodeado, acabemos con el- Uno de los miembros de la formación deliberadamente se movió hacia el pelirrojo para tratar de apuñalarlo, sin darse cuenta había roto la formación quitándole sus propiedades ofensivas y defensivas mostrando un hueco, hueco que aprovecho el Campeón, con Kanshou golpeo la lanza para ensartarla en el suelo para después poner un pie en la misma y saltar mientras lanzaba con fuerza a Byakuya ensartándola de lleno en el pecho haciendo que la hoja sobresaliera por la espalda de aquel tonto, los demás en respuesta se movieron separándose de sus compañeros un par de pasos, grave error, rápidamente se lanzo hacia el más cercano mientras cercenaba su cabeza, al siguiente se movió hacia la derecha mientras esquivaba la punta de la lanza para apuñalarlo en la frente dejando ensartada a Kanshou para volver a convocar a Castigo y en un rápido movimiento ejecutar a los otros pero no conto con que uno tuviera un golpe apuñalándole el brazo izquierdo antes de caer gracias a un disparo en la sien, ignorando la herida y dolor posterior volvió a tomar rumbo hacia los arboles donde estaban los arqueros, con agilidad y precisión esquivo las flechas mientras disparaba haciendo que estos se cubrieran dando oportunidad de acercarse al pelirrojo, cuando uno de los tres arqueros se mostro más tiempo del debido Shirou aprovecho esto para dispararle justo en la garganta convirtiéndolo en una fuente sangrienta manchando gran parte del tronco y el suelo, los dos restantes al ver como el asesino se acercaba a su posición empezaron a moverse en búsqueda de otros puntos estratégicos, el Campeón al ver esto disparo hacia sus miembros con el objetivo de incapacitarlos permanentemente, al primero le dio en una pierna provocando que se cayera, el segundo se giro y detuvo para ver a su compañero antes de caer de lleno al suelo por múltiples heridas de bala en la zona del pecho, precisamente por daño masivo en los pulmones, luego de esto Shirou vio como el ultimo arquero herido se ponía de pie para poner una flecha en su arco y apuntándole en un último intento de asesinarle, ante esto solo empezó a correr hacia él, este arquero no llego a disparar ya que alguien más logro dispararle antes en las manos haciendo que soltar su arco, un momento después Shirou estaba justo enfrente de él para cortarlo a la mitad con un tajo descendente desde el hombro hasta la cintura baja con una katana.

Sin mirar atrás, volvió a tomar rumbo hacia el norte, hacia el castillo, detrás le seguía Kiritsugu, unos minutos después llegaron hacia los jardines y para recibirles estaban varias decenas de homúnculos, algunos con armas blancas y otros conjurando varios hechizos elementales, principalmente relacionados con hielo, al ver esto Shirou se detuvo y conjuro su aria una vez más.

 _Trace on_

Dicho esas palabras empalada en el suelo estaba la Devoracaos, tan majestuosa como aterradora, sus enemigos al ver tal hoja solo pudieron abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y leve terror pero solo los más arrogantes se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo para matarlo, este tomo la hoja con relativa facilidad y empezó a girarla sobre si mismo generando un pequeño tornado de cortes en diversas direcciones, ascendentes, descendentes, horizontales, verticales y perpendiculares logrando desviar las diversas armas de filo junto con los carámbanos cortesía de los usuarios mágicos para _literalmente_ cortar y cercenar en varios trozos a todo aquel que se abalanzaba sobre el tiñendo toda la extensión de la hoja como gran parte de sí mismo con rojo carmesí a la vez que trozos de carne, órganos y hueso salían volando en distintas direcciones cambiando drásticamente el color del ambiente a la vez de que afectaba en gran medida la moral de su enemigos, por su parte Kiritsugu tomo ambas Thompson y empezó una balacera matando a muchos de los homúnculos, si bien varios de los usuarios de magia y arqueros trataban de matarlo no lo conseguían ya que el pelirrojo se posiciono frente a su padre desviando cada proyectil dirigido hacia él, aprovechando esto el Asesino de Magos seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra, en varios minutos el jardín se había convertido en un matadero, todo estaba teñido de rojo, muchos trozos de carne y hueso dispersos por el lugar, el olor a ceniza y carne quemada inundaba el aire, si los cuerpos no estaban en pedazos estaban llenos de agujeros, en medio de todo esto había dos hombres, uno de ellos bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza igual que la gran hoja que descansaba en la tierra mientras que el otro se mostraba ligeramente cansado mientras recarga sus armas y preparaba los explosivos, pasado un minuto exacto con mirarse a los ojos se llevo a cabo la siguiente parte de la operación, se separaron en direcciones opuestas, uno al este y el otro el oeste.

Una vez dentro del castillo Shirou se maravillo por todo a su alrededor, el bello blanco marfil, las cortinas y alfombras junto a los diverso muebles de aspecto victoriano y extremadamente caro, pero así como llego esa impresión se fue rápidamente al recordar su objetivo, al moverse por los diversos pasillo recito una vez más su aria convocando c4 en sus manos y empezó a colocarlo en todos los puntos estratégicos para hacer volar esa parte del castillo, pero cuanto más convoca y hacia uso de su habilidad más se agotaba, necesitaba descansar y recuperar parte de su prana perdido, además de tratar las heridas que acumulo a lo largo de esta parte de la misión, pero su momento para tomar aire no basto ya que lo arrinconaron tres homúnculos más, estaban armados con florete, hacha y un claymore en ese orden, al verlo se le acercaban lentamente, ante esto Shirou llamo una vez más a Castigo pero algo más sucedió.

-Viene con el traidor, mátenlo- Exclamo uno de ellos, el de el hacha.

-¿A qué te refieres con traidor?- Pregunto extrañado Shirou, ante esto los tres solo se rieron con sorna y malicia.

-Así que no lo sabes ehhh… bueno te diré, tu "padre" una vez trabajo para esta familia sirviendo como maestro en la Cuarta Guerra pero hacia el final nos traiciono destruyendo lo que nos pertenecía por derecho, como compensación nos quedamos con esa abominación- Ante esa última palabra Shirou apretó tan fuerte las manos que empezó a extraer sangre de su heridas auto infringidas.

-Cállate- Un siseo bajo salió de las fauces del pelirrojo, ante esto los tres homúnculos solo se rieron más fuerte, disfrutando de la agonía mental del chico.

-Ahh al pequeño aspirante a héroe se ofendió, lo siento mucho- Cada palabra solo aviva más y más la rabia que empezaba a acumularse dentro de sí.

-Sabes, esa perra lo único que hizo durante años es pedir por mami y papi jajaja eso no debería importarle- En este punto su aura empezó a manifestarse lentamente, su sangre hervía en este punto.

-Ojala nos dejaran divertirnos con ella, a pesar de aparentar ser una mocosa, sigue siendo mujer jaja- La sed de sangre empezó a secarle la garganta, un gruñido bajo de advertencia salió de su boca pero fue ignorado por la estupidez y la arrogancia.

-Te molesta no es así, sabes cada vez que la escucho solo sabe preguntar por mama y papa, eso me molesta, quisiera meterle mi polla para callarla, ver como llora, escucharla gritar por ayuda, jajaja eso sería muy divertido además yo..- Pero lo que sea que fuera a decir murió en su boca por causa de lo que veía en frente suyo, sobre los hombros del chico se movía una especie de miasma o aura de tono carmesí y negro azabache arremolinándose alrededor y sobre el chico, lentamente empezó a tomar una figura de aspecto demoniaco, era como un caballero de armadura carmesí pero los guanteletes eran garras afiladas, toda la armadura se veía ligera para rápidos y certeros movimientos, el casco era de aspecto animal, tenía seis ranuras para los ojos que brillaban de un profundo rojo como si fueran las puertas del abismo, sobre estos y debajo protuberancias similares a colmillos, y detrás del casco una larga melena de color rojo rubí que brillaba con luz propia, pero lo más amenazante eran las cicatrices que tenia, cortes en distintos ángulos se hallaban sobre su cuerpo siendo los más grandes uno que iba desde la frente pasando sobre sus tres ojos derechos hasta la mejilla y dos en forma de una cruz sobre su pecho, el primer corte era horizontal mientras que el otro era perpendicular, estaba respirando pesadamente ya que se notaba el aire que exhalaba e inhalaba rápidamente, deseaba una sola cosa, _cazar_ , al igual que su amo.

-Ustedes no son nada más que meras creaciones, basuras sin valor imperfectas que siguen a su amo cual perrito faldero cumpliendo órdenes y se atreven a hablar mal de ella, cuando ni siquiera pueden sentir lo que ella siente y sufre en este momento, no merecen vivir a pesar de ser meras falsificaciones sin objetivos, ustedes son solo una excusa para una creación, son patéticos- Al decir estas últimas palabras disparo en ráfagas hacia sus _presas_ llenándolo de agujeros en cada rincón posible de su miserables cuerpos, los tres cayeron muertos en cuestión de segundos, lo último que vieron era la figura de un hombre que le seguía una bestia salida desde uno de los infiernos, a cada paso que dejaban un miasma rojo negruzco impregno el aire llenándolo con la sed de sangre y el primitivo deseo de matar, todos los homúnculos restantes pudieron sentir tal sed de masacre y a paso tembloroso se dirigieron hacia la posición de Shirou _grave error,_ este cerró los ojos para recitar otra parte de su aria.

 _Yo soy el Hacedor_

 _Con el martillo seré el creador_

Todos los bloques de c4 que había colocado empezaron a quebrajarse como si de cristal estuvieran hechos, pero no era así, Shirou estaba sobrecargándolos con prana al igual que Luvia con las gemas mientras sentía el prana de los demás homúnculos dirigirse hacia él, _grave error,_ concentro más prana esta vez en su aura haciendo que esa bestia se tornara más demoniaca y aterradora, a cada segundo el miasma se hacía más espeso con más emociones negativas, todo aquel que entraba no podía evitar sentir mareos, nauseas, escalofríos, y una sensación de pánico y terror ya que podían sentir como alguien o algo los vigilaba s cada paso que daban, estaban entrando en la guarida del demonio, y este demonio estaba furioso.

Shirou sentía como lentamente se iban acercando hacia su posición, _es el momento_ , pensó, entonces recito otra parte de su aria.

 _Yo soy el Destructor_

 _Con la hoja seré el Segador_

 _Trace On…Sacrifice_

Esas simples palabras desencadenaron todo.

Los bloques de c4 además de quebrarse empezaron a brillar con un aura negra y blanca hasta que por el prana acumulado explotaron reforzando el radio y magnitud de la explosión, es cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un infierno, los pobres desgraciados se convirtieron en cenizas y carne quemada en cuestión de segundos, los más afortunados salieron con quemaduras de tercer grado mínimo, algunos se les caía la carne derretida hasta mostrar el hueso, esta escena era aberrante y lo más impactante era que estos soldados no gritaron en ningún momento, a pesar de su deplorable estado de falta de miembros, trozos de piel y carne no se quejaban sino que seguían moviéndose hacia el pelirrojo para matarle.

Shirou estaba inclinado sobre unos escombros en una posición similar a un rezo y su bestia en igual posición levitando sobre él, pero no era así, solo estaba concentrándose en la imagen de las armas para esta situación, aquí no usaría la hoja de su ama, no, usaría su propia creación.

 _Yo soy la Dualidad_

 _Orden y Caos_

 _Cuando la Hoja del ángel duerma_

 _La hoja del demonio tomara su lugar_

En sus manos aparecieron dos orbes brillantes, uno negro y el otro blanco que empezaron a tomar forma de una katana, la blanca era una katana de doble filo con el hakama completamente blanco, la guardia dorada como el mismo oro, el mango totalmente blanco con rombos negros con una cinta de color rojo vino atado al mismo con los kanjis de poder y habilidad, esta era Izanami, la portadora del orden, el orbe negro tomo la forma de otra katana, pero esta era más bestial y roma en apariencia, su hakama era completamente negro con bordes dentados dándole un aspecto más amenazante, tenía varias partes de la hoja con runas de tono rojo que brillaban con luz propia, estas se movían a lo largo de la hoja simulando un contorno similar a las venas de una persona, la guardia era de un tono azul noche con una gema en el centro como un ojo demoniaco, su mango era totalmente negro con tiras de cuero rojo sangre en mal estado, rotas y deterioradas, esta era Izanagi, la portadora del caos.

Ambas hojas empezaron a manifestar su aura que se empezó a mesclar con la de Shirou, mientras su demonio también tomo dos espadas, pero estas eran más occidentales de doble filo, pero sumado al miasma se veían enfermizas y prometedoras de mucho dolor, lentamente ambos seres se pusieron de pie, frente a ellos por lo menos unos 50 homúnculos quietos como estatuas, todos preguntándose cómo era esto posible, como un simple chico y aspirante a mago era capaz de tal masacre, por su parte, Shirou estaba analizando todo, su terreno, la formación, sus gestos, cada pequeño detalle que le podría dar una ventaja en su situación, al ver que aun con sus hojas y demonio interior estaba en desventaja empalo a Izanagi en el suelo y se arrodillo, una vez más hizo que sus circuitos volvieran a la vida, podía sentir más prana viajando por sus venas, por todo su ser hasta su propia alma.

 _Trace On_

 _Spiral Sword_

Dichas estas palabras de su aura empezó a manifestarse otras espadas más, eran cuatro y estaban hechas a base de su poder, no tenían a simple vista una forma física como las demás armas en su arsenal, pero no por eso eran menos letales, al estar forjadas de su miasma les dotaba de gran capacidad para enfrentarse a serse mágicos, magus, en este caso creaciones hechas a base de alquimia y rituales mágicos, los homúnculos solo podían ver aterrados como estas cuatro hojas flotaban alrededor de su amo, pareciera que estaban danzando lentamente bajo el manto de la noche, una vez convocadas las hojas mágicas Shirou se levanto junto a su compañera, ese demonio que nació de su rabia y sed de sangre, a paso lento se acercaba hacia sus oponentes, estos al principio dudaron pero momentos después cargaron hacia el solitario asesino.

Lo siguiente solo se puede describir como una carnicería, las hojas danzantes se movían con la agilidad y maestría de un verdadero maestro de la espada, colaborando tanto en ataque, defensa y contraataque, una bloqueaba, otra flanqueaba y la siguiente daba el golpe de gracia, todo mientras bailaban alrededor de Shirou, los pocos que lograban evitar esas segadoras hojas encontraban su final a manos de Izanagi e Izanami o las hojas demoniacas del espectro, en total tenían que evitar ocho hojas para poder siquiera acercarse al conjurador de estas, a este paso el terreno se volvió digna de una carnicería, ningún cuerpo se hallaba entero y no se podían distinguir entre sí ya que todos estaban cercenados, músculos desgarrados, huesos quebrados, órganos salidos o cortados, trozos de carne, materia cerebral, varias cabezas decapitadas de sus cuerpos, además para sumarle más a esta aberración el fuego empezaba a expandirse rápidamente cocinando la carne, el olor a ceniza y carne quemada impregnaba el aire, esto daban ganas de vomitar, de hecho, eso fue lo que hizo Shirou una vez que comprobó que todos sus enemigos se hallaban muertos pero no de asco sino de cansancio y agotamiento, estaba tan agotado que su espectro junto con Izanagi e Izanami y su aura lentamente empezaron a desvanecerse, estaba a punto d perder la conciencia cuando escucho la voz de su Emperatriz.

-[Shirou, reacciona, no puedes caer ahora, estas a un paso de cumplir tu objetivo, tu reserva de prana está casi agotada, debes moverte con rapidez, si te acorralan será una batalla de desgaste, vamos]- Guerra explico con rapidez, pero se notaba la preocupación por el joven Campeón.

Shirou lentamente volvió en sí y empezó a dirigirse hacia la parte que estaba relativamente sana del castillo, pero..

-¡NOOOOO!- Un grito desgarrador lleno aire, el silencio fue roto por ese desgarrador sonido, peor ya que Shirou Había identificado que ese sonido era femenino. Muchas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza.

¿ _Es ella?_

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

 _¿Le hicieron algo?_

 _Acaso_

Durante un segundo la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su padre sumergido en un charco de su propia sangre y al lado de este una niña llorando de manera angustiosa, completamente desgarrada mentalmente por tener que ver el cuerpo de su padre, esto bastó para helarle la sangre.

Saco rápidamente esos pensamientos y empezó a correr hacia el origen del grito, moviéndose por escombros ignorando l dolor que sentía en sus nervios, haciéndole caso nulo a sus pulmones por la necesidad de parar y respirar, cuando estaba cerca se paró en seco.

-¡GGGRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Un rugido antinatural, como si un verdadero demonio había sido llamado, el aire pesaba con la sensación de muerte inminente e inevitable, podía sentir como si era observado por un depredador, como en cuestión de segundos iba a ser devorado, esta sensación era similar a el aura de su Emperatriz pero en menor medida, mucho más débil en comparación, pero eso no era un indicio de que la situación estuviera segura. Una vez que retomo el paso y llego hasta el lugar, decir que estaba impresionado era un eufemismo, los cuerpos estaban aplastados literalmente como bichos, cercenados en grandes trozos, varios homúnculos temblando de miedo, en medio de esta escena pudo ver cuatro figuras, tres de ellas inconscientes y la ultima llorando sobre una de ellas, este era su padre, su horrible visión se hizo realidad, Kiritsugu estaba tendido sobre la nieve inmóvil, pero una vez que había verificado con Análisis pudo comprobar que todavía tenía pulso pero estaba muy bajo de prana, las otras dos figuras también estabas recostadas sobre la nieve con claros signos de haber batallado arduamente, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, la ultima figura era una pequeña niña que se encontraba arrodillada frente Kiritsugu, vestía un vestido blanco sencillo y encima de este la chaqueta de su padre, se sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba, pero esta imagen era opacada por algo más, se encontraba luchando, no el termino seria masacrando a los restantes homúnculos un coloso de piel gris, mas de tres metros de altura, bastante voluminoso, sus brazos grandes y robustos como robles, en una de sus manos una especie de hacha-espada bastarda con el borde filoso que balanceaba alrededor de sí mismo con relativa facilidad, la única protección que llevaba era un collar con tres cráneos y una falda de combate griega, el resto de su cuerpo expuesto, pero esto no era signo de desventaja, es más cada intento de ataque por parte de los homúnculos terminaba igual, cada cuchillada, flecha, estocada, apuñalada o ataque mágico terminaba dispersado, rebotado o simplemente se rompían contra la piel del gigante, este ni siquiera reaccionaba frente a estos "ataques", lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar era la gran cantidad de homúnculos presentes, pero así como más llegaban el coloso los mataba de apenas un simple manotazo o mandoble de su espada.

-¿Q-q-q-q-que diablos es esta cosa?- Shirou preguntaba a la nada misma por la situación que tenia justo frente a él.

-[Eso mi Campeón, es un siervo, un héroe de épocas pasadas que tras morir gracias a los actos que realizo durante su vida le dio un lugar en el Trono de los Héroes]- Guerra le explico con calma, pero eso no bastaba para poder reaccionar en consecuencia. Shirou solo podía ver todo como un mero espectador, todo esa matanza, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a matar, verlo de esta manera lo había dejado en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, o quedarse mirando tal acto, ir por su padre y hermana.

Cuando el gigante estaba preparado para ensartar a un homúnculo que se encontraba sin un brazo y bastante malherido se detuvo de golpe, mirando lentamente hacia todos los lados buscando algo que le había llamado la atención de sobremanera, cuando sus ojos rojos e inyectados en sangre se posaron en el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando fijamente, a pesar de su rabia insaciable de algún modo sabia que dicho humano era completamente diferente a todo lo que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, se le notaba, como su poder y prana brotaba de él, a pesar de estar agotado aun tenía una gran cantidad de prana en bruto dentro de su cuerpo, ambos guerreros se observaban sin pestañear, ni siquiera los homúnculos restantes se atrevían siquiera a respirar por miedo, no la palabra seria pavorde llamar al coloso y firmar su sentencia de muerte.

El gigante se dio cuenta de que Shirou sería un gran enemigo, que no podría matarlo tan fácilmente ya que nunca dejo de mirar, buscando un punto débil en el Asesino, este por su parte no se daría el lujo de subestimar a su oponente, a pesar de su aspecto y por lo poco que pudo presenciar hace apenas un par de minutos comprendió varias cosas, uno, él era rápido, dos su fuerza era monstruosa, tres y peor, su defensa era inigualable, todo esto le daba a entender que si llegaran a enfrentarse a menos que no utilizara lo más poderoso en su arsenal y repertorio de técnicas solo lo llevaría a su muerte…

 _¿Qué está esperando tanto? A este paso no podre salvar al viejo_ , pensaba Shirou mientras miraba de reojo hacia su padre y sin saberlo todavía hermana, esto solo fue la chipa del desastre.

(música de fondo "Monster" de "Skillet")

-¡GRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

De nuevo el gran coloso rugió haciendo temblar la tierra una vez más, llenando el corazón de los presentes con la desesperación y el sentimiento de una muerte inminente, el pelirrojo solo pudo saltar hacia su derecha mientras sentía como el viento era cortado de manera rápida y efectiva, mirando hacia su antigua posición vio como una gran machete de piedra estaba clavado con fuerza en un gran cráter de al menos 2 pies de profundidad y 5 de lago, _que aterrador_ , pero así como el machete estuvo desapareció de nuevo hasta que sus instintos le gritaron para que reaccionara. Rápidamente convoco a la Devoracaos mientras la ponía frente a si para recibir un gran corte que estaba dirigido hacia su cintura, si le daba de lleno seria partido a la mitad, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que le envió volando varios metros para atrás, no se dio cuenta cuán lejos estaba de su familia hasta que choco de lleno con un viejo tronco atravesándolo hasta caer al suelo con varias costillas rotas y un pulmón atravesado por una de ellas, lentamente se puso de pie mientras escupía varios escupitajos sangrientos y empezaba temblar de manera errática, pero no era de dolor o terror, era algo mucho peor…

 _Esto es tan divertido…_

Con una sonrisa macabra se irguió completamente mientras levantaba a la Devoracaos del suelo para mirar hacia delante, hacia el Matadero para ver como el coloso volvía a masacrar a los enemigos que se acercaban hacia su ama.

Con una respiración lenta empezó a concentrar su poder restante en sus circuitos, podía sentirlo, como cada nervio de su cuerpo se fundía, como el calor abrasador cual cuchillo al rojo vivo atravesaba su columna llevando el umbral del dolor hasta límites inimaginables, todo para obtener más poder, necesitaba algo más además de la hoja de su ama para poder hacer frente al gigante.

Esa respuesta vino en forma de una vorágine de fuego que surgió de la tierra hasta que estaba fundido en lava, de ella broto algo, era un gran caballo de tez negra con las patas al rojo vivo envueltas en llamas junto con el final de su cola, su largos crines eran de un tono negro con puntas rojo carmesí pero lo más impresionante eran la gran cantidad de cicatrices que tenia a lo largo de su cuerpo, múltiples tipos de corte como si el animal paso por largos periodos de tortura y maltrato, pero no eran cicatrices normales, estaban rebosantes de magma fundido, como si su sangre fuera lava y fuego, por último sus ojos no tenían pupilas, eran el fuego del infierno mismo, esta era Ruina, el caballo flameante, aquel que cabalgo contra los Nephilim hace eones por orden del Consejo, ahora frente al Campeón en toda su gloria, Shirou lentamente poso su mano sobre su hocico mientras la acriciaba a pesar de estar bañándola en sangre que no perturbaba ni molestaba a la bestia, está simplemente cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el amable y generoso toque de su segundo jinete.

-Buena chica, buena chica, ¿Lista para la danza macabra?- Con una sonrisa demente pregunto al animal el cual respondió parándose sobre sus dos patas y relinchando como desafío, ante esta respuesta rápidamente Shirou salto sobre su lomo y empezó a comandarla hacia el baño de sangre del cual provenía, a cada paso que daba la bestia dejaba llamas y la tierra se fundía dejando huellas negras con partes de lava fundida, luego de un par de metros el pelirrojo extendió su mano y concentro su prana en la punta de sus dedos, una vez más la Devoracaos había sido llamada y esto iba a ser un presagio de muerte.

Cuando llego donde el coloso este inmediatamente lo vio y empezó a cargar hacia él, la respuesta fue que Ruina había tomado más velocidad mientras Shirou balanceaba la hoja mientras la preparaba para asentar un golpe frente a su enemigo.

 _¡CLANG!_

Ambas hojas chocaron con gran fuerza generando una onda expansiva que tiro a los restantes homúnculos varios metros hacia atrás y poco a poco se levantaron para ver tal batalla, el jinete salto de su montura para empezar a cruzar sus hojas con el gigante el cual respondía con brutalidad y ferocidad sin par, ni siquiera con sus sentidos mejorados podían seguir el ritmo del combate, solo podían ver borrones constantes de dos figuras más el estruendoso sonido del acero chocando contra roca, las hojas iban de un ángulo hacia el otro, tratando de desmembrase, mutilarse, cortar las piernas para desequilibrar a su oponente, huelgas para decapitar o partir a la mitad, esto continuo durante unos minutos pero para Shirou esto era una tortura ya que la mayoría de los huesos de sus brazos estaban rotos, sus músculos desgarrados por toda la presión por la que estaban siendo sometidos, unas cuantas estocadas más y seria su derrota y muerte.

Todo continuo hasta que las hojas chocaron con mayor fuerza que la primera vez, se habían quedado en un punto muerto, ambos se miraron y dejaron salir su aura, el demonio de Shirou se veía más amenazante, abría y cerraba su boca mientras dejaba salir gruñido tras gruñido gutural tratando de intimidar al gigante, este por su parte parecía que se estaba decolorando hacia un tono más negro mientras venas rojas de energía empezaban a marcarse en su piel formando patrones extraños como si de circuitos se trataran pero esto no era nada para lo que ambos enemigos presenciarían.

Uno de los homúnculos ya sea por inteligencia, desesperación o simplemente estupidez había tomado a la pequeña del cuello levantándola mientras con la otra mano ejercía una espada listo para matarla, un segundo después se desato el infierno, si hasta ahora toda la situación era una carnicería, ahora sería un verdadero pandemónium, antes enemigos ahora rugieron con rabia primitiva y una insaciable sed de sangre y se lanzaron poseídos por sus demonios internos para satisfacer su necesidad de muerte y frenesí, Shirou convoco su aura y formo un estoque el cual lanzo hacia el idiota con velocidades monstruosas logrando empalarlo en uno de los arboles mientras el gigante corría hacia él con el puño en alto listo para convertirlo en un pulpa sanguinolenta, cabe decir que no quedo nada más que un gran cráter donde antes estaba el sujeto.

Sin perder tiempo Shirou llamo a Castigo mientras se lanzaba hacia los restantes homúnculos, solo quedaban unos 50 el cual cada uno estaba aterrado, inútilmente trataron de luchar para simplemente ser sacrificados ante la ira de ambos demonios, la Devoracaos estaba bañada en sangre, cercenaba, cortaba, mutilaba, decapitaba y dejaba gran cantidad de tajos y heridas que provocaban horribles hemorragias a todo aquel que tenia la suerte de esquivarla por centímetros para luego ser rematado por una balacera de plomo y prana.

Cinco enemigos rodearon a Shirou para ensartarlo en todas la direcciones, este simplemente hizo una mueca de asco, como si esto era una mera burla hacia sus habilidades, raídamente giro sobre si mismo mientras balanceaba la hoja hacia las piernas de sus oponentes, el resultado fue que todos ellos perdieron sus piernas, incluso mientras se quedaban suspendidos en aire no alcanzaron a sorprenderse ya que la hoja macabra volvía a girar sobre ellos cortándolos en partes provocándoles la muerte, una vez hecho esto empalo la Devoracaos en el suelo mientras llamaba a la vida una vez más sus maltratados circuitos, sintiendo el poder de nuevo convoco millares de hojas diferentes del suelo dirigiéndolas hacia los pocos que quedaban en confusión y miedo absolutos logrando empalarlos en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, desde el torso, cabeza y miembros bañándose en sangre, carne órganos y materia gris, todo mientras sonreía como demente a la carnicería.

Viendo lentamente hacia su anterior enemigo observo que este no tenia que envidiarle nada sus técnicas ya que literalmente estaba aplastando a sus enemigos, no, no eran sus enemigos, eran sus sacos de boxeo personales, con las manos convertía a todo aquel que encerraba en ellos en un lio sangriento aplastando todo su cuerpo sin dejar nada reconocible, la hoja-hacha no dejaba nada a su paso, la tierra misma temblaba bajo sus pies. Con sus brazos golpeaba y mandaba a volar a los homúnculos haciendo que estos se estrellaran contra los troncos o rocas haciendo que sus cabezas explotaran como huevos dejando una escena asquerosa y aberrante, viendo como varios homúnculos trataban de llegar a su ama arranco su collar para arrojarlo cerca de ellos, el resultado, un manojo de sombras se empezaron a mover hacia los cráneos mientras empezaban a tomar forma, la sombra empezó a dar paso a la carne, hueso órganos, piel y pelo, las cabezas estaban temblando mientras los últimos rasgos se reconstruían, hileras de colmillos rebosantes de saliva y fuego, ojos inyectados en sangre mientras observan el lugar en busca de presas, oídos escuchando hasta el más pequeño sonido, cuando vio a los homúnculos estos se encogieron de miedo, inmóviles permanecieron en su lugar mientras la criatura se abalanzaba hacia ellos con las fauces abiertas listas para disfrutar de un bocado de suculenta carne y sangre, Shirou veía como los homúnculos eran reducidos a nada entre las fauces del perro, primero a trozos para luego usar un aliento de fuego chamuscando la carne para hacerla más crocante y suculenta al paladar, empezó a temblar de emoción por una batalla con esa bestia, una pequeña parte de sus heridas se habían sanado gracias a los regímenes infernales de entrenamiento que había pasado con su emperatriz en su realidad mármol.

Sin dudar se abalanzo hacia el perro de tres cabezas para chocar la Devoracaos con la cabeza del medio colocando esta de manera que toda la hoja sirviera de escudo improvisado bloqueando a las otras dos cabezas, la criatura por su parte se puso sobre su patas trasera para quedar de pie mientras que con sus tres cabezas buscaba un hueco para arrancar en trozos al pelirrojo mientras que con sus patas restantes empujaba con fuerza para tirarlo y devorarlo, Shirou noto la gran fuerza que tenia Cerbero pero no era nada contra el coloso o su maestra, esto podía manejarlo, aun en su deteriorado estado, así que con una mano convocó Castigo mientras le infundía más prana para que rebosara de poder para colocarla contra la cabeza principal para llenarla de plomo para ver como agujero tras agujero se iba deformando su rostro y hocico, esto en vez de hacer sufrir al cerbero simplemente lo enfurecía mucho más, ya que con fuerza mordió el mango de a Devoracaos para arrojarla con fuerza varios metros delante sujo, luego abrió sus bocas restantes mientras escupía bolas de fuego hacia el pelirrojo.

Shirou viendo esto puso sus pies en la hoja para usarla de escudo que recibió de lleno el ataque, por la fuerza ambos, el asesino y la hoja salieron volando pero rápidamente doblo la hoja en el aire para usarla como trampolín para saltar a uno de los arboles cercanos, deprisa se puso a correr y saltar de rama en rama evitando el aliento flamígero que no tardaba en reducir la madera en ceniza, mientras saltaba sabía que no podía acercarse a menos que cerrara sus bocas. Entonces una idea llego a su cabeza, con la mano derecha extendida uso refuerzo en los brazos y convoco a otra de sus armas, esta era una cadena, la misma cadena que ataba esas dos maravillosas y majestuosas hojas dentro de su mundo interior, era de un profundo tono rojo bermellón con toques escarlatas, pero tenía una diferencia, cada eslabón de la cadena tenia protuberancias como cuchillas o pinchos y el final era una punta de flecha que a simple vista era extremadamente filosa, en un rápido movimiento ato la cadena en su brazo derecho mientras saltaba hacia la tierra evitando el incendio que empezaba a propagarse para correr directo hacia Cerbero, este por su parte cargo hacia Shirou, cuando ambos estaban a solo unos metros del otro el primero en hacer un movimiento fue Cerbero que salto listo para tirar y devorar al pelirrojo.

Shirou solo respondió deslizándose por la tierra para quedar justo debajo y detrás del gran perro del infierno para rápidamente saltar sobre su espalda mientras desataba y tomaba en sus manos la gran cadena para balancearla sobre las dos cabezas restantes para aprisionarlas a modo de collar, acto seguido con fuerza y brutalidad dirigió a Cerbero hacia los pocos homúnculos que quedaban para matarlos, con las garras machacaba, con las fauces devoraba y quemaba a esos idiotas. Una vez terminado con gran fuerza tiro las cadenas hacia arriba para empezar a cortar a través de la carne del gran perro, este intento resistirse pero mientras más tiraba hacia abajo más cortes se producían en su carne, con un último tirón Shirou logro lo que muy pocos, matar a una bestia demoniaca, y Cerbero nada menos, así como el guardián de las puertas del Hades se había manifestado se retiro, la carne se retorció en sí misma para dar paso a las sombras uniformes y amorfas que se desvanecieron en la nada, los cráneos se veían rotos y fracturados en algunas partes, más el del medio que tenía varios agujeros en el.

Un segundo después el collar de cráneos despareció de la vista del pelirrojo para mostrarse de nuevo en el cuello de su portador, aprovechando esto se acerco lentamente hacia la niña y su padre inconsciente, el coloso al divisar esto se veía muy furioso pero dudoso ya que si cargaba como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora de seguro lastimaría a su maestra así que cual perro guardián miro con una mirada impasible pero dejaba claro el mensaje "haz algo y mueres".

Shirou se paro frente a los dos, Ilya una vez diviso al asesino se puso a temblar para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esto al gigante no le gusto en lo más mínimo ya que dejo escapar un gruñido bestial, aunque no afecto a Shirou de gran manera, el pelirrojo metió lentamente su mano en su abrigo ya completamente deteriorado para sacar algo, ese algo era una foto, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía su padre de su esposa, en la imagen se mostraba a Kiritsugu con su traje negro cotidiano con una diminuta sonrisa mientras tomaba de la cintura a una bella mujer a su lado, esta tenia ropas blancas y una chaqueta también del mismo color, pero lo llamativo eran su piel de un tono pálido que resaltaba su belleza, como si de porcelana se tratara, sus ojos tan rojos como rubíes brillando con luz propia, y su hermoso cabello del color de la nieve, esta mujer tenía una sonrisa radiante con lindo sonrojo en su rostro y se encontraba sosteniendo a una diminuta niña en sus brazos, esta niña tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, era la copia exacta de su madre Irisviel, y la misma niña de la foto estaba frente a él ahora mismo, temblando como una hoja y llena de miedo mientras lloraba, lentamente se arrodillo para estar a su altura mientras que con sus brazos la encerraba en un tierno abrazo, finalmente, años de entrenamiento, noches en vela aprendiendo técnicas de combate y supervivencia, noches que se la paso pensando sobre como seria este reencuentro entre los hermanos, al fin pudo ayudar a que su padre pueda redimirse completamente de sus pecados antes de partir.

Una solitaria lagrima bajo de su mejilla hasta caer sobre la cabeza de la niña, esta dejo de temblar y con inocencia y curiosidad de la cual solo un niño puede tener miro hacia el rostro del hombre que la estaba abrazando. Cuando el rojo rubí se reunió con el oro..

-Hola hermanita, perdón por la tardanza- las palabras de la boca de Shirou salieron como un suave susurro mientras que con una de sus manos ensangrentadas y rotas acariciaba su cabeza para que estuviera a salvo y tranquila. Pero esto no podía durar para siempre, ya que a lo lejos el pelirrojo sintió un estallido de prana, aunque muy débil podía sentir sus intenciones, era hostil, además pareciera que el gigante también lo sintió ya que se encontraba mirando hacia su dirección, la única parte sana del castillo. Lentamente Shirou se puso de pie mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Ilya para llamar su atención, cuando ella volvió a verlo vio una sonrisa.

-Quédate aquí con papa mientras yo voy a ver, ahora vuelvo- al dar un paso sintió como una diminuta mano le sujetaba la manga de su abrigo, volvió su mirada para ver como Ilya se veía aterrada porque él la dejara, a pesar de que apenas se habían conocido hace apenas un par de minutos se podría decir que Ilya ya le había tomado la suficiente confianza. Shirou como única respuesta se agacho para depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hermana, esta solo pudo abrir sus ojos y boca con sorpresa mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente, luego tomo carrera hacia el origen del estallido mágico dejando a su hermana con su padre y el coloso como protector.

-[Guerra, ¿Cuanto más podre aguantar antes de caer desmayado por falta de prana?]- Shirou preguntaba mientras con gran dificultad llamaba a Castigo una vez más, sentía como su visión se iba poniendo borrosa y oscura, cada miembro le temblaba y necesitaba descansar desesperadamente.

-[A este paso no mucho, apenas aguantaras una hora más, se prudente Shirou]- su voz era fría pero eso no dejaba ocultar la preocupación de su ama.

Al llegar a una de las habitaciones exteriores, pudo ver la figura de un hombre en ropajes de un noble aristócrata, por su aspecto era anciano, se encontraba en medio de un circulo grabado en el suelo diciendo varias palabras en un idioma el cual Shirou no podía entender.

Dando un paso dentro de la habitación el anciano noto al asesino para después conjurar una especie de velo a su alrededor, esto era una protección.

-Así que eres tu aquel que trajo la ruina a mi casa, matando mis creaciones y destruyendo no solo mi investigación sino también la de las generaciones pasadas ¿Te das cuenta del pecado que cometiste ante esta familia?-Con cada palabra que decía subía más alto el tono y el prana empezaba a inundar el aire.

-Y tu sabes la cantidad de mentiras que le dijiste a una niña inocente, sabes cómo jugaste con ella cuando nunca merecía nada de esto, además de separarla de sus padres solo por algo de poder- el tono de Shirou en vez de subir se hacía más frio y letal con cada palabra dicha mientras levantaba a Castigo y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza del anciano.

-Eso no me importa, todo sea por el deseo de todo magus, ella es solo una mera muñeca, una creación más, eso no me importa, a mí, Jubstacheit Von Einzbern, octava cabeza de los Einzbern- termino su discurso completamente cargado de arrogancia y vileza, es obvio que este individuo está completamente corrupto. En la mente de Shirou se podía escuchar una voz gutural y demoniaca, esta voz solo quería una cosa, ver como la vida del vejestorio desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

-[Entiendo mi ama, será un placer]- Shirou respondió a la demanda de la voz que no era otra que Guerra, su maestra, ella estaba furiosa y deseaba el derramamiento de la sangre de esa cucaracha.

Sin pensaren las consecuencias dispara dos balas hacia su enemigo, la primera está cargada de prana ya que se ve un borrón de color negro rompiendo el aire mientras choca contra el velo protector, pero eso no basta para destruirlo, ante esto Jubtacheit sonríe con arrogancia pensando que gano, abre la boca para conjurar algún hechizo pero así como estaba cae al suelo con un agujero en la sien.

-Otro tonto que cae por arrogancia y estupidez sin pensar en cómo lo enfrentara su oponente, por esta razón mi padre era el mejor en su oficio, golpeaba donde los demás no esperaban el golpe- bajando el cañón humeante Shirou se dispuso a marcharse del lugar para siempre, hasta que un sonido distante se escucho, lentamente con el arma en alto se acerco hacia la fuente del ruido para encontrar un bulto envuelto en sabanas y telas blancas en uno de los sillones que se salvo de la catástrofe, al estirar su mano para comprobar que era eso noto lo suave que era y con cuidado empezó a quitar las telas que lo ocultaban, adentro se podía ver un bebe, pero no uno corriente, ya que Shirou noto el prana que brotaba del pequeño, con mucho cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos malheridos para ver como el infante abría sus diminutos ojos para revelar un profundo color azul noche con partes más oscuras al mundo, muy diferente de los demás homúnculos de los Einzbern que se encontró, al ver al asesino extendió una de sus manitas para intentar tocarlo mientras sonreía y se reía, esto saco una sonrisa al asesino.

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Shirou- le respondía el pelirrojo con tono suave mientras acunaba al diminuto bebe, este solo se reía mientras Shirou estaba contemplando que debería hacer en ese momento, sin pensar mucho se lo llevo consigo pero un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que no sabía el género del bebe, así que con cuidado empezó a quitar las telas que envolvían al infante para comprobarlo, noto que era una niña.

-Así que eres una niña, en ese caso necesitas un nombre, veamos- mirando hacia todos los lado buscando algo que le ayudara pero no encontró nada llamativo hasta que vio el cielo, todavía era de noche alrededor de las 4:00 AM y podía ver la sublime y hermosa luna llena en medio del manto nocturno junto a las bellas estrellas, la luna parecía brillar más que nunca con un tono azulado pálido, mirando hacia el bebe pudo ver como sus ojos se dirigían con curiosidad hacia el astro tratando de saber que era, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió un nombre.

-Lo tengo, tu nombre será Mitsuki. ¿Te gusta?- le preguntaba a la recién nombraba Mitsuki, esta solo se reía como si el nombre dado por el pelirrojo fuera de su agrado, ante esto Shirou solo pudo sonreír, ante esto retomo el paso para volver a su familia.

Cuando llego vio que su padre había recobrado la conciencia y estaba sosteniendo a una feliz Ilya en su regazo con los brazos alrededor de ella, también noto que las otras dos homúnculos que se encontraban en pésimas condiciones se encontraban consientes y con varios vendajes improvisados mientras que el gigante se encontraba parado un par de metros de su ama.

Cuando Kiritsugu lo vio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras su sonrisa se iba haciendo más grande en su rostro ya que vio como su hijo se encontraba a salvo, herido pero a salvo.

-Yo viejo, me alegra verte en buen estado y consciente- se acerco a su padre para ver cómo estaba su hermana , esta al verlo le sonrió a modo de saludo para volver a enterrar su cara en el pecho de su padre.

-Lo mismo digo Shirou pero ¿Qué es ese bulto que traes contigo?- le preguntaba intrigado mientras observaba a dicho bulto con interés leve y renovada frialdad, ante esto Shirou se puso algo nervioso mientras quitaba parte de las telas para mostrar a Mitsuki, tanto su padre como los demás se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Shirou ese bebe ¿De quién es?. Kiritsugu preguntaba a un ritmo lento mientras trataba de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No lo sé, lo encontré en uno de los sillones de la casa, o lo queda de ella después de que me encargue de algo- Shirou respondió con normalidad mientras acunaba a Mitsuki haciendo que esta lentamente cerrara los ojos para volver a dormir, ante esto Shirou solamente sonrió.

-Entiendo y ¿Qué esperas hacer ahora con el bebe?- su padre le pregunto, Shirou solo se puso nervioso, pensando en una forma de convencerlo de que lo adoptaran, su padre al ver esto solo suspiro.

-Nos lo llevaremos- Kiritsugu respondió con simpleza.

-¿Ehh? Espera ¿Así sin más?- Shirou le pregunto confundido, no esperaba esto de su padre.

-Shirou, hijo no soy un monstruo que dejara un bebe en medio de esta catástrofe esperando que alguien venga a tomar cuidado de ella, toma un poco de aire y nos marcharemos, Sella, Leysritt ¿ustedes se encuentran bien- Kiritsugu pregunto.

-Si estoy bien- Shirou pudo notar que la primera era una mujer con el cabello corto blanco llegándole hasta los hombros, tenia los mismos ojos rojos que los demás homúnculos, su ropa consistía en un traje de sirvienta totalmente blanco con un corsé que resaltaba su gran busto de color negro con una falda que cubría sus piernas y zapatos negros, su expresión era neutra y fría, casi robótica.

-Lo mismo aquí- a segunda mujer respondió después de la primera, eta era idéntica a anterior, lo único diferente era el corsé de su vestido blanco donde este a diferencia del anterior en vez de negro era de un azul oscuro y sus zapatos del mismo color, además su cabello era más largo en comparación con su homologo.

Shirou solo estaba confundido ya que además de no saber sus nombres no sabía si eran amigas o enemigas, ante la mirada de su hijo Kiritsugu aclaro sus dudas.

-Shirou, la dama del cabello corto se llama Leysritt mientras que su compañera es Sella, ambas son homúnculos sirvientas de Ilya así que no hace falta ponerse hostil- aclarado esto Shirou rápidamente se disculpo mientras ofrecía un ligero arco a modo de saludo.

-Disculpen mi rudeza, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, soy el hijo adoptivo de Kiritsugu- terminad su saludo ambas mujeres le correspondieron, Leysritt parecía indiferente entras Sella lo veía con desconfianza, motivo que Shirou no logro entender.

Bueno, es hora de marcharnos, todos debemos descansar- Kiritsugu respondió llamando la atención de tofos los presentes.

-¿A dónde iremos papa?- Ilya le pregunta a Kiritsugu con curiosidad.

-En primer lugar Ilya saldremos de este bosque, nos juntaremos con un contacto para hacerles saber de que como resulto la situación, descansaremos un poco y más tarde volveremos a Japón donde viviremos como familia, una verdadera familia- Kiritsugu respondió la pregunta de Ilya con una pequeña sonrisa a la cual fue correspondida por la niña.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- Shirou ayudo a su padre a moverse mientras Ilya ayudaba sus sirvientas, estas rechazaron amablemente su ayuda, mientras que el coloso había tomado a Ilya y la puso suavemente en uno de sus hombros mientras seguía a los dos asesinos.

Una vez fuera del territorio Einzbern Shirou le pregunto a su hermana si podía hacer que el gigante se ocultara, ya que si sus contacto lo veía se desataría nuevamente el infierno, ante esto Ilya solamente salto del hombro del guerrero para después darle una orden silenciosa a la cual este simplemente desapareció de la vista, ante esto Shirou se sorprendió bastante, pensando que más tarde necesitaría un par de respuestas. Cuando se reunieron con Luvia esta se vio tranquila, aunque algunos gestos mostraban de que anteriormente estaba nerviosa, cuando vio a la pequeña Mitsuki se quedo sin habla, pero un gran sonrojo se mostro en su rostro cuando un sonriente Shirou se la presento y con cuidado la deposito en sus brazos mientras Shirou se colocaba cerca de Luvia para ver a su pequeña niña, ante la cercanía del pelirrojo Luvia solo se sonrojaba de manera más intensa, cada uno de los presentes veía esta escena con diversas emociones, Kiritsugu se veía genuinamente feliz por su hijo, Sebastian estaba divertido, Ilya por su parte veía con desconfianza a Luvia mientras hacia un mohín, Sella y Leysritt contemplaban con indiferencia.

Una vez en el hotel Kiritsugu había llamado a una aerolínea para pedir pasajes de ida a Japón, después llamo a otro contacto que tenia para pedir identificaciones falsas para Sella, Leysritt, Ilya y Mitsuki, luego de eso cada uno se fue a descansar.

Entrada la noche de ese día Shirou se encontraba acunando a Mitsuki en su brazo, esta estaba completamente dormida luego de ser alimentada por el pelirrojo, esa escena saco un gran sonrojo en las mujeres mientras que los demás hombres simplemente se reían, con suavidad la deposito en su cama y se acostó cerca de ella para dormir más cómodo, no paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta de su habitación se abriera con suavidad para dejar entrar a alguien, ese alguien era su hermana, con mucha delicadeza Ilya se acostó cerca de su hermano mientras lo abrazaba, esta acción despertó al pelirrojo-

-Ilya ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Shirou con un tono suave y bajo para no despertar a Mitsuki.

-Yo…yo tuve una pesadilla- ante estas palabras Ilya solamente se apretó más a su hermano, Shirou notando esto se dio vuelta para tomarla firmemente en sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y depositaba una vez más un suave beso en su frente, Ilya solo se relajo y también cerró los ojos mientras lentamente caía dormida, pero la voz de su hermano la mantenía despierta.

-No importa cuáles sean tus miedos o pesadillas, yo me asegurare de que desaparezcan, las borrare y solo dejare bellos y cálidos sentimientos para ti, solo para ti- luego de sesto los tres cayeron bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día todos tomaron sus caminos, los Emiya se despidieron de Luvia, esta se veía algo reacia a despedirse, pero se marcho con una sonrisa cuando el pelirrojo le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por ellos y le besaba la mejilla, Luvia solo se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras con nerviosismo se marchaba dejando atrás al joven Emiya no sin antes decirle que no sería esa la única vez que se verían, ante el beso y la despedida Ilya se veía bastante molesta.

-Horas después, en el avión camino a Japón-

Se podía ver a Kiritsugu dormitando, Sella leyendo un libro mientras daba miradas de reojo a Shirou e Ilya, Leysritt se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla, Ilya estaba dormida apoyada en su hermano y Shirou tenía en sus brazos a Mitsuki la cual se encontraba jugando con la mano del chico, Shirou a pesar de mostrarse atento a la infante en realidad se encontraba espaciando, esto llamo la atención de su maestra.

-[Shirou desde que subiste al avión te encuentras distante Estas bien?]- Guerra le pregunto extrañada por su forma de actuar.

-[Si Guerra, es solo que…gracias, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte, la oportunidad de conseguir que mi padre de un sonrisa de verdad y no una vacía llena de remordimiento, gracias por ayudarme a juntarme con mi familia, en verdad te estoy muy agradecido]- terminado de hablar, Shirou solo pudo sonreír ante su ama. Guerra se encontraba sin habla, como respuesta solo dio una sonrisa lobuna diciendo que no era nada y que esperaba más combates de su parte, todo mientras en su rostro se veía a un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

El ultimo pensamiento de Shirou antes de dormirse fue sobre una chica de pelo lila, _ahora que Ilya está a salvo, es tu turno Sakura, solo espera, te quitare esos gusanos de tu vida._

Nota del autor: bueno después de un bloqueo de escritor aquí les traigo un episodio más, seguro se pensaran como Shirou obtuvo control de Ruina y sobre las espadas Izanagi e Izanami, eso será respondido en el siguiente capítulo y en cuanto a este OC Mitsuki, solo diré que ya había visto otros fic donde el protagonista se encontraba con un niño así que decidí intentarlo, pero Mitsuki no solo es un simple bebe homúnculo, tengo planeado algo para ella que mucho más tarde será revelado, en cuanto a los curioso sobre porque su nombre

Mitsuki: luz de luna

Ya que me inspire con el paisaje nocturno, yo me despido, ojala lo disfruten así como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, les dejo el nombre del siguiente cap "La Despedida".


	6. capitulo 6: La Despedida

Capitulo 6: La Despedida

(Normal pov)

Una vez que la familia Emiya había llegado a Japón lo primero que hicieron fue un gran par de remodelaciones en la finca de la familia, en primer lugar lo más sagrado e importante para el guerrero y asesino, portador del título de Asesino de magos, Heredero de la Casa Emiya y Campeón, Emiya Shirou recibió la mismísima bendición de los cielos cuando vio su templo, su reino y trono…

Su cocina completamente equipada con lo último en el departamento de gastronomía, durante tres días estuvo llorando y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que conocía en ese momento, en segundo lugar el cuarto al lado del pelirrojo se transformo en una guardería para la pequeña Mitsuki, decorado con los colores de la misma noche en que fue tomada bajo las negras alas del asesino como su hija. Azul noche, negro azabache con una gran luna justo encima de la cuna de la infante, el taller que anteriormente pertenecía tanto al viejo como su hijo tuvo importantes cambios, se le añadió mesas de trabajo para las armas de Shirou y la traumaturgia de Ilya relacionadas con la alquimia, una forja, estantes y bibliotecas para el almacenamiento de notas, investigaciones y proyectos a corto y largo plazo, gracias a la magia de Sella más el refuerzo y la nueva magia de Shirou, la alteración, un método intermedio del análisis estructural y la proyección donde podía cambiar el concepto que estaba viendo o proyectando, añadiendo o quitando propiedades físicas, químicas o mágicas al concepto lograron crear varios campos delimitados a lo largo de la finca y el taller, esto era el sistema de seguridad.

El primer campo consistía en una alarma, que avisara a los residentes sobre qué forma de vida entraban a su territorio y cuáles eran sus intenciones hacia el lugar, el segundo permitía la supresión tanto visual como auditiva, conteniendo los ruidos y explosiones producto de la "investigación" de Shirou con las armas de fuego… o cuando Ilya jugaba con ellas junto a Liz, para gran miedo y disgusto de Kiritsugu, Sella y Shirou.

Esto en cuanto a lo defensivo, lo ofensivo consistía en dos campos, el primero era la presión en base a una gran cantidad de prana que el mismo campo contenía en sí, cuando esta era liberada el atacante literalmente sentía toneladas de peso sobre su cuerpo, dañando gravemente los tejidos, tendones y huesos, a menos que sea un monstruo en prana no podría romper esa barrera, la segunda era la peor ya que funcionaba como una sanguijuela, cualquier entidad de tipo mágica sentiría como sus reservas eran absorbidas por el campo, una vez tomadas las distribuía hacia los demás campos o hacia los conjuradores, dentro del taller se encontraban otros campos que servían para mantener las manifestaciones que Shirou trajo al plano físico, para acostumbrarse a su mundo interior conjuro varias decenas de espadas tanto con su aria como su aura, espadas de metal reluciente y rojas sangrientas flotaban en distintos sentidos dentro del taller más un par más que se encontraban empaladas en el suelo del mismo para tratar de entender mejor su realidad mármol , cuando fue interrogado sobre el porqué de este peculiar defensa, Shirou simplemente dijo.

-Para poder tratar de manifestar mi realidad mármol- con un tono como si eso fuera lo más simple y normal del mundo, no sabe falta decir que la única respuesta de cada uno de los presentes fue un gran grito de sorpresa, durante las siguientes tres horas Sella y Liz con expresiones de cautela e interrogantes sobre las capacidades de su nuevo amo, Kiritsugu temiendo por la vida de su hijo e Ilya pareciendo que había encontrado su héroe de la infancia trataron de explicarle su situación, mientras la pequeña Mitsuki miraba de un lado a otro como si tratara de entender de que estaban hablando los demás presentes.

Finalmente Shirou comprendió la gravedad de su situación, la Realidad Mármol, o una canica realidad puede y es considerada una brujería que está casi a nivel de la Verdadera Magia, el solo estudiarla le concede a cualquier magus una designación de sellado por parte de la Torre del Reloj, es cazado y usado como conejillo de indias para experimentos, es muy odiada y temida en la comunidad mágica, ya que consiste en la manifestación de un mundo donde el conjurador crea sus propias leyes ignorando las demás, ya sean físicas, las de Akasha o las de Gaia, en pocas palabras quien manifiesta su "alma" o "mundo interior" se convierte por poco tiempo en un Dios, donde su palabra es Ley.

Al saber todo esto Shirou estaba tan sorprendido de su capacidad que no podía asimilarlo, el tener la realidad mármol lo convertía en un ser extremadamente raro, solo un puñado de magus consiguieron la suya y ni siquiera superan la decena, incluso entre los temidos 27 apóstoles muertos pocos tenían esta bendición y maldición, pero en lo más profundo de su mente sabia que debía aprender y dominarla a pesar de las consecuencias, si bien en la actualidad no podía manifestarla si podía acceder a ella a través de sus sueños o llamando las diferentes armas blancas y de fuego allí almacenadas, por el momento trataría de conectarse a ella estando consciente y despierto.

Pasando un par de días de la llegada de los Emiya a su hogar, una noche Shirou se dirigió hacia su "trabajo" como guardián y recadero de Raiga donde el destino seria nuevamente una perra con él.

En un principio la misión sería bastante simple, tenía como encargo dirigirse hacia uno de los clubes de apuestas del Clan Fujimura en la ciudad donde un agente todavía sin identificar había pedido un escolta y guardia que lo llevara hacia un punto donde este designara, para identificarlo a él o ella se encontraría en la barra tomando un trago especifico, Whisky en las rocas, bastante sencillo, claro si uno tiene E- suerte como rango.

Una vez llego y se adentro en el garito todo era normal en el bajo mundo, guardias armados, personas comprando y vendiendo información o mercancía, mesas de apuestas para jugar al blackjack y la ruleta, bastante normal, aunque varias mujeres y un pequeño número de hombres dirigían su mirada hacia el recién llegado desvistiéndolo y devorándolo con los ojos.

Shirou se preguntaba porque atraía una gran cantidad de miradas, simplemente estaba vestido con pantalones negros con chaqueta formal, guantes de cuero, corbata y zapatos negros pulidos a juego, debajo una camisa rojo sangre, el peinado hacia atrás y estaba armado con una katana de vaina negra con detalles de pétalos de Sakura, guardia de un tono escarlata y mango blanco en su mano izquierda, claro que también tenía a Castigo enfundada dentro de su abrigo, le parecía bastante normal y poco llamativo su apariencia a su parecer. Ignorando las miradas que le seguían se dirigió hacia la barra mirando las distintas personas buscando la única pista que tenia de su contratista, una vez lo hallo noto que era una mujer, esta se encontraba de espaldas hacia él, pudo ver que traía puesto un largo vestido azul con corte en v en una de sus piernas mostrando su piel blanca de porcelana con zapatos de tacón alto azules haciendo juego con su vestido, en los brazos guantes hasta los codos blancos, su peinado resulto muy familiar ya que era de un bello rubio con estilo de taladro, bastante peculiar y un par de cintas atando su cabellera, dando unos pasos más cerca hacia ella lo sintió, el prana viniendo de ella con un olor a Jazmín y vainilla, esta persona era un magus a igual que él, cautelosamente se sentó a su lado y pidió algo de sake al barman, aclaro su garganta para llamarle la atención.

-Disculpe ¿Fue usted quien llamo al Clan Fujimura pidiendo una escolta?- le pregunto despacio y con cuidado, teniendo una mano desenvainando ligeramente su arma para cualquier situación que se desarrollaría a continuación.

-En efecto así fue, me presento, mi nombre es E-E-E-E-Emiya ¿Eres tú?- para gran sorpresa de Shirou su contratista resulto ser la misma mujer a la que había solicitado sus servicios anteriormente, la heredera de la casa Edelfelt, Luvialegita Edelfelt. Cuando la rubia puso sus ojos en el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse con locura, en su mente Emiya ya era apuesto, pero vestido de esta forma más el arma insinuaba respeto, poder y…lujuria ya que a su parecer Shirou se encontraba bastante caliente, por otra parte el asesino pudo ver mejor los rasgos de Luvia, labios suaves con un ligera capa de brillo labial, un fino y hermoso rubor adornando sus mejillas, ojos de un hermoso marrón avellana o miel, aretes y un collar con zafiros incrustados que parecía hacerla brillar más, sin lugar a dudas Luvia es una chica muy hermosa, tratando de calmar su mente y hormonas Shirou tomo de su copa para tratar de calmarse aunque sea un poco, después volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Si Luvia soy yo, es una sorpresa encontrarme nuevamente contigo después de lo sucedido hace apenas un par de semanas- buscando iniciar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente Shirou dio una pequeña sonrisa a la cual su contratista devolvió.

-Así es, en verdad no esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿Dime como estas tú y tu familia?- Luvia le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba un poco de su trago sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Se están adaptando bastante bien por suerte, Ilya está en primaria y muy feliz, Sella y Liz se ocupan de las tareas, el viejo sonríe de verdad ahora, muchas gracias Luvia, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte por todo- Shirou termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar más si es posible a Luvia.

-No sé de qué me debes agradecer, fuiste tú y tu padre quienes se encargaron de todo, yo no hice nada- le preguntaba extrañada al pelirrojo, ante esto Shirou solo pudo reír para el desconcierto de la rubia.

-En eso te equivocas, sino fuera por ti, no hubiéramos podido destruir sus campos alertando de nuestra presencia a los Einzbern, siendo superados en gran numero ya que al conocer nuestra posición podían darnos caza libremente hasta el punto de superarnos completamente y asesinarnos, sino fuera por ti no lo hubiéramos conseguido, por esa razón te doy las gracias Luvia- al terminar el pelirrojo le dio otro beso en la mejilla, ante esta respuesta Luvia se puso tensa pero rápidamente se relajo disfrutando del toque y el aroma masculino que desprendía del chico en oleadas, aunque rápidamente esta escena se rompió por otra razón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien vino a darnos una visita, no esperaba encontrarte esta noche Emiya- un hombre corpulento con varios tatuajes y perforaciones en el oído derecho se presento junto a otros matones de poca monta, en total eran cinco y todos armados con katanas o bates de beisbol de metal, el jefe vestía un smoking blanco con una camisa negra y corbata a juego con su traje, tenia puestos unos anteojos de sol y varios collares de plata.

-Y yo esperaba encontrar este lugar libre de basura por una vez, supongo que fue demasiado pedir- con desdén y falta de interés Shirou hablo haciendo que los sujetos formen muecas de ira en su rostro mientras Luvia se reía pero poniendo una mano a la altura de su boca conservando la elegancia, al escucharla el jefe dirigió su atención hacia la mencionada, mirándola de arriba abajo como un trozo de carne se relamió los labios con gusto, ante este gesto Luvia hizo una mueca de asco mientras el rostro de Shirou se volvió frío y carente de emociones.

-Ohh, parece que estas bien acompañado Emiya, jejeje dime cuanto pagaste por ella, a simple vista parece muy car- pero el sujeto no logro a terminar de hablar ya que Shirou en un rápido movimiento le dio de lleno con la vaina de su katana en medio de la garganta logrando que el idiota caiga al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire mientras vomitaba, se veía bastante lamentable a su parecer mientas los demás con la poca facilidad como su jefe caía tan fácilmente ante el pelirrojo retrocedieron un par de pasos, ante este acto de cobardía Shirou se sintió asqueado, _ratas de mierda que solo se pueden mostrar fuertes en grupo, pero a la hora de pelear o cuando están solos no son nada ni nadie, que patético._

Al ver como sus "enemigos" retrocedían Shirou subió la apuesta, con una rápido movimiento desenvaino la katana que traía, su hakama junto a toda la hoja eran de un bello tono plateado resplandeciente cual espejo y apuntando la hoja hacia un costado como si quisiera forma un muro para proteger a Luvia mientras que la mano con la vaina estaba pegada a su cintura.

-¿Alguien más intentara ofender a mí bella dama?- con un tono gélido hizo la pregunta, como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio, como vio que nadie intentaría algo estúpido con un gesto se acercaron varios "guardias" del lugar sacando afuera a los sujetos, una vez que las cosas lentamente volvían a estar tranquilas envaino su hoja mientras se inclinaba hacia Luvia.

-Disculpa esa escena, parece que todavía hay algunos idiotas que no saben el significado de las palabras respeto y privacidad- mirando hacia la rubia esperando su respuesta vio que esta no respondía.

-Ahh Luvia ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta con cuidado a la chica mientras se le acercaba hasta estar justo enfrente de su cara, aun no obtuvo respuesta.

(Luvia pov)

Esas tres palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro, "mi bella dama" parecía en este punto una especie de aria cuyo efecto era el agradable calor que sentía en su pecho mientras que el ardor se dirigía hacia todo su rostro.

Para un magus el encontrar una pareja era algo bastante tedioso y complicado, al ser la comunidad bastante aristocrática el nombre y la fama eran bastante importantes ya que debían unir clanes o familias en base a sus investigaciones o progresos en la traumaturgia, muchas veces se hacían arreglos matrimoniales ya sea para pagar deudas, conseguir la investigación de otros y sumarla a la de uno. Además la mayoría sino por decir todos los magos eran bastante arrogantes o pomposos que se regodeaban sobre los logros de su familia o antepasados sin aportar nada a las investigaciones, pero Luvia sabía que Emiya no era esa clase de mago, si bien no tenia gran cantidad de conjuros o hechizos bajo su mando podía decir que el pelirrojo era poderoso, gracias a su sensibilidad a la magia pudo notar la gran cantidad de prana que tenía, además de muchos rasgos que cualquier mujer desearía en un hombre.

-Es apuesto, caballeroso, con buen gusto, poderoso, respetuoso y bueno con los niños, es el perfecto marido- esa palabra se grabo a fuego en su memoria, pero era verdad, en este punto Shirou era un buen candidato como marido y con unas cuantas palabras sería aceptado en la familia Edelfelt sin mucho problema a pesar de ser el hijo del Asesino de Magos.

-Via…ia..Luvia ¿Estás bien? Me estas pensando a preocupar- un momento después sintió algo en su frente y al volver al mundo de los vivos vio como el rostro de Shirou estaba pegado justo al suyo, unos centímetro más y podría reclamarlo tal como él la había reclamado al decir esas tres palabras, lamiéndose los labios de manera sensual junto sus labios junto con los del pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el casto y tan placentero beso.

(Shirou pov)

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?! Cuando fue que le empecé a gustar a Luvia y desde cuando me vio de esa manera, no eso no importa, relájate Shirou, relájate, cálmate y devuelve el beso lentamente y después empieza a ser más asertivo._

Una vez terminado el monologo mental del pelirrojo devolvió el beso a lo cual Luvia se vio bastante complacida, en un principio besaba y mordisqueaba ligeramente los labios tanto superior como inferior de la rubia, cuando esta empezó a suspirar y a gemir decidió llevarlo a otro nivel, lentamente empezó a rozar con su lengua la boca pidiendo entrada, ante esto Luvia muy despacio fue abriendo su boca, Shirou fue introduciendo su lengua para empezar a juntarla con la de la rubia, de un momento a otro el acto se volvió en una batalla por el domino, ambos aparatos bucales batallaban para ver quien dominaba a quien, luego de un rato Shirou dejo de masajear la lengua de Luvia, esta solo gimoteo como un niña al que le quitaron un dulce pero rápidamente fue callada al sentir un par de dientes que marcaban y pinchaban sensualmente sus labios, una vez hecho esto la rubia abrió su boca para toma una bocanada de aire que necesita en gran medida pero Shirou al ver esto nuevamente inserto su lengua para reclamar una vez la húmeda y jugosa cámara pasando su aparato por todo el interior para dejar su marca, rozo los dientes y el paladar para volver una vez más a abrazar la lengua de la rubia, esta solo gemía en respuesta, pasado un rato ambos dejaron de besarse para tomar aire, una vez que las bocas se soltaron se pudo notar un hilo de saliva que los conectaba, aunque Shirou estaba jadeando y algo eufórico por su segundo beso pero no se detuvo ya que seguía mordiendo la piel de Luvia hasta que muy despacio bajo hacia su cuello para dejar pequeños besos, Luvia por su parte empezó a acariciar los hombros, el cuero cabelludo, pecho y espalda del pelirrojo con un ritmo sensual y lento, cuando sintió los dientes en la fina piel de su cuello no pudo evitar temblar de manera errática mientras soltaba un gran gemido a la vez que agarraba con fuerza los cabellos de Shirou, este al ver la reacción se puso más agresivo, empezó a pasar su lengua en un ritmo tan lento que volvía loca de desesperación y ansiedad a Luvia, luego con sus manos empezó a acariciar su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos y comenzar a acariciarlos con ternura y suavidad, volviendo a su cuello dejaba piquete tras piquete hasta que se relamió los labios y succiono su piel dejando una gran marca roja, pero no termino ahí ya que por última vez mordió el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el chupetón provocando que la zona se haga mucho más roja que en un principio, Luvia por su parte agarraba con fiereza sus cabellos para empujarlo más hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados dio un último gemido de puro éxtasis mientras abrazaba a Shirou con fuerza para quedarse así abrazados, Luvia tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shirou mientras sin darse cuenta termino sentada en su regazo, Shirou, por su parte tenía sus manos en su cintura, juntaron sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos para poder relajarse luego de la sesión de besos que tuvieron hace apenas unos segundos, pasados unos minutos Shirou reabrió sus ojos para notar como ambos eran el centro de atención de todo el garito, el no lo sabía pero la forma en que se besaron despertó gran cantidad de lujuria en la mayoría de los presentes, muchas mujeres envidiaban a Luvia por tener tal hombre solo para ella, además de la forma en que la había protegido sin dudar ante esos idiotas solo le dio más puntos a su favor, los hombres por su parte matarían para tener una mujer como Luvia para que les hiciera compañía, su larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, ojos de un hermoso castaño avellana y buen cuerpo solo sumaba más lujuria a la mescla además de escucharla gemir y suspirar de placer llevo al borde a más de uno de los presentes.

Al ver como casi ninguno de los presentes les quitaba la mirada de encima Shirou dejo salir un poco de su aura sin que esta se mostrara y con una mirada más fría que el hielo y más filosa que un cuchillo logro que la mayoría dejaran de verlos para volver a sus asuntos, al ver como Luvia parecía imperturbable acerco su boca a su oído mientras exhalaba un suspiro de aire caliente para después morder ligeramente su lóbulo haciendo que la mencionada temblara una vez más.

-Oye, te gustaría ir a otro lado- con un tono ronco que no sabía que tenía le propuso, como respuesta Luvia abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente, Shirou solo pudo apreciarla más, ojos dilatados y entrecerrados, boca entreabierta y pecho bajando y subiendo rítmicamente tratando de obtener el aire perdido, no dijo una palabra solo asintió, lentamente se pusieron de pie y pagaron sus bebidas, Shirou como un caballero pago la de Luvia y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero fueron detenidos por alguien.

-Shirou-san, Shirou-san espera- el que gritaba era uno de sus compañeros del clan, este hombre corpulento, calvo con tatuajes y estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo-dono?- Shirou le pregunto, este una vez estuvo cerca le extendió la mano mostrando un juego de llaves.

-¿Y eso?- Shirou se veía extrañado, Luvia por su parte se veía desinteresada mientras se había colgado del brazo del Campeón.

-Jeje, ya ves, acabamos de hacerle una llamada al jefe de esos estúpidos, este totalmente asustado y nervioso nos ofreció que tomáramos las motocicletas de ellos como muestra de perdón, esta es para ti, la mejor ya que fuiste tú quien venció a su líder, disfrútala, y pasa una buena noche amigo- luego de decir esto se retiro dejando a un impresionado Shirou y una ligeramente interesada Luvia.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento ambos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, adentro del mismo Shirou uso las llaves para localizar su nueva adquisición, cabe decir que cuando la vio estaba bastante satisfecho, frente a ellos se encontraba una Ducati Monster modelo 785, esta era toda negra con un gran motor que se veía bastante voluminoso dándole un toque de bravura y dominio, los protectores a ambos lados del tanque eran de un color rojo, tenia neumáticos para la carretera, usando análisis estructural noto como varias partes estaban algo maltratadas y necesitaban arreglo, si bien no inmediato a largo plazo afectaría enormemente el rendimiento de la maquina, pero como no tenía sus herramientas decidió dejarlo para otro día, en este momento debía llevar a Luvia hacia su hotel, la mencionada solo se estaba frotando los brazos para retener algo de calor, cual caballero Shirou se quito su abrigo para depositarlo sobre ella, ante este gesto Luvia solo le sonrió con un lindo sonrojo adornado su rostro mientras le agradecía, una vez presto atención hacia la moto se veía algo inquieta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Shirou le pregunto algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

-No, es que nunca había montado una de esas- le respondió algo avergonzada, era la próxima cabeza de los Edelfelt, "Las Hienas más Elegantes" y le tenía miedo a una simple motocicleta.

-Descuida, no dejara que nada te pase- una vez más y sin darse cuenta anotaba más puntos con la rubia, lo que hace la caballerosidad.

-Adelante súbete y agárrate de mi con fuerza, esto no va lento que digamos-le indico mientras se subía a su nuevo juguete con una sonrisa algo espeluznante.

-Está bien- al decir esto con algo de cuidado se subió detrás del pelirrojo para abrazarlo por la cintura, una vez estuvo preparada se los indico al campeón, este bastante ansioso giro las llaves para encender la maquina logrando que la misma rugiera con fiereza una vez que había despertado, al escucharlo Shirou sentía como la adrenalina se agolpaba por todo su cuerpo, sus sentidos se agudizaban y preparaban para el máximo rendimiento, Luvia por otra parte tembló ligeramente pero rápidamente dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió el calor y magia brotando del chico calmándola de sobremanera, una vez relajada se apoyo sobre la espalda ancha de Shirou y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Mientras tanto Shirou empezó a maniobrar la moto y la dirigía con gran habilidad a través de las calles desoladas en medio de la fría pero hermosa noche, el silencio era roto solo por el gran rugido de la bestia de metal, aunque nunca había manejado una de estas antes al pasar gran parte del tiempo libre reparando la de los demás miembros del Clan Fujimura más el análisis estructural Shirou tenía un gran conocimiento en estos vehículos, el suficiente para manejarlos con habilidad.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la zona residencial debía primero pasar por el puente que conectaba ambas zonas, la residencial y la ciudad, como eran pasadas las 2:00 AM se encontraba casi vacío dejando un ambiente bastante único, las luces iluminando el camino, el ruido del motor y los corazones sincronizados, la luna y sus hijas las estrellas como únicos testigos de todo esto bajo el manto de la oscuridad, esto para Luvia era increíble y desearía que no terminara tan rápido por la sonrisa que estaba tallada en su cara.

-Oye ¿Hacia dónde?- Shirou le pregunto en voz alta para hablar sobre el rugido constante del motor, Luvia parpadeo varias veces antes de salir de su "sueño", luego de toser un poco para recuperar parte de su compostura le indico una dirección, el resto del viaje continuo en un silencio bastante agradable. Unos treinta minutos después Shirou aparco enfrente de una casa de estilo occidental de color blanco de dos pisos, a su parecer se veía como una pequeña mansión de aspecto victoriano, para darles la bienvenida se presento ante ellos un majestuoso rosedal que cubría los costados del camino hacia la puerta de la casa de Luvia, Shirou aparco la moto y ambos bajaron hasta dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa, una vez frente a la misma ambos se detuvieron y se miraron esperando a que el otro hiciera algo, nervioso Shirou tomo la palabra.

-Luvia, mira….yo….sobre el beso me agrado bastante y me sorprendió si te soy sincero, no esperaba eso en realidad pero…si estas nerviosa no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras, así que no te preocupes-termino dándole una sonrisa para calmarla, la rubia solo devolvió el gesto mostrándose agradecida.

-Gracias Shirou, te lo agradezco en verdad, y si es verdad, no estoy preparada para eso todavía, aun no, en cuanto al beso también me gusto, y…hmm….sobre nosotros Que somos?-pregunto algo roja tratando de saber que pensaba el pelirrojo sobre una relación entre ambos magus.

Shirou estaba nuevamente sorprendido por el pedido de la chica, ya que no todos los días una bella extranjera te pedía ser su pareja, pero cuanto más pensaba en esto no pudo evitar tener una imagen de una cierta chica de pelo lila pasar por su cabeza, sintiéndose algo culpable solo dio una triste sonrisa hacia a chica esperando.

-Lo siento en verdad pero por el momento no podrá ser, veras tengo otras cosas que hacer como mercenario y si saben de que estas saliendo con el nuevo Asesino de Magos no se lo tomaran bien, y no quiero que te perjudique por mi culpa-al terminar la miro como si estuviera diciéndole lo siento.

Luvia lo miro adolorida pero entendió, pero así como se decepciono también tuvo las esperanzas algo restauradas al recordar sus palabras sobre el beso que anteriormente habían compartido, de esa manera y con nuevo vigor dentro de ella simplemente le sonrió extrañando a Shirou.

-Entiendo completamente Shirou, no te preocupes, pero debes saber que como heredera de la casa Edelfelt no me rendiré tan fácilmente, una vez que tengo algo en mente lo obtengo- con una sonrisa salvaje le hizo sentir escalofríos al campeón mientras este se sonrojaba ligeramente al imaginar a Luvia como una especie de loba sensual y poderosa mientras él era un simple ciervo a punto de ser devorado.

-E-e-e-e-entiendo, bueno esto…buenas noches- le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia le robo un último beso, dejándolo aun más anonadado que antes de todo esto sucediera, Luvia solamente se retiro dándole nuevamente una sonrisa lobuna mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar tras e sí, Shirou se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su moto antes de que un pensamiento asaltara su cerebro.

-Un segundo, no me pago por la escolta ni por la protección aunque pesándolo bien las otras pagas son muy gratificantes- con una sonrisa algo picara se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hogar aunque de esta vez de amera más lenta para disfrutar de la soledad y de un paseo nocturno con su nueva compañera.

-Un par de horas después-

Un fino rayo de luz atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación de Shirou hasta posarse sobre los parpados del joven asesino provocando que este lentamente se moviera inconscientemente buscando de nuevo las sombras tratando de volver a dormir pero no contaba con dos cosas que lo despertaran de manera brusca esa mañana.

-¡Oni-chan! Despierta jeje- la primera era una niña de pelo plata y ojos de color rojo rubí que se lanzo dentro del cuarto del chico para arrojarse sobre el mismo de manera brusca mientras se reía inocentemente, mientras que la segunda..

-BUAHHHH-un gran llanto vino de la habitación contigua, Shirou solo pudo suspirar mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Ilya haciendo que esta se sonroje de manera linda y que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande en su cara.

-Buenos días a ti también Ilya, ahora si me disculpas- levantándose Shirou mostro su cuerpo al mundo sin ningún pudor o vergüenza por exhibir las grandes quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado acompañadas de cicatrices de cortes irregulares que adornaban sus brazos y pecho que de alguna manera resaltaba el tatuaje sobre su corazón, marca de su pacto hace ya algunos años, aunque el chico tenía un gran físico digno de elogio, fruto de su duro trabajo y entrenamiento con su padre y su emperatriz, llego hacia la habitación de su niña y no podía evitar pensar cuan animada estaba la casa, _tan..tan llena de vida, antes había ruidos y estos eran cuando Taiga nos visitaba, luego volvía al silencio, ahora todos los días algo pasa_ , dejando sus pensamientos se adentro hacia el cuarto de Mitsuki para encontrar a Sella vestida con pantalones de jean holgados azules, un vestido ligero de color blanco que hacia juego con su pelo mientras acunaba a Mitsuki en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras para calmarla, aunque sin mucho efecto ya que la bebe seguía llorando a todo pulmón.

Shirou al ver la escena solo pudo sonreír porque a pesar de los intentos de la homúnculo su niña no se calmaría tan fácilmente.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, a Mitsuki le gusta que le acaricien las mejillas o parte de su vientre o pecho mientras uno se acerca su rostro y le habla en voz baja, eso la relaja mucho, ven, dámela y te lo muestro-sin decir palabra alguna Sella le entrego a la niña al chico y viendo con interés como al mínimo toque de Shirou Mitsuki dejaba de llorar para empezar a mirar fijamente a su figura paterna, momentos después el llanto fue reemplazado con la risa que lograría sacar sentimientos cálidos a más de uno, en especial a los presentes en ese mismo momento.

-Lo sigo viendo y no puedo creerlo, en verdad esa niña te ve como su padre- Sella admitía con ligera sorpresa pero eso no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mmm, tal vez, pero si es verdad que la veo como mi niña linda y dulce-admitía el pelirrojo con una expresión de satisfacción y dicha en su rostro.

-Apropósito muchas gracias, a pesar de que muchas veces llora en tus brazos, solo tienes buenas intenciones hacia Mitsuki, eso es gratificante, algún día serás una gran madre, estoy seguro-cuando esas palabras finales salieron de la boca Shirou provoco que la pálida piel de Sella se volviera más roja que un tomate y comenzara a hiperventilarse, ante esta rara visión el chico solo se preocupo y se acerco para juntar sus frentes en un intento de medir su temperatura corporal para ver si tenía alguna fiebre, el mero toque de su amo provoco que Sella empezara a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias sin sentido, Shirou por su lado estaba más confundido que antes.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- el asesino le pregunto extrañado y algo asustado por su condición.

-D-d-d-d- Sella trataba de decir algo pero el tartamudeo la vencía de sobremanera.

-¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas!- Sella en un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y estuvo dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero algo la detuvo en seco, el otro hombre de la familia Emiya, Kiritsugu Emiya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación mirando con el rostro impasible y frío pero sus ojos lo delataban, estos tenían una chispa de diversión.

 _Ahí no, ahora no por favor…_ Shirou mentalmente se preparaba para escuchar otro de las bromas de su padre..

A costa suya…otra vez.

-Oigan ¿Cuando fue que se casaron y ya hablan de tener niños?¿No creen que van un poco rápido?-termino con el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Sella solo se paró en seco mientras su mente iba a mil por hora. Si alguien tenía la capacidad de leer la mente entonces vería varias imágenes interesantes, en primer lugar imagino como ella y Shirou se habrían conocido, a continuación estuvieran saliendo juntos durante un tiempo hasta declarase mutuamente y convertirse en una pareja, más tarde él se inclinaría ante ella para proponerle "eso", luego se ve a Shirou en un smoking caminando hacia la finca Emiya mientras carga al estilo nupcial a Sella en un hermoso vestido de novia, por último la tan esperada noche de bodas….

Y luego….

Los bebes…

Al pensar en las últimas dos cosas Sella no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto que literalmente le salía vapor de la cara y sin decir palabra alguna se retiro hacia el baño para una larga ducha de agua fría.

En tanto los dos hombres e infantes miraban hacia la dirección de la mucama para una vez esta se retiro mirarse entre ellos quedando en un punto muerto.

-Viejo- Shirou empezó con un tono frío que hizo a su padre orgulloso.

-¿Sí?-le pregunto Kiritsugu con una falsa inocencia.

-¡Eso era necesario?- le pregunto exasperado por la misma situación.

-La verdad no, pero para este viejo es divertido, ahhh los jóvenes de hoy en día..- y dichas esas palabras se retiro hacia el living donde lo estaba esperando el periódico y una humeante taza de café caliente.

Aunque Shirou veía a su padre él no era ningún tonto o ingenuo, podía sentirlo, un miasma que se arremolinaba en su padre, solo en él, devorándolo, corrompiéndolo y destruyéndolo lentamente desde su interior hasta que no quede nada, nada más que una mera cáscara, y no importaba las veces que trato de quemar esa maldición con su aura y técnicas, si bien reducidas eran bastante poderosas, esta maldición estaba más allá de su capacidad, incluso cuando le pidió a su maestra consejo esta no supo responderle ya que nunca había visto algo igual, era un hecho…

Kiritsugu Emiya moriría pronto..

Cuando no lo sabía..

Tratando de ignorar esos oscuros pensamientos se marcho hacia el baño con su hija para lavarse a él y a ella mientras trataba de sacar esos sentimientos de sí mismo al menos por ahora. Una vez aseado se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de su casa pudo ver fuera una gran criatura de color gris, mejor dicho había un monstruo en su patio, pero para la familia era otro integrante más, este era Berseker, el siervo de la locura y la rabia, aquel que dio su cordura por poder en su estado más crudo y puro, el siervo que sirve a su hermana Ilya, normalmente cualquier ser con el mínimo de cordura y los sentidos de auto-preservación lo único y más sensato que haría sería correr como una gallina sin cabeza esperando de que alguna manera retorcida, bizarra o milagrosa esta bestia dejara de prestarle atención alguna pero…

-Buenos días Berseker-Shirou en vez de asustarse como nunca solo le saludo mientras le extendía el puño, a lo cual el gigante le devolvió el gesto con el suyo propio chocándolos para generar una pequeña onda expansiva.

-Grrr-con un gruñido a modo de saludo el coloso le respondió, Shirou solo asintió en reconocimiento mientras marchaba hacia la cocina para encontrar a Leysritt, o mejor conocida como Liz, estaba vestida con unos short de jeans, una camiseta gris y sobre el mismo un suéter amarillo, se encontraba sentada en el tatami mientras comía algunas galletas.

-buenos días Liz- le saludo el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Shirou-sama-Liz le digo en un tono aburrido o neutro ya que pocas veces expresaba emoción alguna…salvo cuando discutía con su compañera Sella.

-Liz..-empezó Shirou lentamente y exasperado por tener que decir lo mismo otra vez.

-¿Si Shirou-sama?- le pregunto la homúnculo con inocencia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Cuántas veces en la semana te he dicho que no comas comida chatarra antes del desayuno?-le pregunto cansado de volver a tener esta conversación con Liz de nuevo.

-Mmm...desde de que nos mudamos Shirou-sama-le contesta Liz con voz neutra y aburrida mientras volvía a comer su refrigerio sin inmutarse de la expresión exasperada de su amo.

-Ahhh…y deja de agregarle el Sama, sabes que no me gusta ¿De acuerdo?- le pedía el pelirrojo con un deje de suplica, Liz por su parte le devolvió la mirada mientras trataba de asimilar el pedido de su maestro..

-Si Shirou…-termino con la voz baja como si estuviera susurrando su nombre a un amante mientras sentía como su cara se iba calentando de a momentos, pero para su suerte su amo se retiro a la cocina con Mitsuki en sus brazos para preparar el desayuno para su rara familia.

Una vez dentro de su lugar especial Shirou cerró los ojos mientras llamaba su aura o miasma sobre su persona mientras llamaba de nuevo esa manifestación de rabia y sed de sangre que le helaría el alma a cualquiera, su demonio se mostro orgullo en su porte mientras se posicionaba al lado de su maestro, cuando lo vio le inclino la cabeza a un modo de saludo.

-Buenos días a ti también Scarlet- ahora el demonio identificado como Scarlet simplemente gruño en su lenguaje pero al ser parte de su conjurador y amo Shirou, este lograba entenderle.

-[Buenos días maestro]- el pelirrojo escucho la voz de Scar en su cabeza. Con un gesto de su rostro su convocación sabia que quería su amo de ella, ser una niñera por el momento, Scar asintiendo se acerco a Shirou mientras este le extendía los brazos para que tomara a Mitsuki mientras él preparaba el desayuno, cuando la infante paso de brazos humanos cálidos a los fríos del familiar no hubo cambio alguno, es más se sentía extremadamente cómoda en los brazos de Scar, incluso se reía y jugaba con los guanteletes-garras del demonio tratando de tomarlas entre sus manitas, al ver esto Shirou solo podía sonreír.

-Dos horas después, en Homurahara Academia-

Unas vez el desayuno termino tanto Shirou como Ilya se alistaron para ir a la escuela, tomaron sus cosas, se pusieron sus uniformes y se despidieron de Kiritsugu, Sella, Liz y Mitsuki con un beso en la frente de parte del pelirrojo, Shirou estaba en secundaria mientras Ilya en primaria.

Una vez dentro de los límites de la academia el joven asesino sintió varias presciencias cercanas a él de carácter mágico, agudizando su vista y olfato para cerciorarse sobre a quienes podrían pertenecer dichas presciencias, la primera apestaba a descomposición con un ligero toque de lavanda, al saber de quién era el hedor Shirou no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de rabia al recordar el tormento de la chica que había jurado salvar y proteger… _Esta noche, matare a ese gusano y salvare a Sakura…_

La siguiente aura le confundió ya que le era extremadamente familiar para él pelirrojo, inclusive su olor, el aroma de la vainilla le inundo las fosas nasales y un solo nombre broto en su mente.. _¿Luvia aquí?..muy extraño.._

Y por último sintió el aroma de las fresas y granadas que provenían del segundo piso de la academia, mirando hacia esa dirección noto a una chica de cabellera larga negra, con el uniforme de las chicas, esa chica era Tohsaka Rin y era conocida como la idol de la escuela, perfectas notas, hábil en deportes amable y bella, para muchos la chica perfecta…. _vaya mierda, seguramente Tohsaka oculta algo, y esa fragancia..no hay duda…ella es un magus como Sakura y yo, por el momento actuare tranquilo y mantendré un perfil bajo…_ pensaba Shirou mientras se adentraba hacia el edificio principal para dirigirse hacia su respectivo salón pero algo le hizo parar en seco..

-¡Eres una inútil!- la voz que no le gustaba escuchar ni en cinta resonó en sus oídos, al momento de grabarla en su cerebro Shirou entro en modo rabia, su visión se puso rojo sangre, sus manos se cerraban y abrían simulando garras, sus ojos se dilataban y de su boca broto un gran gruñido que asusto a los pocos que estaban presentes cercanos a él, sin perder tiempo se marcho hacia el origen de la conmoción, hacia el club de tiro con arco, pero al no prestar atención a su alrededor no noto cierta maga que sintió su despliegue de prana crudo mirando con un rostro impasible y neutro hacia donde se dirigía quedándose segundos observándolo antes de volver a marcharse hacia su destino previo.

Shirou al entrar en el campo de tiro con arco diviso a dos figuras, la primera era femenina, tenía la cabellera de color lavanda o lila, con ojos del mismo color, esta era Sakura, amiga y junior del asesino, la otra era masculina, tenía el pelo azul y se notaba furioso, esta _basura_ era Shinji Matou, el hermano de Sakura, pero a los ojos de Shirou era abusivo, un ligón, arrogante y pomposo, siempre creyéndose superior a otros, _de verdad me enfurece.._ pensaba mientras dentro de su rota mente podía sentir la furia fría de su emperatriz y escuchar el gruñido gutural de Scar…

-[Maestro ¿Puedo salir y desgarrar este insecto?]- le preguntaba su familiar con un pequeño deje de suplica en su etérea voz.

-[no Scar, eso corre por mi cuenta]- le respondió con irritación leve, su familiar solo resoplo en disgusto.

-Te dije que no te acercaras o juntaras con Emiya, eso no es bueno, y tu solo desobedeces- la basura humana levantó su mano listo para propinarle una bofetada hacia la chica que había cerrado sus ojos y levantado sus brazos en un inútil intento de protegerse del abuso de su "hermano", sin perder un segundo Shirou uso refuerzo de manera casi instintiva para aumentar considerablemente su velocidad, en menos de dos segundos estaba detrás de Shinji mientras agarraba su brazo levantado y lo doblaba de tal forma de que estuviera detrás de su espalda, pero no se quedo ahí, empezó a ejercer más fuerza hasta el punto de ruptura, en este momento la cucaracha se encontraba inclinado para tratar de aligerar su dolor pero de nada servía, cuando levanto su vista hacia el origen de su tormento pudo divisar al asesino para empezar a ponerse pálido, Shirou al ver su cobardía obvia solo hacer su mueca de enojo mucho más profunda, _en verdad es patético, necesita hacer lamentable la vida de alguien más solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, lamentable en verdad_ , pensaba el campeón.

-E-E-Emiya, t-t-tú no eres bienvenido aquí-tratando de recuperar su compostura y algo de orgullo Shinji intento verse amenazante.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, el club de tiro con arco no le prohíbe la entrada a estudiantes que no son miembros, por otro lado que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo Matou-le decía más que estar preguntando al chico que se veía aterrado al recordar dicha memoria.

Al ver que este no respondía Shirou solo suspiro para luego propinarle un fiero puñetazo directo en la nariz, pudo escuchar como el cartílago se rompía y antes incluso de que empezara podía oler la sangre brotando de su _presa_ , calmándose lentamente el pelirrojo guardo su aura antes de que esta se manifestara al mundo, sin prestarle atención a Shinji que se revolcaba en el suelo sujetándose la zona herida mientras maldecía se acerco hacia Sakura para abrazarla y calmarla a través de lentos y suaves toques por su larga cabellera.

-Tranquila, solo un poco más y te salvare de este tormento- le prometía en voz baja Shirou a Sakura mientras la mantenía cerca a él, por su parte, Sakura solo cerró los ojos y se relajo bajo el toque amable de su sempai.

Momentos después la campana sonó y tanto Shirou como Sakura se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos salones para dar comienzo a su jornada escolar, en el pasillo Shirou se encontró con su mejor amigo y presidente del consejo estudiantil, un alumno de estatura media, cabello azul oscuro y lentes, Ryuudou Iseei, este al verlo no se notaba muy feliz.

-¿Sucede algo Iseei?- le pregunta el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

-Ahh..Shirou no te había visto, es solo lo de siempre, papeles, permisos, presupuesto, planes para viajes escolares, pero escuche por ahí que algo sucedió en el club de tiro con arco, ¿Te molestaría explicar?- le pregunto al pelirrojo con perspicacia, ante esto Shirou solo pudo suspirar.

-Tuve un desacuerdo con Matou, eso es todo- tratándose explicarse lo mejor posible hablo Shirou teniendo en cuenta cada palabra.

-¿En serio? Hasta donde tengo entendido los desacuerdos son verbales, no físicos, ¿Peleaste de nuevo? ¿No es así?- terminaba su pregunta mientras le daba un ceño fruncido, al poco tiempo solo suspiro.

-¿Estás bien Shirou? ¿No te lastimo o sí?- le cuestionaba preocupado su amigo.

-No, ni un rasguño, aunque gracias por preguntar Iseei- le respondía mientras sonreía, ante esta respuesta el presidente se veía mucho más tranquilo.

-Bien, vamos al salón o llegaremos tarde, y no te metas en problemas Shirou, hablo en serio- Iseei termino regañando a Shirou antes de marcharse hacia su salón, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de retomar su camino cuando sintió que alguien le observaba, enfocando su visión hacia el pasillo vio como Tohsaka le miraba fijamente antes de desparecer entre los demás estudiantes.

 _Sera mejor que ande con cuidado…_

-un par de horas después, 1900 PM-

Ya terminada la jornada escolar tanto Shirou como su hermana se encontraban caminando hacia la finca Emiya acompañados de Sakura, en la fría noche Ilya se encontraba tomada del brazo de su hermano mientras sonreía triunfante hacia la heredera Matou, esta resoplaba en voz baja.

Shirou al ver el juego infantil entre ambas chicas solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura, quien al repentino toque se vio bastante sorprendida a la vez de que su rostro empezaba a pintarse de rojo. Cada quien estaba en su propio mundo ignorando los alrededores, en especial para el joven asesino quien estaba planeando sus siguientes pasos con sumo cuidado.

 _Bien, a las 0000 horas me encontrare frente al terreno Makiri o Matou, Scar y yo romperemos la entrada y nos dirigiremos limpiando sala por sala de esos gusanos con espadas elementales de fuego y poder en bruto, seguramente Zouken se verá tentado al intentar devorar mi prana, pero para eso estoy preparado, una capa de prana sobre mi y Scar para protegernos sin necesidad de arriesgar nuestras reservas internas, después de la purga marcharemos hacia el escondite del gusano y lo eliminaremos sin dejar posible cría alguna para de esa forma evitar que se regenere y vuelva en pos de nosotros, Shinji es un caso perdido, al principio pensé en su salvación pero noto com la marca de Zouken esta completamente en todo su cuerpo, no hay posibilidad para él, seguramente al tenerlo frente a mí intentara amenazarme con lastimar a Sakura pero está cubierto, Sella y Ilya estarán velando por Sakura mientras Liz será su guardián junto a Berseker, una vez eliminado limpiaremos a Sakura de su martirio…_

-[¿Scar estas preparada?]- le preguntaba a su familiar dentro de su mente.

-[Solo de la orden Amo..]- le contesto su demonio interior, estaba ansiosa por la caza que se avecinaba.

-[Guerra, ¿Estas lista para otra cacería?]- Shirou le pregunto contemplando las posibles respuestas se su ama.

-[Claro que sí, ya empezaba a aburrirme, y Shirou estate alerta, sentí varias presciencias poderosas en la mansión Matou, casi tan poderosas como Berseker, si mi hipótesis es correcta la familia Matou invoco a su siervo para este Toque del Cielo.. bastante perturbador]- termino su emperatriz con un tono bajo peligroso y dubitativo, pensando en todo esto, Shirou por su parte si bien no demostró sus emociones en el exterior su interior era un vendaval de preguntas..

 _El Quinto Toque del Cielo, se suponía que sería en unos sesenta años, no diez, el Grial no pudo haber reunido esa cantidad de prana para la convocación, un segundo…_ recordando las palabras de su padre sobre la Guerra del Grial cuando estaban volviendo a Fuyuki, le conto todo lo que sabía con respecto a la guerra por un deseo, y como el gran premio estaba corrupto..

-[Mi emperatriz ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la corrupción dentro del Grial pueda ser la causa de este adelanto para la batalla?]-le preguntaba Shirou con tono frio pero apacible para con su maestra.

-[Es posible, al fin y al cabo las posibilidades que brinda la traumaturgia son bastas e infinitas, la verdad no me sorprendería de que así fuera Shirou]- le contestaba su pregunta con un deje de rabia menor, el pelirrojo se preocupo por esto, si bien era fuerte en un rango cercano a los archimagos y maestro en la hoja gracias a todas las noches que entreno en su realidad mármol junto a su ama, no sabía si estaba para luchar de igual a igual con un siervo, una manifestación e invocación de un héroe de la línea de tiempo pasa o futura cuyo poder estaba más allá de la imaginación de los magus de hoy en día, ya que estos dejaron atrás el gran poder que tenían en la era de los Dioses..

 _Aunque un desafío no estará mal, al fin y al cabo, si no es peligroso, ¿Dónde está la diversión?_ _,_ con ese pensamiento en su cabeza Shirou fue dibujando una sonrisa depredadora en su cara lentamente, tratando de imaginar cómo sería su oponente, si estaría a nivel de Berseker en términos de poder, velocidad, fuerza, habilidad, etc.

 _Esta será una larga y divertida noche…_

-Un par de horas después, 23:45 PM-

Shirou se encontraba caminando por las calles frías y solitarias en dirección hacia su objetivo, luego de la vergonzosa cena con su onee-san contando sucesos que ponían en una gran vergüenza a Shirou, como cuando lo arrastro hacia la demostración de clubes para buscar miembros y Shirou había peleado contra Taiga de manera pareja hasta que su famosa arma, el tora-shinai al no poder sacar sangre de su víctima elevo el deseo de matar en el aire de tal manera que los demás miembros y aquellos que estaban viendo el "combate amistoso" empezaron a temblar, pero no se detuvo ahí ya que Shirou para no caer bajo los efectos del aura maliciosa del arma maldita también llamo a su aura, el resultado… la mayoría de los presentes o bien se desmayaron en el acto o salieron corriendo por instintos primarios al sentir tal miasma en el aire con sentimientos y deseos de muerte y sangre, cabe aclarar que durante el día Shirou fue hostigado por una cabreada Rin Tohsaka tratando de saber que fue ese despliegue de energía, o como el rumor de Shirou salvando a Sakura del abusivo de su hermano rondaba cada rincón de la academia, haciéndolo parecer el caballero de brillante armadura que rescata a su princesa muy a pesar y vergüenza de ambos adolescentes y para el enojo de Ilya, y aunque sonara extraño Sella también se veía algo molesta después de escuchar lo sucedido, _enfócate en la misión Shirou, enfócate y no te distraigas._

Con su mente clara el campeón avanzaba mientras concentraba su poder y preparaba sus hechizos, reforzó su cuerpo siete veces, llamo a castigo y la baño en prana y le agrego los conceptos de "resistencia", "fuego", "velocidad" aumentando drásticamente su cadencia de fuego y poder en bruto, sabiendo que los familiares de Matou eran gusanos, no hay nada como un buen incendio para quemar y purgar todo.

Pasados unos minutos llego por fin a la residencia Matou, imponente en su degradado y descuidado estado, _parece más una cripta desde la última vez que lo vi,_ a vista de Shirou el lugar se veía más maltratado desde que estuvo con Sakura para ver a su "abuelo" hace ya unos dos meses cuando partió con su padre a rescatar a su hermana.

-….- mirando en silencio Shirou se decidió para actuar, tomando a Castigo en sus mano izquierda mientras convocaba a Izanagi en su mano derecha y soltaba su aura dándole un contorno negro rojizo sobre su persona, Izanagi respondió a su aura con la suya propia, ya que desde que era una creación especial hecha a base de "eso" tenía un gran poder encerrado dentro de sí, poder que Shirou soltaría esta noche, el aura de la katana era de un profundo negro azabache, como un portal al abismo, sin posibilidad de regresar, bailaba alrededor de la hoja y parte del brazo derecho de su maestro, al mezclarse ambas auras se sentía en el aire el deseo de desgarrar, de mutilar y lacerar en oleadas, la necesidad de derramar sangre provenía de la hoja mientras que su maestro soltaba el deseo de combatir y matar a cualquier enemigo.

Además eso no fue lo único ya que momentos después de desplegar su miasma, Shirou cerró los ojos mientras depositaba grandes cantidades de prana sobre sí mismo para convocar a su demonio, Scarlet apareció segundos después en todo su esplendor, portaba dos floretes de tono carmesí espectrales, su armadura roja escarlata junto a sus cicatrices brillaban bajo el manto de la noche fría y solitaria, al ver a su maestro está simplemente le saludo con una ligera inclinación de su parte.

-[Te saludo maes…Shirou]- le respondió a medio camino recordando que su amo no le agrada que se dirijan hacia él como maestro u amo.

-[Buenas noches Scar, gracias por tu ayuda en esta misión, ¿preparada?]- al agradecerle a su demonio, en su casco se pudo presenciar un aumento del color rojo, como si por un segundo se hubiera sonrojado, pero así como vino desapareció.

-[Lista, de la orden]- al escuchar esto Shirou solo dio une media sonrisa para volver a su expresión fría, herencia de su padre.

-Comencemos- con esa palabra ambos desparecían de la vista para convertirse en borrones que se movían a altas velocidades, el primer movimiento fue hecho por el asesino que con la velocidad a la que iba más el gran refuerzo sobre su cuerpo fácilmente derribo la puerta para seguir escaleras arriba seguido de cerca de Scar, una vez en el primer piso fue atacado por lo que parecía ser sombras, ni disminuir con rapidez tomo a Izanagi para con rápidos tajos destruir las sombras sin mucho esfuerzo, pero sus sentidos despertaron para hacerle saltar por la ventana atravesándola para caer en el jardín, Scar por su parte estaba a punto de seguir a su amo antes de que un par de cadenas con una especie de cuchillos en sus extremos se acercaran peligrosamente hacia ella logrando desviarlas al girar su cuerpo para que estas pasaran justo al lado de su rostro blindado para después volver hacia las sombras de donde habían llegado en primer lugar, mirando hacia la oscuridad escucho el sonido de los pasos, lentamente se empezó a mostrar una figura, esta era femenina, tenía el cabello de un tono rosa/violeta oscuro, finos rasgos con piel pálida que se veía resaltada bajo la luz de la noche que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos tapados por una especie de de mascara violeta, vestida con un vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando su gran figura y botas hasta la rodilla. Al ver que Scar no retrocedió ante su instinto de asesinato simplemente se preparo bajando su postura hasta quedar como una especie de animal preparado para cazar, Scar por su parte dejo salir el gran miasma de su amo, este estaba arremolinándose alrededor suyo mientras colocaba un florete frente suyo mientras el otro lo dejaba bajo pero preparado ante cualquier situación, una vez preparada gruño en desafío ante su enemigo, en su mente un solo pensamiento, _pagara por intentar lastimar a Shirou_ , con su objetivo en frente de ella y sin dar un solo indicio de movimiento se arrojo hacia el siervo cruzando sus floretes contra la cadena dentada comenzado así su batalla.

-Con Shirou-

 _Parece que Scar esta entretenida…_ pensaba mientras giraba la cara hacia los múltiples sonidos de choque entre el metal que se producían dentro de la casa, aunque no pude distraerme mucho cuando escuche nuevos sonidos como de algo arrastrándose hacia mi dirección desde las plantas muertas y gran parte del jardín en el que encontraba.

-Enviaras tus familiares para intentar succionar mi prana y dejarme seco de esa forma dominarme ¿Ehh Makiri?- mientras decía estas palabras el sonido se hizo más fuerte y desesperado, unos segundos después en mi campo de visón pude detectar una gran masa amorfa, como un gusano..e _xactamente lo que te define_ … si bien el gusano tenía la capacidad de absorción y drenaje no contaba con la gran resistencia, de hecho no necesitaba a Izanagi, con solo mis armas de fuego esto bastaría, convocando a Castigo y una Berrtta M83-r empecé a dispara hacia el familiar, al recibir el plomo reforzado soltó una gran chillido de dolor y furia, horrible a mi parecer, después se abalanzo sobre mí mientras abría su boca, al verla note la gran cantidad de lenguas o protuberancias para sujetar a su presa mientras se alimentaba de ella, _será mejor que no me atrape…_ con ese pensamiento salto para estar fuera de su alcance mientras sigo disparando, pero al poco tiempo noto como con cada disparo partes del familiar se desprenden para luego empezar a moverse por su cuneta formando más familiares, con esto sabido quito a Castigo del plano de existencia mientras busco en mi realidad mármol un arma capaz de destruir a mi oponente, al verla no puedo evitar sonreír de manera macabra mientras se me escapa un pequeña risa.

-Hey Makiri, más vale que estés viendo porque esto te hare a ti cuando te encuentre-dicho eso en mis manos aparece otra arma de fuego, una escopeta Ithaca m37, con acción a bombeo, pero está muy diferente a los otros modelos, era un poco más grande y algo más pesada para compensar el retroceso del arma, era totalmente negra con tribales en azul eléctrico en gran parte del cañón como si fueran colmillos mientras que en su cuerpo se notaba la palabra en ingles para "Jackal", bombeándola para cargarla y lista para disparar, apunto directamente hacia la masa amorfa y sin dejar de sonreír…

Disparo, el fogonazo es opacado por el gran estruendo pero no solo es destructiva a corto y mediano alcance, sino que los perdigones están imbuidas con más prana y el concepto de "fuego" dándole poder elemental, en otras palabras, balas incendiaras con una llama más caliente y durable gracias a mi traumaturgia, veo como la criatura empieza ser consumida por las flamas mientras grita y chilla de dolor y agonía, al cansarme de ese molesto ruido le vuelvo a disparar viendo como de ella no queda ni ceniza y como las chispas se van perdiendo en el aire como si de fuegos artificiales se tratasen, pero esto no termina ya que más sonidos se acercan hacia mi….

-Al fin das la cara, estaba empezando a aburrir- pero no termino ya que delante de mí se encuentran personas, no, ya no son personas, la palabra son experimentos, las personas están rotas, ya no son humanas, en partes de sus cuerpos destrozados brotan tentáculos negros moviéndose en el aire mientras a paso de muerto vivo se acercan más y más, además van dando alaridos y gemidos, como si una pequeña parte de ellos todavía está presente en esas cascaras tratando de decir algo, más solo brotan de ellos quejidos, carne salida y descompuesta, el hedor de la muerte está en el aire, protuberancias que se agitan y una especies de sacos de pus negra cerca de su pechos o cabeza, es aberrante.

 _¿QUE MIERDA HIZO? NO ¿COMO PUDO HACER ESTO A PERSONAS INOCENTES? ¿NO CONOCES LA PALABRA SUFIMIENTO?_ DE SER ASÍ, ¡YO TE ENSEÑARE SU SIGNIFICADO BASTARDOOOOOO!

Mi visión se pone rojo carmesí, ya no hay más ruido, no más gemidos, ni siquiera escucho el palpitar de mi corazón, un solo deseo, matar, desgarrar, mutilar, lacerar, apuñalar, más, sangre, _denme más sangre…_

(música de ambiente "Last the bodies hit the floor")

Sin pensar o razonar me lanzo hacia el más cercano mientras este inútilmente trata de agarrarme para drenar mi prana, más no lo dejo ya que con Jackal le volé todo el pecho y antes de que se diera cuenta apunto hacia su cabeza para destruirla en un lio sangriento y pólvora. El siguiente se abalanza y me sujeta con fuerza mientras sus tentáculos penetran mi carne, no hay dolor o agonía, solo rabia, llamando a mi aura convoco cuchillos de caza y lo apuñalo en distintas partes de su cuerpo, al momento de soltarme tiene como doce de ellos y había perdido ambos brazos, pero no le importo, ya que solo es una marioneta, con un gruñido animal lo golpeo con mi escopeta como si fuera un bate destruyéndole la cabeza cual huevo roto, una vez hecho esto los cuchillos en su cuerpo empiezan a flotar antes de ser lanzados hacia los demás deteniendo su avance por un mero momento, momento que aproveche para saltar hacia un grupo de unos cinco, con un cartucho de Jackal del grupo solo quedan trozos que para mi gran enojo aun se mueven y tratan de rehacer un nuevo cuerpo, más no lo dejo porque empecé a pisotear esa pus negra sacándole chillido tras chillido de dolor….

-¡Te gusta! Eso es dolor y hay mucho más- al notar como estoy siendo rodeado giro a Jackal sobre mi cuerpo como si de un nunchaku se tratara mientras voy descargando disparos en todo lo que se me acerca, los cuerpos son reducidos a meros trozos en cuestión de segundos mientras que la masa negra de familiares intenta marcharse pero no lo permito ya que la apuñalo con una espada más de mi realidad mármol, quito a Jackal del plano y llamo a Castigo con munición ligeramente más fuerte mientras apunto con ella antes de empezar a descargar una lluvia de balas sobre ella, este familiar no puede hacer nada más que gritar de dolor, esos gritos, ese dolor de mi enemigo, no note como una sonrisa se marca en mi rostro, _esto es tan divertido_ , pero algo me saca de mi ensueño, siento un gran golpe en mi espalda que me manda a volar y chocar contra una pared perforándola en parte y levantando una gran nube de polvo, al Salir solio consigo enfurecerme más, ya no hay dolor, solo odio primario que debo satisfacer…

Con mi aura provoco que el polvo desaparezca rápidamente del lugar, frente a mí se encuentran al menos unas cien de esas cosas, solo sirve para hacerme reír en voz baja mientras llamo otra pistola en mi mano libre, sin pensar y razonar me arrojo hacia mis enemigos descargando bala tras bala sobre ellos, los disparaos arrancan carne putrefacta y sangre negra asquerosa y maloliente, los cuerpos enteros son reducidos lentamente, dedos arrancados, tejidos destruidos, músculos desgarrados, huesos quebrados, venas y arterias rotas y esos tentáculos no hacen nada más que retorcerse cuando reciben plomo de mi parte, parando en seco me detengo y empiezo a girar sobre mi eje creando un torbellino de balas, prana y pólvora, cabezas con agujeros, las cuencas de los ojos destruidas, nariz, dientes o lo que queda de sus rostros destrozados siendo aun maltratadas por la andanada de disparos quedando nada, ni siquiera los trozos, una vez mate alrededor de un cuarto de ellos llamo el plato fuerte, en mis manos Castigo desaparece para ser reemplazado por un par de granadas de fragmentación m4, quitándoles el seguro y llenándolas de prana hasta que ya no pueden contener más las arrojo hacia los restantes, me giro sobre mis pies y salte hacia el techo de la mansión Matou para con unas simples palabras…

 _Trace On..Sacrifice.._

Las granadas volando por el aire antes de caer cerca de mis objetivos empiezan a fragmentarse antes de estallar en una gran explosión que literalmente arraso la tierra dejando un gran hueco, como si de una cueva se tratara, mirando hacia alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudo sobrevivir no encuentro nada, la pus achicharrada en el suelo y trozos de carne en estado de necrosis quemada hasta que quedaron irreconocibles, el hedor es insoportable, como no hay mas enemigos mi visión pasa del rojo sangriento para volver a la normalidad lentamente, mi pecho empieza a subir y a bajar rápidamente en necesidad de aire, siento como mis circuitos están al rojo vivo, todo el dolor acumulado me golpea en todo mi ser, músculos tensos, huesos al punto de quebrarse, nervios sobrecargados con las múltiples señales que reciben, estoy al borde del colapso, pero eso no me detendrá.

Sin vacilar me arrojo sobre el hoyo y caigo, usando refuerzo impacto contra la tierra dejando un cráter, a mi alrededor todo es oscuridad, así que invoco una espada llameante como una especie de antorcha para poder ver a mi alrededor, todo lo que me rodea son agujeros, una cripta subterránea bajo el terreno Matou, al ver fijamente parece que no tiene fin y recorre miles de kilómetros a la redonda, no tengo más opción que llamar a Ruina para poder cubrir terreno pero antes de siquiera llenar mis circuitos con prana siento esa presencia, el mismo olor a muerte y descomposición que la primera vez que cruce ojos con él, escucho como a lo lejos algo se arrastra a toda prisa hacia mi posición, un gran gusano se muestra, su aspecto es mucho más fuerte que sus diminutos hermanos, tiene grandes colmillos cubriendo su boca y cuando ruge muestra que tiene miles de hileras de colmillos dentro como si de una lamprea se tratase, solo que gigante ya que su tamaño era descomunal, mucho más grande que la casa por decir lo menos además tenía varias cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo y a simple vista no tiene ojos, cuando me detecto abrió su gran boca para escupir una especie de limo negro que a pleno contacto con la tierra esta empezó a derretirse.

-Así que has venido, que insensato y estúpido de tu parte, heredero de Emiya, ¿Crees acaso que tiene una oportunidad contra mí?- el gran gusano empezó a hablar mientras regurgitaba más de ese limo acido.

-Con que esta es tu verdadera forma, te conviene mucho- ante mi burla Zouken intento devorarme pero rápidamente salte fuera de su alcance mientras ignoraba el dolor en mis piernas.

-Osas burlarte, te devorare y después seguiré corrompiendo a esa niña hasta que no quede nada, cuando le diga sobre tu muerte imagínate su cara de dolor absoluto, exquisito- con esas palabras mi rabia vuelve a subir, convoco media docena de machetes incendiados mientras se los arrojo y veo como penetran en su carne aunque muy ligeramente, aprovechando su momento de dolor leve reúno tanto prana como puedo y salto hacia delante mientras del suelo sale un muro de llamas y del mismo brota mi compañera Ruina atrapándome en su silla de montar mientras empiezo a cabalgar lejos del gran gusano, este al ver a su presa comienza cazarnos con una gran velocidad, sin vacilar me doy vuelta para apuntar con Castigo recién materializado y empezar a disparar con gran maestría pero noto como apenas si le hacían daño alguno.

-mierda, ahora que, ya lo tengo- con una sonrisa macabra des invoco a Castigo para llamar un arco recurvo de caza Barret con una sola flecha y c4, mucho c4 atado a la flecha, pero no me detengo ahí ya que altero la flecha para darle los conceptos de penetrar, agarrar y quebrar mientras que el c4 aumento su radio de explosión así como le agrego nitroglicerina, gracias a las clases de química por esto…

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- con un comando mental Ruina va bajando su velocidad para dejarse estar más cerca del gusano, este empieza abrir su boca..

-Un poco más- está a un par de metros de nosotros y ya tiene abierta un cuarto de su boca, sus lenguas se mueven con avidez saboreando a su presa..

-Eres mío gusano de mierda- está a solo diez metros y su boca totalmente abierta y expuesta con esos grandes colmillos a ambos lados de su cabeza, apunto un segundo para disparar, la flecha vuela por el aire mientras lo corta y queda enganchada justo entre varios deus colmillos inferiores…

 _Trace On…Sacrifice_

Al conjurar mi aria el c4 explota dentro de su boca haciendo volar trozos de carne putrefacta y colmillos totalmente rotos por el aire en distintas direcciones, la criatura empieza a moverse sobre si misma golpeando las paredes de la cámara provocando gradualmente un derrumbe sobre todo el lugar, al ver esto Ruina acelera en gran medida esquivando los pedazos de roca que quieren aplastarnos, mirando fijamente delante de mi justo arriba se formo un hueco por el que puedo salir….

-Rápido Ruina más rápido ya casi llegamos- solamente a un par de metros parte del techo cae y se rompe en el aire, perfectas plataformas para saltar, me paro en la silla de Ruina y con toda la fuerza que puedo reunir salto hacia el primer pilar de roca que todavía está cayendo y sin perder tiempo salto de roca en roca hasta llegar al hueco para volver al exterior mientras mi montura desaparecía en una nube de llamas bajo la tierra.

Afuera respiro el aire fresco y me siento aliviado del oxigeno que llena mis pulmones sintiéndome aliviado, pero mi alivio y paz dura poco ya que la tierra empezó a temblar y de pronto broto el gran gusano irguiéndose mientras rugía con furia hacia el cielo nocturno, puedo ver como gran parte de su boca esta desgarrada y aun chamuscada por la explosión y perdió uno de sus grandes colmillos que le sirven como muro defensivo, sin perder tiempo llamo de nuevo a Ruina y me posiciono justo a medio kilometro del gran gusano, este al vernos se arrastra lentamente mientras se apresura hacia nosotros, Ruina por su parte comienza con un ligero trote antes de pasar al galope dejando detrás de sí un rastro llameante, mi aura se arremolina a mi alrededor como una tormenta impulsando más las flamas de mi montura.

Estamos cerca uno del otro, Zouken abre su gran boca dispuesto a devórame para siempre, por mi parte salto hacia el dejándome devorar mientras recubro mi cuerpo con el miasma más denso que puedo crear protegiéndome de su poder de absorción y sus colmillos, ahora que estoy dentro suyo puedo hacerlo.

 _Trace On._

Con esas dos palabras miles de hojas se crean a base de prana y de mi aura mientras vuelan con velocidad cegadora para apuñalarlo desde el interior hacia el exterior, pero estas hojas son muy diferentes ya que aumente en gran medida su tamaño, son similares a la Devoracaos en cuanto a longitud y peso, el gusano se yergue sobre si para gritar de agonía mientras de su piel acorazada brotan miles de hojas para quedarse empaladas, todo un tormento.

-Esto no es todo, aun hay más bastardo de mierda- dicho esto todas las hojas se prenden fuego para empezar a quemarlo hiriéndolo aun más todavía, el pobre gusano solo puede agitarse descontroladamente mientras la sangre negra cae como cascada por sus heridas abiertas.

 _Sacrifice_

Eso último fue el infierno, cada arma blanca exploto liberando un gigantesco cono de llamas que devoro al maestro Makiri destruyendo en gran medida su ya maltratado cuerpo, convocando la hoja de mi ama le hago un gran tajo descendente abriendo una herida que provoca una hemorragia masiva en su sistema, sin perder tiempo salgo de las entrañas del magus, una vez afuera convoco esa larga cadena sin nombre de tono escarlata para deslizarme con ella mientras apuñalo con la Devoracaos el cuerpo de Zouken a la vez que voy cayendo hacia abajo abriendo todo su cuerpo de par en par, la sangre negra y sucia me mancha todo el cuerpo, apesto a descomposición, quiero vomitar.

En la tierra veo como el gran gusano una vez amenazante y mortal cae ante mí muerto, noto como su cuerpo empieza a deshacerse sin dejar nada.

-[Bravo mi campeón, simplemente maravilloso]-escucho la voz de mi ama llena de orgullo, no puedo evitar hinchar el pecho.

-[Gracias por tus halagos Guerra, si me lo permites me gustaría sentar un momento para recuperar el aire]- le digo a mi reina, esta solo ríe divertida pero puedo ver como sus expresiones se hacen más salvajes y sensuales.

-[Descansa mi campeón por que después no lo harás]- termina en un tono bajo y ronco, incitándome a la lujuria, no puedo evitar gemir ligeramente en respuesta.

Aunque mi descanso no dura nada ya que veo como dos figuras caen cercanas a mi posición, la primera noto que es la sierva por su aura, noto como su estado esta maltratada en varias partes de su cuerpo, veo su pelo largo de color violeta algo sucio, sus armas son largas cadenas que termina como puñales, lejos de ella cae Scar, su armadura esta fragmentada en su brazo derecho, su pecho tiene grandes abolladuras y sus espadas están algo rotas pero en mucha mejor condición que su oponente.

Antes siquiera de pararme escucho una voz.

-Cómo es posible, como es posible de que tengas tanto poder, se supone que no eres nada ni nadie, Emiya- la voz que ruge no es nadie más que Shinji Matou, se ve furioso y antes de que tomara la palabra levanto una especie de libro para llamar a unas sombras de la nada, extendió su mano y las sombras se transformaron como cuchillas para dirigirse hacia mi persona, solo suspire en negación y decepción, _demasiado débil y patético,_ con ese pensamiento deje que las hojas sombrías me golpearan, Shinji por su parte sonreía triunfante al ver que supuestamente mato a su enemigo pero se sorprendió de que me encontrara ileso, sin un rasguño.

-¿Cómo?- antes de que siguiera hablando levante mía mano con Castigo convocada mientras le apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza, detrás mío escuche el sonido del acero chocar, _parece que la sierva intento venir en pos de mi, gracias Scar._

-Es porque ese ataque fue tan débil que mi resistencia a la magia simplemente lo hizo desaparecer- dicho eso dispare, matando al joven Matou, noto como su libro negro empieza a quemarse en llamas purpuras hasta que no quedan ni las cenizas.

Una vez desaparecido el extraño libro el siervo enemigo relajo su postura mientras me observaba de manera impasible, Scar no perdió tiempo y se posiciono frente a mí de manera protectora. Al no sentir ninguna hostilidad de parte de nuestro enemigo pongo una mano sobre el hombro de Scar mientras concentro parte de mi aura para regenerar y tratar sus múltiples heridas en su armadura y armas, basto unos segundos para que estuviera como nueva ante la atónita visión del siervo, esta solo se mantiene impasible, analizando la escena frente a ella.

-Ehhh…¿vas a atacarnos o te quedaras así toda la noche?- le pregunte con algo de incomodidad por su penetrante mirada hacia nosotros, Scar no bajo su postura de guardia, tenía las hojas levantadas y preparadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rompiste el contrato?- luego de unos minutos pregunto de manera neutra.

-Para serte sincero no sabía que era un maestro, ya que nunca demostró poder mágico en primer lugar, y solo lo mate por lo que hacía constantemente sin un ápice de remordimiento o culpa- termine con un tono frio mientras recordaba las cosas que había dicho o hecho Shinji hacia los demás mientras estaba vivo, solo puedo apretar las manos mientras extraigo sangre de ellas, Scar al ser una parte de mi siente el odio y rabia que estoy dejando salir, su única respuesta soltar un gruñido bajo.

-Entiendo, y el viejo ¿Qué paso con él?- me di cuenta que al decir el nombre de ese gusano lo dice con un tono agrio y áspero.

-No te preocupes por el gusano de mierda, esta muerto, ya no molestara a nadie- le digo con simplicidad y falta de interés.

-….- por un segundo por su rostro pasa solamente la sorpresa, parece que no esperaba eso, así como no esperaba lo siguiente.

-¿Eres el siervo de Sakura Matou, no es cierto?- al decir esto se puso en una pose lista para arrojarse hacia nosotros y matarnos, Scar estaba a punto de atacar cuando la abrace por detrás deteniéndola, esta acción parece haber confundido momentáneamente al siervo ya que relajo un poco su postura de combate.

-Cálmate Scar, ella dejo de ser nuestra enemiga- le decía con calma a la vez que la acariciaba como un pequeño animal manso, su respuesta fue la relajación y un ronroneo. Levanto mi vista para ver al siervo a la cara.

-Descuida, Sakura es una preciada amiga, el ataque a este lugar fue decisión mí, además yo no soy un maestro en esta guerra, así que no soy tu enemigo- le digo con toda la calma que puedo reunir, mis ojos se van cerrando, he utilizado casi el 65% de mi prana total y está empezando a pasarme factura a pesar de mi alta regeneración, _mmmm tal vez debería hacer ese experimento de nuevo…. Lo meditare más tarde._

Pensando durante un momento la sierva se quedo n su posición como estatua evaluando su curso de acción a tomar, luego de unos momento se relajo completamente mientras dejaba de expulsar su instinto asesino, Scar al ver esto también se relajo y borro sus espadas de la existencia.

-Bueno viendo que estamos calmados, ¿Qué tal si te doy el prana suficiente como para recuperarte también ehh?- tratando de sacarle su nombre o clase..

-Rider, pero porque me darías prana, podría matarte- al terminar estaba sonriendo de manera peligrosa, Scar solo volvió a su postura anterior, pero..

-JAJAJA que divertido, te diré, si mi familiar aquí pudo mantenerte a raya y dejarte en ese estado, sabiendo que un familiar tiene un cuarto a la mitad del poder del conjurador, en verdad estás segura de que soy presa fácil, podrás ser un siervo pero no eres invencible- termine con un tono bajo y frío, el aire a nuestro alrededor se hizo más pesado, parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Muy bien, pero hagas nada estúpido- termino con desdén, me acerco lentamente hacia ella bajo la dura mirada de Scar, por alguna razón se ve muy enfadada, y me está asustando un poco, una vez a un paso de distancia de Rider acero mi brazo para que toque su hombro, voy cerrando mis ojos a la vez que hago que mis circuitos resurjan con poder puro, puedo sentir el prana que brota de mi en oleadas y se manifiesta a través del miasma carmesí negruzco, mi aura se va transfiriendo hacia Rider hasta que está completamente envuelta en ella, unos segundos después su cuerpo va absorbiendo la energía hasta que no queda nada, antes se veía malherida ahora esta regenerada completamente, por mi parte mis circuitos gritan por un descanso, aunque mi regeneración lo compensara de aquí a una hora, hasta entonces pasare a la defensiva.

-Bien ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte a ambas, ellas se veían confundidas por un momento.

-¿A dónde?- me pregunta Rider con neutralidad.

-Pues hacia mi casa, donde nos encontraremos con tu maestra para así poder limpiarla de una vez y liberarla de ese tormento- ante mis palabras Rider se ve sorprendida, pero momentos después el atisbo de una diminuta sonrisa se muestra en su rostro como si en silencio me diera las gracias por todo esto, ante el pensamiento solo puedo sonreír.

-Oye Rider, ¿Puedes mantenernos el paso? De otra forma quedaras atrás- termino con una sonrisa de malicia, a la cual Rider corresponde.

-en verdad me estas desafiando o eres un loco o un estúpido- su sonrisa solo se ensancha más, _esto será divertido, una carrera._

-[Lista Scar]- su respuesta es un gran gruñido de desafío hacia el siervo. Unos segundos después nos encontrábamos corriendo y saltando para llegar hacia nuestro objetivo poniendo a prueba nuestras capacidades al máximo.

-Un par de días después-

Se puede ver a Shirou sentado contra un árbol de Sakura en medio de una colina en lo más profundo del bosque que está cerca de Fuyuki, en sus manos un violín de aspecto bastante fino y elegante, la melodía resonaba en el corazón del bosque y no había sonido alguno que la acapare. _Tantas cosas sucedieron en dos simples días. Primero gracias a mi aura y el hechizo inmolación de mi maestra pude quemar mi aura para purgar el cuerpo de Sakura liberándola de la cresta Matou, aunque conserva sus hechizos y enseñanza pero prende a vivir con ello, ahora está con Ilya y Mitsuki como si fueran una madre y sus dos hijas, por el otro lado…_

-flashback, 1 día antes-

Eran las 22:00 Pm, se puede ver a Kiritsugu con una yukata negra y obi azul sentado en el porche de su casa mirando hacia la luna, momentos después Shirou haciendo acto de presencia, tenia puesto solamente unos pantalones de dormir mostrando su físico y grandes cicatrices junto a su tatuaje, al ver a su padre dormitando se sentó junto a él.

-Viejo, si estas cansado ve a tu cama a dormir- con cuidado despertó a su padre, pero al verlo noto algo, estaba muriendo, muy cerca de que la muerte venga reclamarlo, le había llegado su hora, mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo las lagrimas esperaba pacientemente las últimas respuestas de su padre y mentor, de su _héroe._

-Shirou, sabes que estoy muriendo, pero antes de irme quiero decirte algo, por favor escucha y no me interrumpas- Shirou solo asiente esperando.

-En primer lugar te quiero agradecer por haberme salvado, si hubieras muerto no habrá duda alguna de mi ruptura mental y suicidio, gracias, en segundo lugar si no fuera por ti nunca, nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a mi preciada hija una vez más antes de irme, pude ver su sonrisa y evitar que sea usada como juguete para la guerra como estaba previsto, con la muerte de Jubstachiet el clan Einzbern caerá sin dudar e Ilya fue salvada de corromperse, gracias, en tercer lugar veo que sigues tus propios ideales y veo que son muy nobles, no hay duda alguna de tu podre, me lo demostraste cuando luchaste a mi lado, estoy seguro que en el futuro serás un gran magus, no, ya eres un gran magus, estoy orgulloso, por esa razón quiero que tengas algo- lentamente le dio la espalda a Shirou mientras se quitaba parte de la yukata exponiendo su espalda, al poco el pelirrojo vio un resplandor en azul, la cresta del clan Emiya se había mostrado ante él en toda su gloria aunque se encontraba incompleta, ya que le faltaba más de la mitad pero no por eso era menos majestuosa, Shirou no sabía que decir o pensar. 

-Padre, ¿En verdad estas seguro de esto?- el joven asesino pregunto con gran cantidad de duda en voz.

-Completamente, la cresta esta lista para ti, a pesar de su estado se que le devolverás su antiguo esplendor y mucho más Shirou- dicho esto el campeón lentamente poso su mano en la cresta en forma de reloj de su padre, cerrando los ojos y concentrando la energía de la cresta, sintió como lentamente algo viajaba de su brazo quemándolo mientras se movía por su cuerpo elevando su temperatura corporal, la cresta estaba siendo analizada por los circuitos mágicos de Shirou para ser reconocida por el organismo para su posterior uso en la traumaturgia, después de minutos de incesante ardor Shirou nuevamente abrió los ojos y miro hacia su cuerpo buscando…

Ahí estaba, sobre el hombro se hallaba un segundo tatuaje, tenía la forma de un reloj incompleto con una sola manivela, exactamente el cuarto de uno, pero era magnifico, pensando en algo concentro prana en su nuevo tatuaje para verlo reaccionar, el efecto fue inmediato, el color negro paso a ser remarcado con tonos rojos carmesí dándole un aspecto más gótico pero igual de increíble, momentos después Shirou sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía hacerse más lento hasta el punto de que todo estuviera quieto mientras él podía moverse en ese espacio ralentizado superando la velocidad suya con refuerzo fácilmente, cerro sus ojos de nuevo para sentir como su flujo del tiempo volvía a la normalidad al darse cuenta de que un mosquito que parecía estar suspendido en el aire ignorando la gravedad volvía a volar de manera uniforme sin saber nada de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos segundos.

-Padre, te lo agradezco mucho por este regalo- Shirou solo podía hablar con voz solemne mientras veía a su padre, este al dar su cresta parecía que había acelerado el poder del a maldición en su cuerpo reduciendo considerablemente su tiempo de vida.

-Mmmm, Shirou quiero que me cumplas un último deseo- Kiritsugu preguntaba con voz lenta mientras sus ojos se cerraban y abrían a intervalos.

-Cualquier cosa padre- le respondía sin dudar ni vacilar Shirou a su padre mientras se acercaba hacia él para poder escuchar su petición.

-Quiero que ames a Ilya profundamente y la protejas, danos a Iri y a mi muchos nietos- termino con una sonrisa divertida mientras cerraba los ojos…

Para nunca más volver a abrirlos..

-Ehhhh, viejo o es hora de estar con bromas, vamos despierta y dime tu deseo- al terminar empujaba suavemente a Kiritsugu para poder despertarlo, este no lo hacía.

-…..-al ver que no respondía Shirou solo cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de su padre fallecido.

-Yo juro padre, amare y protegeré, ser un ángel guardián- decía su juramento en voz baja, momentos después se puso de pie mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su padre y se lo llevaba al bosque a paso lento, en su camino proyecto una chaqueta negra, bajo de esta una camiseta blanca con mangas azules y llamo a Ruina para que lo llevara a un lugar.

Dos horas pasaron por el lento caminar de la montura de Shirou pero llegaron a su destino, una colina en la profundidad del bosque, donde un gran árbol muerto esperaba paciente.

En silencio y lentamente Shirou bajo de Ruina, esta se quedo esperando a su jinete mansamente, no se iba a ir de ahí de ninguna manera. Shirou por el contrario se acerco hacia el tronco muerto, cerró sus ojos para materializar una docena de espadas espectrales que apuñalaron la tierra formando un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para guardar algo de gran tamaño, esas mismas espadas se retorcieron en el aire para dar forma a un ataúd del más fino y reluciente metal que Shirou podía crear con sus habilidades, lo decoro con incrustaciones de otras hojas dándole más valor para el ataúd, lo abrió con un pensamiento y deposito el cuerpo de su padre, lo miro una última vez para cerrarlo y depositarlo en el hoyo, convoco otras espadas para mover la tierra y taparlo, luego convoco una espada occidental de platino pulido y hermoso, guardia de oro con decoraciones de zafiros, en la hoja un mensaje.

 _Aquí yacen Kiritsugu e Irisviel Emiya_

 _Hombre y mujer que siempre se amaron_

 _Amados padres que solo querían el bienestar de sus hijos._

 _Nunca serán olvidados ni ellos ni sus sacrificios_

 _Siempre recordados en nuestros corazones._

Aun con los ojos cerrados pero con lagrimas brotando Shirou concentro toda su aura y de un momento a otro golpeo la tierra con las manos desnudas trasfiriendo su prana a la tierra, el resultado, la tierra empezó a temblar y de esta raíces empezaron a brotar, dando a luz rosas, todo a su alrededor ahora era un valle de hermosas rosas, había dos tipos, la primera era completamente negra , carecía de luz y parecía absorberla pero muy hermosa, la siguiente era completamente blanca, una copia de la bella luna que se alzaba majestuosa en el manto de la noche, la respuesta este fenómeno era que la tierra es un ser vivo con su propio poder y emociones, al serle dado prana en su estado puro con ese torbellino de emociones reacciono, como resultado este hermoso valle.

Pero Shirou no se detuvo ahí, saco las manos de la tierra para acercar al árbol muerto para tocarlo, vertiendo el prana que quedaba en su cresta mágica uso sin darse cuenta en ese momento un hechizo olvidado por el clan Emiya, pero sabia su nombre.

 _Recall.._

Con esa sola palabra todo parecía detenerse para retroceder en la línea espacio-tiempo, las ramas una vez muertas volvían a la vida, sanas y robustas, antes despojado de su belleza el gran árbol demostró lo que tenía hace mucho tiempo, pétalos y flores de un tono rosa pálido, era un árbol de Sakura.

Sin soltar el tronco Shirou en silencio siguió llorando en silencio cuando sintió una corriente de viento que hizo que varios pétalos salieran volando creando de esa manera un paisaje hermoso durante unos minutos, los pétalos volaban sobre las rosas mientras estas bailaban bajo el viento, el espectáculo era grandioso.

Quitando su mano Shirou se alejo unos pasos aun con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba en su realidad mármol algo, cuando lo encontró inmediatamente lo saco, era el único objeto que no era un arma, era un instrumento, su violín.

Se puso en posición y empezó la melodía, esta era calma al principio pero luego empezó a subir, era tan lúgubre y melancólica que cualquiera que la escuchara sin duda terminaría llorando, pero nada de esos negros sentimientos le quitaba lo hermosa que era, cada movimiento de los pétalos parecía seguir el ritmo del músico que les acompañaba, pasaba de momentos fuertes en su tono para volver al bajo sonido, todo en sincronía perfecta y majestuosamente llevado a cabo por Shirou, así estuvo un par de horas antes de caer dormido con los ojos llorosos en una cama de rosas, su último pensamiento antes de caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo era…

 _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Padre.._

Pero Shirou no había sentido un gran ardor en su espalda, que más tarde sería la razón de grandes e importantes acontecimientos así como un par de ojos que lo veían desde la oscuridad…

Notas del autor: bueno aquí estoy después de un tiempo es traigo este capítulo, para los curioso, en primer lugar el combate de Shirou contra Zouken está inspirado del combate contra Stigian en Darksiders.

En segundo lugar la limpieza de Sakura, Shirou concentro su prana para convertirlo en fuego mágico para poder quemar sin necesidad de extraer los familiares, como el cuerpo principal que era Zouken ya no esta estos gusanos estaban demasiado débiles.

En tercer lugar la canción que toca Shirou es Requiem for a dream versión violin, en mi opinión es una hermosa pieza pero en verdad es triste y melancólica.

En cuarto lugar para aquellos que esperan la guerra del grial les diré que empezara dentro de dos capítulos a más tardar, antes deben suceder varias cosas, traten de imaginar que sucederá..

Y por ultimo para todos aquellos que crean que Shirou puede derrotar a un siervo la respuesta es si y no, Shirou es poderoso, es verdad pero esta un paso detrás de los siervos, podrá darles batalla pero terminara muy lastimado si no lucha con todas su técnicas de combate. Aquí Specterwolf se despide y les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo "¿Sueños o Memorias?".

Y gracias por leer y comentar. 


	7. capitulo 7: ¿Sueños o Memorias?

Capitulo 7:¿Sueños o Memorias?

-Normal Pov-

Han pasado varias semanas desde la muerte del Clan Makiri a manos del nuevo Asesino de Magos, Shirou Emiya, este además tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su padre frente a sus ojos, para luego llevárselo hacia su lugar de descanso, cuando había vuelto de su funeral lo primero que hizo fue ir donde su taller familiar y encerrarse ahí durante todo el resto del día mientras lloraba en silencio su pérdida mientras era consolado por Scar y su Emperatriz Guerra, pasada la melancolía volvió donde guardaba el diario de su padre con todas las notas sobre La Guerra del Grial, repasando y analizando sobre futuras estrategias ante este giro de los eventos, supo más sobre el siervo de su padre, el legendario Rey Arturo, que para su sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de una mujer, Arturia Von Pendragon así como parte de los demás siervos y maestros, pero eso no le interesaba, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en el siervo Saber, tratando de imaginar todo aquello, cuando de un momento a otro empezó a recordar, recordar sobre el malvado fuego que lo vio morir y renacer, aquellas llamas que devoraban a todo lo que se interponía en su camino durante esa fatídica noche, la noche donde los gritos de lamento y agonía inundaba el aire cual macabra sinfonía llenándole los oídos y traumando su ser para el resto de los días, pero mientras pensaba en aquello recordó esas dos figuras que pudo ver antes de desmayarse, supo que la primera debía ser Saber de su padre, las descripciones concordaban de tal manera que no había lugar para las equivocaciones, pero mientras más trataba de volver sobre sus recuerdos más cansado se encontraba, hasta que de un segundo a otro se encontraba dormitando sobre su escritorio, Shirou nunca sabía lo que le esperaba esa noche, una noche que cambiaria el orden y lugar de la guerra…

-Sueño de Shirou, lugar desconocido-

(Shirou Pov)

Lentamente me estaba despertando, recuperando mis sentidos, cuando me encontraba ya en mi mismo me levante, para mi sorpresa me hallaba en medio de un frondoso bosque, tan verde y hermoso, pero para mi sorpresa estaba bastante silencioso y eso no era algo normal en un bosque donde la vida se supone que era abundante, a paso lento me moví en una dirección al azar, durante minutos estuve caminado hasta que me tope con una horrible visión delante de mí..

Cadáveres….

Miles y miles de cadáveres frescos apilándose hasta donde llega la vista, por sobre estos los cuervos se apilaban y disfrutaban del banquete, pude notar diferentes colores y estandartes, el primer patrón era de un azul profundo con toques de oro y el escudo era un poderoso león que se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras se encontraba rugiendo con ferocidad, el siguiente era rojo carmesí con toques de negro azabache mientras mostraba un dragón con las alas extendidas volando hacia arriba. Durante minutos o horas estuve vagando sobre este cementerio hasta que pude divisar algo, allá a lo lejos, sobre una colina donde miles de hojas, espadas, alabardas y otras armas blancas e encontraban insertadas en el suelo sobresalía, cual pintura retratada con una gran delicadeza y trabajo, opacando a todo lo demás en medio de esa colina solitaria se encontraba empalada la misma majestuosa espada que vi esa noche de fuego, pude notar mejor su forma, era una espada larga de doble filo con mango de oro lo suficientemente largo para sujetarla con las dos manos por el portador, su hoja era una mescla de azul zafiro y un bello oro, más que arma parecía una pieza de decoración, pero a pesar de todo esto el poder que irradiaba era anormal, esta espada no era de este mundo, se notaba por la gran cantidad de prana que liberaba a cada segundo, supe que fue hecha no por herreros humanos, sino por algo más, algo que esta fuera de nuestra comprensión…

En una parte de su hoja estaba escrita una sola palabra pero cuando quise ver mejor mi visión empezó a fallar hasta que me desmaye…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sabía si seguía dormido o no, aunque estoy seguro que fue lo último ya que encontraba en otro lugar, pero para mi sorpresa era esa misma colina…no era mejor llamarlo una cripta común…

Los mismos cadáveres….

Pero esa hoja, una vez majestuosa e increíble ahora se hallaba diferente de su homologo, el azul y oro fue reemplazado por el demoniaco rojo carmesí y negro abismal, el noble poder cambiado por el ansia de matar y el deseo de derramar sangre, su aura negra rodeándola dándole un toque espeluznante y macabro, pero no por eso era menos poderoso, estaba bañada en sangre dándole un toque aun más lúgubre, una sola palabra vino a mi cabeza antes de desmayarme otra vez…

Corrupción…

Horas o minutos después la conciencia regresa a mí, ahora para mi molestia pase de un cementerio lleno hasta el tope a un infierno de llamas otra vez, pero por alguna razón no me encuentro pensando sobre mis martirios ni demonios internos, atrás quedaron las voces de todos los que pidieron ayuda, solo está la fría nada, la indiferencia, pero no es momento de un análisis psicológico, debo saber donde vine a parar, observando a través del fuego puedo notar los diferentes edificios, o al menos una parte de ellos ya que la mayoría se estaban incendiando, el cono de llamas se extendía por lo que parecía kilómetros de distancia cubriendo la ciudad donde me hallaba, caminando a través del averno pude llegar a un templo que se estaba desmoronando sobre sí mismo, una vez adentro pude distinguir telas del más fino rojo escarlata y empalada sobre un altar se encontraba otra hoja, era de un aspecto bastante extraño ya que tenía una forma bastante irregular, como si el filo estuviera serpenteando pero era bastante hermosa esa espada, mesclando el rojo sangre con un negro obsidiana mientras brillaba bajo las chispas y el fuego de los alrededores, aunque no pude contemplarla por mucho más tiempo ya que mi mente empezó a fallar otra vez, momentos después volví a caer en la inconsciencia una vez más.

Me desperté al rato buscando mi nueva posición para hallarme en un acantilado, sentía la brisa fría del mar y podía oler la sal del océano, a mi gusto no había más cadáveres ni devastación, solo silenciosa calma que era rota por el chocar de las olas contra la roca, mirando por todas direcciones buscando algo la encontré, una lanza insertada profundamente en la roca como si marcara un monumento o recordatorio a todo aquel que tuviera la oportunidad de verla, su filo de un bello plata brillaba gloriosamente bajo el amanecer dándole un aspecto etéreo al mismo, su filo y relieve marcado con tribales negros, su guardia era de platino brillante en forma de una especie de v invertida, descansado debajo de la lanza se encontraba un escudo con el mismo símbolo y sobre este una larga capa de seda roja bermellón moviéndose al compas del viento, supe a quienes pertenecía dicho símbolo, la estirpe espartana, cuna de grandes guerreros, viven por y para la batalla bajo la bendición de Ares, pero más tiempo no puedo estar ya que una vez más todo se hizo negro…

Ahora una vez recuperada la conciencia note que estaba dentro de lo más profundo en un bosque, podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr y oler la fragancia de distintos tipos de plantas y flores, al ver mejor puedo observar una bella cascada y en medio de esta una especie de isla pequeña donde se encuentra descansando otra lanza pero a diferencia de la anterior esta está completamente hecha de oro, su filo posee dientes a ambos lados del mismo dándole un aspecto salvaje y atada a esta una larga cadena también de oro que parece brillar más que su compañero, bastante normal si no fuera por la sed de combate y batalla que expulsaban dichas armas en oleadas masivas, solo querían enfrentar duros combates a pesar de su engañoso estado y apariencia, era muy similar a Berseker en cierto modo.

-Ahh...no otra vez maldición- dije antes de caer desmayado de nuevo.

Abro mis ojos un tiempo después, mi ubicación cambio una vez más, atrás quedo el bello bosque para dar lugar a un impresionante salón del trono, oro, pilares de oro, cortinas y alfombras de la más fina seda y algodón escarlata o vino cubrían el lugar, pero todo esto se veía opacado por el gran trono que tenia justo en frente de mí, alto y macizo, un gran almohadón rojo sangre sobre el asiento, tallado en el mismo símbolos arcanos antiguos de una vieja civilización, y sobre el trono la segunda espada que vi durante el incendio, tratando de llegar más cerca la cabeza empieza palpitar con fuerza, mis piernas tiemblan, el pulso acelerado, siento un profundo ardor en mi espalda como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo estuvieran siendo clavadas en mi columna, duele más que cuando realice "eso" hace un año, no aguante mucho antes de caer por última vez.

-Taller del clan Emiya 07:00 AM-

(Normal Pov)

Shirou se estaba moviendo sobre su escritorio mientras lentamente se despertaba gracias al sonido de un par de golpes afuera del taller.

-Sempai, ¿Estas despierto?- una voz suave provenía del exterior, esta voz pertenecía al kohuai de Shirou, la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada del asesino de magos, aunque este tan denso como siempre no lo notaba tan fácilmente, esta chica era Sakura, la antigua heredera de la extinta casa Matou, ahora era Sakura Emiya. Muy a su vergüenza ya que para ella sumando el apellido de su amado más la pequeña Mitsuki en sus brazos parecía como una esposa que venía a despertar a su marido junto a su niño, pensando en esto la chica solo podía detenerse y dejarse llevar por sus fantasías antes de que el joven pelirrojo decidiera responder.

El campeón por su parte estaba bostezando en silencio mientras se ponía una mano en sus sienes mientras recordaba con detalle el extraño sueño que tuvo hace apenas unas horas, su rostro carente de emociones demostraba que se hallaba en una profunda reflexión. _Esas armas no son un mero objeto, su historia y auras las delatan, no hay duda de ello, pero porque se muestran ante mí, cual es el mensaje y lo más importante como debería proceder, se que la primera pertenece a Saber de la Cuarta Guerra, pero las otras son desconocidas para mí, no me suenan de ninguna leyenda, anécdota, canto o historia que haya escuchado o leído en cualquier tipo de referencia, lo mejor será ver como procede esta Guerra por esa copa corrupta…_

Con ese tren de pensamiento Shirou se puso de pie para estirar sus adoloridos músculos después de una noche de sueño incomodo, a paso lento se acerco hacia la puerta para ver un peculiar espectáculo, su kouhai se hallaba parada enfrente de la puerta que daba acceso a su taller completamente desconectada del mundo, la delataba su quieta pose y el gran sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas mientras acunaba en modo automático a su hija.

-¿Sakura, estas bien?- le pregunto este despacio mientras tronaba sus dedos enfrente de su cara, al parecer por el sonido de su voz logro hacerla reaccionar y cuando logro ver al chico esta solo abrió su boca para volver a cerrarla mientras se sonrojaba más, si es que eso fuera posible, Shirou no le prestó atención para después negar con la cabeza para luego sonreír y tomar a su niña entre sus brazos una vez más.

-Hola mi niña, perdón por no poder dormir contigo, pero esta noche espantare tus pesadillas- le decía con tono dulce y sonrisa amable que la infante respondió con su propia sonrisa y risa a la vez que alargaba su manita para intentar atrapar la cara de Shirou, este solo acerco su rostro para dejarse tocar mientras se deleitaba con la risa de su niña, Sakura veía esto con una bella sonrisa en sus facciones mientras pensaba _en verdad es un buen padre_.

Durante el desayuno Shirou recordó como reacciono su hermana mayor ante todo este asunto.

-flashback, el día después del accidente de la familia Matou-

Shirou se encontraba acunando a Mitsuki logrando lentamente que esta se durmiera en su brazos para después depositarla suavemente en su cuna para su siesta, lamentablemente la desgracia toco a la puerta, en más de un sentido..

Una angustiada Taiga Fujimura se adentro como bala dentro de la habitación mientras empezaba a gritar incoherencias, esto no hizo más que despertar a la bebe logrando que se largo a llorar a todo pulmón, Shirou ante esto hizo lo más razonable dentro de las opciones disponibles..

Le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Taiga haciéndola callar mientras nuevamente cantaba una suave melodía para dormir a su niña de nuevo, una vez conseguido esto le dio la orden a su hermana de que se sentara y se relajar para poder aplicarle que sucedió y porque estaba tan angustiada.

-Shirou como puedes estar tan calmado, debemos salir a ver si está a salvo después del incendio, vamos- mientras jalaba con fuerza el brazo del adolescente mientras sin darse cuenta volvía a levantar la voz logrando que la infante comenzara a agitarse en su sueño, Shirou solo le dio una gélida mirada cuyo mensaje era muy claro para el tigre "hazla llorar y mueres".

-Taiga nee-san, en primer lugar quiero que te calmes y respires-la mujer mayor hizo lo que se le pidió.

-En segundo lugar quiero que me cuentes despacio y en calma a quien hay que buscar desesperadamente de esa manera- ante esto Taiga solo pudo relatar como una gran fuga de gas se detecto cerca de la casa de Sakura y como una chispa había producido una gran explosión a la redonda consumiendo la propiedad y a sus habitantes, le dijo como las autoridades encontraron el cuerpo quemado de Shinji y de su abuelo ni rastro alegando que el fuego lo consumió totalmente mientras que Sakura estaba desaparecida, Shirou solo le indico con un gesto vago que lo siguiera, su maestra y tutora solo lo miro extrañado mientras trataba de decirle que o era tiempo de juegos, Shirou por su parte solo se encontraba en silencio para luego detenerse en una puerta para luego abrirla con sumo cuidado, adentro se hallaba la desaparecida descansando en un futón apaciblemente moviéndose de vez en cuando buscando una mejor posición, se notaba que su sueño era bueno por la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Shirou solo hizo señas para que su hermana mayor no hiciera ruidos innecesarios, más de los que ya había provocado anteriormente.

Esta por su parte le miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando claramente explicaciones a sus preguntas.

Shirou solo le extendió la mano para detenerla.

-En primer lugar me hallaba caminando dando un paseo la noche del incendio así que me metí para buscarla, en mi camino encontré el cuerpo de Shinji, intente reanimarlo pero ya no tenía pulso y en ningún momento pude hallar al abuelo de Sakura, ella estaba inconsciente por el humo así que la traje, y si, ya llame a los médicos, dijeron que estaba débil y se desmayo por ingerir tanto dióxido de carbono, en otras palabras respiro bastante humo pero que dentro de dos días estará bien- al terminar el pelirrojo noto como la expresión de su tutora pasaba de angustia a alivio mientras dejaba salir un suspiro que estaba conteniendo para sí.

Más tarde Taiga había firmado los papeles para hacerse tutora de Sakura mientras que Shirou firmo los papeles para la incorporación de Sakura a la familia Emiya, esa misma noche cuando la chica de pelo lila despertó el tigre de Fuyuki se le abalanzo encima mientras le daba un aplastante abrazo, Shirou solo suspiro mientras le daba otro coscorrón a su hermana mayor alegando que Sakura acababa de despertar y todavía estaba delicada, que necesita cuidados, la chica al escuchar como su amor platónico demostraba tal preocupación por su persona no pudo evitar e bosar una diminuta sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba, claro está que Shirou o no vio esto o simplemente no presto atención, pero Taiga si lo hizo y con los ojos entrecerrados, todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el momento donde Taiga se marcho, un segundo después de eso la temperatura en la finca Emiya descendió considerablemente varios grados, la razón, simple, un siervo a punto de atacar sin consideración y otro con una rabia y sed de sangre insaciable, sino fuera por el mago pelirrojo no quedaría nada de la casa en pie para el amanecer.

Shirou estuvo más de una hora explicando a Rider como es que Berseker no era su siervo y como su hermana era una maestra, cabe decir que para evitar posibles enfrentamientos le conto sobre la corrupción del Santo Grial, cabe decir que no supo que emociones mostro Rider ya que estuvo varios minutos pensando detenidamente sobre las palabras del asesino, más tarde en esa misma noche Shirou, a su pesar y todavía estado de luto por la pérdida le dio instrucciones a Ilya, Sella y Liz que se vistieran formalmente para algo que no dio detalle alguno, cuando estaban arregladas Shirou noto las vestimentas de las demás miembros de su familia, Ilya llevaba un vestido totalmente blanco con diseños de rosas a lo largo de su falda, guantes hasta el codo blancos y un collar con un rubí pequeño en forma de flama, sin que Shirou supiera esta llama para Ilya representaba su poder y determinación cuando vio por primera vez a su hermano entrenar, mejor dicho batallar contra su siervo se quedo maravillada y embelesada por el despliegue de habilidades de su hermano, mirando hacia Shirou no pudo evitar sonrojarse lindamente mientras recordaba como su padre le contaba sobre como él solo peleo contra su abuelo solo para rescatarla a ella sin tener en cuenta las heridas y consecuencias, para Ilya su hermano era su ángel guardián, por su parte, Sella y Liz volvieron a sus trajes de sirvientas, Shirou hizo una nota mental de conseguir vestidos para ellas más tarde.

Pasada una hora y sin responder a las preguntas de las tres mujeres Shirou las condujo hacia el lugar de reposo de sus padre, una vez ahí ya no hubo más palabras, solo el silencio que era roto por el viento balanceando las rosas y pétalos del árbol de Sakura lentamente, Ilya cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su hermano en respuesta se arrodillo mientras la abrazaba y mantenía en sus brazos, Sella y Liz también cerraron sus ojos mientras en silencio brindaban una oración para el fallecido patriarca del clan Emiya a la vez que Liz acunaba al a pequeña Mitsuki que se encontraba dormida, estuvieron en el lugar de reposo del anterior patriarca para despedirse formalmente de Kiritsugu, después se retiraron nuevamente a su hogar para descansar.

Esa noche Shirou volvió a soñar con esas hojas, así durante una semana mientras él no tenía idea alguna sobre su significado ya que no podía entender sobre como de alguna manera estaba conectado con su persona, llegado un momento de reflexión le pidió consejo a su emperatriz, con el tiempo Shirou descubrió como acceder a su realidad, mejor dicho a la parte donde residía su maestra dentro de su ser, el lugar parecía un panteón romano de batalla, armas empaladas en el suelo decorando el lugar, marcas de garras y cortes profundos sobre los pilares y el suelo, en el medio una cama King con almohadones de tono rojo sangre con un acompañamiento de sabanas de seda negra , al lado del al cama la Devoracaos incrustada en el suelo imponente, acostada en las sabanas de rojo sangre pude admirar como mi maestra, Guerra se encontraba dormitando serenamente, atrás quedo la mujer guerrera, señora de las armas y del campo de batalla, frente a mí solo esta una hermosa mujer de cabello plata descansando….

-No importa como la veo, ella es hermosa- me dije despacio y por lo bajo, no quería despertarla y molestarla con mis problemas.

A paso lento me acerco a ella y me siento en la cama para verla mejor, noto como su gran busto sube y baja despacio indicando que está profundamente dormida, todo su cuerpo está cubierto por las sedas de rojo carmesí, dándole un aspecto bastante sensual.

-sniifff…mmmm su aroma, no, su perfume es embriagador- cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar y relajarme, unos minutos después puedo sentir unos suaves dedos descansado sobre mi mejilla derecha, lentamente abro mis ojos para apreciar tal obra de arte delante de mí, _solo para mí.._

Guerra está con los ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas tienen un diminuto polvo rosa, sus labios entreabiertos dejando ver como su lengua se pasa por los mismos como si estuviera saboreando un dulce, su pecho ahora no está cubierto por las sabanas dejándome ver su sostén de cuero negro, pero puedo notar cada cicatriz que tiene su bello cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Shirou?- me pregunta, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada con vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho…no quería parecer un pervertido, pero, en verdad eres hermosa..- mis palabras parecen dejar una impresión en ella ya que por un momento abre los ojos sorprendida para volver a la faceta de seductora con su sonrisa lobuna.

-Mmmm…alguien es muy sincero, gracias- dicho eso se acerca para depositarme un beso en la mejilla, esta acción solo aumenta el rojo en mi cara haciendo que ella se ría con gusto disfrutando de mi tormento..

-Bueno aunque esto es divertido, estoy segura que tu visita no es por placer, dime que es lo que aflige y molesta ¿Es sobre la guerra por esa estúpida copa de cuarta?- me pregunta con interés y puedo decir, preocupación.

-La guerra no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, hace un par de semanas estuve soñando algo extraño, y se estuvo repitiendo desde entonces- le dije con molestia leve y un rostro frío.

-Entiendo, relátame ese sueño tuyo, veamos que puede ser- paso un tiempo mientras le explicaba con detalle cada parte del sueño, o visión mejor dicho, ya que perfectamente puede pasar por eso.

Después nos abordo el silencio, por mi parte me encontraba viéndola pensar detenidamente, buscando una respuesta hacia mis dudas.

-Shirou, tu sueño no es un sueño, estás viendo el pasado, más precisamente aquello que identifica a esos héroes, como me dijiste que la primera espada pertenece a Arturia me das a entender que las otras armas son la representación de otros héroes, seguramente convocaras a uno de ellos para este Toque del Cielo. Cuando despiertes fíjate en tu cuerpo si apareció algún tribal o marca de tu estado como maestro de esta Guerra- al terminar cierra sus ojos y se acerca a mi rostro hasta que pega su frente a la mía, mi sonrojo aumenta ligeramente y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, ella solo aspiro mi aroma para después sonreír.

-En verdad hice bien en elegirte como mi campeón, jamás te mostraste codicioso ni arrogante, escuchaste cada consejo y lección de tus maestros, creaste tu propia fuerza y estilos de combate, todavía te queda mucho pero estoy ansiosa por verlo..- al terminar cerro la brecha entre nosotros al conectar nuestros labios, al principio fue casto y simple pero con el tiempo se torno más febril ya que ella empezó a morderme y a succionar mis labios para pedirme entrada, no me negué, un segundo después sentí su lengua bailar con la mía en una danza de pasión y lujuria, abro mis ojos para ver como sus facciones se tornan rojas, como su pecho baja y sube, sus manos se depositan detrás de mi cabeza para acercarme más a ella, _tenía razón, no importa tu titulo, ni conquistas ni proezas, debajo de todo eres y serás siempre una mujer, MI Mujer…_

Me deje llevar por ese beso hasta que me desperté.

A la mañana siguiente Shirou despertó con sudor frio y un sobresalto, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, ya que sintió dos cuerpos durmiendo cerca suyo, mirando debajo de las sabanas noto que el primero era su hermana Ilya durmiendo a pierna suelta con una gran camisón de noche blanco con volantes y un par de pequeños moños rosa en el pecho y cintura, el segundo era su niña, Mitsuki a diferencia de su "tía" estaba despierta mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos azules penetrantes directo hacia su padre, mas especifico directamente hacia el gran tatuaje en su pecho, como si quisiera saber su significado oculto detrás de tan extraño grabado, luego cuando el zafiro se reunió con el oro la pesadez en el aire desapareció de un segundo, Mitsuki comenzó a reír y su padre solo sonrió a la vez que la tomaba en sus brazos, a paso lento desapareció del cuarto para dirigirse hacia el baño, por el pasillo vio que todavía era de noche, tal vez las dos o tres de la mañana, no estaba seguro en realidad realmente, una vez dentro pudo notar la gran cantidad de sudor frio que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dándole una especie de brillo marcando todavía más las grandes quemaduras y cicatrices además de su físico.

-Necesito un baño ¿Qué dices Mitsuki, quieres darte un baño con papa?- preguntaba a su niña esperando una respuesta, esta solo sonrío mientras hacia los sonidos clásicos de un bebe.

-Tomare eso como un si entonces-luego de un rato se desvistió junto a su niña y ambos se adentraron en la gran bañadera de madera y cerámica, minutos después el baño estaba cubierto por vapor y el silencio roto por el jugar y chapoteo de la infante bajo la atenta mirada de un padre amable.

-¿Te gusta no?- decía con voz infantil para hacerla jugar, cosa que consiguió.

Un minuto después escucho como la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a la persona que menos esperaba entrar justo en este momento de la noche.

Delante suyo con solo una toalla abrazando su hermoso cuerpo se encontraba Sakura, su amiga, su kohuai, su princesa, casi desnuda con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-…- Shirou no podía hablar, solo se quedo mirando fijamente la persona delante de él, como si cuando apartara la vista podría morir acaso.

-N-n-n-n-no mires tanto- dijo con voz suave, apenas un susurro bajo que solo él podía escuchar, pero algo no encajaba con todo esto, se supone que fue él quien borro las sanguijuelas que contaminaban su cuerpo, corrompiéndola de a poco, una vez fueron borradas Sakura quedo libre de la oscuridad, según Ilya algunos de los efectos secundarios por tener dichos parásitos seria la lujuria y la rabia oculta bajo una máscara de felicidad y pureza, como explica esto.

-Lo siento- Shirou solo aparto la mirada un poco, pero pudo ver como los ojos violeta de Sakura por un segundo se tornaron amarillos como de víbora.

-¿Puedo?- con voz baja "Sakura" pidió mansamente, cual pequeño animal.

-Adelante- fue la respuesta corta pero con sutil vergüenza del asesino.

-[Shirou..]- empezó su emperatriz.

-[Lo sé Guerra, no hace falta, seguiré su juego a ver a donde lleva]- dijo Shirou calmando a su reina.

Lentamente Sakura se adentro en la bañera, cuando todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto por el agua caliente se aseguro de que no dejaba nada expuesto se retiro su toalla quedando completamente desnuda, Shirou solo trago saliva y cerró los ojos simulando vergüenza.

Un segundo después pudo escuchar una diminuta risa, _te tengo_ , se dijo mentalmente, sabía que ya había ganado.

Abría los ojos con cuidado y pudo ver una pantalla extraña pero conmovedora, Sakura tenía en sus brazos a Mitsuki haciéndola jugar, esta solo sonreía y agitaba sus manitas, esto duro unos minutos pero la alegría termino abruptamente cuando la infante miro algo que le llamaría la atención a cualquier infante, vio los grandes senos de Sakura e inmediatamente pego su boquita tratado de sacar leche, esto provoco que Sakura soltara un gran gemido, Shirou por su parte estaba más rojo que su pelo mientras trataba de que su espada no fuera desenvainada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con cuidado

-S-s-s-s-si, no te preocupes, fue solo sorpresivo, eso es todo-decía Sakura, tratando de contener su voz, pero su rostro la delataba.

-Ven aquí- dijo Shirou con voz autoritaria y algo fría.

-¿Ehhh?- fue la respuesta de Sakura.

-[¿Shirou, que vas a hacer?]- preguntaba su emperatriz con curiosidad pero con algo de diversión por lo que sea que su campeón hará.

-[Solo disfruta el show]- corto Shirou.

Con cuidado Sakura se acerco al pelirrojo pensando en que haría, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros Shirou se movió hacia ella sin dejar de mirar directo hacia sus senos, específicamente a su niña, Sakura solo se sonrojaba más pensando en que su amado la miraba con lujuria.

-Quédate quieta- Shirou dijo para después abrazarla por la cintura acercándola más a él casi hasta que se pegaban si no fuera por su niña entre medio de ellos, la pelivioleta solo podía gemir ante el contacto.

Después Shirou tomo su mano izquierda y la puso en la espalda de la mujer acariciándola con sumo cuidado, como si al mínimo gesto de fuerza esta se rompería en miles de pedazos, Sakura solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el toque amable del chico.

La otra mano de Shirou tomo el seno que estaba succionando su niña, esto sorprendió a Sakura ya que de golpe abría los ojos mirando directamente al pelirrojo esperando una explicación, que llego en forma de un apretón suave pero todavía algo duro y áspero haciéndola morderse los labios para contener sus gemidos, Shirou por su parte solo entrecerró sus ojos dándole un aspecto más seductor, pero la excitación de Sakura fue cortada cuando afinando sus sentidos sintió el prana brotando de la mano del asesino de magos en oleadas, delatada por el aura negra y roja que rodeaba su brazo a la vez que la pequeña Mitsuki chupaba con más fuerza haciéndola gemir con más y más volumen hasta el punto el punto en que casi comenzó a gritar de éxtasis puro, pero como el primer grito broto de su boca fue silenciado por los labios del pelirrojo que la callaron en un beso profundo y contundente, Sakura solo gemía en respuesta al contacto en ambas zonas erógenas, en primer lugar sentir la lengua caliente de Shirou frotándose contra sus labios pidiendo entrada amablemente pero con algo de desesperación mientras que su seno era atacado sin piedad por otra boca hambrienta de su leche, leche que no tenia aun, esto siguió unos minutos hasta que ambos se separaron dejando varias líneas de saliva marcando su anterior unión, Sakura tenía los labios hinchados, mejillas coloradas y ojos cerrados mientras respiraba entre cortadamente tratando de recuperar aire, Mitsuki ya se había soltado de ella hace un minuto.

Shirou sonrió triunfante a pesar de la pérdida de casi el 20% de sus reservas mágicas a mano de su hija y de la mujer delante de él.

Se acerco lentamente para no delatarlo a la vez que acunaba a una durmiente y feliz Mitsuki, una vez cerca de su objetivo apunto directamente hacia su oído para lanzar una corriente de aire caliente que saco escalofríos de la chica para luego susurrar.

-Si querías mi prana bastaba solo con pedirlo, no hacía falta todo esto, aunque muchas gracias por el espectáculo Rider- termino con un ligero chupón en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura, ahora Rider se quedo atónita mientras veía como un adolescente le había vencido sin pestañar en la seducción y había descubierto su disfraz sin dudarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo..- pero no pudo terminar ya que el mago respondió sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Porque Sakura es demasiado tímida, ella jamás haría este tipo de cosas a menos que yo de el primer paso estableciendo el ambiente para eso- dicho esto se retiro con una toalla atada a la cintura y una bebe llena y dormida en sus brazos.

Rider por su parte solo se quedo en la bañera pero momentos después sonrió con picardía mientras se lamia los labios.

-En verdad eres un hombre extraño Emiya Shirou-se dijo así misma.

Un par de horas después Shirou volvió a despertar pero noto como más peso en su cuerpo se sumaba además de su niña y su hermana, mirando noto a Ilya abrazando su brazo izquierdo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, parecía en dicha total por la gran sonrisa adornado sus facciones, Mitsuki durmiendo en su pecho completamente feliz por el suave ronquido que brotaba de ella, pero para su sorpresa Sella y Liz estaban junto a él en la cama, Sella estaba con un camisón blanco simple algo pequeño ya que llegaba solo hasta sus muslos dejándole una buena vista de sus piernas dándole un toque seductor, mientras que su "hermana" tenía algo un poco más provocador a su parecer, Liz tenia la misma camisa roja que Shirou uso la noche en que ese reunió con Luvia una vez más y nada más, esta imagen parecía sacada de uno de esos mangas porno que confiscaba con Iseei cuando lo ayudaba en su trabajo.

Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos donde un pelirrojo estaba al borde del colapso mental por la cantidad de excitación que despedía su cuerpo, aunque Shirou nunca se considero un pervertido, sino todo lo contrario, un caballero todavía era un hombre sano con deseos naturales por las mujeres, y cuando un hombre sano en su adolescencia despertaba con este tipo de placer visual, era obvio que mini Shirou estaría despierto en todo su esplendor.

La primera en despertar fue Liz, con las manos empezó a tallar la somnolencia de sus ojos, su posición dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la camisa arrugada tapando solo hasta sus muslos dejando ver casi lo prohibido, una fruta de la tentación y pecado carnal, Shirou solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse con respiraciones profundas.

-Liz ¿Cómo es que dormiste en mi cuarto junto a Sella y porque llevas solo una camisa como ropa interior?-le pregunto con desesperación leve el asesino de magos.

-Ahh buenos días Shirou-sama, en cuanto a su pregunta Sella y yo siempre dormimos con Ilya, como no estaba en su cuarto la buscamos y la encontramos durmiendo con usted, Sella al principio iba a despertarla pero se arrepintió y fue cuando nos puse a ella y a mí a dormir con usted, debo decir que es muy cálido maestro- termino su relato con vos monótona como de robot si no fuera por las mejillas coloradas y con un brillo raro en sus ojos, Shirou solo suspiro al saber de otra de sus payasadas junto a su "hermana".

-Ahhh déjalo, estaré haciendo el desayuno, despierta a las demás en un rato ¿Quieres Liz?- pregunto con voz algo cansada después de este extraño despertar, además el desayuno le serviría para escapar de todo esto.

-Como usted diga Shirou-sama- dijo Liz con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Gracias Liz- al terminar Shirou le beso la frente cual niña pequeña, dejándola sorprendida y con un sonrojo más grande en su rostro.

-…- el silencio abordo la habitación mientras Shirou desaparecía, pero como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver como Liz miraba con gran atención directa hacia su espalda, algo llamo en gran medida su atención.

A paso lento Shirou se dirigió a su destino mientras sentía que algo estaba mal, por alguna razón sentía como de manera instintiva dejaba salir su aura sin que esta se mostrara al mundo, pero cualquiera con sensibilidad a la magia sentiría la gran cantidad de prana brotando de su persona, mirando hacia sus brazos noto las líneas negras como tribales formándose y moviéndose como si estuvieran vivos con un poco de miasma saliendo de los mismos, fruto de su experimento, circuitos artificiales y alterados posteriormente para aumentar la producción y duración de la salida de unidades de prana, si bien al principio solo producían 10 unidades de prana, cuando realizo la alteración de los mismos aumento considerablemente, ahora generaban 75 unidades cada minuto, con un nivel de más de un millar junto a los circuitos de su alma junto a su cresta, Shirou seria todo un conejillo de indias si la torre se llegara a enterar de su condición, ningún mago actual tiene siquiera un cuarto de la cantidad de prana en bruto que tiene el asesino de magos, solo en la era de los dioses se podría ver algo parecido, claro que todo este beneficio viene con un gran sacrificio, el dolor inimaginable, sentir como miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo se clavan y empalan en la columna durante al parecer horas, como el magma fundido corre por las venas, como los nervios solo sienten dolor, el cerebro enviando señales para el desmayo y la siguiente recuperación, Shirou tuvo que aguantar todo eso y más para llegar a su nivel, pero..

-No es suficiente, necesito más, pero la pregunta es que es ese más- se dijo a sí mismo, llegando a la cocina empezó a cocinar mientras recordaba un tomo viejo de los Makiri, unos de los pocos que recupero como botín de guerra por su victoria contra el gusano de mierda, este tomo explicaba el manejo de la oscuridad como una especie de familiar, viendo como la oscuridad podría imaginar el control de las tinieblas recordó varios libros de supuesta invocación y posterior contratación de demonios como familiares, este rama de traumaturgia estaba prohibida por las grandes catástrofes que podría causar, cualquiera que lo investigue recibirá una designación de sellado, pero para Shirou esto es una prueba más, por su condición como campeón tiene una gran resistencia a la magia y contaminación mental, después de todo su maestra es el segundo jinete, pocas son las entidades que pueden hacerle frente sin contar sus propios hermanos.

-Tal vez, un demonio como familiar seria de ayuda, controla mi magia, me da ayuda en el combate y puedo acceder a más técnicas de combate y traumaturgia que no cualquiera podría tener de maneras convencionales- pensaba Shirou mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-[Ten cuidado Shirou, un demonio es astuto y embustero, no hagas caso de ninguna de las palabras que te diga, solo te obedecerán plenamente si respondes su poder con el tuyo propio, no te permitas perder y recuerda que deberás dar una parte de tu alma por una parte de la del demonio con quien harás un contrato, y ten cuidado]-termino su emperatriz con voz preocupada por la seguridad física y mental de su campeón.

-[Descuida, estaré bien]- respondía con voz clara y libre de dudas o miedos.

-[¿Y con cual demonio harás un contrato?]-pregunto Guerra curiosa pero todavía no tan segura por todo este asunto.

-[Hace tiempo leí un libro que hablaba sobre un demonio poderoso, encarnación de la gula y rabia primitiva, como su mera presencia llenaba de miedo los corazones de sus presas convirtiéndolas en meros sacos de carne para su disfrute enfermizo]-relata Shirou con voz templada pero cargada de un toque de ansiedad, su instinto de batalla estaba brotando deseando cruzar sus armas contra tal criatura.

-[¿Cuál es el nombre del gran demonio que despierta tal necesidad de batalla en mi campeón?]-pregunto Guerra ya casi desesperada por la información.

-[El sabueso del infierno, Baskerville]-concluyo Shirou extasiado por la inminente batalla, sería la más peligrosa que tuvo hasta ahora sin contar sus constantes entrenamientos con el siervo de la locura.

-[Mmm, hace tiempo que no escucho su nombre, por lo que recuerdo Baskerville se rebelo contra el rey del quinto pecado llevándolo a su encarcelamiento y posterior caída en la locura, más tarde se trasformo en el ejecutor, nadie logro encadenarlo de nuevo, solo la familia europea que lleva su nombre y solo fue en parte su contrato, ni siquiera fue un contrato firme, más bien un trato a medio terminar, luego desapareció en las sombras una vez más, si logras dominarlo ganaras un gran aliado mi campeón]-concluyo su historia Guerra.

-[Si es cierto, es más para conseguir mi propia montura y un aliado en la batalla además de Scar, no tengo nada contra Ruina pero necesito un combatiente de primera línea conmigo en esta guerra por esa copa]-termino el pelirrojo mientras escribía una nota diciendo que estaría fuera los siguientes dos días resolviendo un pequeño asunto.

Ese mismo día partió hacia los bosques lúgubres cercanos a la ciudad donde realizara el ritual.

Una vez la noche cayo comenzó su trabajo, con un cuchillo trazado se corto la palma de su mano y con la sangre que caía empezó a dibujar un circulo de invocación que recordaba al de los tomos oscuros de los Makiri, terminado su trabajo después de una hora, se coloco en posición en el medio del circulo sangriento y convocando a Izanagi para empalarla justo en el grabado tribal carmesí dejando salir toda su aura, el bosque se lleno con la malicia y el deseo de matar, las ansias de derramar la sangre como miasma y niebla negra bloqueaban la visión, Shirou no se dio cuenta de que su aura llegaba a la cuidad, precisamente a ciertas magas con quien tenía una relación directa e indirecta.

Izanagi no se quedo atrás, su aura negra llena de corrupción y enfermedad igual que la que brotaba del parque maldito se fundió con la otra aura haciendo el miasma imposible de negar su existencia macabra y enfermiza, ahora la niebla era más negra que el abismo y con tonalidades rojas como la sangre fresca recién derramada, sino fuera por el bosque y su magia latente ya varios ciudadanos normales sentirían la opresión de la muerte sobre sus personas.

-…-Shirou respiro y cerró los ojos empezando su canto…

Abandonad toda esperanza

Esperad con ansias la matanza

Criatura de la noche

Que vaga sin fin

Con destino ruin

Espiral de locura

E de saciar tu hambruna

Traed el terror

Despertad el horror

Obedece mi llamado

Muéstrate

Baskerville

Con cada palabra dicha las sombras se arremolinaban cerca del pelirrojo y cuando el nombre fatídico broto de sus labios sintió como la tierra tembló y con un salto hacia atrás Shirou salió del circulo impresionándose por lo que veía, una mano de hueso animal salió del circulo sangriento seguida de otra igual, mas tarde broto una gran calavera con varias cuencas para los ojos, ocho en total ,cuatro a cada lado de su cabeza y dos bocas con varias filas de colmillos, la sombra rodeo esos huesos y le dio forma lentamente, el musculo y nervio fue cubierto por una mata de pelo negra azabache en punta dejando ver un voluminoso cuerpo preparado para la caza y la pelea, las garras grandes y largas se clavaron en la tierra dejando su marca, la cola larga para la carrera y persecución se alzo en su esplendor demoniaco, la calavera miro hacia el cielo como si estuviera reatando a Dios, las bocas empezaron a salivar con desesperación, falta de la carne jugosa para saciarse luego de milenios de encierro y locura auto impuesta, las cuencas para los ojos fueron llenadas por el rojo infernal, pupilas con la raya vertical como un lobo miraron hacia todos los lados posibles buscando, finalmente el aura negra brotaba de su cuerpo lentamente mostrando su gran poder.

El lobo negro infernal se irguió en todo su esplendor, una vez diviso a su invocador el silencio reino…

(Shirou pov)

Me quede mirando esta criatura sin miedo y con curiosidad, al parecer el también por su incesante mirada sin parpadeo, me analiza con detalle, viendo cada respuesta que doy ya sea intencional o no, un solo paso doy hacia él para ver cómo cambia su postura, ahora se inclina lentamente, las orejas se pliegan y dejar mostrar sus colmillos, _jeje, bien, algo de diversión_ , pensé.

-Quieto fido, no quiero castigarte- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, parece que no le agrada nada ese nombre ya que todos su pelos se pusieron en punta y dejo escapar una mescla de un aullido y un gruñido sobre mí para luego abalanzarse con sus bocas abiertas del todo listo para devórame, solo salte hacia un costado esquivando su ataque.

-¿Un humano se atreve a burlarse de mí? ¿Sabes siquiera quién soy?- con voz gutural y macabra dijo el gran lobo negro.

-Si, Baskerville, lobo de los infiernos, y muy pronto mi familiar- dije con vos decidida mientras llamaba a castigo y a Jackal.

-¿Acaso crees que puede dominarme? Te devorare junto a todo aquel que se interponga, adelante magus, trata nomas, veamos quien es más fuerte- dicho esto empezó nuestro duelo por la supremacía, sin pensar apunte con Castigo y descargue una andanada de balas que para mi sorpresa estas se adentraban en su piel para luego ser tragadas por la misma, Baskerville dio algo similar a una sonrisa y se abalanzo una vez más pero en vez de esquivar apunte con Jackal para disparar a quemarropa, note como su cuerpo se volvía una especie de lodo y se reformaba constantemente, _el no tiene una absorción, es solo una alta tasa de regeneración a través de las sombras,_ pero mi monologo fue cortado por una espada de sombras que broto del suelo haciendo un profundo corte en mi pecho de manera vertical casi hasta mi cuello, _tch molesto_ , pensé para empezar a convocar espadas de aura roja y lanzarlas para empalarlas y limitar su movimiento, cosa que cause durante unos segundos para notar con fastidio como tomaba de nuevo esa forma de barro negro y moverse saliendo de sus ataduras, _esto será interesante,_ ahora con una táctica empecé a correr lejos del lobo, este me miro extrañado, como un segundo lucho y al siguiente escapo.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo? Vamos fido, vamos a jugar- con voz como si estuviera hablándole a un cachorrito le dije para su gran fastidio, se nota furioso ya que su aura se hizo más espesa y se movía con rabia sobre su cuerpo.

-humano insolente- dijo para perseguirme con gran velocidad, casi iguala a Ruina, casi.

Antes de que se posicionara cerca de mí, doy un gran salto llegando a las ramas de un pino seco para seguidamente empezar a saltar de rama en rama.

-¿Eso es todo? Que patético- lo sigo provocando, cosa que funciona muy bien.

-Me canse de ti- dicho esto uso una especie de imitación de mi convocación de espadas, cuchillas negras abismales son arrojadas hacia mi intentando hacerme caer para devorarme después, solo las esquivo o desvió con Castigo, pero por su rabia Baskerville no noto como iba convocando y lanzando espadas medievales como claymores, hojas de doble filo, espadones por todo el lugar creando una especie de círculo para mi uso, una vez creí serian suficientes salte de nuevo a la tierra y llame mi cadena sin nombre y la ate a mi brazo derecho.

-¿Dejaras de huir sin razón?- me pregunto una vez me alcanzo, las sombras se hicieron más grandes dándole un aspecto más amenazante.

-Nunca hui, solo te lleve directo a mi coto de caza, show time- dicho esto chasquee los dedos de mi mano derecha e inmediatamente las hojas empaladas se prendieron fuego iluminado todo el lugar, vi como las sombras se retorcían en agonía tratando de mantener la forma corpórea del sabueso infernal.

-insolente bastardo- dijo con dolor y furia para volverse inmediatamente barro y con velocidad inhumana se dirigió hacia mí, me aprisiono en el lodo negro, sentí como los colmillos se cerraban sobre mi carne desgarrándola, los huesos cedieron ante la presión y se rompieron con un horrible y enfermizo crack, el dolor era insoportable, pero a pesar de esto solo reí y reí.

-¿Qué están gracioso magus?-pregunto a pesar de mi deplorable estado.

-Caíste en mi trampa- dije, un segundo después mi aura tomo la forma de las partes de mi cuerpo perdidas dándome un aspecto etéreo y fantasmal de tono negro y rojo carmesí. Luego espadas de aura roja brotaron de dichos lugares para empalar al lobo, y como toque final las mismas hojas incendiadas salieron de la tierra para dirigirse hacia Baskerville y apuñalarlo en varias partes de su bizarro cuerpo y prenderle fuego, note como la sombra dejaba de aprisionarme para retorcerse en dolor puro, trataba de huir buscando la oscuridad para poder regenerarse, pero no lo consiguió ya que con las cadenas que estaban atadas a mi brazo derecho se lo impedí atándolo directo a su cuello y tirarlo a mis pies.

-¿Cómo? Caer ante un mero magus, que patético, adelante acaba conmigo y toma mi poder como todos los avariciosos humanos quieren-dijo con voz llena de pesar y dolor por la tortura que todavía estaba sintiendo.

-Me niego Bas-dije, en un rápido gesto de mi manos las espadas desparecieron, ya me encontraba libre de la prisión de barro y colmillos, Baskerville me miro asombrado y extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no quieres mi poder?-pregunto el lobo dudoso de mis acciones para con él.

-No, yo no busco poder, busco control y un hermano de armas, alguien en quien pueda confiarle mi espalda cuando llegue el momento-termine, Bas solo se quedo mirándome parpadeando varias veces, luego se echo a reír.

-En verdad eres un humano muy raro, donde se vio que un humano busca la compañía de un demonio en vez de su poder-me pregunto con sorna y con lo más parecido a una sonrisa en sus facciones sombrías.

-Pues soy el primer humano que quiere la amistad de un demonio, es más, te diré una de mis filosofías, que algo se vea malo, no quiere decir que lo sea-termine para dejarme caer sobre el tronco de un árbol caído por nuestra escaramuza, mirando hacia el cielo note como el miasma enfermizo bajaba su intensidad pero todavía permanecía a nuestro alrededor.

-mmm..en verdad eres extraño..pero reconozco el poder cuando lo veo-termino y vi como se sentaba y se erguía mostrándome su pecho orgulloso de su temple.

-¿Qué estas- pero no pude terminar ya que retomo la palabra..

-Hare un contrato contigo, te reconozco como maestro y señor, te seguiré hasta el más profundo abismo-termino con una inclinación de su cuerpo.

Me levante y me arrodille justo enfrente de él, solo escasos centímetros nos separan, puse mi mano izquierda sobre su cabeza.

-Demonio de la noche, amo de las sombras, haz un contrato conmigo, seré tu maestro, que tu oscuridad marque mi camino y forjemos juntos nuestro destino sangriento-termine mi pacto para sellar mis labios en la frente peluda del animal demoniaco, sentí el poder oscuro lleno del animal directo hacia mí, el aura negra bailaba sobre mi mano izquierda para tallarse como un tatuaje que parecía un sello demoniaco con un lobo con grandes caninos de perfil que se veía de manera muy amenazante.

-Es el sello de nuestro pacto, maestro- dijo con algo de pesar, parece que no le gusta llamarme así, tal vez es por orgullo.

-Bas, no me llames nunca maestro, soy tu compañero y hermano de armas, combatimos y vivimos juntos, no lo olvides, buscaba un compañero, no un sirviente-termine con un tono algo áspero, como si estuviera regañando a un niño, cosa que pareció afectarle ya que volvió a levantarse en sus patas para mirarme fijamente durante un tiempo bástame incomodo a mi parecer.

-¿Qué?-pregunte exasperado.

-En verdad eres un humano y magus muy raro, aunque estoy seguro que así será de manera más interesante- lo último se lo dijo a sí mismo. Luego me recosté sobre el tronco y para mi sorpresa Bas uso mi regazo como almohada, nos quedamos un rato así hasta que nos dormimos, pasaron un par de horas pero todavía era de noche entonces con delicadeza empuje el cuerpo de Baskerville para despertarlo de su sueño.

-Bas, es hora de despertar, debemos irnos-dije con tono suave y sacudidas ligeras, su respuesta fue solo gruñidos para después empezar a abrir sus ocho ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Dahh, está bien pero cuando llegamos adonde sea que vamos me vuelvo a dormir- dijo algo malhumorado

-Está bien, oye ¿Qué tan rápido eres Bas?- pregunte con un sonrisa lobuna adornado mis facciones.

-Jejeje soy uno de los demonios más rápidos, solo Laplace y Fenrir logran sobrepasarme o incluso igualarme- dijo mientras se inclinaba listo para comenzar la carrera, solo salte sobre su lomo y agarre con algo de fuerza su melena.

-Demuéstralo Baskerville, muéstrame de que estas hecho-al terminar mis palabras Bas se arroja hacia delante con toda velocidad, veía alrededor todo borroso por la gran velocidad de la bestia demoniaca, en menos de un minuto llegamos a una cascada con la luna en cuarto menguante como fondo en todo su esplendor.

Por alguna razón me vi embelesado por esto, ni yo ni Baskerville dudamos, Bas se irguió para soltar un largo y profundo aullido, aullido que sería sin duda escuchado por los ciudadanos y en todo el bosque, por mi parte solo cerré los ojos disfrutando la música en toda su majestuosidad pero de golpe sentí un ardor profundo agolparse en mi espalda, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

Nos quedamos ahí disfrutando del silencio calmo y apacible, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pasado un tiempo monte de nuevo en su lomo para darle un nuevo objetivo, ir directo hacia mi casa para descansar, usar tanto prana deja mella en el cuerpo de un magus, en especial en su alma, pero cuando nos acercábamos a la salida del bosque le indique a Bas que tomara una forma menos intimidante y demoniaca.

Ante mis ojos vi como su gran cuerpo pasaba al de un perro negro algo más grande que el promedio y como seis de sus ojos desaparecían dejando un solo par de ojos rojo sangre para intimidar y asustar a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse con su mirada.

Ahora baje de su espalda todavía grande para caminar hacia mi hogar y de esa forma descansar, pero cuando estaba entrando dejando la zona de la ciudad para pasar a la zona residencial a través del puente sentí como algo nos estaba mirando fijamente, como un halcón mira su presa, parece que Bas también lo sintió porque la mayoría de sus pelos se erizaron de manera brusca, nos detuvimos en seco y empezamos a explorar la zona en busca del intruso, pero no pudimos ver nada en los límites de nuestros campos de visión, pero cuando vi directo hacia los edificios empresariales note un borrón de rojo, afine mi vista por medio de refuerzo a su mayor capacidad y pude verla, la ídolo de la escuela Tohsaka Rin, parada en el balcón de uno de los edificios mirándonos fijamente, su expresión era de sorpresa un segundo para pasar directamente a la frialdad, una sola palabra pasa por mi mente, _mierda_ , adiós a mi idea de presentarme al segundo dueño de esta tierra para exponer mi condición de magus.

-Shirou-la voz de Bas sonaba más gutural y macabra, su boca se abrió ligeramente para exponer sus colmillos.

-Lo sé Bas, por el momento vámonos, estoy bajo de prana y tu estas herido, en un combate seria uno de desgaste-le indique a mi demonio, al interpretar mi lógica solo asintió en silencio, no dimos vuelta lo más despacio posible y empezamos a retomar nuestro camino original, por mi cabeza pensaba las maneras de explicarme frente a Tohsaka en la mañana.

Cuando llegamos a la finca Emiya no pude evitar soltar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba contenido en mi garganta, Bas solo me miro un segundo curioso antes de volver su mirada hacia los terrenos de mi hogar analizando, como ya era casi de madrugada no quería despertar a nadie así que a través de nuestro enlace mental le indique a Bas que me siguiera a mi taller en silencio, una vez enfrente de las puertas de metal puse mi mano izquierda sobre la puerta, deje salir mi aura para revelar varios sellos y grabados, el principal siendo el más grande que abarca casi la totalidad de las puertas junto a otros cuatro más pequeños que se hallaban en sus costados, estos sellos son las cerraduras de mi taller, con solo verter parte de mi prana en los sellos estos se movieron y cambiaron a un color negro y rojo para desaparecer nuevamente, seguido de un ligero _click_ casi imperceptible, las puertas del taller Emiya estaban abiertas.

-Adelante, como tienes una parte de mi las defensas del lugar no te atacaran, estas en casa Bas-le dije con amabilidad pero también con algo de cansancio en mi voz, solo quería dormir.

-Gracias Shirou, permiso- con pasos lentos y sin producir ruido alguno Bas se adentro del taller mirando cada rincón haciendo un reconocimiento y guardando cada onza de información sobre cada objeto con su ubicación en su mente, cuando vio la mesa y varias armas de fuego se sorprendió.

-Creí que los magus actuales detestaban las tecnologías actuales, no esperaba que manejaras armas de fuego además de las que usaste en nuestro encuentro-me dijo Bas.

-Ese tipo de pensamiento no me interesa ni saber ni mucho menos seguir, además no soy un mago, soy un usuario de magia de combate, algo muy distinto, además de refuerzo, análisis, proyección, alteración y mis habilidades con mi aura y la cresta de mi familia los demás tipos de magia no se me dan bien, es más, se podría decir que soy pésimo-dije sin importancia, como si fuera algo normal.

-Eres raro-fue su respuesta pero note como las esquinas de sus labios se subía mostrando una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo que tu digas fido, vamos a dormir-le dije, parece que no le gusta ese nombre ya que no paro de gruñir por al menos un minuto, después le hice seña a la gran cama de tamaño rey que se en encuentra en una esquina, esta cama era de Ilya de su antiguo hogar en el castillo de su "familia", cuando fue asesinada completamente nos la trajimos en un viaje posterior por notas, libros y demás cosas.

Sin pensar y solamente quitándome mis botas de combate me arroje sobre el paraíso de telas de seda, bastante suaves, Bas me siguió un segundo después, se acurruco contra mi posando su cabeza en mi pecho dejando su cuerpo pegado al mío, sin rechistar ni cuestionar me dejo llevar por el cansancio, no tardo mucho en quedarme dormido pero puedo escuchar una voz a lo lejos, pero noto que es femenina.

-Buenas noches, mi maestro-fue lo último de escuchar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Un par de horas después, 7:AM-

El alba me estaba despertando lentamente, cuando los sentidos regresaron en su totalidad me asegure de que todo estuviera en orden antes de que saliera del taller para dirigirme hacia la finca, pero cuando puse un pie en el suelo note como un movimiento brusco vino detrás mi, viendo para cerciorarme note como Bas se despertó de golpe, parece que es muy sensible a los ruidos y demás, deberé tener esto en cuenta para el futuro.

-Lo siento si te desperté Bas, solo sigue durmiendo si así lo deseas-le indique.

-No gracias, solo dormí para acelerar la regeneración de mi s sombras, la mayoría de los demonios poseen una alta tasa de regeneración, descansamos solo cuando estamos muy exhaustos-fue su explicación, pero noto como su voz se hace más…suave, femenina.

-Ehh Bas yo..-trato de buscar las palabras para pedir la pregunta que de alguna manera sé que es bastante incómoda.

-¿Sí?-pregunto mientras solo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras para mirarme fijamente, esperando pacientemente.

-¿Tu, tu eres mujer?-solté despacio y con todo la suavidad que puedo reunir en mi tono de voz, que es poca y nada.

-…-silencio incomodo.

-….-más silencio de mi parte, no hago nada para romper el hielo, en vez de eso noto como mi armas necesitan mantenimiento, hace más de tres días que no le eche un ojo a Castigo y Jackal.

-Si-fue la respuesta clara, simple y cargada con lo que creo que es la vergüenza.

-Ahhh, eso es bueno saber, te lo agradezco por ser sincero, es decir..sincera conmigo Bas-al terminar de hablar no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que parece estar funcionando bien porque puedo sentir por medio de nuestro enlace que ella está más calmada que lo anterior hace apenas un par de segundos.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-le pregunte, cambiando de tema, no puedo evitar pensar en una chica de pelo largo ébano rebelde y ojos rojos con orejas y cola de loba, _malo Shirou, no es momento de eso._ Me reprendo, puedo sentir como mi cara esta ardiendo por la vergüenza al pensar en mi hermana de armas como una chica más en disfraz provocativo, debo decirle a Iseei que dejare de ayudarle a confiscar material adulto de mis compañeros, me está afectando más de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos Bas, te presentare la familia-dije con confianza, pero para ella no parece ser del mismo tipo de pensamiento ya que me sigue desde atrás con la cabeza baja, no sta muy emocionada por eso.

Una vez note como todos estaban despiertos y haciendo sus cosas, Berseker y Rider están entrenando un poco en el patio pero cuando ven a Bas inmediatamente se ponen en posición para el combate, Bas también se prepara, se agacha y muestra los colmillos mientras sus pelos se erizan y gruñe en desafío, yo, solo extendí mis manos y con una mirada doy a entender todo, ambos siervos todavía dudoso dejan su posición de batalla despacio y nos siguen, todavía teniendo precaución de Bas, esta se ve molesta por tanta atención.

Cuando me encontré con Sella, Liz e Ilya ellas se vieron sorprendidas por el gran perro negro que estaba justo detrás de mí, Sella se veía algo asustada pero estaba preparada para defenderse, Liz no mostro emociones como de costumbre, pero sus ojos la delataban del todo, estaba analizando a Bas bajo una intensa mirada mientras que Ilya estaba con la expresión fría esperando.

Cuando Sakura se unió a esto estaba asustada, ella era sensible a la magia, muy a mi gusto y el estar bajo aunque no cuando estaba batallando aura negra de Baskerville basto para dejarla temblando ligeramente, esto no lo permito porque inmediatamente me acerco a abrazarla con fuerza con cuidado de no lastimarla ni a ella ni a mi niña, Mitsuki se ve feliz por el contacto y parece no estar incomoda o asustada de estar ante la presencia de Bas.

-Antes de que se genere un pandemónium diré esto, ella está conmigo así que no deben estar tan precavidos, hagan que Bas se sienta cómoda y no habrá problemas-dije para aclarar todo de una vez antes de que sea muy tarde, pero mis palabras parecen haber confundido a todos los presentes.

-¿Ehh? ¿Shirou como que está contigo y que estuviste haciendo en la noche, acaso no sentiste esa gran energía demoniaca y oscura que brotaba del bosque?-pregunto Ilya curiosa pero en verdad quería saber sobre mis actividades, las demás también se mostraron atentas a nuestra conversación ya que no dejaban de verme esperando mi respuesta la pregunta por la pequeña.

En vez de decir directamente lo que hice la noche anterior simplemente levante mi mano y mostré el símbolo del contrato, sus reacciones fueron la sorpresa ya que no esperaban esto.

-¿Esto significa que Shirou también es un maestro en esta guerra?-pregunto Ilya ya que pensó que el sello era para la guerra del grial.

-No Ilya, estas equivocada, este contrato es para siempre y con mis descendientes ya que el grial solo convoca héroes y anti héroes, no demonios- cuando la palabra demonio se registro en sus mentes toda la sala se quedo en silencio hasta que Sakura tomo la palabra lentamente.

-Sempai ¿Tú hiciste un contrato con un demonio?-la pregunta se formulo con tartamudeos y muy despacio, como si estuviera esperando que todo esto fuera una especie de broma, cosa que no es. Las demás también parecen estar queriendo pensar eso.

-Así es, pero no se preocupen, la derrote y reclame pero por buenas razones, ahora es mi hermana de armas y compañera, no deben preocuparse por eso-al terminar todavía están procesando mis palabras, solo nos rodea el silencio, Bas se ve muy nerviosa, los pelos erizados en su totalidad, postura baja y casi exponiendo sus colmillos pero cuando pongo mi mano en su cabeza y acaricio suavemente se calam en gran medida pero todavía esta alerta, preparada para pelear.

-A ver si entendí, te fuiste para convocar y hacer un contrato con un demonio no es así-pregunto Sella con voz calma.

-Si-fue mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo y por qué? –fueron las preguntas de Liz.

-El como, gracias a un viejo tomo de la familia Makiri que traje y logre recuperar después del incendio, porque, porque necesitaba más control sobre mi mismo, al usar mis habilidades note como contantemente necesitaba batallar más, perdiéndome en una vorágine de sangre y un frenesí de batalla que no podía saciar por medios normales, al tener a Bas conmigo ella no solo pelea a mi lado sino que mantiene a raya mi sed de sangre y me permite seguir batallando sin necesidad de preocuparme por volverme loco y despiadado sin poder diferenciar de enemigos y amigos en medio del campo de batalla-con esta explicación parecen algo más tranquilas pero todavía en ligero shock por mi revelación de mi necesidad de pelear contante.

-¿Y por ultimo quien es el demonio con quien hiciste un contrato? Por la apariencia no logro reconocerlo-fue la pregunta final y vino de mi hermana.

-El sabueso del infierno, aquella que devora sin compasión y hace temblar a sus enemigos cuando su presencia inunda los alrededores, solo una familia logro convocarla con éxito y forjar un antiguo contrato, Baskerville-al terminar se ven más sorprendidas, no esperaba n un demonio de tal calibre bajo mis órdenes al parecer.

-¿Baskerville, el mismo Baskerville que lucho por el puesto de rey del quinto pecado? ¿Ese Baskerville?- fue la temblorosa pregunta de Sakura, como antigua heredera de su casa tiene amplios conocimientos sobre demonios y su rango, las demás parecen tener el mismo tipo de sentimiento a excepción de Ilya, ya que se ve con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras me mira fijamente, al parecer logre sorprenderla una vez más como magus.

-No hace falta tanto temor, solo sirvo a mi amo, y ustedes son su familia, como familiar de Shirou no levantare mis colmillos, a menos que amenacen a mi amo- fueron las palabras poderosas de Bas, lo ultimo no me gusto en lo más mínimo pero es entendible así que lo dejare pasar, solo por esta ocasión.

-Dejando eso de lado ,les parece si desayunamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dije para empezar a dirigirme a mi cocina seguido de Bas, Scar esta despierta pero todavía dentro de mi alma esperando mi comando para salir, que sale después para sostener a mi hija, mientras cocino noto la mirada incesante de Bas sobre mi espalda y la de las chicas mirando Bas, parecen que no confían plenamente en ella, aunque es de entender, es un demonio al fin y al cabo.

-En Homurahara, 10:30 AM-

Después de esa mañana movida nos dirigimos hacia la academia, Sakura estaba al lado mio todavía dudosa de todo pero cuando tome su mano con la mía se vio mucho más calmada y muy roja, note como Rider que estaba en esa forma espectral se rio ligeramente mientras que para mi extrañeza Bas gruño bastante, ella estaba mesclada con mi sombra mientras que Ilya se veía enojada a la vez que hacia un puchero.

Una vez terminado el primer periodo me encuentro perdido en mis pensamientos, necesito idear una manera de hablar con Tohsaka sobre todo este asunto, ya que ella es el segundo dueño de esta tierra se hace responsable de los suceso de naturaleza mágica, y yo como magus debo decir mi condición e intenciones dentro de su tierra, además de que necesito su permiso para abrir mi taller, cosa que ya hice pero eso no debe de saberlo.

Así estuve como hasta el almuerzo, cuando la campana sonó me dirigí hacia la azotea, el aire frio me relaja y ayuda a pensar, pero para mi sorpresa la persona que necesitaba y a la vez no quiera ver estaba justo frente a mí, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, Tohsaka Rin y Luvia estaban siendo acosadas por un grupo de cuatro personas, todos chicos pero mayor fue mi molestia cuando identifique a esas basuras como las que estaba n molestando y hostigando a Sakura.

-vamos nena, sabes que quieres estar con un homb- el líder no llego a terminar porque le encaje de lleno mi pie en su cara con una patada tornado, cuando este salió volando directo hacia la reja que cubre el techo para evitar accidentes los demás se volvieron hacia mí, las chicas se veían sorprendidas, pero Luvia tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que con una mano se tapaba parte de su cara para evitar el sonrojo, al mirarlas les guiñe un ojo, Luvia se puso más roja a la vez que suspiraba mientras Rin solo parpadeo sorprendida pero también con un tono rosa en sus mejillas, los demás aprovecharon esto e intentaron atacarme pero no necesite mucho de mi energía para deshacerme de ellos, cinco minutos después salieron corriendo jurando venganza o algo así.

-E-e-e-e-Emiya, gracias-fue la respuesta suave de Rin, parece que no está acostumbrada a esto.

-Si Shirou gracias-Luvia todavía algo roja camina hacia mi mientras disimuladamente mueve sus caderas de manera sensual, cuando esta justo frente a mi pone sus brazos detrás de mi cuello para acercarme despacio, cierra sus ojos y nos fundimos en un beso muy diferente a los anteriores, este es más lento, más sensual, donde nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para darle placer al otro, pero puedo escuchar como Tohsaka esta tartamudeando por la escena frente suyo, ya que si cualquiera nos viera parecemos amantes que no se ven después de un largo tiempo, luego de unos minutos nuestras bocas se separan con un sonido audible y unas finas líneas de saliva delatan la antigua unión. Me acerco a su oído y susurro.

-Gracias por el premio- luego mordisqueo suavemente su lóbulo para notar como Luvia tiembla de placer mientras deja escapar un sensual gemido de su boca.

-Mmm Tohsaka, perdona la escena pero necesito hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido anoche en el bosque- al decir eso su mirada se vuelve acerada y fría, al temperatura desciende y puedo sentir como lentamente va reuniendo prana en su brazo, está preparando un hechizo por si acaso, Luvia también lo siente y se pone a mi derecha, quiere ayudarme, solo sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Explícate..ahora-fue su orden.

-Muy bien, en primer lugar fui yo el causante de ese miasma enfermizo y de muerte pero ya fue controlado, eso es más que suficiente para demostrar mi condición de magus, y me presento frente al líder de esta tierra- dije, ella procesa mis palabras para volver a hablar.

-Ese miasma era demoniaco, similar al del parque,. ¿Cuál eran tus intenciones?-exige Tohsaka, el prana que ella reúne con cada segundo incrementa a grandes cantidades, sabe que soy poderoso si convoque ese miasma, no va a darme ninguna oportunidad.

-Mi objetivo era obtener un familiar, cosa que conseguí-le dije con el rostro frío y carente de emociones.

-¿Qué familiar deja salir esa aura de letalidad y sed de sangre?-pregunto con enfado mientras en su cara se mostraba el ceño fruncido que nuca había visto, lluvia permanece atenta pero también quiere saber sobre mi familiar.

-Mejor te muestras porque de seguro no me creerá, sal Bas- susurro por lo bajo, en un segundo mi sombra se mueve lentamente para formar una masa amorfa que va tomando la forma de un lobo grande, llega casi hasta mi cuello y su cabeza es tan grande como mi mano hasta mi codo, los ocho ojos rojos se muestran, los colmillos se exponen mostrando hileras de caninos listos para desgarrar la carne, los cabellos se erizan, su aspecto es intimidante, no intimidante se queda corto, su aura es aterradora, tanto Rin como Luvia retroceden un par de pasos lejos de Bas por el miedo y el sentido de supervivencia, yo por mi parte solo me acerco hacia el gran lobo para acariciar con ternura su cabeza y hocico que recibo como respuesta su jadeo y Bas se inclina hacia mí para poder sentir mejor el tacto amable mientras cierra todos los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera sentir mejor a caricia.

-¿S-s-s-s-s-Shirou que es eso?-pregunto Luvia asustada, Rin no dejaba de mirar a Bas, seguramente pensaba que si dejaba de mirarla esta se le abalanzaría para devorarla completa.

-Luvia, ella prefiere que se le dirijan por su nombre, ella es Baskerville-solo su nombre basta para que se pongan pálidas.

-¿El mismo BASKERVILLE de la familia Baskerville, el sabueso infernal? ¿Ese Baskerville?-pregunto Rin asustada, pero no sabía si era de Bas o de mí.

-¿Shirou como hiciste para derrotarlo y reclamar su poder?-pregunto Luvia algo más calmada pero también precavida, ya que cuando mencionó la derrota de Bas esta gruño molesta.

-Eso no importa pero no reclame su poder, solo buscaba un buen familiar que me ayudara con algo importante, eso es todo, en cuanto a ti Tohsaka tengo un pequeño asunto que atender-al decir eso Rin parece que volvió en si para volver a acumular prana, Bas se puso delante mío y gruño con gran rabia hacia Rin, no se arrojo hacia ella porque estamos en la escuela y se supone que la magia no debe saberse.

-¿Cómo un magus sin legado como tu tiene en su control un demonio de los más poderosos? ¿Cuántas personas mataste para tomar su podre y convencer a Baskerville de hacer un contrato contigo?-puedo ver que con cada palabra Rin suena cada vez más herida y lastimada, en al esquina de sus ojos se forman lagrimas y puedo entender el porqué, en la comunidad magus gran parte del poder de uno se debe a sus circuitos y cuanto prana puede generar, una forma de aumentar dicho poder es absorbiendo la fuerza vital de otros seres.

A paso lento me acerco a ella, Rin está asustada y retrocede mientras mete su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una gema, esta está llena de prana, esta lista para usarla pero choca contra la pared, poso un brazo al lado de su rostro sin tocarla y me acerco a ella, mi aura esta calma y me aseguro de hacerlo lento para mostrarle que no quiero hacerle daño, estoy a centímetros de su rostro, ella se ve decidida a usar su gema para defenderse pero también se ve roja de vergüenza, me acerco a su oído y susurro muy bajo..

-Yo no mate a nadie, no le causo daño a nadie a menos que sea para defender a los míos, solo analizame y lo veras-al termianr tome su mano derecha suavemente y la deposite sobre mi pecho para luego posar mi frente a la suya, nuestras narices se tocaban y cerré mis ojos confiando plenamente en Tohsaka, puedo escuchar su respiración agitada y descontrolada, también siento la rabia y celos provenientes de Luvia y ¿Bas?.

-Adelante, confió en ti Rin- al decir su nombre sin honorifico ni nada puedo escucharla jadear pero se aferra a mi pecho para llevar a cabo el análisis..

Siento como su respiración se detiene y vuelve de golpe, no cree lo que su análisis le demostró.

-¿Y bien?-pregunte con cuidado.

-Tu…-

Nota del autor: después de un tiempo actualizo esta historia, ahora aclaro algo, Baskerville no es el Baskerville de Hellsing pero tendrá ciertas similitudes con el mismo.

Luego Shirou es más asertivo pero sigue siendo el mismo caballero y en algunos casos lo hare denso.

El sabe de las emociones de amor y pareja de Luvia y Sakura, pero debe concentrarse en la guerra, más adelante decidirá.

Los sueños de Shirou es obvio que están relacionados a unos siervos, la pregunta es quienes son y cuál será el siervo de Shirou en al guerra del grial.

Shirou no tomo a Baskerville por su poder, es para mantenerse bajo control, en el siguiente capítulo expondré sobre que desea control.

Ahora, lo que todos quieren saber, ya estamos dentro de la guerra, ya basta de preparaciones, es hora de los llamamientos de los últimos siervos para la guerra, les dejo el nombre del siguiente

"Primera escaramuza y el llamado a las armas"

Me despido y espero que sigan gozando esta historia.

Pd: si quieren un siervo en especial dejen un reviewn sobre el mismo y lo tendré en cuenta ya que esta guerra será muy, muy diferente a las demás fic, teniendo en cuenta cultura, fn, historia, inclinación y estadísticas. Podrán decidir sobre un par de siervos durante cinco días, luego de eso volveré a la escritura y se cerrara esto, vamos, los invito a hacer esta guerra mucho más interesante, puede ser un héroe ficticio, sean creativos.


	8. capitulo 8: Primera Escaramuza y Llamado

Capitulo 8: Primera Escaramuza y Llamado de las Armas

(Shirou pov)

Estaba esperando pacientemente la reacción de Rin al saber de mi condición en el momento en que deje de que me analizara en frente de Luvia y Bas, solo unos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas, sino fuera por las demás presentes y mi autocontrol estoy seguro de que estaría besándola suavemente en ese preciso momento, noto como mi cara esta roja, mi respiración esta entrecortada, mi pecho baja y sube a un alto ritmo, miro fijamente el rostro de la chica delante y pegada a mí, sus manos en mi cintura y en mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta tragando bocanadas de aire que parece necesitar desesperadamente, sus mejillas tan rojas como su suéter marcado con una cruz blanca y que parece pegarse a su bella figura, visto desde este punto de vista Tohsaka Rin en verdad es una mujer aunque joven muy bella, de seguro será muy hermosa cuando sea adulta, pero unos segundos después un jadeo sale de sus labios marcando el fin de su análisis, lo que siguió fue un abrupto silencio donde todos, por una parte Luvia y Bas esperaban cualquier indicio de algo, hostil o no para proceder, note como Luvia tenía sus manos listas para preparar un hechizo, Bas mostraba los colmillos y se encontraba con la cara hacia abajo y sus cuerpo listo para arrojarse con todo su peso y furia sobre su "enemigo", Rin simplemente me empujo de repente, al no esperar eso me caí sobre mi trasero, Bas inmediatamente gruño furiosa pero no se abalanzo sobre la heredera Tohsaka, solo espero al igual que su compañera.

-¿Cómo?-fue la pregunta silenciosa pero por alguna razón siento la necesidad de matar, no me está gustando en lo más mínimo…

-¿Qué?-pregunte despacio mientras con sumo cuidado me desplazaba aun en el suelo y sin quitarle la mirada a Rin, se veía una vena en su sien y su ceja izquierda estaba temblando bastante, _esto no es nada bueno…_

-¿Cómo carajo tienes más de un millón de circuitos en ti además de los de tu alma, ya tener cuarenta circuitos naturales de alta calidad, solo la familia Barthomeloi tiene ese tipo de circuito, más treinta de tu cresta, pero como carajo ese millón de circuitos son tus nervios además de que son tan fuertes como los de tu alma? Explícate en este momento antes de que te asesi..-pero su amenaza no termino ya que Bas se movió peligrosamente cerca de mí para cubrirme con su cuerpo a la vez que miraba fijamente a la maga frente nuestro, sus ojos en ningún momento salieron de ella, sus caninos se mostraron, estaba lista para devorarla si no fuera por mi toque sobre su lomo calmándola, luego mire a Tohsaka que si bien se veía asustada no dejo de mirarme ceñuda por el descubrimiento.

Solo pude sonreír para empezar a reírme en voz alta como un desquiciado y loco, esto llamo la atención de todas las presentes, se me quedaron viendo con diferentes reacciones, Bas estaba curiosa por mi condición pero no se veía tan sorprendida, tal vez para los demonios ese nivel de circuitos mágicos es normal, Luvia tenía la mirada de asombro puro, estaba parada como estatua, mientras que Rin solo tenía la cara roja de rabia pura a la vez de que sus brazos temblaban con furia, no le gusto nada mi respuesta.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que esa mascara era una maldita farsa, la chica perfecta, cuerpo sensual, inteligente y amable, para ocultar esta personalidad fogosa y de fiera salvaje e indomable, dios ha ha ha, en verdad me está gustando mucho..-cada palabra hacia que su cara se ponga más roja cada vez, si eso fuera posible, pero cuando le dije que me gusta puedo jurar que de su cabeza salía humo para segundos después empezar a tartamudear desesperadamente, _en verdad es linda avergonzada_ , pensaba con un ligero rubor.

Me levante y a paso lento me acerque a ella, cuando vio que me acercaba todavía con una sonrisa retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared, se veía tan indefensa, hermosa y _apetecible_ , tenía ganas de devorar esos labios carnosos, rojos y sensuales que me invitaban a disfrutar esa dulce fruta prohibida, puse una mano en la pared cerca de su rostro, al ver que no tenia escapatoria parece que tembló ligeramente pero en ningún momento me quito la mirada, azul marino se reunió con dorado, sin palabras, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones se escuchaba en toda esta tensión, atrás quedo su furia, ahora era un chica normal que parecía que su amor platónico iba a reclamar sus labios solo para él, acerque mis rostro hasta casi pegarlo con el suyo, pude escuchar el jadeo de Luvia y el de Rin, vi las hermosas joyas que tiene de ojos, me quede embelesado, ante mi persistente mirada ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios esperando, me cerque más pero esta vez a su oreja para suspirar, la respuesta fue un jadeo y un gemido ronco, solo sonreí contento para después susurrar en tono ronco y sensual.

-un mago no revela sus secretos ohime-sama-mi respuesta causo otra inmediata, ella abrió de golpe sus ojos y escuche un gruñido para después poner una mano en mi hombro para después apretar con mucha fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron a pesar de tener la chaqueta y camisa pude notar que tenía uñas filosas, de seguro podrían cortarme fácilmente, _mierda._

-Shirou-san ¿Acaso estas burlándote?- esa voz era suave y dulce, pero ocultaba la malicia y maldad pura, ahora era mi turno de temblar descontroladamente, sentí como mi sonrojo diminuto desapareció para remplazarlo por la palidez del miedo primitivo al reconocer una posible amenaza a mi vida, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la magus Tohsaka Rin podría dar tanto miedo?

Gracias a mi enlace mande un mensaje desesperado en busca de ayuda a mi compañera y familiar para que me salvara de mi experiencia con una muerte de seguro muy dolorosa y lenta, su respuesta fue un simple resoplido para apartar su mirada de mi, negándose a ayudar además de que escuche algo de pervertido y playboy en mi cabeza, Bas estaba también furiosa, _doble mierda…piensa Shirou, piensa._

-Shirou-saaaannnn….-fue la dulce pero ponzoñosa voz de Rin me saco de mi diatriba mental con mi familiar, al girar lentamente veo como me mira con sus ojos entre cerrados y una gran sonrisa, en verdad da miedo.

-¿S-s-s-s-sí Rin?- no puedo ocultar mi miedo, estoy temblando y tartamudeando, ante mi esta una versión hermosa de la parca.

-Estoy esperando mi respuesta Shirou-san- _triple mierda._

Pero algo pasa de golpe, siento la energía demoniaca saliendo desde el bosque, pero la fuga del infierno de donde convoque a Bas nos habías asegurado de sellarla esa misma noche para evitar todo esto, parece que Bas reacciono con igual violencia por el levantamiento de sus pelos y su mirada perdida directo hacia el bosque, esto no es nada bueno.

Las demás magus al venos de esa forma se pusieron en guardia, Rin me soltó y se alejo dos pasos mientras Luvia se acerco a mí para sacarme de mi burbuja mental.

-¿Shirou estas bien?-su suave voz estaba carga de preocupación para con migo, solo mire directo hacías sus castaños ojos y cerré los míos para dejar escapar un suspiro.

-No Luvia, algo está muy mal, pero no puedo quedarme a discutir con ustedes- me di vuelta para ver a Rin, al ver como mi atención era solo suya se puso tensa pero atrás quedo su instinto asesino, ahora una mirada interrogante con respecto a todo, para la sorpresa grupal me incline suavemente mostrando respeto.

-Segundo dueño de esta tierra, me presento, soy Emiya Shirou, hijo del fallecido Emiya Kiritsugu, el asesino de magos, soy el patriarca del Clan Emiya y dueño de la cresta-al terminar me quito mi chaqueta marrón caqui y rasgo mi camisa para exponer la cresta Emiya, con el paso del tiempo y su uso, fue recuperándose gradualmente, ahora solo le faltaba un cuarto para estar completa.

-Solicito el permiso tuyo para abrir un taller y trabajar sobre mi cresta para progresar las investigaciones de mi familia, pero Rin debemos hablar en otro momento, ahora algo de suma importancia reclama nuestra presencia-al decir "nosotros" tanto Rin como Luvia se ven confundidas, en especial Rin ya que no esperaba todo ese despliegue de caballerosidad y porte de parte mía, al ver a Bas ella también me mira, en silencio asiento para después salir corriendo directamente a la valla de metal del tejado para usarla como trampolín y saltar al bosque que está cerca de la academia, las chicas solo miran sorprendidas para acercarse a la valla y ver como Bas y yo nos perdemos en el bosque oscuro y profundo en busca de la fuente de poder demoniaca, a través de la carrera salto para caer en el lomo de Bas, ella volvió a su forma normal, más grande con sus ocho ojos y presencia de terror, en mis manos dos Castigo se materializan y cargan con balas imbuidas en sombras de la gula, en otras palabras parte de la escancia d Baskerville.

-Estate lista para cualquier cosa Bas-fue mi respuesta corta y fría, ahora era Shirou el asesino de magus preparado para el combate.

-Si Shirou-fue su única respuesta, al pasar unos minutos puedo sentir como la presencia se va haciendo más fuerte y densa, pero puedo escuchar como algo se mueve directo hacia nosotros con rapidez, le ordeno a Bas que pare en seco, ella obedece y bajo preparado apuntando hacia todos lados mientras mi familiar escanea el lugar y huele en busca de presencias enemigas, puedo ver una sombra sobre mí, está cayendo así que sin pensarlo salto fuera del camino para rodar y ponerme rápidamente en una posición de tiro, frente a mí veo lo más parecido a un gul, un antiguo humano que fue convertido en un familiar o esclavo por un nigromante o vampiro, normalmente los 27 apóstoles muertos los crean cuando se alimentan pero se ven como eran antiguamente, este no tiene casi nada de humano, atrás quedo la carne, ahora trozos de carne y partes de lo que antes eran sus órganos cuelgan de él, los huesos pálidos y putrefactos se pueden ver en todo su enfermizo esplendor, su mandíbula está quebrada y en vez de dientes tiene dos hileras de pequeños pero poderosos colmillos, como los de una piraña, tiene un solo ojo pero se ve inútil e inservible, sus manos son dedos largos que llegan hasta su cadera y parecen cuchillas de hueso y metal oxidado, esta agachado mientras se roza las cuchillas/garras unas con otras, cuando me ve suelta un poderoso chillido que me deja momentáneamente desorientado para saltar nuevamente mí sobre pero veo otro borrón negro y carmesí que se estrella contra él, cuando cae veo como Bas mastica con saña con sus dos bocas al gul, despedazándolo más de lo que ya esta, dejando nada de él y su horrendo cuerpo, para después aullar victoriosa a la nada y a mí, una vez devorado ese aperitivo se da vuelta para mirarme y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, miro detrás y puedo ver al menos unos 70 de esas cosas rodeándonos y esperando, puedo escuchar otro grito de ellos pero noto que este es más agudo y gutural, miro hacia la fuente y veo a otro de estos gules pero muy diferente, este es más grande, tiene cuatro brazos y seis garras en cada una de sus manos, en su pecho se muestran tres calaveras que cerraban y abrían su boca como si estuvieran pensando cómo me devorarían, este es el alfa, no hay duda alguna.

Ante esta batalla solo puedo reír con locura, ahora mi visión lentamente se está poniendo roja pero no es como antes que me perdía en ese maldito frenesí y sed de sangre, ahora está más controlable gracias a Bas, debo asegurarme de darle una buena recompensa por ello, después de un segundo en que mi risa se desvaneció pero quedo esa sonrisa psicópata me arrojo como bala ante los más cercanos seguido de Bas que esta había convocado esas espadas de sombras, seis de ellas girando sobre sí misma para su defensa y ataque. Tres pasos antes del primer grupo levante las manos con Castigo para desencadenar una lluvia de plomo demoniaco. El resultado, agujeros humeantes en por lo menos el 60% de sus cuerpos y caen como muñecos de trapo, _solo tienen su cantidad, el resto es pura apariencia, no te dejes arrinconar Emiya_ , me dije para saltar sobre los que estaba detrás, estos rápidamente me siguen al aire, noto como dos están frente a mí, seis por los flancos y cuatro detrás seguidos de más, otra parte va por Bas tratando de saltar sobre ella pero aquellos que llegan son empalados por sus sombras o simplemente Bas se los quita de encima con una fuerza tremenda para después responder con zarpazos violentos o dentelladas que desgarraban en dos sus pútridos cuerpos.

-Solo mi amo puede montarme, atrás escoria-fue su rugido de rabia, solo sonrío, _parece que ella puede arreglarse, bien show time,_ veo como los dos frente a mí se acercan en el aire así que dispare al de la izquierda para corregir su trayectoria que paso por al lado mío mientras que extiendo mi pierna para golpear al otro y usarlo de trampolín para elevarme más en el aire y rápidamente hice un giro bruco, luego llame a mi aura sangrienta y forme lanzas carmesí y las arroje sobre los cuatro que estaban detrás y bajo de mi cuerpo, luego use mi cadena y la ate a los seis que intentaban flanquearme para girarlos y lanzarlos como peso muerto sobre los demás, pero ante esto el alfa no respondió, solo se quedo sobre la rama de un árbol mirando, analizando, esperando el momento de atacar.

Al caer golpeo el suelo con el puño desnudo, segundos después la tierra tiembla y brotan armas blancas que empalan a varios guls mientras que otros saltan para atacarme y convertirme en carne picada, pero llamo a Jackal y la hago girar como nunchaku y disparo cuatro cartuchos que caen al suelo con un ruido sordo seguido del asqueroso ruido de carne siendo arrancada y desgarrada junto con el craqueo de huesos, los diez que saltaron sobre mí no son nada más que trozos ahora, después llamo a dos machetes dentados de al menos 80 cm de largo empiezo a balancearlos en varios swings cortando a cualquiera que intenta tocarme para acércame a Bas, ahora espalda contra espalda nos protegemos, nuevamente Castigo aparece en ambas manos y a diestra y siniestra disparo sin titubear ni vacilar, Bas por su parte usa sus garras y enorme fuerza para separar a los guls de nosotros un par de metros para arrojarles sus oscuras hojas, yo giro y salto delante de Bas para matar a los que intentan acercársele mientras que ella gira para agarrar con la boca a uno que quiso atacarme por la espalda, con un giro brusco lo rompe en dos y escupe esa parte del cuerpo que tiene en su boca, luego volví a tomar carrera y con el puño imbuido en magia negra espesa doy un gancho directo a la caja torácica del gul que tiene la mala suerte de estar frente a mí, la fuerza del impacto es suficiente para enviarlo como bala a un grupo de ocho justo detrás, como pinos de bowling todos caen en pedazos aberrantes, luego llame a mi cadena y la hice girar como un tornado, gracias a las cuchillas pinchos que tiene los desgraciados encuentran su final de manera asquerosa y dolorosa, no quedan sino trozos de carne y hueso a mi alrededor luego volví con Bas para seguir cubriendo el punto ciego del otro durante al menos 20 minutos para terminar bañados en su asquerosa sangre de pies a cabeza y dejando sus trozos a nuestro alrededor, pero en ese momento el alfa respondió, con un golpe poderoso de una de sus garras me envió volando unos dos metros detrás de Bas para empezar a atacarla violentamente pero no conto que Bas tomara uno de sus brazos para arrancárselo con furia y destruirlo de una sola mordida, me puse de pie y empecé a disparar, alfa se dirigió hacia mí y envió dos de su garras restantes en un tajo horizontal ante el cual esquivo al agacharme para después ponerme a su costado con un solo brazo para cortar la unión de su brazo y el cuerpo con Izanagi, alfa ruge de rabia y dolor pero Bas no se quedo atrás y con todo su peso como un ariete se estrella contra alfa para chocarlo contra el tronco de un gran árbol y empezar a destruir con sus mandíbulas el pecho con los tres cráneos, por mi parte junto mi aura en mi mano derecha y trace una granada que estaba rodeada de un miasma negro y rojo, con una sonrisa psicópata le dije a través del enlace que se moviera, Bas se retiro y con un derechazo poderoso estrelle la granada contra lo que quedaba de su pecho podrido para escuchar y sentir la explosión demoniaca.

Una vez el humo y la tierra despareció me encontraba calmando mi frenesí de batalla, Bas baja los pelos y se acerca para refregar su cara en mi mano que tenia la granada segundos antes, solo respondí con una sonrisa y la acaricie detrás de la oreja, cosa que le gusta mucho, después de unos minutos vi como el sol se estaba ocultando dando a entender que pronto seria de noche así que le dije que era tiempo de marcharse pero ni ella ni yo notamos otra presencia que nos observaba.

-lugar desconocido-

A kilómetros se hallaba un caballero de armadura negra con decoraciones de calaveras y rostros demoniacos con un gran casco que ocultaba su rostro dejando ver solo dos ojos azul hielo y una larga cabellera blanca se encontraba montado en un corcel de huesos mientras sujetaba una espada con runas de hielo y rostro demoniaco, miraba el resultado después de enviar a sus lacayos detrás del maestro enemigo, a su lado un hombre de origen europeo con cabellera rubia y ojos verdes vestido de manera formal dejando ver en su mano izquierda unos sellos de color rojo en forma de cráneo.

-Ese maestro será un problema, debemos tratar con él Caster-dijo el hombre.

-así se hará maestro-fue la respuesta del caballero, ahora Caster, momentos después una niebla fría los cubrió para desaparecer segundos después.

-Academia Homurahara, pasillo cercano al bosque-

Un chico con cabellera azul y unos mechones de blanco y ojos rojos con parte de los mismos en un tono plateado miraba en dirección al bosque, justo donde estaba nuestro pelirrojo peleando hace apenas unos segundos, llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia, una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su cara para dejar ver sus largos caninos, después de su persona broto un aura blanca espesa, prueba de su poder latente, detrás suyo otro chico pero de cabello castaño, ojos de un tono amarillo dorado, vestido con una chaqueta negra y pantalón a juego con tenis blancos y una camisa roja, se hallaba ignorando al primer chico ya que su atención se encontraba en el patio, exactamente donde las chicas se hallaban en su clase de educación física con una sonrisa lasciva y boba con mucha baba brotando de su boca.

-Ahhh oppai jejeje-fue la respuesta del castaño.

-Hey Caster ¿Ya viste al maestro del bosque? En verdad es bueno-pregunto el primer chico pero como no obtuvo respuesta se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia donde miraba su siervo, en su mano derecha tres sellos de comando en forma de la cara de un dragón.

-¿Qué estas ohhh-ambos hombres se quedaron viendo como las chicas seguían en su clase, los dos con caras de pervertidos.

-Con Shirou-

(Pov Shirou)

A paso lento con mi familiar a mi lado salgo del bosque para encontrarnos de nuevo con la academia, una vez llegamos ya es de noche y todo está en un silencio sepulcral, demasiado para mi gusto…

-Algo no está bien aquí, Bas estate alerta-fue mi indicación para con ella.

-De acuerdo Shirou-se puso en postura preparada y se acerco casi hasta pegar su cuerpo con el mío, no es que me molesta, pero prefiero el espacio para poder reaccionar de manera rápida frente a la situación lo necesite.

Una vez adentro sentimos el prana en el aire, pero era tan ligero que da a entender que se había llevado a cabo hechizos hace horas, seguramente Luvia y Rin estuvieron peleando de nuevo, desde que Luvia está en la academia Rin y ella discuten constantemente, para desgracia de cualquier pobre diablo que tenga la desgracia de meterse en su camino.

Vi una maquina de bebidas y me acerque, hace más de 6 horas que no ingerí nada, estaba hambriento y sediento, por culpa de esos malditos fiambres ni siquiera pude almorzar tranquilo, una vez frente a la expendedora metí un billete y marque para que me diera dos latas de Pepsi bien frías, una para mí y otra para Bas, me apoye contra la pared y empecé a beber lentamente, Bas por su parte ya termino la suya.

-¿En verdad te gusta la Pepsi, no Bas? Jeje-no puedo evitar reírme por su resoplido, ella está sentada y lamiéndose la sangre, eso no me gusta nada.

-Oye, no hagas eso, en cuanto llegamos nos damos un baño tu y yo, me asegurare de dejarte limpia, y no intentes escapar porque si es necesario te encadeno con eso-parece que mi respuesta no es de su agrado por su gruñido molesto, además de que se retuerce en su lugar algo incomoda.

-oh vamos no es tan…-no pude terminar ya que..

 _Cling, clang, clink, clink, clang, cling_

El sonido del metal chocando contra metal resuena en medio de la noche rompiendo el silencio, le sigue el instinto de asesinato denso como miasma pero no es tan fuerte como el de Berseker, miro a Bas y veo que me está mirando ya cambiada de nuevo en su forma de pesadilla esperando mi orden.

-Vamos a ver, ante la mínima señal de hostilidad atacas con fuerza letal- trace a Castigo y a Izanami, esta una vez estuvo en mi mano empezó a formar una ligera capa de hielo, haciéndola más resistente y más hermosa, al fin y al cabo Izanami no está hecha para matar, sino para proteger, su capacidad ofensiva es casi nula, pero su defensa es de las mejores gracias al hielo denso en prana que me rodea como si fuera una burbuja dándome gran protección contra la magia, aunque también tiene técnicas ofensivas que se basan en la manipulación del hielo como crear estacas y generar una tormenta de granizo, pero eso no importa, a paso lento mi familiar y yo nos aceramos a la fuente del ruido y vemos desde atrás del gimnasio como dos borrones que se mueven a altas velocidades están chocando entre sí contantemente generando chispas y en ángulos que a simple vista parecen imposibles de llevar a cabo, solo los mejores guerreros pueden hacerlo después de arduos entrenamientos.

Le dije a Bas que volviera a mi sombra para tener un ataque sorpresa, ella accedió a regañadientes pero entendió la táctica a seguir, una vez ambas figuras se detuvieron en su danza mortal puedo notar mejor su apariencia, ambas son masculinas.

La primera es un hombre de tez morena, alto con cabellera blanca y ojos fríos del mismo color, parece llevar una gabardina roja carmesí y debajo de esta una de esas armaduras de cuero ligero de tono negro ébano con líneas blancas, lleva puesto brazales también de cuero negro en las manos exponiendo sus dedos con una defensa ovalada en blanco, pantalones de cuero marrón oscuro y botas blindadas con protección de metal, en sus manos son _Kanshou y Byakusha_ , eso es imposible, pero viendo mejor sus rasgos, ahora es comprensible, ese servant es un posible mío, la mirada el porte y postura de un guerrero, ese servant soy yo…..demasiado molesto, pelear contra ti mismo nunca termina bien, ni siquiera contra tu doppelganger. Además ¿Desde cuándo tengo esa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que podría sacar de quicio a cualquiera? Pero ahora que lo veo mejor, no está usando a Castigo, aura, no invoca otras hojas desde la tierra ni tampoco la hoja de mi ama.

-[Guerra podrías…]- pero no puedo terminar porque escucho la voz de mi emperatriz en mi cabeza.

[No hay mucha ciencia detrás de todo esto Shirou, ese tú, es muy diferente a ti, su instinto asesino aunque fuerte no es cercano al tuyo, viene de otro línea de tiempo donde seguramente nunca me conociste y llego con otro repertorio de técnicas y ataques demasiado diferentes a los tuyos, es tu, y a la vez no lo es, así de simple]-fue el discurso de mi ama, pero es entendible, al fin y al cabo hay una cantidad infinita de mundos posibles donde cualquier cosa sin importar si es grande o pequeña, será diferente a todos los demás. 

La otra figura es un hombre joven de pelo azul oscuro con una pequeña cola de caballo con ojos rojos como la sangre, está protegido por un traje de combate de cuerpo completo del mismo color que el de su cabello, en sus manos una lanza roja carmesí con la punta larga, afilada y con dientes o espinas, lista para desgarrar a través de la carne, en su cara una sonrisa a la que estoy muy acostumbrado, la sonrisa de un psicópata, un loco belicista que ama el combate, en verdad me llevaría muy bien con él sino fuera, que estoy muy seguro que será mi enemigo, está en una postura baja, preparado para arrojarse como bala hacia su oponente, pero mirando más detrás de ambos siervos, veo algo que me deja anonadado.

Tohsaka Rin es un maestro en esta guerra maldita, genial eso es lo único que me faltaba, primero mi kohuai y ahora mi compañera de clases es otro maestro, ¿quién seguirá Raiga y Taiga. Issei, o el maestro frío que no habla más de lo necesario? Ahhh que noche de mierda, en verdad odio mi vida.

Gracias a mi suerte del demonio doy un paso atrás para pisar un mísera rama, tan pequeña que nadie debería oír, pero no, el tipo enmallado si escucho y antes de reaccionar ya estaba a medio camino para empalarme con esa lanza maldita.

-odio mi vida-dije por lo bajo para pisotear con fuerza el suelo y dejar que cinco cuchillas, un claymore, una alabarda, un espadón y una hoja aserrada brotaran de la tierra para interceptar a mi nuevo oponente, durante un segundo se detuvo, cosa que aproveche al máximo, sin pensarlo reforcé mi cuerpo 10 veces para saltar varios metros y ver mejor mi espacio, _mmm, el patio, abierto para gran cantidad de movimientos diferentes tipos de maniobras y tácticas de ofensivas y defensivas, si estará bien,_ apunte con Castigo y dispare directo hacia su cabeza para que este bloqueara las balas con precisión y velocidad aterradora, _según Kiritsugu la gran velocidad y agilidad son lo que definen al siervo Lancer, no debo dejar que me arrincone o moriré sin darme cuenta._ Una vez caí me doy vuelta para detener la lanza con Izanami, su filo espinoso y mortal esta a un centímetro de mi cara, ahora es una batalla de fuerza por dominio, el sujeto solo sonríe más, a lo cual respondo con mi propia sonrisa.

-Bueno, no esperaba tal despliegue de habilidad, en verdad me sorprendiste allá atrás chico, en esta época es interesante, veamos que más tienes- la sonrisa nunca se despego de su cara y en rápida sucesión dio un paso atrás para cargar con su lanza con el objetivo de apuñalarme a lo cual respondo desviando el arma con la mía, después no metemos en una intrincada danza donde la hoja de mi katana choca constantemente con su lanza ya sea horizontal, vertical o perpendicularmente para asestar un golpe generando una gran cantidad de chispas, si bien es fuerte a nivel físico no llega al nivel de Berseker, pero debo tener cuidado con su velocidad de terror.

Luego de que desviara un tajo ascendente giro su lanza para intentar hacer un corte en mi pecho lo cual esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y rápidamente giro en sentido de las agujas del reloj para evitar ser apuñalado nuevamente pero no pude evitar un tajo en mi cara bastante fino pero que todavía soltaba sangre y antes de que tomara su lanza de nuevo apunte con castigo para disparar a quemarropa, lo único que conseguí fue que se apartara de un salto varios metros hacia atrás pero mis instintos gritaron, sin pensar gire mi hoja sobre mi pecho para que protegiera dicha zona, logre interceptar una Kanshou que voló directo hacia mí, el sujeto de rojo se vio molesto por esto gracias a la mueca de su cara, Rin por una parte se vio sorprendida por verme intercambiar golpes y demás con un siervo, pero también se vio en shock porque el otro tipo me ataco, seguramente por su reacción el sujeto de rojo, mi doble es su siervo.

-Tch, amigo que no ves que estoy ocupado, después bailare contigo-dijo molesto el sujeto de azul a mi contraparte, él solo se vio frío e impasible mientras se me quedaba viendo.

-…-apunte con Castigo directo hacia mi copia para disparar siete balas, él las desvió sin problema pero eso era una trampa, llame a mi aura, todos se quedaron viendo asombrados sobre ese fenómeno y convoque cuatro floretes franceses más largos de lo normal que flotaban a mi alrededor como si estuvieran bailando, levante lentamente mi mano con castigo para apuntar una vez a mi nuevo enemigo de esta noche.

 _Trace On Sword Dancing_

Con ese pensamiento las hojas carmesí de aura pararon en seco, miraron durante un minuto al sujeto de rojo y se lanzaron contra su persona, volvió a bloquearlas pero no conto que cuando fueron desviadas corrigieron su curso para volver nuevamente una vez más en busca de su cabeza pero apuntaban varias zonas a la vez, una iba por puntos vitales que aseguraban una muerte segura que serian su garganta, su pecho y demás, dos de ellas buscaban sus brazos para interceptar y detener sus armas mientras que la ultima apuntaba a sus piernas con el objetivo de hacerlo lento o llegar a incapacitarlo, se vio sorprendido por esto pero no por eso me ganaría su cabeza tan fácilmente, con movimientos agiles y precisos pero carente de elegancia bloqueaba las hojas, durante un segundo esos intricados pasos parecían una danza.

-Entonces ¿En que estábamos tu y yo?-le pregunte al sujeto de azul, al escuchar mi voz se vio anonadado, pero después se echo a reír, prepare mi aura, el prana inundaba mi cresta que se encontraba brillando a través de mi uniforme ligeramente con un contorno rojo sangre con partes en negro.

-En verdad tienes trucos- luego volvimos a chocar nuestras armas pero no conté con que hiciera una finta con la hoja al "intentar" desgarrar mi pecho para girar rápidamente su lanza y golpear mi pierna para después con la parte posterior de la lanza arrojarme con violencia hacia atrás unos diez metros los cuales cruzo en dos segundos, una vez caído desmaterialice a Izanami para llamar a su hermana Izanagi, estaba envuelta en su miasma de enfermedad y muerte, mi oponente dirigió su lanza directo a mi corazón pero no conto con mi ayuda, Bas salió de las sombras con las bocas abiertas e intento desgarrarlo, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos escapo a tiempo pero mientras estaba aun en el aire apunte y dispare una andanada de balas cargadas en prana, aunque las bloqueo no pudo hacerlo con las explosiones de alto grado en cuanto a magia que generaron una capa de humo, cuando se escucho como algo cortaba el aire de manera rápida pude ver que mi oponente apenas tenía heridas, solo un pequeño par de moretones y un solo corte en su cara, esto en vez de molestarlo lo hizo sonreír aun más, de una manera verdaderamente loca.

-Y pensar que un magus de esta época lograría lastimar a un siervo, enhorabuena chico ,eres un gran oponente, pero por la culpa de mi maestro debo acabar con esto, lástima, me hubiera gustado pelear más. Adiós- al terminar su diatriba todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, el ansia de matar y destruir inundaron el aire, era tan denso que no podía dejar de temblar, Rin estaba agachada sujeta con sus manos mientras hacia todo lo que estuviera en su poder para poder sostenerse siquiera, Castigo e Izanagi por mi falta de concentración desparecieron por el miedo primitivo, podía escuchar a Bas, mi emperatriz e incluso Scar gritar de manera errática y desesperada de tal forma que podría destrozar mi mente en cuestión de segundos pero no podía registrar esa desesperación, en mi mente y alma solo se encontraba el miedo, frente a mí los ojos del sujeto brillaban con malicia, atrás quedo su sonrisa, una mueca de un asesino tomo su lugar, su arma, su lanza, estaba maldita, me di cuenta por el prana denso que se arremolinaba a su alrededor con violencia cual vendaval de sangre, se puso en posición para el lanzamiento.

-Gae..-escuche la voz de Rin desde lo lejos pero no registre lo que dijo.

-¡Bolg!-eso fue lo único que escuche antes de ver por una pequeña fracción de un segundo un borrón rojo que voló, no, atravesó el aire como si nada y penetro a través de mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón, la sangre inundaba mi piel, manchaba mi ropa y sentía como dentro de mi cuerpo me estaba ahogando e intentaba respirar, la conciencia se estaba yendo para dejar paso a la negrura del abismo, literalmente podía sentir las manos de la muerte que se acercaban lentamente para recogerme en su abrazo frío y eterno, caí de bruces mientras inútilmente luchaba contra mi destino…

Pero algo como la muerte no me detendría, hice un juramento de que protegería a mis seres amados, y he de cumplirlo, con lo poco que quedaba de mi conciencia inunde mi cresta con toda la magia que podría reunir, _espero poder hacerlo de nuevo…_

(Rin pov)

En el momento en que vi como Emiya era traspasado por la lanza no pude evitar gritar con desesperación, alguien que a pesar de ser un magus como yo era inocente, era amable, ahora estaba muerto, todo por culpa de la avaricia de otro que no le importa esto en lo más mínimo, me deje caer de rodillas para casi largarme a llorar, sentí el tintineo de mi collar golpeando mi cuello, mi piel tembló ligeramente con el frío toque del metal, como si fuera una especie de recordatorio toque el collar con la gran gema que brillaba tenuemente, recordatorio de todo mi trabajo con la rama de la que se especializaba mi familia, el jewelcraft, la magia de las joyas, cuando mire a mi collar supe que esa cantidad de magia guardada dentro podría sanar esa herida, me puse de pie decidida a salvarlo pero no creía lo que veía.

Esa especie de miasma rojo y negro por el cual Emiya desplego esas espadas espectrales con las cuales ataco a Archer ahora volvía a él, pero más concretamente a su brazo derecho, arremolinándose en su hombro donde podía brillar un especie de tatuaje en forma de reloj aunque incompleto estaba remarcado con el negro y rojo sangre, un solo segundo basto para que me diera cuenta de lo que era, Emiya estaba usando su cresta, pero que tipo de magia sería tan poderosa como para revertir o cambiar el efecto producido por un fantasma noble, solo las verdaderas magias o la brujería prohibida podría acercarse a esos estándares en cuanto a poder, un segundo después el mismo reloj se despego de su piel y floto sobre el cuerpo de Emiya, las manivelas del reloj pasaron de marcar las 12:15 a volver lentamente sobre su ritmo para marcar de nuevo las 12:00, cuando se iba moviendo en reversa note como toda la sangre detenía su rumbo para volver a su dueño, la carne desgarrada se reparaba y regeneraba con cada segundo, momentos después la muerte fue reemplazada con la vida..

(Shirou Pov)

Sentía las manos frías y negras del abismo de sombras reclamarme para sí, no lo conseguirán, todo el prana que pude reunir en mi deplorable estado para esta última jugada desesperada, mi visión se iba haciendo negra, mis sentidos ya estaban a un paso de la inconsciencia y posteriormente de la muerte, pero puedo sentirlo, el calor de los circuitos de mi alma, todo el poder fluye hasta mis venas, mis circuitos improvisados están al rojo vivo, el dolor es lo que me mantiene despierto, todo se agolpa en mi brazo y quema como el infierno, solo tres palabras y viviré, tres palabras prohibidas….

 _Time Alter: Recall_

Ese hechizo, legado olvidado hace milenios, parte del control del tiempo, herencia de una bendición y maldición cuando un príncipe abrió un tesoro que no es de este mundo, cuando lo use en el guardián de la tumba de mis padres lo vi todo, su cruzada para ganar gloria, no para sí mismo, sino para su gente, su pueblo, su reino, fue cuando lentamente lo empezó a perder todo, como las arenas del tiempo consumían y transformaban los que una vez llamo amigos, hermanos de armas y familia en monstruos, como blandió su hoja llena de pesar y arrepentimiento contra ellos, como se entero de la maldición y busco la redención a través de la venganza por el Visir, aquel que debía aconsejarlo pero por avaricia lo traiciono no solo a su rey sino a millones de personas inocentes, incluso cuando le dio muerte no había escapado a la maldición, a través de sueños, no, de pesadillas horrendas conoció a la bestia, aquel que guarda la frágil línea del tiempo, su tiempo estaba contado y si quería salvarse debía cambiarlo todo, bajo la guía de un viejo chaman emprendió su cruzada de salvación, navego por los salvajes mares hasta que la encontró, La Isla del Tiempo, lugar donde podría corregir su error, más no fue fácil, una y otra vez se cruzo con el ejercito de arena, criaturas menores que sirven al reloj como sus guardianes, incluso llego a cruzar hojas con su emperatriz, ella a igual que él buscaba cambiar su destino, pero solo uno lo conseguiría, al final tuvo que enfrentarse junto a ella al guardián del tiempo en una sangrienta batalla donde para corregir su error debía convertiré en uno con la bestia, más su corazón aun lleno de temor no vacilo, con todas su fuerzas lo derroto creyendo que había conseguido lo que ningún otro solo aspira, cambiar su destino, pero este le tendría horribles sorpresas. Su viaje no termino ahí, marcho de nuevo hacia su tierra con su compañera, ambos felices de su supuesta salvación, pero al llegar de nuevo al tierra donde una vez fue prospera la encontró bajo un infierno, los soldados masacraban sin piedad a los ciudadanos, el nuevo Visir había encontrado las notas del anterior y llevado por el ansia de poder y la supuesta inmortalidad sacrifico la sangre de millares, logro reencarnar gracias a las arenas en algo inenarrable pero esto también dio origen a su destrucción, el joven rey descubrió que los demonios habitaban siempre dentro de nuestros corazones, toda la rabia, el dolor y arrepentimiento dentro de su alma tomo forma de algo oscuro, algo que no debió haber existido nunca, con la ayuda de su doble y su antigua compañera que aparentemente no le recordaba recorrió las calles que una vez bulliciosas ahora silenciosas con el toque de los difuntos hasta llegar al palacio donde su última pelea tomaría lugar, pero su último combate no fue con el Visir sino contra sí mismo, dentro de los confines de su alma se hallaban dos tronos, uno representaba su humanidad latente, el otro su corrupción, el debió decidir cual gobernaría sobre su persona, al final decidió que su humanidad era más importante que su deseo de venganza contra todo, más tarde el rey dejo las notas del poder sobre el tiempo en manuscritos que un viejo heredero de los Emiya había encontrado en un viaje a Persia donde después de décadas logro entonar y usar esta maldición y bendición, Don que está en mis manos y siendo usado para salvar una vida…

Durante minutos o segundos, no estoy seguro sentí como me ahogaba con mi propia sangre, como mis pulmones trataban desesperadamente de incorporar oxigeno a mi cuerpo pero en vez de eso se llenaban con el liquido rojo, como lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón hecho pedazos trataba de dar un último latido para en vez de eso generaraba un dolor sordo y constante en mi pecho, o lo que quedaba del, pero cuando la ultima letra del hechizo todo eso empezó a ser al revés, la sensación de ahogo fue reemplazado por el aire que lleno mi caja torácica, una vez más sentí mi corazón latir de manera frenética para compensar la falta del tan necesario latir de mi órgano recién regenerado, me levante lentamente sobre mis pies y respiraba entrecortadamente, la voz de tres mujeres se escuchaba frenéticamente en mi cabeza haciendo que este al borde del colapso mental por su preocupación sobre mi persona, pero estaba agradecido de ello.

-[Shirou, respóndeme ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?]- pregunto guerra desesperada por mi estado físico y mental.

-[Si no hace falta..]- no pude terminar por qué me interrumpieron.

-[¿Shirou como regeneraste esa herida fatal deberías estar muerto? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?]- me pregunto Scar sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada de mi estado.

-[Después puedo ex..]- nuevamente me detuvieron, esta vez mi familiar que se había arrojado directamente sobre mi cuerpo de bruces dejando sin aire nuevamente después de la agonía pasada solo hace unos segundos, una vez encima de mí no paraba de lamerme la cara con desesperación, mientras agitaba su cola cual animal manso, pero pude escuchar gracias a nuestro enlace de su felicidad y alegría de que me encontraba vivo después de ese percance.

-[Maestro, maestro, maestro, maestro..]- no paraba de llamarme maestro por alguna razón, seguramente por nuestro contrato, pude sentir su júbilo y como su desesperación por perderme fue reemplazada por la felicidad, solo sonreí y puse mi mano izquierda sobre su cabeza para empezar a acariciar mientras susurraba palabras suaves en su oído para calmarla después de tal horrible experiencia.

-[Shhh, tranquila Bas, estoy aquí, no voy a caer tan fácilmente, tranquila, ahora quiero que te calmes y me mires]- le indique a lo cual obedeció sin rechistar ni mostrar recelo por dicha orden, y no me gusta dar órdenes.

Una vez su cara se reunió con la mía pude ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre que me analizaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, directamente miraba la zona de mi pecho, a pesar de mis quemaduras y cicatrices no parecía tener ninguna anomalía más, estaba normal, sano, cerro sus ojos como si estuviera suspirando, dejándose llevar por el toque suave y amable e su contratista, de su maestro y amo.

(Normal Pov)

Durante un segundo estuvieron así hasta que sintieron las ansias de matar nuevamente inundar el aire, as reacciono poniéndose frente a Shirou de manera protectora, preparada para enfrentarse a cualquiera que osara lastimara su mano, incluso Scar se había manifestado después de que su creador resultara herido de sobremanera, ahora convocada y preparada su aura se manifestaba cual vendaval furioso, líneas de espeso prana de color rojo carmesí giraba alrededor con violencia, estaba a un paso de perder su cordura como hace Shirou cuando está demasiado metido en un combate, solo asegurarse de su seguridad evitaba que se arrojara sobre el lancero como bestia poseída para conseguir su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Ante la atónita mirada de dos siervos y un maestro el asesino de magos se puso de pie lentamente, pero su lentitud era parte de su plan, con cada minuto que pasaba sus reservas mágicas internas a pesar de casi vaciarse luego de regenerar esa herida con una de las técnicas que apenas usa estaba recuperando su prana perdido a un ritmo acelerado que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquier magus normal de esta época, antes de hablar le aseguro a sus tres compañeras de que se encontraba bien, no al cien por cien pero bien, ahora completamente sobre sus pies con Bas a su lado y preparada para obedecer mientras su demonio estaba a un paso frente a ambos con las manos ocupadas por un gran claymore sangriento con varios picos como dientes apuntando directo hacia el lancero, este estaba analizando mientras su cara era una mueca mescla de la molestia, la sorpresa y la desesperación ante este chico que había sobrevivido a su fantasma noble, una de las armas más poderosas de la historia….

Rin estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier posibilidad sobre como su compañero de clases podría ser un mago de este calibre, no solo se enfrento sin dudar no a uno sino a dos siervos de gran calibre como lo son Archer y lancer sino que podía luchar casi a su nivel, además de contar con la ayuda de sus familiares que eran tan poderosos como él en términos de prana y cantidad de energía mágica, teniendo esa ansia de sangre por derramar, la necesidad de matar y destruir a cualquier oponente que se encontraría en su camino terminando como un mero cadáver más en su camino, agradeció a Akasha de Emiya Shirou no era un maestro en la Guerra del Santo Grial, pobre era de que no sabía ni siquiera una parte de lo que el magus conocido como Emiya Shirou podría hacer, pero estaba feliz y casi en jubilo de saber de primera mano de que su compañero estaba bien.

Aunque este momento de respiro termino abruptamente luego de que Scar se lanzara en completo silencio y con velocidad a u paso de igualar a Lancer sobre Archer, este reacciono saliéndose del camino para ver como el gran espadón de un solo golpe dejaba un cráter de 6 pies de profundidad y 4 de largo impresionándolo ligeramente, pero esto le costó un fiero gancho en su pecho ya que a pesar de la apariencia podría moverse sin el claymore a velocidades mucho más altas pero con el esta rapidez disminuía muy poco, después comenzaron a cruzar hojas, aunque Archer más que nada esquivaba el espadón para contraatacar de manera efectiva pero para su sorpresa los cortes ya sea ligeros o profundos veía como el miasma a su alrededor se arremolinaba sobre dicha herida para empezar a curarlas y tratarlas a un ritmo alarmante, vio como un tajo ascendente que iba desde su vientre hasta su pecho izquierdo que parecía sangrar prana se cerraba con gran velocidad para volver a la normalidad en cuestión de cinco segundos, a esto debía sumarle la destreza y gran habilidad con la hoja que poseía dicho demonio, Archer solo hizo una mueca para pasar a la defensiva mientras trazaba una táctica para explotar sobre su hábil enemigo espectral.

(Shirou Pov)

Una vez frente a frente con el lancero nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, buscando una debilidad la cual explotar, por mi parte mi claro estado debilitado, no podría pelear mucho más de unas dos horas sin caer en una vorágine de sed de sangre o locura por la falta de prana en mi cuerpo, o directamente caer desmayado por el agotamiento físico y mental, él por su parte, si bien no tenia debilidades físicas si eran mentales, la molestia y pequeña cantidad de desesperación al ver como su enemigo "revivía" de su técnica de triunfo, podría sacar provecho de ello. Bas no se despego de mi lado en ningún momento, estaba preocupada, eso era obvio, así en menos de dos segundos se me ocurrió una táctica con la podría convertir mi debilidad en fortalezas.

-[Escucha Bas, quiero que vuelvas a la sombra y te unas con mi cuerpo, que te conviertas en una especie de sabana o armadura que este debajo de mi ropa, de esa manera podrás sanar y tratar mis heridas internas y en caso de necesidad podrás atacar de manera sigilosa. ¿De acuerdo?]- le pregunte con tono áspero y cansado, la pelea había dejado mella más de lo que pensaba en mí.

-[Aunque no me gusta que te arriesgues luego de lo sucedido te hare caso, pero ante el mínimo corte en tu piel tomo lugar en el combate, y eso está fuera de discusión]-me dijo en tono ronco, estaba furiosa conmigo por preocuparla y con el lancero por lastimarme, y tratar con un demonio enojado es algo que no quiero en este momento….

Añadí más sorpresa a todos los presentes ya que vieron como Bas se retorcía en sombras para unirse a mi cuerpo pero esta antes de completar la tarea pareciera que estaba acariciando mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón como si le diera pesar de que saliera herido de mi primer encuentro con Lancer, bajo su tacto solo cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar y relajarme antes de ponerme de nuevo en postura listo para el segundo round contra Lancer.

Con un movimiento de las manos convoque tanto a Izanami e Izanagi , la primera me rodeo con una capa de escarcha que desapareció pero su presencia todavía podría sentirse en el aire, su hermana por otra parte dejaba escapar su aura de manera más fuerte, el vendaval de enfermedad y muerte giraba sobre la hoja como si de un momento a otro sería liberado de manera demencial y brusca sobre cualquiera que estaría frente a su persona, a su vez mi aura negra y rojo carmesí hizo aparición y giraba lentamente sobre mis hombros y cabeza, di un paso al frente y sin decir palabra alguna, solo pensamiento…

 _Time Alter: Cuádruple Acell_

Reforzado por la alteración del tiempo más el refuerzo de mi cuerpo solo unos ojos verdaderamente entrenados o sentidos digno de un verdadero guerrero podría seguirme el paso, claro que Lancer era el epitome de la velocidad y agilidad pero durante dos segundos se quedo sorprendido, cosa que aproveche al balancear a Izanami para cortar desde su hombro hasta su pecho pero como sabia el logro interceptar el ataque, aunque no me detuve ahí, sin pensar gire la hoja para que su filo quedara mirando hacia mí y con la fuerza suficiente golpe con su mango su estomago para separarlo de mi varios metros, convoque 8 estoques y los mande a mach 2 y con precisión los desvió, mientras los desviaba cargue con todo el prana que pude a Izanami y vi como grietas aparecían en su filo, luego se lo lance y cuando su lanza roja toco su filo este exploto en una vorágine de hielo y escarcha consumiéndolo, seguiría mi ataque pero sentí como mis instintos estaban gritando con todo, sin pensar ni analizar la situación me doy vuelta para correr con toda lo que puedo hacia Rin y llame a Castigo para disparar, ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera pensando en que la asesinaría pero no era así, mis balas impactaron con algo detrás de ella, una sombra se retorció para moverse fuera del camino generando un sonido de choque de metal sobre metal, salto lejos de ella para quedar en una esquina y poder mostrarse, llegue al lado de Tohsaka y me puse en frente de ella de manera protectora mientras quitaba a Izanagi del plano físico y llamaba en su lugar a Jackal, Rin por su parte estaba tan sorprendida por este giro de los acontecimientos que no podría hablar, solo gesticular incoherencias mientras miraba entre el nuevo enemigo y yo, luego de mirarme fijamente por al menos un minuto se sonrojo de sobremanera, juro que podía escuchar como su corazón latía de manera errática en su pecho, aunque no es momento de prestar atención en detalles mundanos, debía defenderme de dos siervos mientras trataba de proteger a alguien más, algo no fácil de ninguna manera.

Varios metros delante de mí pude notar los rasgos de la figura sombría, era un hombre de entre unos 30 a 40 años, vestía un largo tapado de color blanco con el interior de rojo con una hombrera de placas de metal blanco pulido en su brazo izquierdo, debajo de su tapado pude notar una armadura de placas de metal negro que se mesclaba con la noche junto a una camisa blanca, en ambas manos guantes de cuero que parecían brotarle cuchillas, seguramente dagas ocultas para el asesinato, la capucha cubría todo su rostro dejándome ver solo su boca, su vientre estaba protegido por un extraño símbolo que no pude distinguir, era de un reluciente platino que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y parecía un triangulo curvo con decoraciones de alas a ambos lados del mismo, en su cintura un gran cinturón de cuero marrón que tenia gran cantidad de bolsas y detrás de él pude ver el brillo de cuchillos arrojadizos, un pantalón negro y botas de combate, no tenia duda alguna, el siervo delante de mí era Assassin.

Nos miramos durante un tiempo antes de que el hiciera el primer movimiento, pero para sorpresa tanto de Rin como mía no fue para atacarme sino que empezó a pelear contra lancer ya que este se había lanzado contra él sin previo aviso las cuchillas cruzaron contra la lanza y al notar cómo era superado en fuerza bruta Assassin tomo espacio para empezar a soltar una lluvia de cuchillos que mantenía a raya al siervo de l lanza pero si este lograba acercarse al a menos de cinco metros su enemigo desaparecía en una nube humo blanco para volver a mostrar al menos a diez metro de su oponente para volver a su anterior táctica logrando enfurecer a Lancer, por otro lado mi doble seguía combatiendo contra Scar en un nivel parejo ya que parecía saber cómo moverse contra mi demonio, aprovechando esto me gire hacia Rin para ver como estaba, aunque mi desesperación era algo leve no me impidió acercarme hasta invadir su espacio a lo cual respondió sonrojándose más.

-Rin mírame ¿no te hizo nada?- le pregunte con el tono algo alto, estaba preocupado y al ver que no respondía solo aumentaba mi preocupación, tal vez la enveneno o algo similar, la tome por los hombros y agite suavemente par acercarme y mirar directo en sus ojos zafiro.

-Por favor Rin responde, me estas asustando-la agite más fuerte, esto pareció hacerla volver en si ya que empezó a parpadear para cerrar sus ojos después y balbucear algo.

-….-el silencio siguió, ya que hablo tan bajo no pude escuchar nada.

-Habla más fuerte Rin, no te oigo- le dije un poco más calmado pero todavía no la soltaba, al ver mi estado solo sirvió para que se pusiera más roja, esto provoco que la agarre con más fuerza.

-Que me estas lastimando- me dijo con voz contenida, casi apenas un susurro bajo que solo pude escuchar con refuerzo a altas capacidades.

-lo siento- la solté para ver como se agarraba el hombro derecho con la mano y se lo sobaba lentamente, para calmarlo, no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable por lastimarla sin intención.

-Rin debes irte de aquí, este no es un lugar seguro, podrías morir-mi indicación parece que la devolvió en sí, atrás quedo su rubor, ahora una mueca fría y de sorpresa se planto en su cara, parecía que me quería decir, "¿Acaso eres idiota?".

Antes de que empezara a hablar hice algo que la hizo chillar como niña pequeña, la tome al estilo princesa y la sujete con fuerza, mi mano derecha estaba en sus piernas, casi tocando sus suaves muslos, pero la malditas medias largas me impedían sentir esa suavidad de seda, mientras que mi otra mano la agarraba firmemente por el hombro y no permitía aflojarme ni permitirá que se caiga por mi culpa, ella chillo e intento soltarse pero mi agarre era más fuerte y no consiguió su objetivo.

-Deja de pegarme, estoy intentando salvarte y protegerte, no secuestrarte-le dije con voz fría pero amable, sin decir lo que pensaba hacer reuní el prana en mis piernas para dar un gran salto lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la azotea de la academia, gracias a tal hazaña los demás siervos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos por el despliegue de poder para después volver a combatir, una vez toque el suelo quede en cuclillas y Rin pegada a mi pecho, esto pareció dejarla más sorprendida ya que por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos su sonrojo aumento más y empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada, sino fuera por los héroes reencarnados para una guerra esta era una escena muy romántica, la solté con cuidado dejando semi acostada en el suelo mientras yo todavía estaba arrodillado sobre ella, en verdad esto era una escena muy sugestiva, se me quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido y un lindo puchero, de esta forma Tohsaka Rin en verdad era adorable y hermosa, solo pude reír frente a la situación, esto aprecio hacerla más enojada ya que su ceño fruncido se hizo más notorio y grande en su bello rostro.

.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-me pregunto malhumorada, solo le di una gran sonrisa.

-nada en realidad, es que si no fuera por el sonido del combate esta escena parece perfecta para una confesión o el momento en que la pareja empieza a hacer el amor de manera dulce bajo la luz de la luna- al terminar mi diatriba parece que quedo en shock ya que no reacciono pero si su rostro, se veía más rojo que antes y parecía que estaba pensando a mil por hora.

Ante esto no pude evitar acercarme para molestarla un poco a pesar de la situación, me dirigí directamente a su cuello para darle un suave beso seguido de un mordisco para dejar una marca, ante el contacto repentino pude escuchar un jadeo seguido de un ronco gemido, me aleje para evitar una bola negra cargada de prana, un hechizo de alto nivel, mire hacia ella y vi que estaba respirando de manera entrecortada y rápida, como su pecho bajaba y subía de manera errática y me miraba fijamente, la visión delante de mi en verdad era atractiva.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que crees que e-e-e-estás haciendo?-me pregunto de manera rápida y con mucha dificultad, parece que toque una fibra sensible, en verdad quería molestarla más.

-No te preocupes querida tomare la responsabilidad como se debe-mis palabras solo sirvieron para que retrocediera de golpe un par de pasos y aumentara su sonrojo, si es que eso es posible en verdad.

Sin más palabras me arroje de la azotea y golpee con fuerza el suelo generando millares de hojas que salieron de la tierra tratando de empelara a mis enemigos, estos reaccionaron y saltaron alto en el aire, ahora un pelea aérea tomara lugar, con una indicación rápida le dije a Scar que cuidara a Rin de manera celosa, que no la dejara marchar hasta nuevo aviso, Scar se pego más a mí de manera sobreprotectora en mi cuerpo, estaba molesta por todo esta situación.

Salte para unirme a mis enemigos, mi doble lanzaba copias interminables de Kanshou y Byakusha hacia nuestra dirección, lancer solo las golpeaba con su lanza pero debía cuidar su espalda de los cuchillos de Assassin que volaba en ángulos imposibles hacia nosotros tres, por mi parte llame mi cadena y la use para atarla a la lanza maldita, su dueño viendo esto trato de zafarse pero con la fuerza logre impulso para lanzarme a mi contraparte que al verme volvió a lanzar copias de las hojas del ying-yang contra mí pero solté la cadena y la use como escudo improvisado al atarla en mi brazo derecho y golpear dichas copias, una vez cerca cruce mi puño enguantado improvisado con su Kanshou y rápidamente trace a Izanami para golpear con su magno su pecho y mandarlo a volar contra la pared ensartándolo en la misma generando una gran nube de humo, antes de caer me gire sobre mí mismo y dos Castigo estaban flotando a mi alrededor y en medio de un segundo dispararon decenas de balas cargas con fuego disparando a quemarropa contra Assassin, este solo respondió con una andanada de cuchillos que al chocar contra las balas explotaron llenando el air de diminutas explosiones que iluminaron el cielo nocturno durante unos segundos antes de que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo al jalarnos a la tierra, una vez caímos lancer se lanzo sobre mi doble ya que este estaba a punto de apuñalarme en la espalda pero salte a un costado para ver como Kanshou se cruzaba con la lanza maldita para intercambiar tajos y fintas, Assassin despareció e inmediatamente sentí una presencia detrás de mí, gire con Izanagi y bloquee una fina hoja de metal de plata reluciente que estaba justo delante y sobre encima de nariz por unos centímetros, nos miramos para saltar fuera de nuestro camino, el lanzo unos tres cuchillos a los cuales desvié con mi hoja para después volver a cubrirme, esta vez mi pecho que respondí al desviar la hoja y usar el espacio ganado para usar una técnica básica de iado y hacer un rápido tajo pero no pude lastimarlo por la armadura, salte para atrás y me encontré con lancer que esquivo justo una Byakusha la cual pare con mi hoja, escuche como la Gae Bolg chocaba contra las cuchillas ocultas de Assassin, este baile continuo un rato donde danzábamos alrededor del otro, los cuatro buscamos zonas las cuales explotar pero eran tantas las técnicas y maniobras usadas que sin darnos cuenta estábamos protegiendo al de la lado o deteníamos una técnica del otro lado contrario hasta que giramos los cuatro en sentido de las agujas del reloj apuntando nuestras armas a la garganta del oponente de al lado quedando formado un rombo de acero letal donde un solo movimiento nos llevaría a la muerte para dar un alto a este combate a cuatro bandas, Izanagi quedo apuntando a lancer que estaba a mi izquierda, Gae Bolg apunto a mi doble y una espada larga como si fuera de una mezcla de una katana con una espada larga a una mano finalmente apunto a mi posible yo, quedamos los cuatro en un silencio sepulcral, nadie hizo ningún moviente mientras analizábamos la situación buscando un hueco.

El primero en reaccionar fue lancer que se hecho a reír, nosotros permanecimos con un rostro impasible salvo yo que lentamente se estaba formando una sonrisa loca en mi rostro, pero a pesar de esto no hicimos movimientos bruscos.

-Esta noche si fue divertida jajaja ojala la repitamos, espero más de ti chico, me pregunto si tienes más trucos debajo de la manga-al decir esto con una velocidad aterradora salto de su posición para marcharse no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada a lo cual ante el hueco cerramos apuntando mi Izanami contra mi doble mientras que su Kanshou apunto a Assassin, nos quedamos así por minutos esperando hasta que la voz de Rin rompió a través del aire.

-Archer, nos vamos- con eso dicho mi doppelganger solo hizo una mueca y me dirigió una mirada fría como el acero ,era obvio que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, esa mirada decía a grito "estás muerto" aunque no me deje intimidar y mande una sonrisa loca dispuesta a aceptar otro encuentro contra mi otro yo, ahora solo quedamos Assassin y yo, nuestras hojas estaban conectadas, un solo movimiento era necesario para volver a batallar pero dio un paso lentamente hacia atrás antes de girar y empezar a marcharse, esto me confundió de sobre manera.

-Espera Assassin-ante su nombre se detuvo pero nunca se dio la vuelta.

-¿Porque estás aquí? Es obvio que no buscabas matar a ninguno de los siervos aquí- le pregunte en tono exasperado.

-Fue solo por orden de mi ama que me presente aquí-sin decir más desaprecio entre las sombras de la noche haciendo gala de sus habilidades como asesino ya que basto un segundo para desparecer completamente de mi vista sin sonido o señal alguna.

Mire hacia donde se marchaba Rin y pude ver que me estaba observando detenidamente pero con un pequeño rubor antes de marcharse siendo seguida por mi doble, luego me quede solo pero mi soledad duro poca ya que Scar y Bas se manifestaron y sin medir palabra se me arrojaron para derribarme en un aplastante abrazo, en verdad estaban felices de que estaba a salvo.

-Ya niñas calma, estoy bien, no moriré tan fácilmente, todo está bien- decía para clamarlas pero por dentro estaba pensando con cabeza fría, lancer casi me asesina, use casi el 70% solo para salvarme el pellejo, aguante y recupere un 15 % gracias a cuando se sorprendieron pero eso no volverá a pasar, si me enfrento a lancer de nuevo debo evitar a toda costa que use su fantasma noble, aunque no todo fue tan mal al final, pude ver una faceta de Tohsaka Rin que nuca habría imaginado, con una diminuta sonrisa les dije a las chicas que era hora de marcharnos.

A paso lento nos adentramos de nuevo en la zona residencial para estar en calma y tranquilos, ya solo faltaba un par de manzanas para llegar a la finca pero una fragancia me detuvo en seco, el olor era totalmente asqueroso, era la putrefacción de un cadáver que tenía meses, era horrible, cuanto más me acercaba más fuerte era, cuando gire en la esquina la vi.

Una armadura de cuerpo completo de color blanco puro con varias marcas como tatuajes de color rojo sangre de la edad media, con una falda de placas de metal hasta los muslos, un casco con cuernos protegían su rostro, manos estaban protegidos por grandes guanteletes que parecían la melena de un león desde las muñecas hasta las manos, hombreras voluminosas con dos tribales rojos para cada una, en sus manos una hoja larga de a dos manos bastante ancha, parecía la unión de una gladius romana con un claymore con una gran guardia bastante voluminosa de color rojo y en la punta de su hoja una cruz carmesí, estaba manchada con gran cantidad de sangre, se encontraba batallando contra varios guls e intentaban mantenerlos a raya de algo, pero vi que estaba protegiendo algo, ese algo era la mejor amiga de mi hermana Miyu, una niña de cabello negro hasta los hombros con dos mechones que bajan al lado de su rostro y dos clips celestes en el mismo, llevaba puesto el uniforme de primaria de la academia mientas luchaba contra un gul que la había agarrado del cuello de la camisa, sin pensarlo convoque parte de mi aura y le lance una hoja de doble filo con los conceptos de "filo", "desgarrar" y "llamas", esta hoja corto a través del brazo del cual sostenía a Miyu y la dejo caer, al verme se vio bastante sorprendida pero se vio aliviada de saber que era yo, sin decir palabra convoque seis hojas sangrientas que bailaban a su alrededor y la protegían, Bas y Scar depende de mi prana y convocarlas seria más carga a mi ya lastimado cuerpo y alma, llame a Castigo y lo altere con el concepto de "fuego" y "lacerar" para hacer las cosas más fáciles, el caballero de armadura roja me miro por un segundo antes de volver a blandir con maestría su arma reclamando las cabezas de siete de esos fiambres sin remordimiento, por mi parte me puse a su lado y apunte directamente a la cabeza del más cercano, dispare con velocidad y vi como la bala no solo atravesó su cabeza sino que se prendió fuego y llego a romper el cuerpo del que estaba detrás, girando en el sentido del reloj solo para apuntar a puntos vitales para reclamar las cabezas de los guls, yo cubría la línea de fuego donde solo unos pocos llegaban a nosotros mientras el caballero cubría la última línea de defensa, sin mucho esfuerzo despachamos las tres decenas de guls que estaban en los alrededores, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar sobre la condición de Miyu me agache para ver como la hoja ancha pasaba justo por donde debería ser la línea de mi cuello, gracias al reflejo manchado de rojo pude ver mi rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de sorpresa per antes siquiera de apuntar nuevamente y comenzar a defenderme escuchamos al voz de Miyu.

-Saber alto-dijo con voz fuerte y algo firme, se encontraba suspirando de alivio cuando vio como el siervo ahora Saber bajo su arma lentamente si dejarme de observar a ver si reaccionaba de manera hostil.

-Gracias Miyu, de ser sincero no quiero más combates contra siervos al menos durante un par de horas, pero ¿Estás bien, ese gul no te hizo nada?-pregunte con suma preocupación en mi voz por su bienestar, ella al ver de que mi preocupación era genuina solo se retorció en su lugar mientras miraba a otro lado algo sonrojada, escuche como Saber resoplaba en disgusto.

-me alegra de que estén bien-Saber se vio sorprendida a pesar de su casco, parece que no esperaba de que el sujeto al que intento matar segundos antes se interesaba por su bienestar.

-Emmm-Miyu intentaba hablar pero no tenia palabras a pesar del gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Vámonos, la noche no es segura, y más en estos tiempo, vamos a mi casa-cuando hable Miyu parece haberse vuelto más roja, pero accedió, los tres de nosotros nos dirijamos a casa, una vez llegamos me deje caer sobre el tatami para recuperar el aire, Miyu se sentó frente a mí mientras su siervo estaba detrás de ella, pero los demás miembros de la familia Emiya no estaba, recuerdo de que Ilya junto con Sella e Liz al castillo del bosque, según Ilya debían ver si estaba preparado para asaltos durante la guerra, un buen plan y estarían fuera hasta mañana hasta el mediodía, Sakura fue con Mitsuki hacia donde Fujimura para arreglar algo con respecto a los papeles de su nombre, como le dije que llegaría tarde le pedí que tomara cuidado de mi niña.

Dejándonos a los tres de nosotros en la casa.

-¿Así que eres un maestro en esta guerra?-le pregunte despacio.

-Sí pero no quería ser parte de esto, no e interesa ese deseo-dijo de manera apresurada, de seguro pensó que m la imaginaba como los demás magus y sus diversas cumbres.

-Descuida, no desconfió de ti, pero ¿Estarás bien?-le pregunte preocupado al pensar a Miyu en medio de una encarnizada batalla, la escaramuza que uve con Archer, lancer y Assassin si bien no fue un combate de proporciones épicas si dejo mella en el terreno de la academia.

-Creo que sí, gracias por la ayuda, debo irme, con permiso- se levanto lentamente para marcharse de nuevo, hasta donde se Miyu vive sola y recibe a visita de una trabajadora social una vez a la semana para ver que está bien ya que no tiene parientes vivos, y su única amiga es Ilya.

-Espera no dije que te marcharas, mira mi casa es grande y tengo varias habitaciones de sobra, soy un magus y no tengo problemas con la guerra, es más tengo un asunto con la misma-dije para ver como su expresión se hacía de una manera soñadora, como si su caballero de brillante armadura se mostro frente a ella, eso además del rubor que adornaba sus rostro, su siervo por el momento no se vio molesto por el giro de los acontecimientos pero sentía como me miraba de manera fija sin pestañar a pesar de tener ese casco, estaba evaluando cada una de mis palabras, al no detectar mentiras u motivos ulteriores se vio más relajado al notar como sus hombros una vez levantados ahora volvía a bajar.

-Gracias Shirou-san- Miyu dijo con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su pequeño rostro, por un momento imagine a Mitsuki algo más grande como de la edad de Miyu, no pude evitar sonreír con ganas.

-Muy bien, esta decidido, ve por tus cosas y les preparare una habitación, ¿Está bien?-indique a lo cual ambos se vieron motivados y se marcharon alegando de que volverían en una hora, una vez se fueron decidir ir directo hacia mi taller lo cual la necesidad de sangre y batalla inundo el lugar, el sistema de alarma cobro vida y sentí una presencia justo encima de mí, el lancero de azul volvía a hacer acto de presencia, solo sonrió antes de inclinarse con una sonrisa maniática.

 _Esto es malo, muy mal, estoy muy bajo de prana, no aguantare otro combate de larga duración contra él, sol puedo escapar y no tengo donde ir, su tasa de regeneración es muy alta como intentar un ataque furtivo, ¿Qué puedo hacer en esta situación?_

-[Shirou escúchame, mantenlo entretenido unos segundos para regenerar parte de tu prana perdido, no lo mantengas más de diez segundos, luego convoca tu aura y expándela como si fuera una explosión de seguro retrocederá lo suficiente para que corras al taller, ahí adentro tienes un circulo de invocación, el mismo que usaste para llamar a Baskerville, vierte todo tu prana en él y espera]-me indico mi emperatriz.

-[¿Esperar qué?]-le pregunte ansioso.

-[Esperar a que u siervo se muestre en el tiempo, sino estarás muerto.

-[Bien, todo o nada en esta mano jeje]-con una sonrisa loca dibujándose en mi cara me prepare.

1

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunte de manera lenta.

2

-Simple, para terminar lo que mi amo me ordeno-dijo mientras daba un paso adelante, yo retrocedí un paso.

3

-¿Pero yo no soy un maestro en esta guerra, si soy un magus? ¿Qué acaso a los que no son magus se los silencia?-pregunte, Lancer solo sonrío.

4

-Sí, es verdad, pero mi maestro es muy precavido, y cree que tu eres una amenaza, lo siento en verdad chico-dijo mientras preparaba su lanza.

5

-Tch, así que tu maestro tiene miedo de mi poder, pero no te dijo que me mataras de inmediato- con una sonrisa lobuna el entendió y dejo de avanzar.

6

-No, no me dio esa orden ¿Qué tienes en mente chico?-pregunto esperando algo divertido.

7

-Muy simple, ya que me mostraste tu más fuerte técnica yo te mostrare la mía, es justo ¿O no lo es?-pregunte despacio mientras sentía como mi prana volvía una vez a mis venas y alma.

8

-Me parece bien, sorpréndeme-dijo con una gran sonrisa, parece que esto era solo un espectáculo.

9

-¿QUERIAS TRCUOS? ¡PUES TOMA TRUCOS!-me concentre, sentí el ya conocido ardor inundando mis nervios, el poder y el fuego yendo en oleadas por todas partes de mi cuerpo, mi alma estaba ardiendo, quería vomitar, mi visión se ponía borrosa, no podía respirar y estaba al borde del colapso, cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba en agonía pura, gritaban por el tan necesitado desmayo, mi aura se mostro en todo su esplendor malvado y destructivo, giraba a tal velocidad que quebrajaba el suelo y era tan espeso que no se podía ver a través del mismo, la sensación de matar y poder crudo era enfermiza, Lancer en vez de verse precavido estaba complacido, parecía que un niño le daban su dulce favorito.

10

-¡PREPARATE LANCER!- el miasma se arremolino cubriendo toda mi persona bajo una burbuja de aura negra y rojo carmesí que giraba a altas velocidades y generaba rayos cada pocos segundos de un tono negro con un contorno rojo parduzco, Lancer ya estaba riendo preparado para recibir el golpe y acabar con todo, _que idiota._

Pero en vez de eso la burbuja desapareció y mostro nada…

Absolutamente nada, yo ya estaba reuniendo toda el prana restante y me encontraba dentro de mi taller, vi como el circulo en el suelo reacciono a mí, me arrodille y puse mi mano cargada en poder justo en el centro y cerré los ojos.

Vi esas espadas, esas hojas que plagaron mis sueños durante muchas noches, llame por esas armas, sabía que estaba n ligadas a mí de alguna manera, las necesitaba más que nunca.

Sentí como casi todo el prana que estaba reunido en mi cuerpo fue succionado con brusquedad, literalmente me dejo seco, caí de bruces al borde del colapso total pero vi el fruto de mi trabajo.

Frente a mi siete figuras majestuosas.

La primera era hermosa, no, hermosa se quedaba corto, prácticamente era radiante, cabello tan brillante como el oro recogido en un moño, ojos de un bello tono esmeralda, vestía un fino vestido de tono azul con bordados de oro, encima una armadura ligera de placas de la más bella y reluciente plata con un tribal de caballero en su pecho que llegaba solo hasta la cintura dejando expuesto el final de su vestido blanco como perlas y mostrando las grebas del mismo metal y en condiciones, sus manos guardadas por guanteletes, y parecían sujetar algo que era invisible pero por como lo sostenía era su arma, su mirada era acerada y escaneaba el lugar hasta que se detuvo en mí, era majestuosa e imponente con el aura de un gobernante.

La segunda figura era muy similar a la primera mujer salvo que su tono de piel era de un tono más pálido y sus ojos eran de un tono amarillo en vez del esmeralda pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa que era, a diferencia de su homologo vestía completamente de negro y su armadura era de un tono abismal con líneas y tribales de lo que creo es sangre seca, sus guanteletes eran garras poderosas, su vestido de tono negro y gris estaba algo rasgado peor esta apariencia de fiera y demonio le sentaba bien, demasiado bien, su rostro era frío y calculador, en su mano descansaba empalada esa hoja negra que solo deseaba derramar sangre a toda costa, no hay duda, esta mujer no solo es un gobernante, es un tirano en toda su malvada gloria.

La tercera figura es igual a las dos primeras, las tres pueden pasar prácticamente por hermanas si así lo desean, en vez de las primeras que tienen rostros serios y estoicos ella tiene una radiante sonrisa, como si esto fuera algo muy divertido, solo tiene un vestido de color rojo fuego con partes trasparentes y bordado de oro, y debo decir muy trasparentes ya que puedo apreciar su vientre, sus caderas y cautivadora cintura, sus pies están protegidos por grebas de oro y en su mano derecha descansa esa hoja irregular de tono rojo y negro, puedo sentir el fuego que quema con pasión dentro de sus ojos, como un artista cuando le llega la inspiración para su obra maestra.

La cuarta figura era una mujer bastante alta, de casi dos metros y a simple vista bastante fuerte por los músculos definidos pero no exagerados todavía resultando atractivo al ojo masculino, su pelo era de un tono negro azabache y sus ojos de un tono marrón avellana frío pero con la determinación de cruzar el propio infierno si es necesario, solo viste un corpiño rasgado de cuero negro que todavía se ve resistente apenas contenía sus grandes senos y una especie de bombacha o pantalón corto también de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cadera marcándola de manera muy seductora sin ningún tipo de armadura, en ambas muñecas muñequeras de cuero negro con una v invertida en oro, sus piernas protegidas y guardadas por grebas de oro y sandalias marrones, lleva puesto una capa de vinilo rojo que se mueve con una magia antinatural, en su mano izquierda un escudo de oro y madera con el símbolo de su gente, los espartanos, en su mano derecha su lanza de plata con el mismo símbolo de su estirpe y gloria, su mirada no vacila, está preparada para el combate, y para morir.

La carta era a mi parecer una de las mujeres más hermosas que vi, pero eso guardaba esa ansia de batalla, ese frenesí de locura y sed de sangre, podía sentirlo dentro de mí, quiera hacerme parte de ese festín de demencia, era una mujer de largo cabello verde como si la naturaleza se mostrara en su esplendor, su ojos eran del mismo tono y tenía una gran y bella sonrisa normal, pero eso era su tapadera, un fino vestido blanco con un patrón de flore le serbia de decoración, sus pies guardados por sandalias, en su mano estaba presentes una cadena de oro puro atada a su brazo y sujetaba con fuerza una lanza también de oro con el borde dentado pero no por eso le quitaba su hermosura, pero esto no ocultaba su sed de sangre.

La ultima figura era el epitome de la arrogancia, esta mujer tenía el cabello largo de oro hasta la espalda baja, ojos de un rojo rubí, vestida completamente con una armadura de oro que dejaba al descubierto su gran escote, vientre perfectamente esculpido y piernas sensuales a través de cortes en la armadura, una sonrisa lobuna y depredadora adornaba su cara, parecía que todo lo que veía era inferior a ella.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-fueron las palabras de lancer antes de hacer una mueca en su cara, las mujeres apenas sintieron su presencia loa abordaron sin oportunidad alguna de escapatoria, tajos y estocadas de todos los ángulos posibles, llenaron su cuerpo de contusiones, cortes y moretones, estaba al borde de la muerte pero mientras la chica rubia de negro tomara su hoja y la alzara y estaba lista para reclamar su cabeza el siervo de la lanza despareció sin dejar rastro, las mujeres solo hicieron una mueca ante esto, una vez pasado el peligro se volvieron hacia mí que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados todavía sin comprender del todo, pero sus melodiosas voces, como si un coro de ángeles venia del Edén solo para mí, que en verdad era eso.

-Siervo Saber/lancer/Archer/Berseker responde a tu llamado, ¿Eres tu mi amo?- las siete hermosas voces resonaron esa frase, esas 10 palabras que se grabarían para siempre en mi alma y memoria, que me acompañarían durante toda la eternidad, solo pudo parpadear antes de que la negrura y el abismo volviera con todo y golpeara su ya maltratado cuerpo, mientras caía pude escuchar as voces de varias mujeres que pedían preocupadas por mí, inclusive a Bas que se abrazo a mi alma junto con Scar antes de ser reclamado por la inconsciencia, lo último que sentí antes de desmayarme fueron las manos suaves de alguien que me acunaba y me colocaba en algo aun más suave, pude ver un segundo un rostro hermoso lleno de preocupación, solo extendí mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, todo se hacía más negro a cada segundo pero pude sentir como su mano también me devolvía la caricia, se veía asustada.

-Todo está bien, tranquila- fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme.

-En otro lugar desconocido-

Una entidad sin forma, sin vida, solo la muerte que toma las formas más macabras y retorcidas se encontraba viendo todas las peleas donde estuvo metido Shirou, con una mueca en su inexistente boca pensó que esto sería muy fácil para él ganar su guerra….

Sacrilegio

Herejía

Pecado

Condena

¡IMPERDONABLE!

-¿Cómo se atreve ese campeón a interferir en mi guerra de esta manera?- bramo en cólera total mientras miraba con odio puro al campeón del jinete mientras este se defendía contra tres siervos de manera uniforme, pero no podía interferir de manera directa, ¡ADEMÁS SE ATEVIO A MODIFICAR EL CURSO DE MI GUERRA AL CONVOCAR A ESOS 6 SIERVOS!

-¡APRENDERAS LO QUE ES UNA GUERRA!

Que se batalle

Que se masacre y mutile

Que la muerte y la decadencia sea el plato de esta contienda

-¡ARRIESGAR SUS SUEÑOS, ARRIESGAR SUS VIDAS POR SU DESEO, VAMOS TOMADLO TODO Y DESTRUIDLO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAMOS MAGUS EMBRIAGARSE EN LA AVARICIA Y TENED ORGIAS DE SANGRE PARA MI DELEITE!

En su mente se origino una idea morbosa.

-ROMPED LAS REGLAS, TOMAD LO QUE NO TE PERTENENCE, LLAMAD A LOS SIERVOS, QUE LOS ANGELES BAJEN DE LOS CIELOS Y LA CIUDAD DE LUZ, QUE LOS DEMONIOS BROTEN DE LAS PUERTAS DEL PURGATIRIO Y DEL MÁS BAJO DE LOS INFIERNOS

¡QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA DEL SANTO GRIAL!

n/a:

Hola aquí specter, bien les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, como verán Shirou ya entro en la guerra, los siervos están siendo convocados y nuestro asesino ya llamo los suyos, pero la pregunta es ¿Sera esto suficiente para sobrevivir? ¿o caerá en la desesperación y se contaminara por el barro negro?

Un aviso este es n Shirou x harem y mostrare algunas de las chicas que amaran a nuestro denso pero amable protagonista

-Saber

-Alter

-Nero

-Lancer

-Berseker

-Archer

-?

Faltan más, conforme la historia se desarrolle más mujeres se interesan en Shirou.

Si alguien se pregunta cómo es que Shirou pudo mantenerse contra tres siervos es gracias a que estos tenían su atención dividida en los demás, porque si no fuera así Shirou seria carne picada.

Me despido y espero que les halla gustado.


	9. Capitulo 9:Revelaciones y Aliados

Capitulo 9: Revelaciones y Aliados

(Shirou Pov)

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, perdido en la negrura sin saber si me despertaría nuevamente, solo puedo sentir el frío y la soledad, la desesperación de no saber nada sobre mi condición luego de esa convocatoria aparentemente exitosa de seis servants a mi mando, pero mientras estaba "dormido" pude ver y escuchar ciertas cosas, pero al ritmo en que iban no podía distinguirlas además de que se encontraban todas mescladas haciendo más difícil su lectura y comprensión, lentamente volví a despertar para sentir como me acunaban de manera suave, como si fuera una madre que me está protegiendo de todo tipo de daño dirigido hacia mí, era por decir lo menos, agradable y extraño, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de sensaciones.

Mis sentidos se iban aclarando y podía percibir de a poco lo que me rodeaba, escuche varias voces melodiosas y hermosas que no parecían de este mundo aunque a pesar de lo bello que sonaban estaban cargadas con poder, autoridad, y todo lo demás, características dignas de gobernantes, reyes, suplemente era magnifico, pero eso no bastaba para doblegarme o ponerme a la defensiva, soy un campeón al fin y al cabo, busco la victoria a pesar de las adversidades, no me rindo ante nada ni me doblego ante nadie, puedo sentir como el prana una vez vacio y mis circuitos dañados vuelven a la vida con nuevo fulgor, el calor y el dolor punzante familiar asalta nuevamente mis nervios, puedo sentir como el lazo que me une a mis siervos se hace más fuerte, el prana de mis reservas es drenado por esas presencias, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme exhausto, para eso es necesario más…

Voy abriendo los ojos, la luz inmediata me golpea con toda su fuerza, no puedo hacer nada más que volver a cerrar mi visión de manera brusca, pero a la vez siento como una mano se posa en mi mejilla y me acaricia de manera suave, solo quiere calmarme, mi mano lentamente se une a esa y la toma con fuerza, su suavidad no es de este mundo, es mi siervo, pero no puedo decir cuál de los seis es, una vez mi visión se calma abro mis ojos y pudo ver nuevamente, cabello largo de color verde hermoso me acaricia suavemente gracias a un viento que no debería estar dentro de mi casa, pero está presente, no tengo explicación, una cara de gran belleza me saluda de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, su sonrisa es brillante..

-¿Cómo esta Maestro?-su voz me pregunta con preocupación genuina, sino fuera por mis intereses amorosos de solo tener a esta mujer, no a esta diosa preocupándose por mí bastaría para volverme un hombre muy feliz.

-Estoy…bien…no hace falta la preocupación por mí-le aseguro con voz lenta y ronca, en verdad necesito beber algo después de los acontecimientos de todo el día, mirando a mi alrededor las noto a todas cerca de mi formando un circulo mirando ávidamente a mi posición actual, acostado sobre los muslos de esta mujer hermosa..

Las tres rubias miran fijamente todas con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar solo con la vista mi estado físico, a pesar de esas caras sus ojos las delatan, en verdad están preocupadas de una manera u otra. La mujer castaña está sentada pero no me mira, parece que ve a su alrededor buscando presas o enemigos, su vista la delata, la gran cantidad de combates por los que paso es..no cualquier soldado o guerrero puede pasar a través de los mismos mientras que la ultima rubia de ojos rojos mira aburrida mientras bebe de una botella, por el olor diría de que es vino, y por lo fuerte de que esta bastante añejo.

Respiro y recupero el aire perdido después de usar gran parte de mis reservas casi agotadas después de mi segundo encuentro con Lancer y con cuidado me levanto de mi suave almohada improvisada muy a la sorpresa de la chica que me sujetaba de tal manera suave y cariñosa.

-¿Maestro?-pregunto dudosa de que me moviera en ese instante.

Las demás me siguieron con la mirada, algunas ya semi levantadas para reaccionar frente a cualquier cosa con respecto a mi persona, muy para mi incomodidad.

-Descuida, estaré bien, pase por cosas peores-le digo con una sonrisa para calmarla, cosa que funciona ya que su postura se relaja así como de las demás a excepción de la que esta bebiendo vino.

Me dirijo a la cocina y pongo la tetera para hacer un poco de té para todos, además me acuerdo de que Miyu y su siervo estarán aquí pronto, pero por ahora necesito aclarar un par de cosas.

-Cough cough- tosí un par de veces para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono.

-Ahora que tengo su atención me gustaría hacer una pregunta ¿Ustedes son mis siervas?-pregunte al fin con voz algo fría pero clara, lo que siguió fue un gran silencio, nos quedamos así por un par de minutos hasta que fue roto por la rubia de armadura azul.

-Si, a pesar de que esto no debería suceder, todos somos tus servants-la misma mujer dice con voz clara y firme a pesar de estar cargada con muchas preguntas, preguntas que todos tenemos y nadie posee respuestas para ninguno de nosotros.

-Entiendo ¿Y cuáles son sus clases? Ya que anteriormente por mi desmayo no pude ver eso, por favor- al ver que lo pedí de buena manera y amablemente se sorprendieron ligeramente pero esa sorpresa así como vino desapareció inmediatamente.

La primera mujer, vestida con coraza de plata y vestido azul se presento como servant Saber. La mujer a su lado de aspecto igual pero de tono más pálido y armadura negra también se presento como siervo Saber al igual que la que solo usa un vestido rojo, blanco y de oro pero esta última con una bran sonrisa, por el otro lado la mujer de pelo dorado y ojos rojos se presento aburrida como el servant Archer mientras que la peli verde con una dulce sonrisa se presento como Berseker, _¿se supone que tan bella mujer es Berseker? Ser mejor que no baje mi guardia tan fácilmente_ y por último la pelinegra con poca vestimenta y mirada de acero se presento como el servant Lancer, luego volvió el silencio una vez más a invadir la sala de estar hasta que la pava decidió sonar para avisar de que el agua para el té estaba listo, en verdad espero que les guste el té de hierbas, relaja en situaciones como esta.

En silencio me levante bajo la atenta mirada de seis damas que no me depositaban la vista, por un momento me sentí como un ciervo siendo acechado por varias lobas hambrientas..

-Espero que les guste el té señoritas-dije con voz algo cansada pero suave, ante mis palabras las tres sabers se vieron sorprendidas pero inmediatamente se relajaron, mientras que Lancer y Berseker e vieron ligeramente animadas por esto mientras que Archer solo resoplo aburrida, coloque una taza de té caliente para cada una y nos pusimos a beber en paz, esto duro unos minutos para volver nuevamente a la seriedad anterior.

-¿Alguna de ustedes tiene una idea de por qué logre convocar a varios servants además de las reglas de esta Guerra?-pregunte a todas, mis servants se quedaron viendo entre ellas como si estuvieran debatiendo el confesarme algo de suma importancia debido a las expresiones en sus rostros, que iban desde la molestia, la incertidumbre y la confusión enmaras cada con enojo.

-A decir vedad maestro..-empezó la saber azul pero rápidamente la detuve con un gesto de mi mano.

-Shirou, quiero que me llamen Shirou, no maestro ni amo, no me gusta en lo más mínimo-deje en claro, _además de que maestro suena a película porno, en verdad debo dejar de ver esos doujinshi que confisco con Issei, me está dando una mente pervertida y no tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas,_ mientras pienso veo como todas parecen que se repiten mi nombre para ellas mismas, unos segundos después se ven bastante complacidas por ese hecho.

-Shirou, si, Shirou suena bien para mí-se dijo saber azul para e bosar una diminuta sonrisa que solamente el viejo podría ver siquiera, las demás también parecen tener la misma clase de reacción con respecto al pedido que les di, eso me alegra.

-Pero antes de seguir ¿Cómo debo dirigirme hacia ustedes?- pregunte ganando la atención de todas, estas se pusieron a meditar durante un tiempo hasta que saber de rojo tomo la palabra.

-Eso es simple Pretor, veras-apunto a saber azul.

-Ella es Blue-luego apunto a su homologo de negro.

-Dark-luego se apunto hacia sí misma.

-Red, ¿Fácil no?-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-No me gusta tu sugerencia en lo más mínimo-inmediatamente salto saber de negro mientras que su opuesto se veía tratando de pensar en un nombre para ella pero no tenía nada por su cara de desesperación leve, Lancer, Berseker y Archer se vieron desinteresadas por esto.

-Ahhh entonces será así-aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención una vez más.

-Tú quedaras como Saber-dije mientras miraba a Saber de azul, ella se vio agradecida por esto, su falta de creatividad se notaba con creces.

-Tú serás Alter-le dije a su opuesto de negro, ella sonrió de manera depredadora, mostrando varios caninos afilados. No pude evitar mostrar los míos en respuesta, ella solo sonrió más amplio, por una parte pude sentir la necesidad de batalla de Alter junto con la creciente sed de sangre de Berseker.

-En cuanto a ti..-me quede esperando un buen nombre para la saber de rojo, cosa que no tengo, ella solo sonríe ante mi falta de inspiración en cuanto a nombres.

-Dime Nero Shirou-su voz melodiosa como de ángel resuena en mi mente, cuando mi nombre sale de su boca no puedo evitar emocionarme por alguna razón, mi cara se calienta, Nero solo se ríe de mí, cosa que hace que mi sonrojo se haga más grande, las demás miran con cierto interés la escena, Berseker sonríe como si disfrutara mi tortura, Lancer tiene una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Archer se ríe a carcajadas, parece que soy su bufón, Saber y Alter apenas muestran sonrisas.

-Ohh nuestro Pretor se avergüenza, jejeje-Nero se ríe ligeramente, solo gruño en respuesta antes las mujeres que se ríen de mi desgracia.

-Ya, si ya terminaron de reírse de mí volvamos a lo serio ¿Qué saben de esta guerra? Es obvio que es diferírsete si de alguna manera logre convocar a seis siervos, casi la totalidad de siervos para la guerra además de que la clases se mesclaron y hay varias de ustedes por ahí-mis palabra ganaron totalmente la atención y seriedad de todas ellas ya que se quedaron pensando nuevamente sobre toda esta situación una vez más. Según las notas del viejo solo son convocados siete servants para siete maestros, uno para cada uno, yo simplemente hice lo impensable a llamar a seis servants, es obvio que el delicado sistema se rompió, pero…

-Debo comprobarlo-lo que dije llamo la atención de Nero y Saber ya que me empezaron a ver algo sorprendidas al notar cómo me quitaba mi chaqueta negra y camisa dejando expuestos mis quemaduras y cicatrices para ellas además de mis tatuajes, mi cresta y símbolos de mi pacto, según el viejo sello de comando en forma de tribales se manifiestan como stigmas en el master, esta es la prueba de que es un master en la guerra del grial, cada una de ellas se quedaron viendo cada quemadura y marca en mi pecho, averiguando como me las hice, también le prestaron mucha atención al sello en mi mano, pacto con Bas, pero ellas todavía no lo saben….

Mirando a través de mi pecho busco las marcas de nuestro contrato, los llamados Sellos de Comando, aquellos que me permiten dar una orden absoluta, era mi última carta en esta mano, pero como no los veo me acuerdo de que se muestran cuando el prana del conjurador, del maestro inunda el cuerpo y los obliga a mostrarse en toda su gloria, de ser así solo debo llamar a mi aura y los sellos se mostraran o podre sentirlos en una parte de mi cuerpo.

 _Trace On_

Una vez mi aria se conjuro todos mis circuitos volvieron a la vida en todo su esplendor, todas ellas me miraron como si fuera una anomalía, el prana no era de cualquier magus ordinario, el poder puro y crudo en grandes cantidades, en oleadas las inundaba de golpe, golpeándolas y aplastándolas con todo su peso llenando las reservas de estos familiares definitivos, a cuanto mayor prana genera el master, más rápido se llenaran las reservas de su servant y podrá luchar por más tiempo y de mejor forma, inclusive ganara mayores estadísticas, según las notas del viejo y lo poco que recuerdo sobre esta guerra.

Pasan los segundos y puedo sentir una gran cantidad de ardor en mi espalda, en toda la misma puedo sentir el fuego inundando mis nervios, el infame y tan conocido dolor atacaba sin piedad cada nervio pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, era parte de mí.

ME dirijo hacia el baño donde hay un espejo de cuerpo completo, una vez me doy vuelta y puedo verlo..

Una serie de tatuajes tribales de color rojo y negro similares a mi cresta pero de una forma están unidos a los servants que están en mi sala de estar. Lo único que tiene en común es que cada dibujo esta conforme por tres tribales.

El primer tatuaje es una corona que está casi en mi nuca, se ve muy detalla y ostentosa, magnifica diría yo, está unida a Archer, los siguientes tres tribales son tres espadas cruzadas, son versiones de tatuajes de las hojas de mis sueños, la primera hoja, la espada santa sin mancha alguna se encuentra recta y firme yendo desde mi espalda casi hasta la espalda baja, su opuesto, la corrupta se encuentra cruzada sobre su hermana al igual que la otra hoja de aspecto irregular pero igual de poderos a pesar de tener fines y dones distintos, ambas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente de la primera, le sigue el símbolo de la estirpe espartana, esa v dada vuelta que está debajo de las tres armas blancas, este es el símbolo de Lancer, mientras que una cadena de tres secciones las rodea y protege, este es la representación de Berseker, todos estos tribales son el símbolo de mi contrato con cada siervo que se encuentra en mi finca, es oficial, yo, Emiya Shirou soy un combatiente más en la guerra por el Santo Grial.

Solo puedo suspirar de cansancio, miro hacia el reloj que cuelga de la pared y veo que no son ni las 9:00 PM, el día se fue muy rápido entre todos esos combates además del encuentro casi letal y el letal con el otro Lancer, debo hacer la cena, eso me calmara…

-Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo…-pienso detenidamente y llega de golpe, Miyu tiene siervo, Ilya y Sakura también, si no hago algo pronto y aclaro lo que sucederá esta casa no seguirá en pie para el amanecer, con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza a paso apresurado me dirijo hacia la sala para encontrar a seis mujeres con los rostros algo sonrojados y jadeando, parece que corrieron una maratón por la forma en que tratan de recuperar el aire.

-¿PERO QUE CARA..-no llego a terminar porque Nero toma la palabra de nuevo, aunque esta vez a un ritmo más lento y pausado.

-En verdad tengo un muy poderoso maestro, no esperaba ese despliegue de prana pretor-termina con una sonrisa de un artista que encontró la máxima inspiración.

-Jeje tenemos la guerra ya en la bolsa, seis siervos a casi su máxima capacidad y un monstruo de prana viviente, esta guerra será corta, muy corta-dijo Alter mientras se unía a la conversación.

-No te confíes demasiado Alter, no es bueno subestimar a tus enemigos, muchos lo hicieron y no siguen en el reino de los vivos-declaro con voz fría pero todavía algo roja Lancer, Berseker solo asintió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento pero una sonrisa demente adornaba su rostro, atrás quedo esa hermosa sonrisa, ahora era la de un depredador listo para comenzar la caza, eso solo me emocionaba de gran manera, quería combatir, necesitaba combatir..

-[Shirou cálmate, la falta de prana te está pasando factura, deja atrás ese instinto animal y territorial que tienes]-Bas me advirtió desde nuestro enlace, como yo estaba inconsciente ella se fusiono con mi sombra para protegerme de las demás cosas y posibles amenazas, Bas estaba haciendo lo mismo pero protegiéndome dentro de mi cuerpo de cualquier anomalía mágica u orgánica, tengo suerte de tenerlas, solo puedo sonreír.

-[Tranquila Bas y gracias también a ti Scar, me recupero rápidamente, todavía no se muestren, por el momento deben permanecer de esta manera, si se muestran e golpe pensaran que son familiares enemigos e intentaran asesinarlas, yo las presentare, y gracias chicas por preocupares por mí]- termine con una sonrisa que calmo en gran medida a ambos demonios unidos a mi persona de una manera u otra, sin levantar sospechas me uno a la conversación de mis servants.

-Lancer tiene razón Alter, además el solo hecho de llamarlas a la seis es prueba más que suficiente de que el sistema o cayo o fue completamente cambiado y esta guerra será muy diferente a las que estamos acostumbrados, no debemos bajar nuestra guardia tan fácilmente- mis palabras parecen ser aprobadas por saber y lancer mientras que Nero se ve satisfecha y Lancer resopla en disgusto leve, Archer volvió a su vino añejo.

-Escúchenme en momentos llegaran unas..- pero mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos ya que todas excepto Archer tomaron posiciones defensivas y preparadas para el combate, _Mierda._

-Shirou tenemos enemigos cerca-al decir eso saber se arrojo sobre su enemigo que se encontraba fuera de la casa pero en sus cercanías junto a Alter y Nero, Lancer y Berseker se quedaron cerca de mí para mi protección.

-No esper..ahhh mierda- luego de maldecir llame a mi aura y reforcé mi cuerpo al límite de la ruptura de huesos y desgarro de músculos junto con el time alter, llegando a mach 3 en menos de dos segundos dejando atrás a mis tres siervas restantes que se vieron sorprendidas por mis habilidades pero así como se impresionaron al poco tiempo me pisaba n los talones, en especial Lancer, una vez afuera de la finca pude ver como Alter y Saber intercambiaban golpes con los siervos de Miyu e Ilya mientras Nero buscaba un hueco que aprovechar pero Berseker no dejaba pasar nada ni nadie hacia su ama, mi hermana tenía un ojo calculador y analizaba la pelea en busca de aprovechar cualquier cosa, Sella y Liz estaban listas para prestar servicio de ser necesario mientras Miyu estaba temblando ligeramente pero estaba preparada para pelear de llegar a darse el caso.

Sin decir nada con mi nueva velocidad me interpuse entre las hojas de Alter y Berseker y llame a las mías y las reforcé a su máxima capacidad que de un momento a otro liberaron su miasma de poder crudo que se cruzaron en el camino de la hoja de piedra gigante con la espada del tirano provocando una gran onda de choque, el simple impacto basto para dislocarme los dos brazos mientras que unos cuantos músculos se desgarraron, mi persona basto para un alto al fuego momentáneo pero saber no bajo su postura y se encontraba frente al servant de Miyu mirándolo de manera fría y preparada para darle la muerte de un segundo al otro de ser así.

-Basta todos ustedes ahora-mi tono era frío y lleno de mando, con cada palabra mi aura se mostraba con todo su poder, si bien no estaba al 100% todavía era impresionante ver esta cantidad de prana en un magus.

-Pero Shirou ellos son maestros enemigos, debemos derrotarlos-Saber intento convencerme mientras Alter asentía con la cabeza, mis demás servants parecían pensar de la misma manera por la seriedad en sus rostros.

-Estos enemigos son mi familia, esa niña, la de cabellera plateada es mi hermana y la otra es mi protegida, soy su guardián, y todavía falta más-al decir estas palabras ellas parecen relajarse un poco, pero un movimiento en falso y todo se va al demonio en menos de un segundo, Saber y Alter bajan lentamente sus armas mientras Nero, Lancer y Berseker se pone cerca de mí y Archer simplemente mira tratando de quitarse el aburrimiento, mientras que mi hermana está completamente confundida por todo lo que está sucediendo ahora pero una parte de ella me mira con estrellitas al ver que su héroe convoco a seis siervos para la guerra, por su parte Miyu se puso roja al escuchar que yo soy su guardián, seguramente me vio como uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura o algo así, _genial, sinceramente genial._

-[Vaya, parece que eres todo un hombre de las señoras, ¿No es así Shirou?]-me pregunta mi emperatriz al ver parte de mis recuerdos amorosos o cercanos a ello con varias chicas.

-[Po favor maestra, no es momento para juegos, una palabra mal dicha y estalla el pandemónium]-le dije con vos cansada, ante esto Bas y Scar se abrazan más a mi tratando de darme comodidad, _gracias chicas, debo asegurarme de recompensarlas más tarde._

-Todos los servants bajaran sus armas despacio y cesaremos todo tipo de hostilidad dentro de los muros de esta casa-dije con tono frío pero todavía muy calmo, cada uno de los servants me vio como si estuviera loco, es comprensible, ya que no saben nada de mis capacidades.

-¿Y por qué crees que te obedeceré?-pregunto el caballero de Miyu con tono arrogante y altanero, solo sonreí ante esto.

-Porque harías bien en no subestimarme servant saber-le dije con una sonrisa lobuna para después hacer un gesto para que mirara hacia arriba, todos siguieron mi indicación y se quedaron sin habla, arriba de nuestras cabezas miles de armas blancas y de aura flotando y quedando totalmente suspendidas, el espectáculo de metal, acero y aura sangrienta era maravillo pero eso no le quitaba lo letal, cada arma apuntaba a una zona especifica, el silencio fue abruptamente roto por la persona que menos me lo esperaría…

-Jajaja ya era hora de entretener al rey pequeño perro-la arrogante pero melodiosa voz de Archer resonó en la finca Emiya.

-¿Gracias?...-Dudando le di gracias a pesar de ser llamado perro, tengo unas grandes ganas de batallar con este servant, algo me dice que es muy poderosa.

Saber parece que no le gusto nada este intercambio ya que se encontraba apretando con gran fuerza la masa de aire que oculta su arma al mundo, parece que no tiene buenas intenciones para con Archer..

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que has entretenido al rey chucho-me dijo Archer con más arrogancia y altanería que antes mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así con nuestro master _Archer_? _-_ la pregunta de saber sonó bastante fuerte pero cuando dijo su nombre pareció como si dijera algo horrible por el tono venenoso.

-Ohhh pequeño caballero no trate de darme ordenes, es el rey quien da órdenes-fue la respuesta aun con esa sonrisa socarrona de Archer.

-Archer tú..-empezó Saber pero antes de que pase a mayores me le acerque con cuidado y puse mi mano en su hombro, ella se dio vuelta para verme y soltó un suspiro contenido para después empezar a respirar de esa forma tranquilizarse, cosa que pareció funcionar, por otro lado Archer solo sitio sonriendo como si hubiera ganado ante Saber, Lancer solo rodo los ojos con irritación y Berseker parece indiferente ante todo esto, Alter solo veía a Miyu y mi hermana analizándolas, cuestionándolas de sus acciones futuras con mirada aguda y acerada, Nero parece divertida con este desenlace.

-Oni-chan ¿Tu convocaste a todos estos siervos?-Ilya me pregunto con estrellitas en su ojos.

-De alguna forma…sí, yo las llame a todas-mi voz es exasperada y solté un suspiro, mis servants parecen algo irritados por mi tono de voz.

-Pretor no pensé que le molestáramos tanto-la voz de Nero se notaba algo molesta y ¿lastimada? No creo.

-No es que me molestan, es solo…que no esperaba este desarrollo, a decir verdad estoy bastante confuso todavía y estoy tratando de entender sobre cómo es posible de que lograra convocarlas de la manera "normal"-mis palabras parecen llegar dentro de sus mentes por el silencio que se apodero del ambiente, incluso parece ser que Ilya junto a Miyu están tratando de descifrar esto, Sella se me acerca y parece preocupada por algo.

-Ma, es decir Shirou ¿Estás bien tras la convocatoria? ¿No te sucede nada?-esas preguntas hacen que todas las presentes se me queden viendo de manera directa sin pestañear, solo quieren saber mis respuestas.

-Gracias por la preocupación Sella y si me encuentro bien, bajo de prana pero bien, solo necesitare unas horas para regenerar el prana perdido, eso es todo-termine dando ¿le di una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo enrojecer, Liz me mira buscando algo….tal vez los sellos.

-Liz, podrías no mirarme tan fijamente, me estas incomodadnos-le dije, al escuchar mi vos ligeramente se sonrojo para después murmurar unas disculpas, pero segundos volvió a mirarme fijamente..

-Yo también quiero más siervos-esas palabras salieron de Ilya que se dirigió hacia el circulo dentro del taller, durante un segundo mi mente quedo en blanco pero después recordé que ese círculo esta hecho de sangre y es para la convocación de demonios, ella llego al círculo y empezó a verte prana en él, sin pensarlo salgo corriendo hacia ella y la separo del mismo, pero mi aura que estaba despierta junto a algunas gotas de sangre mía caen y provocan una reacción inmediata, el poder brota en oleadas y una corriente de luz toma lugar, es tan fuerte que debo apartar mi vista y segundos después siento como mi prana es drenado nuevamente de mí sin mi consentimiento a la vez que en mi espalda siento una vez el ardor, ahora sé que es por los sellos, _mierda.._

La luz desaparece así como vino y veo delante de mi dos figuras, también femeninas, _doble mierda._

La primera es una mujer alta de bellas y sensuales curvas, su cabello es de un tono negro que parecían hacer brillar sus ojos de tono violáceo, en su rostro una sonrisa astuta y taimada, esta vestida con un traje victoriano negro con volantes purpuras y guantes hasta los codos negros, en su cuello un collar de plata negra en forma de rosario con una gema rubí en el centro, sinceramente es hermosa en más de un sentido.

La otra es lo opuesto, si la primera mujer es astucia y sensualidad, esta es belleza y pureza hermosa sin mancha, su largo cábelo rubio que es igual que sus ojos dorados, su vestido es blanco con algunos volantes y moños, botas blancas y un collar de oro blanco con un gran anillo en su dedo anular, su sonrisa es radiante y parece hacer juego con la "sonrisa" de Berseker.

-Servant Caster responde a tu llamado, ¿Eres tu mi amo?-sus voces resuenan en el vacio de la noche para después dejar paso el silencio de nuevo, todos nos quedamos viendo esta escena que simplemente no debería pasar, otra vez. _Triple mierda._

-Sí, yo soy su amo- mi voz ya está cansada y no trata de ocultar nada, ambas Caster se extrañan por mi tono pero cuando miran a los demás y se dan cuenta de que algunos son servants inmediatamente se ponen a la defensiva, por mi parte extiendo la mano y las detengo.

-Pero a..-no dejo lugar a cuestionamiento porque mi voz las calla si bien de forma brusca pero con un tinte suave.

-En primer lugar no son enemigos, sino aliados, en segundo lugar ustedes no son mis únicos servants-esas palabras parecen dejarlas sin palabras ya que se dan cuenta de que están al lado de lo que se supone el servant enemigo pero ahora se dan cuenta de que sirven al mismo amo, en segundo lugar les dijo quienes son mis servants y parecen más sorprendidos.

Pero ahora es mi turno de sorprenderme cuando las Caster ven a saber, la mujer de negro solo sonríe más aun más y la otra se ve muy sorprendida, Saber hace una mueca como si esto fuera algo muy incomodo.

-Hola Guinivere, hola _Morgana_ \- esos dos nombres los conozco bien, Morgana la bruja y hermanastra del rey Arturo y su esposa Guinivere son servant, mis servants, _genial, solo falta Mordred,_ pensé con ironía, de hecho el siervo de Miyu estaba mirando a Morgana de manera fija.

-Hola Arthur, o debería decir Arturia-fue la voz de Morgana que parecía burlarse de Saber, o Arturia, Guinivere solo parecía estar en una batalla mental que estaba perdiendo, Saber solo gruño al escuchar el tono burlón de Morgana, pero parecía estar en conflicto con Guinivere.

Por otro lado mis demás servant veían la escena con distinto grado de interés, Archer disfrutaba del espectáculo, Lancer solo suspiro ya que esto para ella se notaba que era aburrido así que se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la finca no sin antes decirme que exploraría la casa para orientarse, Berseker solo sonreía mientras que Nero parecía estar disfrutando su obra favorita y Alter se veía impasible ante todo.

Ilya se veía al principio molesta de que evite su convocatoria pero después se veía mejor ya que pensó que en verdad era un magus muy poderoso, Miyu estaba algo aterrorizada al estar frente a entidades tan poderosas pero-¿Por qué se está sobando su pecho mientras mira los grandes atributos de Morgana y Guinivere?

-Ahh que día largo y agitado, primero el ataque de esos guls, luego el combate a cuatro bandas con esos servants y ahora soy el maestro no de uno ni dos sino de ocho servants, ¿Algo más?-despotrique con sarcasmo obvio pero cuando la palabra servant todos, absolutamente todos gritaron como locas, parece que nunca ningún maestro decidió combatir contra un servant.

-¿Cómo que luchaste contra tres servants?-la voz airada de saber resonó en mis oídos, se veía totalmente sorprendida y enojada como mil demonios pro esta noticia, fui sabio y retrocedí dos pasos, _mierda…_

-¿Luchaste contra un siervo y sigues vivo?-la pregunta de alter resuena en mi mente, a pesar de estar algo ofendido por no creerme todavía hay un deje de admiración y respeto detrás.

-En verdad tengo un poderoso pretor-Nero habla como si fuera el clímax de su obra.

-Mmmm-Archer parecía estar dudando de mi palabra pero también hay un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos..

-Shirou, te agradecería de que no corrieras esos riesgos tan absurdos de nuevo-Berseker pareciera que estaba regañando a un niño, _tch, que molesto._

-Guauu oni-chan en verdad es muy fuerte-Ilya está muy emocionada por la noticia, Sella y Liz muestran sorpresa pero también miedo de mi condición después de eso.

-Shirou-san ¿En verdad luchaste contra siervos?-Miyu me pregunto con un ligero escalofrío, solo le bese y acaricie la cabeza para calmarla, cosa que funciono muy bien por el polvo rosa en su cara, puedo escuchar la risa de varios de mis servants y el resoplido de Ilya, solo puedo reír.

-Calma Miyu, soy fuerte, algo como un siervo no me hará caer tan fácilmente-la calma en mi voz se contagia a ambas niñas, mientras que los servants están sorprendidos de que un humano, un magus hable de ellos como si nada, su orgullo esta herido, a primera en actuar es la saber de Miyu con su arrogancia.

-¿Crees que somos poca cosa? No deberías confiarte tanto Magus-su voz está muy enojada pero no me dejo intimidar.

-NO dije que son poca cosa, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco son invencibles, mi supervivencia contra Archer, Lancer y Assassin es prueba de ella-no pasa desapercibido el tono gélido y carente de emociones en mi voz.

-Ohh entonces no te costaría nada tener un pequeño combate conmigo-dice con naturalidad el caballero.

-Para nada servant pero estoy muy agotado, necesito descansar, mañana por l noche tendremos nuestro duelo-le asegure con tono calmo pero todavía fuerte.

-Bien, más te vale no arrepentirte después-fueron las últimas palabras de esa saber antes de que intervinieran.

-Ohhh Mordred es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que te enseñe sobre modales, niña maleducada-fue lo que dijo Morgana mientras parecía estar burlándose del caballero, _Mordred, Miyu llamo a Mordred, aquel que le dio muerte a través de una herida fatal a Arturo, no a Arturia, esto es malo,_ podría jurar que Mordred estaba temblando de enojo debajo de su armadura ahora mismo por como sujetaba con fuerza su hoja.

-Madre, te agradecería de que no te metas en mis asuntos-la voz fuerte del caballero de rojo resonó en el ambiente, era pesada y parecía estar cargada de furia ciega y asesina.

-¿Te atreves a darme ordenes? Parece ser que necesitas un correctivo-fue lo que dijo Morgana antes de extender su mano y convocar una pelota de energía negra, que disparo hacia Mordred, el caballero levanto su hoja listo para cruzarla con el hechizo pero no conto de mi presencia, me posicione frente a él para interceptar el orbe negro, llame a Jackal y cargue el prana en el mismo para después disparar con los conceptos de "barrera" y "contener", una vez los perdigones mágicos hacen contacto con el orbe este explota pero no se esparce, en vez de eso es contenido por los mismos perdigones que están flotando en el aire para lentamente desparecer en la noche, después todos se me quedan viendo..

-Master, a pesar de que mi hija te reto de esa manera la proteges ¿Acaso te gusta?-el tono de Morgana lleva la burla y ligeramente la supresa, mis demás servants están en silencio mientras esperan mi respuesta así como la propia Mordred, _ella es mujer, inesperado…_

-NO, pero mientras este en mi casa, está bajo mi protección-eso parece dejar anonadaos a todos.

-¿Desde cuándo un master protege un servant, y ese servant además es el de otro master?-fue la pregunta de alter, Nero y mi Berseker asiente en acuerdo, Archer de nuevo esta bebiendo, mientras que el caballero de rojo parece estar aun más sorprendido por mis acciones.

-Así pienso, no hace falta tanta escena por esto-dije con desdén mientras agitaba a Jackal y la hacía desaparecer como si nada, mi respuesta simple solo puso más confusión a todos y antes de que me hicieran más preguntas ingrese al casa pero ligeramente me di vuelta para volver a hablar.

-¿Van a quedarse en el jardín o van a entrar?-mi pregunta parece haberlos sacad de su sueño y me siguieron dentro, una vez nos acomodados dentro del salón me adentre en la cocina y empecé a cocinar con gran maestría dejando atónitos a varios presentes, en especial a Miyu que estaba hablando con Ilya en voz baja mientras susurraban cosa para después reírse por lo bajo a la vez que miraban, mis servants querían preguntar algo pero estaba reacios a hacerlo.

40 minutos después la mesa estaba servida con varios especiales japoneses y occidentales, esto era una comida para todo un grupo grande, cada miembro tenía sus utensilios listos pero había algo que me molestaba..

-Oigan ustedes los servants, no estamos en batalla así que quítense esas armaduras, y Archer deja de beber, hazlo después-mi tono era frío pero también de regaño, como si estuviera regañando a mis hijos.

-De acuerdo master-fue la respuesta de Morgana mientras chasqueaba los dedos, esta acción qioto los trajes de combate de todos los siervos para reemplazarlos…

Saber tenía una camisa blanca con corbata negra, su pelo seria atado en ese moño por esa cinta de color azul, con una falda a juego larga.

Alter tenía el mismo conjunto que saber pero todo de negro.

Lancer tenía una playera roja con una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre ella y pantalones e mezclilla de un tono oscuro.

-Nero dejo su vestido para reemplazarlo por un top rojo que abrazaba su busto y lo hacía resaltar más con unos pendientes de oro y brazaletes en su muñeca derecha, una falda hasta las rodillas de color rojo carmesí con bordados de oro.

Berseker seguía con su vestido pero cambio, ahora le acompañaba una falda hasta las rodillas también blanca y un collar dorado.

Archer tenía unos pantalones negros con una línea blanca, un top que dejaba ver su vientre ajustado negro con una chaqueta con capucha blanca encima con puños de pelo negro.

Morgana dejo su vestido negro para cambiarlo por un top purpura y negro trasparente que dejaba ver el valle de su escote y vientre pero que cubría eso, una muñequera de cuero negro en su muñeca derecha, un collar de esclavo en su cuello, una minifalda negra con un cinturón negro con un dije de plata.

Guinivere cambio su atuendo victoriano por una camisa de manga corta roja y blanca, debajo una playera blanca con pantalones de mezclilla azules con un cinturón de cuero rojo.

Mordred reveló su rostro, era igual que el de Arturia pero más rebelde al igual que su cabello, este estaba atado también en un moño pero más duro o violento a la vista dejando como si fueran picos, tenía una playera corta que solo cubría sus senos, una chaqueta de cuero roja sobre, unos mini shorts de jean azules.

-Eso está mejor ahora itadaki- pero no pude terminar porque la voz de Archer me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo es que no puedo beber chucho?-su voz estaba cargada con autoridad casi divina, pero por mi condición puedo hacerle frente, Saber y alter parece no gustarle nada que me diga de esa forma, Lancer y Nero están ligeramente irritadas y Berseker niega con la cabeza.

-Porque vamos a cenar, y no se bebe alcohol en la cena, si quieres beber hazlo después-fue mi corta respuesta, Archer parecía más molesta.

-Joo ¿Así que piensas darme ordenes? En verdad o eres valiente o estúpido-dijo mientras sentía como el prana se agolpaba cerca de ella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la detengo.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de hacer algo estúpido hacemos un trato?-mi proposición parece dejarla algo sorprendida pero acepta esperando diversión.

-Bien, habla entonces-

-Prueba esta cena, si es de tu agrado entonces gano y accederás a mi partición, de no ser así me inclino ante ti y pediré perdón-ella se ve complacida por los términos del mismo, lo demás esperan ansioso por la respuesta de Archer cuando mete un bocado del takoyaki. Ella mastica suavemente, luego traga y baja sus palillos y cierra los ojos. Los demás esperan.

-En verdad superaste mis expectativas, enhorabuena Chucho, has satisfecho a un rey, estate orgulloso de ti mismo por tal hazaña-su alabanza me algra, solo sonrió en respuesta.

-me alegra de que sea de tu agrado Archer y en cuanto a nuestro acuerdo-

-Yo cumplo mi palabra chucho, no te preocupes, no beberé en esta cena de reyes-me río agradecido de esto, incluso puedo notar un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien ahora sí, itadakimasu-con eso dicho todos empezamos a cenar, veía atentamente como todos comían para después parar y sorprenderse del sabor del mismo a excepción de Ilya, Sella y Liz.

-Esto esta delicioso-fueron las palabras de Miyu para después volver a masticar.

-E verdad, esto está muy sabroso Shirou-dijo Saber.

-Esto no se compara con los cocineros que tenía antes, esta a otro nivel-la alabanza de Alter me deja lleno de orgullo sobre mí mismo, complací a dos reyes en una noche, ¿Quien hace eso?

-Es magnífico, como una obra de arte-fueron las palabras de Nero que estaba maravillada por el yakisoba y el udon.

-Demasiado sabroso-Lancer estaba sorprendida.

-Muy bueno Shirou-dijo Berseker de manera amable.

Luego de cenar vimos la hora y como era cerca de la media noche decidimos irnos adormir, Miyu y Mordred se fueron al cuarto de visitas, mientras que sin darme cuenta al entrar en mi habitación todo mi sequito me siguió y estaba mirando mi cuarto que era sencillo a la vista, un armario, un escritorio con una lámpara y una cómoda a un lado, nada ostentoso ni fuera del otro mundo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Si mal no recuerdo les asigne sus habitaciones-mis palabras eran bajas para no despertar a los que de seguro ya estaban dormidos.

-Es simplemente para tu protección Shirou, en medio de la noche es cuando más posibilidades hay de que ocurra un ataque enemigo-dijo Saber como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Alter y Lancer asintieron de acuerdo, Archer estaba indiferente, Morgana tenía un semblante pensante después de saber que todos estos servants eran míos, Guinivere estaba roja al pensar en compartir la cama con un hombre, Nero sonreía junto a Berseker.

-me niego-dije rotundamente.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con simpleza Alter.

-Porque son mujeres, solo un hombre duerme con una mujer si este la ama, o las ama-fue mi corta respuesta pero basto para dejarlas anonadadas, Guinivere se puso más roja, Saber estaba sorprendida junto con Alter, Nero y Berseker parecían sonreír aun más, Archer y Lancer se veían indiferentes mientras Morgana se reía ligeramente.

-Ohhh vaya master romántico que tengo-fue la respuesta burlona de Morgana.

-Shirou antes de ser mujeres somos servants, eso no debe importar-dijo Saber pero tenía un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-No deberías sentirte incomodo Shirou-fue la respuesta calma d lancer pero tenía compasión en su voz, como si hubiera descubierto algo detrás de escena.

-No te avergüences Shirou, no haremos nada que te moleste-fue la promesa de Berseker.

-Nuestro pretor de seguro está nervioso por compartir su cama con ocho bellas mujeres-dijo Nero con aire de suficiencia mientras me miraba aperando un rubor y mucha vergüenza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Archer antes de sonreír de manera lobuna esperando mi reacción, me miraron esperando..

-Ahh seré sincero, es verdad lo que dices Nero, son mujeres hermosas, muy hermosas, de hecho son demasiado hermosas, soy un tipo con demasiada suerte con tal solo el verlas a todas- mi respuesta dejo sorprendidas a todas, tenían un tinte rosa en su cara, Saber solo enrojeció hasta casi estar parejo al tono de mi cabello pero con un mueca molesta que la hacía adorable. Alter tenía el pelo tapándole los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa por el halago, Lancer se mantendría firme con su rostro acerado y de hielo si no fuera por el sonrojo traicionándola, Archer aun tenía esa sonrisa sumada al rubor, Berseker cerró los ojos, estaban en una gran reflexión, Nero se vio muy complacida por mis palabras, Guinivere estaba más roja y estaba tocándose los dedos unos con otros en un obvio gesto de nervios, por ultimo Morgana tenía un muy pequeña sonrisa, me recordó a las sonrisas fantasma del viejo.

-Pero-mi palabras la sacan del ensueño, esperan.

-Pero no son las únicas mujeres hermosas que tuve la dicha de ver-mis palabras parecen dar en una fibra sensible dentro de ellas, como mujeres están muy seguras de su aspecto, aun siendo servants, eso es algo que comparten todas las mujeres, y cuando alguien toca eso..bueno digamos que el resultado no es bonito.

-Pero volviendo al tema principal, por esta noche dormirán aquí, mañana hablaremos sobre un arreglo para esto, aprovechando que estamos aquí necesito hablar con ustedes de algo-mi tono frío dio a entender que esto era de suma importancia, cada una de ellas me miro con una gran seriedad.

-Morgana, como Caster ¿Tienes un hechizo que permita conectar mentes?-ante mi pregunta ella solo asiente, esto las dejo muy confundidas.

-Bien, en ese caso une mi mente a todas, inclusive a ti-mi respuesta las dejo a un más sorprendidas y en duda.

-Antes de que hablen déjenme aclarar, esto es muy importante, tan importante de que puede cambiar el curso de esta guerra en cualquier dirección-esa respuesta basto para callarlas, luego se sentaron en un circulo con migo y Morgana en el centro.

-Bien, ahora quiero que todas pongan una mano en Shirou mientras yo hago lo mismo y junto nuestras mentes-todas obedecieron sin rechistar, una vez hecho cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar por la magia de Morgana.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando volví en mi note que nuevamente me encontraba acostado con m i cabeza en el regazo de Nero, ella me miraba de manera penetrante pero a la vez se notaba la preocupación por mí. Mire alrededor y note como todas estaba mirándome, tenían una expresión de conflicto en sus rostro, en especial Saber.

-Por las caras asumo que vieron todo lo relacionado con lo que es el supuesto Santo Grial-mi tono frío adquirió un dije de rabia, mi aura empezó a formarse lentamente pero rápidamente la contuve, no es momento del salvajismo, _pronto, muy pronto._

-Si-fue la única respuesta de cada una de ellas.

-miren, no voy a presionarlas a nada pero..necesito su ayuda en esto, esa…cosa debe ser detenida, purgada, pero para eso las necesito, necesitamos ganar esto, si lo logramos yo juro hacer realidad cualquier deseo que tengan cada una de ustedes, pero por favor- mis palabras llegaron a ellas que me miraban fijamente.

-….-cada una estaba debatiendo sobre esto en su interior.

-Yo te seguiré hasta el averno pretor-respondió con seguridad y determinación Nero.

-Cruzaremos el Hades su es necesario Shirou-me afirmo Lancer con una sonrisa depredadora.

-lo mismo, te ayudare-dijo Berseker para después sonreír.

-Si no hubiera una guerra esto sería muy aburrido, te sigo-dijo aburrida Archer pero tenía una mueca en su rostro, como si recordó algo sumamente molesto.

-Yo quiero detener esto antes de se cobre vidas inocentes-dijo Guinivere con determinación, tiene mis respetos.

-Fui codiciosa en mi vida pasada pero tampoco quiero que eso sea liberado, te seguiré-dijo Morgana.

-A pesar de tener un deseo, mi código de caballero me impide ver a los necesitado e ignorarlos, pondré sus necesidades por sobre las mías, soy tu hoja Shirou-con llamas en la mirada y una férrea determinación Saber afirmo.

-lo mismo que ella-dijo Alter, solo puedo sonreír con júbilo.

-En verdad se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma, les aseguro que cuando esto sea detenido cumpliré cualquiera de sus deseos-afirme con mi propia determinación, ellas me devolvieron su sonrisa.

-Ahora debemos dormir-así lentamente nos acomodamos en varias posiciones en los tres futones, el principal y dos de repuesto que tengo en mi armario, cuando cerré los ojos no podría imaginar las cosas, los sentimientos que experimentaría, pero que no entendería hasta más adelante en mi cruzada, antes de caer bajo Morfeo pensé d nuevo en ella, no mi emperatriz, sino en esa mujer de cabello ébano que apareció durante un segundo cuando me desmaye luego de llamar a mis servants ni cuál era su relación con mi maestra, pero algo si tenía muy claro, si está relacionada con Guerra entonces tarde o temprano me la encontrare y ahí o cruzaremos hojas o cada cual seguirá su sendero….

n/a:

Hola de nuevo aquí specter, le agradezco a todos aquellos que se detuvieron a leer este fic, cuando empecé no creí que llegaría a superar las 1000 visitas, guauuuu, me siento feliz, se los agradezco.

En primer lugar Shirou no era el único con más de un siervo, pero si será el que más tenga.

En segundo lugar, lo que las chicas vieron fue las memorias de Shirou, como su padre le narro los horrores que es Angra Mainyu.

La promesa que les hizo Shirou, tendrán que esperar para verla cumplida solo diré que estará relacionada con un viejo…

Por favor deje reviews y les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo "Lluvia de Sangre"

Antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecerle a Element-overlord por sus ideas y aportes, sino fuera por el este fic no sería lo que es para ustedes, gracias amigo.


	10. Capítulo 10: El Banquete de Salomón

Capitulo 10: El Banquete de Salomón

-Finca Emiya, 6:45 AM-

(Shirou Pov)

Lentamente los sentidos regresan a mí para percibir como varias formas están muy pegadas a mi cuerpo, en especial a mis miembros, en primer lugar puedo sentir lo suave y cálidos que son, como si fueran esponjosas y tiernas pero de alguna manera siento el poder que las recorre, esto llama mi atención ya que no recuerdo bien lo de anoche, se que les mostré lo que es esta Guerra por esa maldita copa pero luego de ello solo recuerdo ser recostado suavemente en mi futón y luego nada, ahora creo que tengo una muy buena idea sobre lo que está sobre mi cuerpo, trato de moverme pero cada uno de mis brazos así como mis manos están presa de la piel suave como la seda, diablos, no debo pensarlo mucho de otra forma esto de seguro terminara muy pero muy mal, no pasaron ni dos días y ya llegamos a esto, que sucederá en una semana, no quiero saberlo pero algo dentro de mi dice y me grita que tenga cuidado no de los demás servants y masters sino de los míos…muy bien Shirou cálmate y respira suavemente, bien ahora trata de liberarte lo más despacio posible…

Moví mis brazos y manos despacio pero esto no duro mucho ya que siento una ligera curva que es grande y firme en mi mano derecha mientras que la otra si bien es suave es mucho menos firme como si por un movimiento cualquiera pudieran rebotar o algo similar, los apreté con cuidado tratando de descifrar lo que son, para mi horro escuche segundos después dos largos y profundos gemidos seguidos de movimientos algo fuertes como si estuvieran buscando más de mi tacto, sus gemidos y alaridos de placer pasan muy cerca de mi cuello, el aliento caliente manda una descarga eléctrica por mi columna, esto debe detenerse a menos que quiera terminar como un manga clase H de esos de los que tanto se queja Iseei, pero volviendo al tema, sé que mis servants están en mi cama, sobre mi o cerca a mí, pero no puedo ver ya que dos grandes bollos sobre mi rostro, se mueven libremente a pesar de la tela que los cubre, no quiero pensar en cómo llegaron sobre mi cara o porque, si me calmo no sucederá nada malo….espero.

Al ver que no puedo mover mis manos a temor de perderlas o algo peor decido quedarme en mi posición aunque sea unos minutos para buscar una manera más lógica de salir, luego de estar así tieso como estatua y usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar a esto al fin mi esfuerzo dio frutos al sentir esos mismos montículos moverse fuera de mi cara permitiéndome mover mi cabeza libremente, la alce un poco para ver que debería enfrentar, cabe decir que no era nada fácil….

Tomando mi brazo derecho como si fuera alguna especie de almohada estaba Nero, por alguna razón a ella le gusta usar ropa trasparente o algo llamativo y muy…muy provocador ya que tenía un camisón rojo que solo cubría sus senos para dejar ver todo su vientre y cautivadora figura que solo le llegaba a los muslos exponiendo su tanga o lo que fuera que lleva en su feminidad, es apenas unas tiras rojas atadas por cintas de rojo carmín con algún toque de dorado, mejor miro a otro lado.

A mi izquierda para mi deleite esta Saber, está mucho mejor que Nero pero no es cosa para decepcionarse, lleva puesto un camisón largo azul oscuro hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas, si bien es simple aun tiene algo de provocador por los cortes a los costados dejando ver su cintura y caderas, mejor cambio la vista.

Sobre mi esta Berseker, lleva un camisón con un corte en v dejando todo su vientre expuesto, una panty blanca simple cubre lo demás, sus senos se aplastan a mi pecho, casi puedo sentir sus pezones si me pongo a pensar en ello….

Detrás de Saber esta Lancer, ella lleva un conjunto de lencería corta muy estimulante de brasier y tanga negra con bordado en rojo granate con la forma del símbolo espartano, en su hombro derecho una tira de cuero atada, y en su pierna izquierda otra tira de cuero sobre este conjunto un camisón muy trasparente negro, con el cabello de un tono marrón oscuro que se dispersa por las sabanas de manera rebelde, ahora tiene algo más, en su cuello colgando de una larga cuerda marrón oscura esta un colmillo de alguna bestia que descansa sobre los senos que bajan y suben al ritmo de su suave y silenciosa respiración.

Detrás de Nero esta Alter, ella tiene un conjunto de ropa interior negro que resalta sus senos y marca sus caderas, acompañado por flores rojas y a mi parecer eslabones tallados similares a cadenas de sangre, y para rematar ligeros que unen sus bragas con unas pantimedias negras trasparentes, diablos, así no dudares mucho….

Para mi horror inclusive mis piernas están siendo usadas como osos de peluches, en la izquierda esta Guinivere mientras que la otra esta Morgana, ambas son elementos opuestos uno del otro de manera casi perfecta, Guinivere es pura, un camisón largo sin llamar la atención de manera lujuriosa pero llamativo por lo bella que es con su cabello de oro y dulce sonrisa, Morgana por otro lado es sinónimo de sensualidad y el pecado carnal, un top negro morado que solo cubría sus grandes y redondos pechos con un lazo negro en medio, con el top sus senos parecían ser más grandes incluso, guantes de seda negra hasta el codo, medias de red hasta el muslo, bragas moradas de triple correa con un eslabón similar a cadenas, su collar seguía colgando de su cuello, parecía sacada de una fantasía bastante erótica, pero ahora que me pongo a pensar, aquí están las siete, ¿Entonces donde se metió Archer?

Mi respuesta vino al sentir como algo se movía sobre mi pecho apartando un poco a Berseker, debo llamarla de otra forma para no confundirla con el Berseker de Ilya, este peso extra es mucho más suave que todas las demás por un poco, dos melones…no…dos sandias que rebotaban y se movían libremente con dos cerezas, debo pensar en otra cosa, mi cuerpo está ahí de reaccionar en consecuencia, dos manos con los dedos tan suaves surcando ligeramente por mis hombros y cuello, el cabello largo del más fino y radiante oro con olor a granadas o alguna otra fruta muy dulce, nada puede comparársele salvo mi ama, pero para mí horror no siento nada de ropa, si seda, ni ninguna otra tela cubre este cuerpo, puedo sentir como mi miembro está despertando de a poco, solo mi voluntad lo impidió mostrarse en toda su gloria, mierda, mierda, debo calmarme….esto no es nada, solo es presión y lujuria, nada del otro mundo, puedo con esto. De a poco mi cuerpo se relaja y calma, mi ritmo cardiaco vuelve a estar estable y no se nota nada que me delate.

-Mmmññrrrr-escucho como algo refunfuña y se mueve para buscar una mejor comodidad a mi costa ya que una cabeza se encontró satisfecha en el hueco derecho de mi cuello, Nero se ve muy contenta por la sonrisa en su cara, del otro lado Saber también se mueve y se pega más a mí, pude notar que estaba temblando como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, su cara es una mueca de miedo y rabia, lo sé por el lazo que nos une, muevo mi cara pero no sin antes de asegurarme de que las demás aun están bajo los brazos de Morfeo, con cuidado digo palabras suaves para relajarla seguido de un ligero beso en la frente, ella se calma después de este ultimo para mi molestia ya que ella también enterró su cara en el hueco izquierdo de mi cuello pero a diferencia de las otras Saber parece que esta respirando con fuerza, como si quisiera grabar a fuego mi olor o algo similar, me recuerda a un pequeño animal o tal vez un niño por como sus manos se aprietan a mi brazo con fuerza para no dejarlo ir, suspire para quedarme resignado, lo único que puedo hacer aquí es esperar….

-Vaya, no creí que nuestro Master era tan suave y sensible para con nosotras-parece que no tuve que esperar demasiado, la voz dulce y ponzoñosa cargada de malicia y burla de Morgana asalta mis oídos, siento como los pelos de mi nuca se erizan en estado de alerta.

-Además de ser fuerte, mi pretor sabe cuidar de sus soldados, eso me gusta-la voz melodiosa de Nero sigue, segundos después suelta una ligera risa.

-Cállense, quiero dormir-la voz molesta de Alter por la interrupción se hizo presente, la vi con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nero, esta se disculpa con su hermana pero se nota muy divertida, Guinivere se mueve inquieta y de a poco va despertando, se levanta un poco hasta quedar semi sentada sobre mi regazo con Morgana detrás, Morgana tiene una gran sonrisa como si lo que viera fuera lo más divertido en mucho tiempo para ella.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, no pasa ni un solo día y nuestro master ya esta cariñoso con una de nosotras Fufufu-dijo Morgana complacida con la vista, solo gruñí un poco como respuesta por esto….

-[Así es como un campeón debe despertar cada día, una cama suave y mujeres calientes…]-dijo Guerra con diversión ante la escena, puedo sentir que esta bebiendo algo en su paisaje mental, es como si estuviera viendo una comedia.

-[Por favor maestra no ahora a esta hora del día]-le suplique, se río un poco pero acepto diciendo que se divertiría más tarde conmigo, en otras palabras a costa mía….

-[Pervertido]-fueron lo que dijeron tanto Bas como Scar, ambas se escucharon muy molestas por esto, pero no se que hice mal para que se sintieran de esta forma, lo averiguare más tarde.

-Pero pretor debe recordar que Saber no es su única servant…nos tiene a nosotras así que no sea de dar favoritismo a las demás..-fue la voz profunda y rica de Nero la que escucho pero parece como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo, además estas palabras de recién son lo que otros llaman…una escena de celos tal vez, no recuerdo.

-Mmmm buenos días…-vino la voz somnolienta de Guinivere que se estaba refregando los ojos para quitarse el sueño que aun tenia presente.

-Buenos días Guini-le dije con suavidad, ella solo dio una sonrisa en respuesta, las demás chicas se rieron un poco excepto Alter que resoplo en disgusto leve, Saber que estaba dormida como un niño junto a Lancer, por otro lado tanto Berseker como Archer estaban despertando también.

-¿Ya amaneció?-fue la pregunta de Berseker que se movió y levanto su cabeza para ver a su alrededor, sus ojos verdes como jade o esmeralda escanearon la habitación buscando algo que contestara su duda.

-Ohh buenos días master ¿Cómo durmió?-pregunto con una sonrisa será Berseker mientras sus manos se depositaron en mi pecho y estaba completamente sentada sobre mi si no fuera por su compañera rubia, Archer por otro lado se irguió un poco pero estaba en cuatro a diferencia de Berseker que estaba sentada, sus grandes senos se movieron de adelante hacia atrás y su mano derecha se poso a un lado de mi cara, su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre mi cara y a los lados de la misma, sus ojos se mostraron en toda su gloria, esos bellos rubíes de otro mundo se encontraron con los míos, me quede bobo durante unos segundos y ella se me quedo viendo también, analizándome, tratando de ver o reconocer que soy, su boca se movió a una sonrisa lobuna y depredadora para después reírse con gusto, su pecho descendió sobre el mío y ella parecía no importarle.

-Hmph es obvio que para un chucho como tu el cuerpo de la reina será de otro mundo, gózalo mientras puedas..-dijo con superioridad y arrogancia.

-Buenos días a ti también Archer, y Berseker dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar pero por favor, es Shirou, no master. ¿Y ustedes, como descansaron?-les pregunte, se vieron muy sorprendidas por la expresión de sorpresa en sus caras, Lancer ya estaba despierta y sin un ápice de sueño en su cara…

-….-el silencio se hizo presente, cada mujer estaba midiendo su respuesta pero luego de unos dos o tres minutos respondieron.

-Dormí muy bien pretor, descanse como es debido, gracias-dijo con dulzura Nero, casi puedo ver un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-Gracias a Dios que descansamos sin ninguna molestia master…Quiero decir…Shirou, si, Shirou-fue la voz hermosa de Guini que le siguió pero rápidamente aparto la mirada avergonzada al ver la posición en la que se encontraba, se puso más roja cuando Morgana se burlo un poco de ella.

-Mmmm, normalmente duermo en mejores condiciones pero no fue algo que me moleste a decir verdad-fue la voz fría de Alter que hizo su comentario despectivo pero por alguna razón creo que esta es su manera de decir de que durmió bien aquí, y no en una cama tamaño King con todo y demás para un monarca como lo es ella.

-Tuve un grato descanso Shirou, gracias por preguntar-fue la voz fuerte pero femenina de Lancer que siguió, sus ojos castaños oscuro se detuvieron durante un segundo en mi para dar una muy pequeña sonrisa, como las del viejo para luego volver a su característica mirada gélida.

-Archer ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos anoche con respecto a tu trato para nuestro master?-fue la pregunta dura y cargada de autoridad que dio Saber una vez que estaba completamente despierta pero para mi sorpresa estaba roja como un tomate por tener mi brazo entre sus senos y su cabeza en mi hombro apoyada ají mientras mira ceñuda a Archer, esta solo se río.

-Y debo recordarte de que yo no sigo reglas ni ordenes, yo las doy mi pequeño caballero-dijo con sorna Archer, su aura y el prana se estaba liberando, Saber hizo lo mismo al gruñir con fuerza mientras su agarre se hacía mucho más duro, siento como la sangre no pasa del todo bien, debo detener esto antes de que siga empeorando…

-Fufufufu nuestro master ya tiene a dos mujeres peleando por él, en verdad tienes suerte Shirou, pero ten cuidado, las mujeres pueden ser de temer así que vigila muy bien que haces y dices desde ahora o no gozaras de una vida larga-mierda, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y ya se puso peor, ya que Saber se puso mucho más roja que antes para ver a su hermana….creo que es hermana con la mirada ceñuda y fría pero se veía adorable con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas pintadas de escarlata, por otro lado Archer solo chisto en molestia pero Berseker se rio al notar un tinte de rosa en su rostro pero así como llego se fue, mejor aprovecho esto y me voy a preparar el desayuno para mucha gente, tengo a Miyu y Mordred en otra de las habitaciones, a Sakura y Rider a dos habitaciones de la mía, Ilya junto a Sella y Liz debieron llegar en la noche por el reconocimiento de los campos acotados en la finca que reconocieron su firma mágica, Mitsuki debe estar en casa de Taiga que estará aquí en unos 15 o 20 minutos a más tardar, más yo y mis servants, sumamos unas 18 personas, ahora que lo pienso debo sumar a Bas y a Scar, pero porque razón soy el único hombre aquí…rodeado de tantas mujeres…

-*suspiro* iré a hacer el desayuno luego de lavarme, ustedes…vístanse de una vez-dije resignado al ver como se miraban algunas ceñudas y otras charlando con tranquilidad a pesar de que todas están bastante provocativas, se detuvieron y miraron sus ropas para dormir, cada una reacciono de manera diferente.

Saber se puso los brazos sobre su pecho para taparlo, aunque no tiene mucho en primer lugar pero tampoco es una pista de aterrizar…empezó a tartamudear incoherencias mientras miraba con odio puro a Morgana, además de que murmuro algo como "mi orgullo como caballero fue destruido, Morgana pagaras por esto, lo juro como rey y caballero"…mejor la dejo sola un rato.

Alter miraba aburrida sus ropas pero puedo jurar que estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

Lancer miro su ropa con la ceja levantada grabando los detalles y sensaciones, luego asintió como si estuviera satisfecha.

Nero se miro la ropa y sus ojos brillaban en deleite puro, giro sobre sí misma para ver todo lo posible, vi como sus senos trataban de liberarse de su prisión, su culo bailando al compas de sus movimientos…mira a otro lado ahora mismo me digo antes de perder la cordura.

Guinivere estaba mirando muy atentamente al suelo o algo ahí donde su mirada estaba perdida inclusive cuando Nero intento llamarle la atención no aparto su vista, está muy roja y puedo sentir el calor que está liberando.

Archer se volvió a recostar con una pierna encima de la otra y las manos detrás de su cabeza, sin una pisca de vergüenza al estar desnuda, es una suerte de que estoy delante de ella o si no estaría mirando algo que no debo ver…debo ver a otro lado antes de que…

-¿Te gusta Lo que ves Shirou?-pregunto Morgana mientras posaba de manera sugestiva, solo rechiste a la vez que mi cara ardía de vergüenza y lujuria, ella se río de mi respuesta pero no lo dejare así…no, solo mi maestra puede burlarse de mí, pero que debo hacer….creo que tengo una idea.

-Si...Para ser sincero, todo lo que me rodea es muy hermoso, tan bello que no puede ser de este mundo…la verdad no sé cómo me estuve conteniendo, pero no puedo más…-dije con la voz lenta y ronca, ella se detuvo y miro hacia mí, solo sonreí de lado, las demás estaban mirando con atención completa, con paso lento y erguido confiado de mi mismo me le acerque, se alejo un poco pero nunca se levanto del suelo donde estaba posando, sus labios estaban temblando me arrodille sobre ella y mis manos se pusieron en su cintura mientras que la otra descansaba en su muslo derecho subiendo muy despacio, siento como su respiración se hace agitada, sigue sonriendo, la puse sobre el futón conmigo encima de ella, se notaba más nerviosa a cada momento, pase mi lengua por mis labios y descendí más hasta que mi nariz chocara con la suya, solté un soplo de aliento cálido sobre ella para luego pasar mi lengua por su mejilla en un arco ascendente y descendente hasta su cuello para terminar con un ligero mordisco consiguiendo un suspiro y jadeo de sorpresa mezclado con el placer, me reí de ella suavemente para ver por el rabillo del ojo a las demás, estaban con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendidas por este curso de acciones, pero lo único que las une son los tonos de rojo en sus caras, desde polvo rosa hasta el rojo fuego tiñendo sus mejillas, me río con júbilo por esto.

-Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar Morgana, la próxima vez no seré tan amable…y buenos días a ti querida-le dije al oído para después como broche de oro darle un profundo beso en el cuello de seguro dejando una marca pequeña pero notable de mis labios y dientes en esa piel de alabastro fina y hermosa, las demás soltaron un jadeo suave excepto de Archer, Alter y Lancer, Berseker se puso las manos sobre su boca para evitar soltar algún ruido, Nero se río como si estuviera frente a una obra y muy satisfecha, Saber aparto la mirada y estaba muy roja junto a Guini, me levante y les dije que iría a preparar el desayuno mientras las dejaba vestirse pero la sonrisa lobuna y llena de victoria seguía en mi cara, Emiya 1, servant pervertido 0 jejeje.

De camino a la cocina me detuve pensando en todo esto, como hare para encontrar la copa corrupta, que hare cuando esté a mi alcance, podre evitar algo parecido o peor al incendio de hace diez años, que sucederá mientras estoy en mi cruzada, a cuantos podre salvar de los demás o si mismos, y…cuantos veré perecer….

Niego con la cabeza y sigo mi camino, no es momento de adelantarse tanto, una vez ahí comienzo con el ritual de todas las mañanas, veo el reloj, 7:10 AM. Tengo mucho tiempo, Sakura despertara en unos 5 a 10 minutos a más tardar mientras que Taiga estará en unos 20-25 minutos, ya que vive en el otro lado y no tiene medio de trasporte propio, me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas y sobre que habrán discutido…

-Shirou-una voz oscura y poderosa viene detrás de mí, me di la vuelta ligeramente para ver a Bas en su forma de perro, un gran siberiano negro un poco más grande de lo normal pero no muy exagerado con los ojos marrón rojizo, me mira detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Bas?-le pregunte algo duro pero es por las emociones que brotan de ella, así es cuando siente la presencia de algo negativo ya sea para ella o para mi persona.

-Se acercan varias personas, tres, dos son mágicas la tercera es mundana-dijo y me prepare, Castigo se materializo en mi mano izquierda y un puñal de 15 cm en la otra, ambas las guarde en mis ropas para disimular, parece que las chicas también las sintieron ya que pude escuchar el mínimo ruido viniendo de mi cuarto, cada una vestida con la ropa de ayer pero sus miradas aceradas listas para el combate, inclusive Archer se veía lista para arremeter a un enemigo posible.

-Pretor-dijo Nero con la voz de un general, esperando a su comando.

-Estén listas, no sabemos nada, no nos arriesguemos, al mínimo indicio de hostilidad atacan-fue mi respuesta, Lancer junto a Nero se pusieron cerca al pasillo, cada una mirando a todos lados buscando lo más explotable de este campo de batalla, Alter se puso a mi lado así como Saber, Berseker tenía una sonrisa de psicópata grabada a fuego en su cara, sus dedos flexionándose como garras, esperando a que tuviera el permiso para soltarse la correa que la esta conteniendo, Guini y Morgana estaban preparándose para lanzar magia silenciosa, ambas cantaban en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, por último Archer estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de estar con los brazos cruzados y su mirada clavada en el pasillo que da a la puerta, no dejo de ver hacia ahí por nada ni siquiera toco su botella de vino, cuando escuchamos que algo hizo click supe que estaban abriéndola, me puse tenso, mi aura empezó a mostrarse, Bas gruñó de odio puro y se hizo más grande pero no lo suficiente para ser exagerado, esto duro un segundo cuando reconocí las firmas mágicas, les llame la atención a las chicas pero cuando estas giraron para verme recordé algo muy importante….

-¡SHIROUUUUUUU! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-fue la voz que bramo como un poderoso rugido, el de un tigre, me prepare para la reprimienda cuando un segundo sonido se escucho, el llanto de mi niña, mi instinto salió a flote me fui a toda velocidad a buscar a mi hija, las demás se quedaron viendo con renovada sorpresa por este arrebato pero no me importa, una vez en la sala vi a Sakura que en sus brazos tenia a Mitsuki llorando luego de ser agitada por terrible grito, Ilya estaba tratando de pensar en algo que la calme sin mucho éxito ya que ella casi estaba al borde las lagrimas también, Sella estaba peor que Ilya y Liz miraba con una bolsa de papas fritas junto a Rider, un gran gruñido broto de mi boca cuando mi mirada cayó en Taiga, esta huyo de mi mirada ya que se dio cuenta de que actuó de más demás de que sabe cuán protector soy de mi niña, más adelante pagara pero por ahora debo calmarla como solo yo sé.

-Sakura, deja que yo me encargue-dije con la voz algo ronca y entrecortada por la rabia que se está acumulando en mi interior, ella accedió de inmediato y durante los siguientes 20 minutos me la pase con mi hija en mis brazos meciéndola y cantando suavemente para ella de manera lenta y constante, al final volvió a dormirse, sonreí de alegría pura, una vez me gire hacia mis visitantes y residentes en mi casa note cada mirada en mi y en mi hija, inclusive Miyu junto a Mordred se mostraron en algún momento que no sé cuando lo hicieron ya que ni siquiera las escuche, cada una con la cara llena de sorpresa y algún que otro sonrojo…

Me gire para ver a Taiga, ella solo sonrió de manera nerviosa cuando estuvo bajo mi mirada, sabe lo que hizo y sabe que no saldrá tan fácil de esto.

-Fujimura-sensei, espero que tenga una buena razón para haber gritado de esa manera e interrumpir el descanso de un infante de tal manera-dije con frialdad absoluta, mis servants estaban atónitas al ver esta faceta nueva mía, ni siquiera Morgana se estaba burlando pero cuando vi un poco por el rabillo del ojo vi que un diminuto polvo rosa les adornaba la cara, inclusive había alguna sonrisa para acompañar, que saco una mía, luego mire hacia Miyu y su servant, la niña estaba tan roja como un tomate y aparto la vista cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas, Mordred se río por su ama, luego vi hacia Sakura que estaba jugando con sus dedos y sus ojos estaban cerrados con un lindo sonrojo y una sonrisa en su cara, es como si estuviera soñando despierta o algo similar, Rider estaba mirándola como un perro guardián, luego pase a Ilya que estaba vestida como siempre, ella me veía como si fuera una especie de juguete en oferta o algo como sus ojos brillaban cual niño que ve el mejor juguete del mundo solo para sí mismo/a, Sella estaba mirando hacia otro lado con su ropa informal de siempre, pero esta vez se cambio los pantalones por un largo vestido de color marrón caqui hasta las rodillas con un delantal sobre el mismo de un tono ligeramente más oscuro y botas marrón chocolate con broches dorados en las mismas, su cabello atado por un lazo rojo sangre como sus ojos en una cola de caballo, Liz se vistió esta vez con un jean holgado negro, una camisa color blanco simple que llegaba hasta casi su vientre exponiendo muy poca piel, su cara impasible como siempre pero un tono rojo escarlata en sus mejillas. Volví mi mirada hacia Fujimura notando por primera vez como estaba vestida, un jean simple de color azul oscuro, un suéter con rayas amarillas y negras con un delantal verde oscuro sobre el mismo y unos zapatos de color dorado o amarillo claro con muy poco de tacón, apenas unos cm.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Fujimura-sensei-dije con la misma voz de mi padre cuando iba en alguna misión y me tomaba para aprender de él, como intimidar y hacer que otros se encojan de miedo ante ti…

-Bueno…Veras….este…yo…*murmuro* *murmuro* *murmuro*-lo último no escuche ya que bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y murmuro muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Lo siento, no escuche eso último-le dije.

-Que no esperaba encontrar mujeres en la casa…-dijo apenada como si fuera una niña que hizo algo malo para ser regañada por sus padres cuando estos se enteraron de ello.

-¿y creíste que porque había alguna mujer aquí mientras no estabas es porque estábamos haciendo algo comprometedor? ¿No te pusiste a pensar que estas mujeres no son de por aquí y se acercaron a pedir ayuda o algo similar, que son unas conocidas de nuestro padre, o cualquier otra situación en vez de saltar a conclusiones sin sentido? Porque ya que, según tu estábamos haciendo algo indebido no deberían estar vestidas de manera cuestionable con poca o ninguna ropa encima, no deberían estar en mi cuarto conmigo así como estuviste pensando en un principio…-le dije con la mirada dura y el aliento gélido, Mitsuki se retuerce en mis brazos pero me basta unos segundos para calmarla nuevamente, mire de nuevo a Taiga que esta roja de vergüenza y los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento Shirou-dijo con solemnidad, levanto su mirada para mostrarme su cara roja casi al borde del llanto.

-Ahh…Taiga sabes bien lo protector que soy con mi niña…no vuelvas a pensar de esa manera precipitada por favor, sabes que no soy esa clase de chico….-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, veo como sus ojos se hacen más grandes como si esto fuera un anime de la mañana para niños, se pone a temblar durante un segundo para luego arrojarse encima de mí, por reflejo levante a Mitsuki dejándome expuesto, el resultado, mi cuerpo siendo aplastado por el de mi tutora y esta frotándose como un gato domestico y mi niña despierta arriba de ambos riéndose de todo esto, la escena es bastante rara si alguien me lo pregunta….

-Fujimura-sensei…-le dije por lo bajo, siento como una vena palpita en mi sien.

-Si Shirou..-pregunto con la voz amable y suave.

-Sal de encima de mí ahora mismo-le dije de manera cortante y definitiva, ella reacciono deprisa y se salió de su posición teniendo cuidado de no lastimar de alguna manera a Mitsuki en el proceso, una vez libre me levante para acercarme a Ilya, me arrodille a su altura para darle un suave beso en la frente, mi recompensa una sonora risa, sus ojos rojo brillaban como si fueran gemas recién pulidas, su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, un lindo sonrojo en su carita.

-Jijiji buenos días Shirou nii-san-dijo alegre.

-Buenos días a ti también Ilya-le dije para luego depositar a mi niña en sus brazos con cuidado, Ilya se vio feliz por esto y empezó a jugar con ella, Miyu se acerco para verla detenidamente, tenía otra sonrisa similar a la de Ilya, salude tanto a Sella como a Liz y les pedí que guiaran a todos a la sala para comer el desayuno, todos las siguieron y yo me fui a la cocina, mientras estaba dando los toques finales a los diferentes platillos que estaba a punto de servir no pude escuchar la conversación ociosa de las chicas, cada una hablando de diversos temas tribales, de vez en cuando escuchaba las voces de alguna de mis servants a excepción de Nero que prácticamente era la que más se había metido en la conversación, las demás no estaban tan así pero tampoco estaban completamente fuera de ella. Solo negué con la cabeza para empezar a llevar las placas con los diversos alimentos en mis brazos.

Una vez depositado en el fregadero me senté y alargue mis brazos hacia Ilya, ella reconoció este gesto y me devolvió a mi hijita, Mitsuki alargo sus manitas para llegar a mi cara, cosa que no podía pero sin embargo no dejaba de reírse e intentarlo, así que la acerque a mi cara y ella tomo diversas partes de mi rostro, pasando sus manos por mi mentón, mis labios, mi nariz y una parte de mis mejillas, solo me reía de esto, cuando nos separamos ella seguía riéndose con alegría infantil, levante la mirada para ver a las demás….

Saber estaba frente a mí, sus manos en los palillos, estos temblando, sus labios igual, un sonrojo en su cara y su mirada clavada en la escena que hice recién.

Alter estaba a su lado, su mirada en la mía, mirándome fijamente, sus mejillas pálidas de un tono rosa pero al menos no temblaba como Saber.

Nero estaba al lado de Alter, su sonrisa era radiante, su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus manos mientras miraba la escena delante de ella, nunca había visto una sonrisa como esta, es maravillosa y completamente hermosa si se le suma el gran sonrojo en su cara…

Lancer está a la derecha de Saber, su mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando algo lejano pero una sonrisa llena de pesar se mostro, la sonrisa de alguien que perdió algo muy preciado para sí o que cometió un gran pecado, me pregunto qué sucedió con ella…

Guinivere estaba jugando con sus palillos y de vez en cuando me miraba a mi o a Mitsuki para volver de nuevo a lo anterior, cuando Morgana que estaba sentada a su lado se le acerco para susurrar algo en su oído esta reacciono de manera precipitada, rompiendo los palillos con un sonoro crack y poniéndose muy roja para irse de inmediato al baño pidiendo disculpas, creo haber escuchado algo de "no puedo pensar así, es mi maestro, no mi marido"….en serio ya no sé ni que pensar sobre ellas…

Morgana estaba riéndose a todo pulmón por lo de recién mientras recibía la mirada acerada de Saber por lo de Guini, pero no se dijeron nada, luego su mirada de color amatista se clavo en mi niña, su sonrisa se suavizo de manera considerable, cuando se volvió a mí me dio un guiño con un beso que me lanzo, luego de esto me pareció sentir una sensación de opresión con algunos gruñidos….

Archer estaba comiendo como si nada pero de vez en cuando se detenía a pensar y mirar hacia la nada pensando en algo muy profundo, termino por negar con la cabeza ligeramente y volver a su comida.

Sakura estaba a mi lado muy sonrojada, jugando con sus palillos quebrados y robándome una mirada de vez en cuando...¡Ah! ya recibí el mensaje.

-¿Quieres cargarla Sakura?-le pregunte con suavidad y dulzura.

-¿P-p-p-p-p-puedo sempai?-pregunto dubitativa y nerviosa.

-Adelante, con cuidado-le dije, deposite con cuidado a mi niña en sus brazos, ella comenzó a mirarla durante un rato, cuando la reconoció se largo a reír y querer tomarla en sus manos, Sakura cerró sus ojos para acercarla y beso su frente con amor, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, pero… ¿Por qué mis servants se ven ceñudas y molestas por esto? Entiendo que sea Ilya que le encanta cargar y jugar con Mitsuki pero esto, es algo nuevo en realidad….

-Shirou necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo-fue la voz rara vez seria de Fujimura que resonó un poco por encima para llamar mi atención que hizo que casi todos se callaran.

-¿Qué necesitas saber Fuji-nee?-le pregunte normal y calmo sabiendo muy bien que era lo que me preguntaría.

-¿Quiénes son estas chicas, que hacen aquí y cuál es tu relación para con ellas?-solté un suspiro pequeño pero cuando iba a hablar Nero tomo la palabra, esto no me da un mal augurio por alguna razón….

-Señorita Fujimura, vera, yo, mis dos hermanas y nuestras amigas venimos aquí de vacaciones, a Shirou lo conocimos mientras estábamos recorriendo la ciudad, entonces….-así siguió narrando una historia tan bizarra que no me la creo, como casi fueron secuestradas por unos hombres de traje y vendidas como esclavas, como yo intervine ganándome nuevas cicatrices y heridas, como perdieron sus pasaportes y las ayude más de lo que hice al salvarlas dándole un lugar donde quedarse hasta que resuelvan su situación, inclusive saco un pañuelo de un bolsillo o algo y se puso a llorar, diablos, no hay manera de que Taiga se trague semejante historia ridícula…

-sniff…sniff…Shirou…snifff…te….te…juzgue sniff mal, eres un buen chico snifff-no me la creo, en verdad cree enserio que eso es real, sí, tengo cicatrices bastante fuertes pero no hice nada de eso, de hecho no recuerdo saltar del techo de un almacén en el muelle con Nero cargándola al estilo princesa mientras escapábamos de los secuestradores, y porque las demás se ven molestas cuando no tuvieron una escena así de boba como lo relata Nero, las mujeres son raras, ahhh odio esto, Fujimura sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido pero luego de un rato, un abrazo que casi me rompe las costillas y comer…por quinta vez…otra vez, se marcho, solté un largo suspiro que venía acumulándose y lance una mirada interrogante a Nero.

-Secuestradores, heridas, las salvare aunque me marche al Hades, ¿Es en serio?-le pregunte cansado, Nero solo río ligeramente ante esto, suspire más, al menos no me cuestionara sobre su estadía durante el tiempo que dure esta guerra de cuarta, veo a cada miembro aquí presente, Sakura está en la cocina lavando los platos con la ayuda de Rider, me costó un poco convencer a mis servants de que Rider y el Berseker de Ilya son nuestros aliados, no enemigos, luego de que Fujimura se fue Berseker apareció de inmediato rompiendo el salón y la pared, una pelea rápida que me costó el pasillo exterior, las paredes que conectan los cuartos, pudimos llegar a un cese al fuego, gracias por la magia de Guinivere y Morgana, sino fuera por ellas dos, me hubiera tomado un largo rato el reparar todos los daños aun con Sella y la magia de Ilya…este campo de magi no es lo mío, soy un magus de batalla, ahora estoy mirando a las demás.

Luego de lavar los platos Sakura tomo a Mitsuki en sus brazos para jugar con ella un rato antes de que nos marcháramos, normalmente la dejamos con una niñera que viene a esta hora pero llamo ayer a la noche pidiendo perdón porque no podría venir aquí hoy, por suerte mis servants escucharon, Guinivere se queda con Morgana aquí para mantener todo en orden, si bien las intenciones de Morgana me dan un poco de mala espina no es lo suficiente como para desconfiar plenamente de ella, además aquí también esta Guini, supongo que mientras una está con Mitsuki la otra estará trabajando en su propio taller o reforzando las salas aquí.

Miyu estaba hablando con Ilya que se encontraba algo molesta por la suerte que tiene en este momento Sakura pero se volvió para charlar con su amiga, Sella y Liz ya habían terminado hace rato su desayuno y se habían retirado para empezar el aseo, note ambos de nuestros bolsos escolares en el pasillo ya listos para tomarlos e irnos, note a Mordred aburrida mientras aun seguía comía su desayuno.

-Oye servant..-llame su atención, mis demás servants también giraron su cabeza para ver el desarrollo, parece que aunque hay un cese al fuego no confían del todo en el Saber de Miyu.

-¿Qué queras master?-dijo con desdén y sorna, escuche como mis servants gruñían por lo bajo en amenaza, inclusive Archer se veía molesta por esto, tanto que estrecho sus ojos para no apartar su mirada de Mordred.

-Creo que una mocosa necesita un escarmiento, acompáñame un momento fuera Mordred-dijo con la voz fría y filosa como un cuchillo Morgana, estaba lista para una batalla.

-tch, tu no me asustas madre-replico Mordred, que bueno que Fujimura se fue hace 5 minutos porque si llega a escuchar este desarrollo de seguro se pone a gritar y a culparme por ello de alguna manera retorcida….

-En esta casa no se pelea de esa manera, las dos se van a detener ahora-vi voz es clara y firme, mi aura brota ligeramente, Mordred reacciona y salta hacia atrás para convocar su hoja, se quedo viéndome, analizándome fijamente mientras las chicas se preparaban, Saber, Alter y Nero convocaron sus espadas y las pusieron en una guardia alta listas para el combate, Guinivere liberaba prana en oleadas que se mostraba como una corriente de algunas partículas o polvo dorado, lentamente como si estuviera haciendo gala de su poder estas mismas partículas tomaron la forma de hojas. Morgana se rio por esto y chasqueo los dedos, cuatro esferas de un tono negro morado se mostraron con la electricidad listas para arrojarse sobre su enemigo, Lancer se puso al lado mío con su lanza entre Mordred y yo.

Suspire de fastidio ante esto y expulse mi miasma negro-rojizo este se manifestó como varias cuchillas dentadas que flotaban y bailaban a mi alrededor, Mitsuki al verlas se quedo fascinada y no despegaba la vista de las mismas, sonreí por esta reacción pero también estaba preocupado, ella está muy acostumbrada a la magia oscura y malvada, casi demasiado..

-Deténganse ahora-lo dije de manera cortante, todas mis servants se relajaron un poco por mi comando y se vieron algo sorprendidas por este despliegue de poder de mi parte pero no bajaron la guardia contra Mordred.

-En cuanto a ti servant temperamental solo iba a hacerte una pregunta-le dije con calma pero no cese mi miasma, solo lo aumente ligeramente, ella no despego su mirada de la mía, no parpadeo hasta un rato después.

-¿Qué quieres master?-me cuestiono con un tono frio, a su lado Miyu estaba algo molesta por la actitud de su servant, respondió al darle un codazo en un costado, Mordred la miro confusa durante medio segundo para después volverse a mí.

-Me gustaría saber cómo debo llamarte desde ahora ya que también tengo conmigo a Saber-le dije con desdén, ella se me quedo viendo durante un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Solo dime Red, con eso basta, y ya que hacemos preguntas, espero que recuerdes nuestro duelo pendiente..-dijo con la voz llena del deseo de un belicista y duelista, estaba anhelando algo que la divierta por la gran mueca de aburrimiento que tiene en su cara, solo me reí ante su pregunta.

-Claro que recuerdo nuestro duelo, pero recuerda que es a la noche, ahora debo ir a la escuela-termine mi desayuno, me vestí con mi uniforme pero cuando estaba a punto de ir por mi bolso y marcharme sentí un fiero agarre en mi hombro derecho, era Saber, no se veía nada feliz, nada…

-¿Dónde crees que vas Shirou?-pregunto ceñuda, detrás Alter y Lancer asintieron en silencio con la misma pregunta en mente, las demás estaban mirando atentamente…

-Voy por mi bolso para irme a la escuela… ¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunte lo más amable posible, ella se veía molesta por la respuesta vaga, incluso su agarre se hizo más firme.

-Sí, me molesta que mi master no tenga en consideración su propio bienestar y seguridad, estamos en guerra, no debes salir solo-dijo con la voz llena de autoridad, de nuevo Lancer y Alter asintieron, Guinivere se había sentado con Morgana, ambas estaban con una taza de té mientras miraban.

-Ahhh Saber, puedo cuidarme solo, tengo dos familiares conmigo de gran alcance, ni siquiera es medio día, ningún master es tan estúpido o desesperado como para atacar a otro en plena luz, tengo habilidades, si bien no son lo suficiente como para derrotar por completo a un servant si son lo suficiente como para darme una oportunidad de escapar..-trato de convencerla, pero ella no se doblega ante nada, permanece ceñuda, molesta y fría, esto será una larga mañana…

-Mira, te propongo algo ¿Me escucharas Saber?-le pregunte con cuidado, pero no nerviosismo, ella arqueo una ceja y pensó durante unos minutos, luego solo asintió aun con algo de duda sobre mis siguientes palabras.

-Un duelo, sin límite de tiempo, sin límite de rounds, un solo hit, te doy un hit gano y sigo con lo mío, ganas y te hago caso ¿Simple no?-le pregunte al fin, ella se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco, que es en parte cierto, pero eso no importa ahora, ella quedo dura, detrás las demás chicas también tenían una expresión similar al desconcierto sumado a la supuesta ingenuidad o locura de mi parte ya que no es normal que un master desafié a un servant por más que este sea su servant…

-Muy bien, acepto ¿Dónde?-dijo luego de un rato, ya estoy retrasado en llegar a la escuela, tengo diez minutos para recorrer un camino que me lleva 25 minutos caminando y 15 corriendo, sumándole al tiempo que estaré aquí en duelo con Saber lo más probable es que me pierda el primer y la mitad del segundo periodo de clases pero debo demostrar que puedo luchar, y vencer…

-Sígueme por favor-sin más preámbulos nos encaminamos hacia el dojo de la finca, detrás de nosotros estaban todas las demás interesadas en seguramente como seria aplastado por la fuerza abrumadora de un servant pero se van a llevar una gran sorpresa, eso es seguro.

-[Combate con todo mi Campeón, hazme sentir orgullosa de haberte tomado bajo mi tutela]- fue la voz profunda y fuerte d mi maestra.

-[Así se hará maestra, así se hará]-le respondí, la verdad no sé si en verdad podre vencer pero que lo daré todo es verdad.

Unos momentos después estábamos en el dojo, las chicas se acomodaron y se sentaron en una esquina esperando el espectáculo, me moví hacia el centro del mismo y convoque tanto a Izanami e Izanagi, todas las demás quedaron embelesadas con las hojas, Saber llamo a su espada invisible pero se cuan largo y cuan ancha es pero esa información no debo dejarla descubrir hasta que sea tarde.

Nos quedamos viendo durante unos segundos y luego dimos una profunda reverencia mientras ella en su reverencia cambio su vestimenta por si armadura sobre su vestido azul, luego nos lanzamos uno al otro, las tres hojas chocaron produciendo una gran cantidad de chispas en un segundo, nos quedamos en esa posición en un concurso de fuerza bruta pero claramente ella es mucho más fuerte en ese sentido conmigo, aproveche que me estaba yendo para atrás y salte hacia dicha dirección dando un corte en x ascendente para desviar su cuchilla y cuando caí rodé sobre mi cuerpo con Izanami en alto para bloquear un ataque descendente sobre mi cabeza, en ese segundo que se detuvo Izanagi busco sus piernas pero salto fuera del camino, me levante para lanzarme hacia ella directamente, las espadas se volvieron a cruzar, esta vez, cada momento en que chocaban entre si se desviaban por la fuerza y su repentina velocidad era aprovechada para seguir encadenando ataque tras ataque, cada uno buscaba diferentes puntos, yo fui por sus miembros, los tobillos, las muñecas, los ante brazos, las piernas, las rodillas, zonas para desestabilizar, ella buscaba zonas vitales, pero se encontraba una y otra vez con Izanami impidiéndoselo, avanzábamos sobre el otro para retroceder, lance un tajo horizontal a la izquierda para dar a la altura de su nariz, se agacho e intento apuñalarme, me moví a un costado y con el mango de Izanami golpee el metal de su cuchilla para hacerla retroceder, tome carrera para tratar de nuevo de cortar de manera ascendente pero ella dio un rápido tajo de derecha a izquierda, en medio de mi carrera me agache logrando esquivar el filo viendo el contorno de una figura oculta por el viento, con la fuerza de la carrera me detuve para girar sobre mi cuerpo con ambas hojas para darle dos tajos sobre la unión de las placas de su pecho, ella solo retrocedió un paso esquivando ambas hojas por un centímetro dejándome expuesto ya que seguí el ataque cosa que aprovecho para dar un tajo descendente, pero no conto que mientras giraba para dar el tajo no me detuve como habría esperado sino que seguí girando para volver a agacharme y moverme a la derecha esquivando su ataque y dar una fuerte patada aunque no logre darle a ella sino a su arma haciendo la retroceder de nuevo, nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos buscando una abertura que explotar, no hay nada de nada…

Lanzarse de cabeza al peligro una vez más el metal se reunió con metal, ahora detenidos a cm la danza de las hojas comenzó, una lluvia de chispas y el sonido del combate lleno el dojo, gire sobre mi cuerpo y me agache para moverme hacia la izquierda y hacia atrás para evitar el tajo que podría haberme decapitado, ahora con renovada velocidad golpe a Izanagi de manera errática pero descendente sobre su cota de metal reluciente, ella reacciono en consecuencia y moviendo su hoja en medio quedando en alto contra la mía, pero no se detuvo ahí, inclino su espada de tal manera para que golpeara un lado del hakama de mi katana y lanzo su arma hacia arriba, el resultado…fui desarmado de una de mis armas pero no basta para detenerme, Izanagi voló encima nuestro hasta el techo y luego volvió a caer, con Izanami ahora en ambas manos reanude el asalto, esta choco con la guardia quedando la hoja mirando hacia mí y baja casi apuntando a mi muslo, perfecto para un tajo preciso y rápido horizontal hacia arriba, una técnica de iado, cosa que hice, el aire fue cortado pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró con el acero de oro, volví a lanzar mandobles de manera veloz, pase de apuntar a sus miembros para tratar de encontrar su torso y cintura, ella contrarrestaba esto bloqueando cada golpe apenas moviendo la suya cerca de su zona buscada por mi cuchilla, lanzo un tajo hacia mi hombro pero lo desvié hacia arriba y aprovecho que mi antebrazo quedo al descubierto e hizo un ataque descendente para tratar de ganar, solo me moví hacia un costado evitando la hoja, esta vez a menos de un cm, su velocidad había crecido o simplemente se puso semi-seria, pase detrás de ella para recibir su hoja en la mía para quedarnos de espaldas pegadas una a la otra con las tres cuchillas en alto y detenidas, luego giramos en sentidos opuestos y lanzamos un tajo horizontal, sentí el filo de su espada en mi vientre, una larga herida pero fina como si fuera hecha de manera minuciosa estaba presente, los hilos de sangre comenzaron a correr por mi piel, por mi parte mis hojas hicieron dos tajos muy diminutos en su mejilla derecha ya que ella al momento en que su espada logro conectarse conmigo se alejo retrocediendo en gran medida de un poderoso salto.

-…-

-…-

-¿Esto basta para demostrar que me puedo defender o quieres subir las apuestas Saber?-le pregunte mientras trazaba 15 espadas de aura roja y a castigo en mi mano derecha quitando a Izanami de este plano, Bas salió de mi sombra en su forma demoniaca y Scar se mostro con dos cimatarras, mi aura salió al mundo demostrando que no pienso retroceder ni ante ella ni ante nadie, por un segundo parece que en verdad desea seguir combatiendo conmigo, el ponerme bajo presión y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

-Solo viste muy poco sobre mi Saber-le dije con la voz fría y carente de emociones.

-…..-ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo analizando la situación actual al igual que las demás.

-En verdad me gustaría mucho que confiaras en mi un poco Saber-le dije con desdén, odio que no pueda ver que se protegerme, lo he estado haciendo desde hace años.

-De acuerdo, pero….no luches a menos que sepas que vas a vivir-lo dice muy seria, pero alcanzo a ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, solo me reí de esto, cosa que no le cayó muy bien a decir verdad, para ratificarme me muevo hacia ella y le extendí la mano, Saber la tomo con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

-Así será Saber-luego me fui a por mis cosas y me fui de ahí con Ilya y Miyu a la escuela, no sin antes preguntar y asegurarme de que las chicas saben cuidar de un niño, cosa que me hace sentir medio raro ya que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir esta responsabilidad con la que cargo desde hace poco tiempo.

La escuela es normal, nada del otro mundo salvo por las miradas que me dan Rin y Luvia, cada una pensando que hacer y cómo llevar a cabo la situación de ahora en adelante, por un lado Luvia me dijo a la mitad del segundo periodo cuando volvía a mi salón desde una escapada al baño que buscaba una alianza formal entre los clanes de Edelfelt y Emiya, incluso me ofreció tutoría de la magia durante el verano, algo muy tentador pero le pedí tiempo, ahora sonó la campana para el almuerzo, siempre voy a la sala del consejo donde me aguarda mi amigo Issei con mi bento….

¿Dónde está mi bento? Estoy seguro de que lo traje conmigo, busque durante unos segundos en mi bolso pero nada, al menos tengo algo de dinero extra conmigo y podre comprar algo en la cafetería para no morirme de hambre, solo suspire para levantarme y seguir mi camino…

-Oigan miren esa belleza-uno de mis compañeros alzo la voz mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No es de por aquí, se nota en su vestimenta, extranjera-dijo otro.

-extranjera o no es una supermodelo, nunca vi una chica tan hermosa-otro más.

-mira su cabello, parece oro, estoy celosa..-las chicas se unieron a la conversación.

Esto me llamo la atención, algo me dice que es un error meterse donde no te llaman pero si no lo hago creo que me llevare una muy desagradable sorpresa, me levante para acercarme, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la vi.

Nero, mi servant, estaba caminando hacia las puertas de la academia con una sonrisa radiante, estaba vestida de manera muy diferente, tenía una falda de jean rojo oscuro o vino, sandalias de cuero marrón chocolate, pulseras de oro, un top rojo fuego y sobre el mismo un chaleco de jean negro, para rematar creo que tiene brillo labial, no es que lo necesite y sombra de ojos de un rojo sensual que resalta el color esmeralda que tiene, su cabello esta suelto y libre en el viento, en sus manos una bolsa de algo pero no se que, en verdad se ve muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa….

-[Alguien se ha enamorado….]-mi ama se burla de mi, en verdad no estoy acostumbrado a estas sensaciones, ver a una mujer así, y saber que esa misma mujer está conmigo de alguna manera me hace sentir cálido dentro de mí, mierda, en verdad debo acostumbrarme a esto, no sobreviviré si llego a enfrentarme a otros servants o masters femeninos….

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Shirou Emiya ¿Lo ha visto?-la voz de miel de Nero llego a mis oídos, cuando llego a mi salón no estoy seguro, ahí estaba, parada frente al profesor de matemáticas preguntando amablemente, su mirada escaneo la clase pero sé que eso es un engaño, es mi servant, comparte un lazo conmigo, sabe donde estoy cual es mi situación o lo que estoy sintiendo hasta cierto punto….

-Ah! Shirou, ahí estas, mira, te olvidaste tu almuerzo-lo dice mientras levanta la bolsa y muestra su interior, ahí está mi bento, una caja común con un forrado de estilo tradicional envuelto en un pañuelo verde lima, no deja de sonreír, solo trague duro ya que no tengo palabras para esto.

-Perdón por no llegar antes, me perdí, comamos juntos querido- no era necesario, cada mirada esa ahora depositada en mi persona, todas las miradas son interrogantes, desean respuestas, y las quieren ahora de una manera u otra, de eso no tengo duda alguna, sin pensarlo Salí del salón llevado de la mano a Nero hasta un lugar más o menos privado, en mi camino al techo me encontré con las personas que no quería ver al menos en un rato, Rin y Luvia estaban juntas, y como de costumbre, estaban discutiendo casi al punto de querer lanzarse alguna maldición desagradable, literalmente…

-Oh Emiya-kun adónde vas con tanta pr..-pero su pregunta murió cuando me vio en mi estado actual, una mujer rubia, una mujer rubia hermosa y sensual sonriéndole de manera cortes y algo colorada por tener su mano apretada firmemente con la mía, las cejas de Luvia se elevaron para temblar un poco, puedo sentir la cantidad de prana que se está acumulando en el aire, debo irme de este campo de batalla antes de morir de manera innecesaria.

-¿Emiya, quien es tu amiga?-pregunto lo más calmadamente posible Luvia pero se nota, inclusive para alguien denso lo furiosa que esta.

-Hola, me presento, soy Nero, y soy la novia de Shirou-esto desencadeno una bomba, todo el alumnado que estaba cerca no podía creerlo, algunos miraban con la cara parecida a un pez fuera del agua, otros tenían sus celulares para decir esto a los demás, Rin tenía una gran cantidad de sorpresa en su rostro por los ojos desorbitados mientras que Luvia…bueno, no era una imagen muy bonita a decir verdad, sus ojos desorbitados, su sonrisa forzada una mueca de odio puro al mostrar sus colmillos pequeños, los puños cerrados y apretándose con fuerza, en simples palabras, estaba furiosa.

-Tohsaka, ¿podemos hablar en privado por favor?-le pregunte con suavidad y despacio ya que parece estar en su mundo interior, luego de un rato reacciona, solo asiente y abrí el camino a las escaleras para ir a nuestro destino, pero de camino a solo unos cinco pasos nos encontramos con la persona con la que debería estar desde que empezó el almuerzo, mi mejor amigo, Ryuudou Issei, este se vio muy sorprendido al verme con tanta compañía y no lo culpo, casi siempre estoy solo, pero el siempre tiene alguna clase de aversión o disgusto exagerado con Tohsaka, es como si supiera cual es su verdadero rostro, aunque su "sexto sentido" entro en vigor en forma de una mueca agria como si estuviera delante de un insecto solo se quedo viendo, los papeles en sus manos casi se caen , luego de unos crueles 5 minutos se volvió a mí.

-Shirou, ven conmigo después así te limpio por haber estado cerca de la bruja-dijo con desdén, esto me molesta, si bien Rin no es mi amiga tampoco es una completa desconocida para ignorar esto delante de mi nariz.

-Vamos Issei, no quieres decir eso, Tohsaka no es una mala persona, es tan normal como tú o yo-si porque ver una chica que lanza maldiciones que pueden matarte, da miedo como el infierno si la provocas y demás es algo muy corriente en estos días, veo por el costado como Rin se ruboriza ligeramente por mi defensa en su nombre, a la vez siento dos cosas raras que no esperaba, en primer lugar Luvia gruñe ligeramente pero tan despacio que solo yo y Nero la escuchamos, la segunda es la propia Nero que sin esperarlo puso mi brazo alrededor de su busto y sus brazos se aferraron al mismo con fuerza, Todos nos vimos extrañados por este desarrollo, Rin se puso agria ante la vista y Luvia estaba peor que furiosa, debo pensar en una forma de escapar.

-[Así se hace mi Campeón, así se hace, ahora ve a por más mujeres que este solo es el comienzo]-re reía con júbilo mi maestra en su paraíso mental.

-[Shirou eres un pervertido, muere]-fue la voz molesta de Bas que resonó de manera fría y cargada con el deseo de matar.

-[Shirou….que decepción]-negaba Scar, la verdad, que hice para que me vean de esa manera…nunca lo sabré.

-G-g-gracias Emiya-kun-dijo algo nerviosa Rin, Luvia solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante esto pero todavía estaba algo lívida por la actitud de Nero.

-Mira Issei, debo hablar de algo importante con Tohsaka, pero te lo explicare bien después, permiso-con esto me despedí de mi amigo, este algo dubitativo y reacio pero al final accedió a retirarse, una vez en el techo nos sentamos contra la pared, Nero a mi derecha aun presionando su cuerpo contra mi brazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Luvia se sentó a mi izquierda y se notaba algo nerviosa por el sonrojo en su cara y por último Rin estaba al lado de Luvia esperando con paciencia pero más que nada estaba profundamente en sus propias reflexiones, de seguro cuando hice mi pedido y descubrió aunque sea un poco de mí y mi poder latente….

-¿Qué necesitas de mi Emiya-kun?-me pregunto Rin al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, parece que nos quedamos cada uno en sus propios mundos a decir verdad, pero debo ser directo.

-Heredera de Tohsaka y Segunda Dueña de esta tierra, de nuevo me presento, Soy Emiya Shirou, patriarca del Clan Emiya, con humildad y respeto os pido permiso para abrir un taller y continuar con la investigación de mi familia y dejar que el legado de los Emiya perdure a trabes de mis descendientes, así sea-le dije con todo el respeto y elegancia que pude reunir, vi sus ojos, esos orbes de azul zafiro profundo brillando con poder, conocimiento, orgullo, interés, dio una muy pequeña sonrisa luego de unos segundos de vernos fijamente, Nero no se aparto sino todo lo contrario se abrazo más fuerte a mí como para darme comodidad y confort.

-Yo os brindo el permiso que se me fue concedido por mi padre y mis ancestros, como Guardiana y Dueña de esta tierra os doy la libertad de continuar con vuestro legado, así sea-termino de recitar el juramento para reconocerme como un magus debajo de su territorio, le di una sonrisa a cambio que la hizo sonrojar.

-Muchas gracias Rin, en verdad te estoy muy agradecido-termine, ella se puso más roja cuando dije su nombre sin honorifico alguno, también me sonroje ligeramente, Rin es en verdad una muy linda chica, siento como Nero se pone algo molesta ya que vi como su sonrisa se hizo una cara impasible mientras miraba el desarrollo entre ambos, Luvia miraba peor que al comienzo de todo.

-Emiya, me preguntaba si tomaste una decisión en relación a lo que te ofrecí antes-me pidió la mujer bella y noble luego de no haber tenido algo de palabra en todo el asunto.

-A decir verdad, Luvialegita Edelfelt, sería un honor hacer una alianza con el clan Edelfelt, espero trabajar contigo de ahora en adelante, Luvia- le dije mientras extendía la mano para que la acepara, cosa que hizo de buen grado con una radiante sonrisa y un polvo rosa en la cara, las demás chicas gruñeron de enfado pero después se callaron al ver que intente atraparlas de de repente pro son más rápidas de lo que pensaba en un principio…

-Shirou…¿puedo preguntarte algo?-me cuestiono con nerviosismo Rin, Luvia también se veía algo nerviosa, su tono de piel se hizo un poco más blanco como si tuvieran miedo de algo…

-Adelante, si está a mi disposición responderé con gusto-fue mi respuesta honesta para ambas, Nero por otro lado se quedo mirando impasible, no sé que está pensando en realidad, mira de manera calculadora y directa, como si estuviera frente a un enemigo al que debe derrotar de manera definitiva o algo que en verdad odia u aborrece….

-¿Por qué hiciste un pacto con un demonio como Baskerville?-soltó de repente, levante la mirada al cielo para perderme en el mismo, siento en mi sombra como Bas se agita esperando la respuesta…las chicas, todas esperan con impaciencia mi respuesta.

-Pues…por control, necesitaba control…y ella me lo dio, además como un gran bono es muy buena compañera y amiga así como hermana de armas, es un gusto y un placer entrenar, convivir y batallar a su lado, tuve mucha suerte para lograr hacer un contrato con ella…-dije de manera simple, la verdad solo quería control ya que mi poder es demasiado y necesito liberarlo de alguna manera antes de que desencadene una locura y una sed de sangre que no pueda detener dentro de mi cuerpo trayendo mi propia muerte de manera absurda, pero ahora estoy agradecido con tenerla a mi lado, me agrada mucho y gozo de su compañía…

Cada una está reteniendo las palabras que dije, el silencio es abrumador hasta que lo rompí de golpe.

-¿Creíste que era un loco con delirios de poder y control y que estaría en este momento matando y dando de comer a Bas los cuerpos de mis enemigos mientras me quedaba con lo de valor, como dinero, terrenos y las mujeres para mi disfrute personal de manera enfermiza?-le pregunte con simplicidad, pero mis palabras trajeron otras cosas en las tres chicas que estaban sentadas a mi lado.

Estoy seguro de que en sus cabezas me están imaginado tal y como me describí hace segundos para después negarlo a su manera, Bas esta calma ahora luego de escuchar mis palabras, me alegra, no me gustaría que se ponga intranquila o algo similar.

El día continuo con relativa normalidad, luego del periodo del almuerzo Nero se marcho pero pude sentir que aun rondaba cerca, al menos a media manzana de distancia de mi posición. Más tarde debo citar los términos de mi alianza con Luvia, pero dentro de todo, nada del otro mundo, en mi camino a casa con Ilya y Miyu junto a Nero que para mi sorpresa y molestia de las otras dos se volvió a pegar a mi brazo de manera posesiva y ligeramente fuerte, pero no como antes en la escuela mientras que Sakura se veía algo triste al no poder venir de camino con nosotros ya que todavía tenía asuntos en el club de tiro con arco.

Una vez llegue a casa fuimos recibidos por todos que de alguna manera u otra se veían mucho mejor que cuando partimos, es como si hubiéramos ido a la guerra, que irónicamente aun estamos en una, incluso Saber que se muestra reacia a mostrar emociones que no sean la autoridad, la confianza, el control sobre sí misma, la frialdad, se mostro mucho mejor que esta mañana, Alter se concentro de nuevo en su arma, Lancer se movió hacia el cuarto donde se puso a descansar un poco, Nero se marcho a donde estaban algunos libros de novelas y obras…en verdad le gusta ese tipo de cosas, Archer como siempre se encontraba cual vago tendido en el tatami mirando al televisión con su fiel botella de vino, pero estoy seguro que de todas las miradas la más intensa vino de ella, como si estuviera analizando cada pequeño aspecto de mi persona cuando me metí en la casa, Berseker miraba de manera impasible pero se notaba las preguntas silenciosas que tenia, Guini en verdad era como ver a una amante que no ves en años ya que casi se pone a llorar…casi, si no fuera por las palabras suaves y calmantes de Saber más las ligeras y sanas, en este caso, burlas de Morgana….

Más a la noche luego de una cena muy ruidosa, con Red tratando de robar comida del tazón de Saber, un gran error, ya que literalmente estaban luchando con los palillos como si fueran espadas pero por la fuerza aplicada no duraron mucho…esto paso tres veces, Morgana burlándose de mí y Nero además de hacer preguntas muy molestas, preguntas que más de una vez casi tuve que responder por la presión de la gran mayoría de las mujeres presentes, solo mi niña me salvo de tal horrible interrogatorio cuando lloro por su alimento, claro, no creí que darle el biberón delante de un gran grupo de mujeres causaría que sus rostros estallaran del color rosa, rojo fuego, n verdad no pensé que sucedería eso, pero casi todo se va al demonio cuando le pedí a Sakura que la sostuviera mientras yo atendía los platos sucios, en ese momento no podría evitar estar nervioso o ansioso ya que todo estaba con relativa calma, no puedo sentir fuerzas, prana, residuos de energía mágica o demás, todo es normal, demasiado normal, algo no está bien…..

-*graznido* *graznido* *graznido*- ese sonido me hizo reaccionar de sobre manera, Castigo e Izanagi ya estaban cada una en mis manos, mi aura mostrándose en su gloria enfermiza y deseosa de la batalla, delante de mí, apoyado encima de la cafetera estaba un cuervo, pero este no era un cuervo común, no, era un familiar, las líneas negras de obsidiana bailando y serpenteando ligeramente sobre su cuerpo eran una indicación clara del lo que es, de golpe escuche como las pisadas venían de cerca, milésimas de segundo para que Lancer, Saber y Nero se mostraran, puedo sentir que las demás están rodeando puntos estratégicos de la casa y tanto Guini como Morgana están cantando para crear nuevas capas del campo delimitado de mi casa más los suyos propios.

-Shirou/Pretor-fueron las palabras de las tres damas del combate que estaban en frente de mi como un muro de acero cortante letal, mire hacia el cuervo familiar, solo se quedo ahí mirando cual estatua note que a sus pies estaba una carta, pero muy antigua, un rollo de pergamino o algo similar, me le quede mirando durante unos segundos.

-¿Eso es para mí?-le pregunte frío para ver como con un simple movimiento de la cabeza asentía y así como llego aquí se marcho volando por las puertas corredizas abiertas que daban hacia el jardín, esto es muy raro.

-Es una trampa-dijo Lancer con la voz como un tempano helado.

-Concuerdo, debe ser una runa o algo similar de un Caster enemigo, debemos destruirlo-le siguió Saber rápidamente.

-Iré por Guini y Morgana entonces-dijo Nero para luego desaparecer literalmente en una explosión de velocidad.

Me quede en mi posición debatiendo que debería hacer, por un lado esas posibilidades son en su mayoría bastante coherentes, es muy factible que así sea pero por el otro es como una sensación que brota desde el o más profundo de mi ser, siento como los sellos reaccionan, el calor de los mismos es abrasador, hasta puedo sentirlos brillar debajo de mis ropas, el sudor frío cae por mi frente, mis manos se cierran y abren luego de que mis armas desapreciaran en mi "mundo", esa carta tiene algo, algo que me está llamando.

Sin pensarlo mucho e acerque a ella ignorando los reclamos y cuestiones de las chicas para tomarla y abrirla en un rápido movimiento, la nota en verdad era de ponerse en guardia y no bajarla por al menos el resto de esta noche, y vaya que será una larga noche….

 _A todos los masters, fueron convocados, diríjanse inmediatamente hacia el terreno neutral antes de la media noche._

 _Gobernante._

En verdad no esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos, pero como se está desarrollando esta guerra y por lo poco que vi de la misma en verdad será muy diferente.

-Chicas, vayan por los demás miembros de esta casa inmediatamente, los quiero a todos en la sala de estar en cinco minutos-mi voz fue monótona e impasible pero ellas reconocieron que era algo importante, sumamente importante, sin decir nada, solo asintiendo se marcharon a cumplir mi mandato, una vez solo suspire y puse la pava para un poco de té, en verdad me caería muy bien ahora…

-media hora después-

(Normal Pov)

Todos los residentes de la finca Emiya estaban sentados en distintas partes de la sala, Sakura estaba sentada en un cojín cerca de la mesa, delante de ella una taza de té que en ningún momento se toco, ya estaba fría, detrás de ella Rider apoyada contra la pared, impasible como siempre pero su mente yendo a mil por hora tratando de descifrar ese corto y perturbador mensaje que recibió el amado de su ama, Ilya estaba al lado de Sakura, sus fieles sirvientas, Sella y Liz estaban sentadas frente a ella, su cara una expresión de confusión mesclado con la molestia ya que no podía averiguar si esto era una trampa o una verdad, detrás de ella se podía sentir un poderoso miasma, inclusive de vez en cuando fruñidos furiosos y sedientos de sangre brotaban del mismo, esta era una manifestación parcial de su servant Berseker Heracles, se notaba que su servant de la locura estaba listo para la masacre en cualquier caso pero solo dos personas notaban que esos gruñidos eran de advertencia y ligera preocupación sobre su ama para cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para levantarle la mano a su maestra, estas dos personas eran la misma Ilya y su hermano, al lado de Ilya estaba sentada Miyu algo nerviosa y temblando como una hoja de lo que puede llegar a suceder, sus hombros tiritando cada pocos segundos, detrás de ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas Red mirando hacia el vacio pero cuando deposito su mirada en su maestra solo chasqueo la lengua en enojo leve para darle un suave coscorrón en la cabeza, Miyu miro para su servant y vio como está la miraba fijamente, luego de unos segundos una sonrisa depredadora se mostro, esto si bien pondría nervioso a cualquiera no lo hizo con Miyu, ella respondió con su propia sonrisa que era una suave, el único hombre ahí que no estaba loco miro la escena durante medio segundo para después mirar a otro lado con una media sonrisa de lado, por último, el patriarca del Clan Emiya estaba sentado en una posición de seisa cual daymo con sus servants desperdigadas a su lado con las manos en sus hojas, listas para recibir su orden, solo eso las retenía de proseguir, todos estaban en silencio, cada uno contemplando y tratando de ver las posibilidades de lo que podría suceder en las siguientes horas de la penumbra…

-No ganamos nada quedándonos aquí y esperar que sucederá con los supuestos, debemos ir-fue la voz clara de Shirou la que tomo la palabra.

-Pero no sabemos nada de esto, no sentí la magia de la letra, no hay nada, es algo mundano, puede ser una trampa de otros masters que se hallan aliado contra ti-siguió Morgana ahora seria y fría cual general.

-Ella tiene razón, eres posiblemente el master más poderoso de esta guerra, es obvio que apuntaran contra tu cabeza-dijo Lancer con el tono áspero después de estar profundamente pensando.

-Es cierto, además no hay pruebas de que sea cierto, es más probable que sea una trampa-fue la voz autoritaria de Saber la que se metió a la discusión aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia las otras dos masters presentes, una parte de su mente creía que ellas eran las culpables de esto, con solo una mirada pudo ver que sus "compañeras" entendían el mensaje, mantener vigiladas a las otras…con el consentimiento de su master o no.

-De hecho si hay pruebas, no físicas pero pruebas al fin-dijo Shirou, esto trajo la atención de todos los presentes que giraron su cabeza para ver a Shirou.

-Cuando recibimos la carta de este "Ruler", sentí un tirón en mi prana, mas especifico, en mis sellos, los sentí reaccionar, como si supieran que era esa carta y su contenido, puedo decir que el mensaje es genuino-eso fue todo lo que dijo, las demás se quedaron en silencio al escuchar sus palabras.

-Yo confió en el juicio de onii-chan-dijo Ilya con orgullo, detrás su servant gruño como diciendo "yo también".

-mmm….-fue lo que murmuraba Miyu, Red la miraba interesada.

-Sempai tiene mi confianza-fueron las palabras suaves pero decididas de Sakura las que siguieron, Shirou solo sonrió un poco por la confianza depositada en su persona.

-De acuerdo, iremos, pero algunos deben quedarse aquí para proteger la casa, además de que Mitsuki debe irse a dormir en 15 minutos-explico el pelirrojo, luego de buscar un par de cosas, los cuatro masters salieron de la residencia, Sella y Liz se quedaron a cuidar de la finca con Guini y de paso de ver que la infante siga como debe estar, los demás tomaron un abrigo para marcharse, Shirou tomo el abrigo de su padre donde guardo a dos Castigo y una wakisashi o katana corta, con pantalones negros de combate y botas, Ilya tomo la vestimenta que casi siempre usa, un abrigo morado con sombrero y botas a juego y una falda blanca, Miyu tenía un jean holgado de color azul claro con unas botas marrones y una chaqueta negra encima de su ropa informal, por último Sakura tenía su falda color crema de siempre pero se puso unas botas hasta los talones con un poco de taco y para abrigarla Shirou le había dado una de sus camperas, una que tenia los brazos negros y el cuerpo blanco, durante un largo tiempo la niña estuvo sonrojada…

Los demás servants tomaron su forma espiritual salvo las del chico ya que por alguna razón no podían tomarla, pero no era un problema por la gran cantidad de prana que almacenaba el chico de cabello rojo.

-camino a la iglesia, 23:50 PM-

(Shirou Pov)

Caminamos a paso lento, cada uno de mis circuitos está preparado, cargándose con el prana puro, puedo sentir recorrer cada nervio, musculo y gota de sangre de este cuerpo, puedo sentir como los sellos de comando también reaccionan ante esto y en consecuencia como las chicas, las mujeres que decidieron ayudarme en mi cruzada también sienten la energía que las ata a mi crecer en oleadas, estoy dando tanto prana como pueda pero aun guardando una parte importante por si debo volver a combatir, ya experimente de primera mano lo que es un servant y cuan poderoso es, pero no debo olvidar las enseñanzas del campo de batalla, como responder a tu oponente, no pienso retroceder, esas chicas me protegen, juraron poner sus hojas en mi mano, como podría simplemente mirar como ellas luchan y sangran por mí sin hacer nada…ni en un millón de años permitiré tal mierda…

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la iglesia, ahora que lo pienso debí venir aquí cuando convoque a mis servants para registrarme oficialmente como master, pero por la desconfianza y algo de miedo que me da el sacerdote no lo hice, los recuerdos permanecen frescos en mi mente. Con las manos en mis bolsillos me acerque primero hacia las puertas, una vez puse mi mano en ellas lo sentí, la magia, el prana en su estado latente, cada ráfaga del mismo corriendo libremente en el aire, cada firma mágica de más de varios master junto a sus servants, sabía que la maldita guerra es diferente a las demás pero no esto…

Abrí la puerta con normalidad pero por dentro estaba eufórico, no sabía que pensar en primer lugar, dentro cada una de las largas sillas que daban a una cruz con Cristo crucificado estaban llenas de personas, pero esto no era todo, sino las auras que estaban detrás o al lado muy cerca de ellas, eran los servants en forma astral, si bien son intangibles e indetectables cuando liberan su poder o una parte del mismo, ese mismo escape de magia se puede percibir por aquellos que son muy sensibles a la magia….

Gruñí un poco de molestia y me acerque donde estaban algunos lugares vacíos, cada mirada estaba depositada en nuestro grupo, cada mirada fría y calculadora estaba depositada en nosotros, desde adolescentes hasta adultos de varias nacionalidades, esto es molesto, pero…¿Por qué carajo me siento tan furioso cuando miran hacia las chicas que cuando me ven a mí? ¿Esto son celos? Si es así son una mierda….

-¿Ni-san?-pregunto Ilya mientras tiraba de mi manga, solo le di una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, luego un gesto para que se sentara, pero cuando estaba por tratar de ponerme cómodo las vi, Rin y Luvia, cada una de ellas dándome una mirada de perplejidad y sorpresa ya que no esperaban que sea un maestro en esta guerra. Quería explicarme, en verdad pero el poder se hizo presente, una niebla morada y purpura estaba flotando suavemente sobre nosotros, luego descendió hasta el frente donde se formo un altar de piedra con varias runas antiguas que brillaron en color negro y rojo vino durante unos segundos mientras reconocía a su amo. Se formo un cuerpo y ese cuerpo dio paso a un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años, tenía una túnica blanca con líneas rojas en los hombros, antebrazos con algunas muy dimitas líneas negras, armazones negros como si fueran relámpagos o cuchillas torcidas que van desde sus axilas hasta cubrir sus piernas como si fuera una especie de armadura, en cada eslabón de las cuchillas más runas pero puedo ver que estas son de invocación, con sandalias, encima una capa blanca nívea, anillos de plata y oro en cada uno de sus dedos con tres brazaletes en sus muñecas, su largo cabello blanco caía en cascadas irregulares y parecían ser cuchillas por las formas una encima de la otra, ojos de un dorado enfermizo y malicioso, pero eso no importaba, era su aura, esa magia negra que brotaba de él en oleadas perversas, puedo sentir los demonios que están atados a este hombre…

-[Maestra, como…¿Cómo es posible que un humano, un servant tenga tantos demonios bajo su control?]-fue la pregunta que le hice a mi ama, ella solo se río de esto, luego me reprendió por haberme asustado de estos demonios, no son nada para mi, pueden plantear un desafío al heraldo y campeón de la guerra, pero no suficiente.

-[Muy simple mi campeón, porque ese hombre paso gran parte de su vida subyugando demonios no solo por su poder, por su sabiduría, logro apresarlos en su tesoro, en su fantasma noble…no bajes la guardia mi campeón, te quiero entero y vivo, así, que ni se te ocurra morir…]-puedo sentir la posesividad viniendo de ella junto con la ligera preocupación, solo sonreí ante esto.

-Bienvenidos, masters, sean bienvenidos a la Guerra de los Santos Griales-espera, dijo…las voces indignadas y sobresaltadas no tardaron en llegar, cada una reclamando respuestas a sus muchas preguntas, veo como cada una de mis compañeras tienen los rostros asombrados pero mis servants lo tiene afilado cual cuchillo al rojo vivo ya que están tratando de pensar en cada una de las posibilidades.

-¿A qué estás jugando Ruler?-fue la voz imponente de otro guerrero, este se notaba que por su acento era griego, o italiano, no estoy, muy seguro, su cara está cubierta por un gran casco que tiene múltiples y diminutos agujeros, su piel está expuesta dejando ver las miles de cicatrices que tiene, desde quemaduras hasta cortes, sus muñecas guardados por muñequeras de metal, como si fueran grilletes pero casi al borde de quebrarse por las líneas de fragmentación que tienen, una larga toga o falda de combate con varios eslabones de metal reforzado de color negro, botas/sandalias hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, en su cintura enfundada una larga espada, una gladius normal en el otro lado, este es de seguro otro servant.

-Yo no juego a nada servant Saber, se me fue encomendado por los tres griales el responder solo ante ellos y llevar a cabo sus mandatos, ustedes, los 100 masters han sido elegidos, combatirán por los tres deseos, ahora callad y escuchad mis palabras, puesto que las diré una sola vez-su voz cargada de poder y conocimiento, pero un pisca, estaba cargada de malicia y oscuridad pura, subyugo a esos demonios que tiene, pero también se dejo caer al abismo negro.

-Durante la siguiente semana, se hará un cese al fuego total, ningún master atacara al otro de otra forma serán removidos de la guerra, ahora tienen uno o tal vez más de un servant, pueden invocar más pero para eso necesitan esto- metió su mano en su túnica y saco una bola de cristal que brillaba etéreamente, se podía notar que estaba guardando algo de sumo poder.

-Esto es un orbe de alma, es la manifestación de las almas de los héroes, para obtenerlo deben derrotar a otro servant enemigo o buscarlo, estarán desperdigados por el campo de batalla escondidos al finalizar la semana, pero tengan cuidado, cuando más fuerte sea el alma más protegido estará, será un desafío incluso para los servants, mientras se vence la semana los griales preparan el campo donde batallaran, tienen una semana antes de ser trasportados todos al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la guerra y no regresaran hasta que la misma haya concluido ni tampoco podrán volver para buscar algo así que sean cuidadosos con lo que llevaran, también recibirán otros objetos que los están esperando en sus hogares, este- y saco de nuevo un collar con varias piedras con tallados rúnicos arcanos y muy antiguos, la cuerda era de un tono negro como la noche sin luna.

-Esto es un traslador, cuando no tengan más servants esto se activara y los enviara a un espacio separado donde aguardaran al final de la batalla, y este-saco una pulsera o muñequera negra con varios diamantes incrustados.

-es un cristalium, con esto podrán aumentar las capacidades de sus servants de manera permanente o las suyas mientras dure la guerra, para aumentar sus estadísticas necesitaran anima, son orbes de diferentes colores, cada color representa una estadística y son rojo para fuerza, verde para agilidad, azul para resistencia, blanco para prana y negro para suerte, lo demás quedara como debe ser, ahora sus servants recibirán una penalización a sus estadísticas, ustedes masters deben batallar para elevar las condiciones y habilidades de sus servants o pueden darles su prana para aumentarlas ya sea temporal o permanentemente, por ultimo esto es solo para los masters, deben acercarse a mí para corroborar de que fueron elegidos para cumplir su papel en la guerra, mostradme sus sellos de comando-así, cada master fue mostrando su sellos, cada par de los mismos en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, la mayoría en la mano, pero algunos estaban en los hombros, el cuello, el pecho, inclusive vi algunas chicas que los tenían en los valles de sus senos o en sus culos, algo muy vergonzoso, puedo escuchar varios gruñidos cerca a mí, mejor miro a otro lado, no quiero morir, luego de un rato llego a nosotros, naturalmente cada uno de nuestros servants asumió una postura defensiva, Berseker, Rider y Red se mostraron listos para la batalla, pero las palabras de sus maestras los detuvo, cada una mostro los sellos, Ilya los tenía como un gran conjunto de tatuajes tribales que brillaron en rojo en todo el contorno de su cuerpo, Sakura los tenía en sus manos y Miyu los tenía como un collar en su cuello, ahora llego mi turno, veo como las tres más Luvia y Rin miran expectantes, esperando ansiosas el despliegue de mi prana para mostrar al mundo que soy el master de ocho servants.

Solté un diminuto suspiro para quitarme mi abrigo y mi camisa, mostré cada musculo y todas las horrendas quemaduras en mi pecho seguido de varios cortes irregulares más, escuche como muchos masters jadearon ante esta visión pero todo murió en un silencio sepulcral cuando me di la vuelta y lleve toda mi prana a mi espalda, el resultado inmediato, líneas tras línea de prana y aura negra-rojiza salía desde los contornos de los ocho juegos de los sellos de comando, cada tribal en forma que se unía de manera casi perfecta con lo que representaba cada una de ellas, Rin y Luvia se volvieron pálidas al ver tal despertad de poder puro, los demás masters temblaban ligeramente y más de un servant me vio como una presa a eliminar, era el principal objetivo aquí, mi cabeza tenía el mayor precio, maravilloso, tiempo para batallar y masacrar, para demostrar que puedo y seré el amo de del campo de la batalla, que soy el Campeón de la Guerra…

-[Prepárate mi Campeón, este servant no te está viendo con buenos ojos, de seguro lucharas ahora, adelante, muéstrame y muéstrales a cada uno de los presentes aquí que te mereces el titulo que te di, tráeme la cabeza de este servant cuya arrogancia por los demonios que ha dominado, baña tu hoja en su sangre para saciarme, satisfáceme mi Campeón]- fue la orden de mi ama, su voz cargada con la anticipación de lo que haría para ella, el tono seductor y lleno de lujuria cuando me ordeno satisfacerla, una sonrisa depredadora se hizo cargo de mis facciones.

-Ocho….ocho servants, tu…. ¿Convocaste a ocho servants?- fuel a respuesta dudosa del servant Ruler, sus manos estaban temblando salvajemente, sus ojos retorcidos en la locura casi a punto de caer en la horrenda demencia, esto me da un poco de risa.

-Sí, yo fui quien las convoco, sin catalizadores, solo con mi propio poder-esta afirmación trajo el augurio y el pandemónium en toda la sala, me llamaron un tramposo, exigieron saber mi identidad, a que casa, familia o clan pertenecía, me llamaron un aberración e incluso algunos se levantaron en armas listos para atacar, todas mis servants reaccionaron en consecuencia, formaron un circulo a mi alrededor, sus armas respondieron al deseo de sus amas, Saber al frente, el viento huracanado haciendo que su vestido se moviera con violencia, juntándose en sus manos listo para ser liberado, Nero a mi derecha, su hoja serpentina con las venas negras siendo llenadas por la lava y soltando una especie de rugido bajo de advertencia, Alter a mi izquierda, su hoja se deforma en una forma irregular y constantemente cambiante, una masa negra que de vez en cuando suelta rayos rojos sanguinarios, Berseker un paso detrás de Nero, tajos en el concepto del espacio tiempo liberaron cadenas de oro puro que bailaban amenazadoramente a su alrededor, su sonrisa la de un psicópata asesino deseoso de dejar una montaña de cadáveres detrás, Lancer un paso detrás de Alter, su escudo en alto, su lanza refleja las intenciones tanto de ella como de su dueña, lista para la larga batalla por venir, Archer aun sentada con su botella de vino, en serio, bebe siempre de la misma, o tiene una cantidad infinitas de ella donde sea que las guarda, no estoy seguro de verdad, pero su flojera era una treta, veo como sus ojos afilados como una katana escanean todo a su alrededor, todo lo que la rodea con un ojo de halcón, mira cada posibilidad pero su arrogancia esta a flote, una provocación hacia los demás para caer en la trampa de la reina, no muestra ninguna de sus armas, pero el poder que deja libre es suficiente para que muchos servants cambien su posición de ofensiva a defensiva contra nosotros, Morgana trazo un largo en intrincado sello o glifo mágico a nuestros pies, puedo sentir como el poder inunda cada célula y nervio, como se adhiere a mis músculos y huesos reforzándolos a más allá de los limites humanos, gracias Morgana, porque será necesario en lo que hare.

-¿Cómo osas jugar con el sistema sagrado que es El Santo Grial? ¿Cómo osas imponer tus reglas en esta batalla bendita por el artefacto de Dios? Responde por tus trasgresiones ahora mismo-fue la voz gutural y malvada que ordeno mi respuesta, muchos me miraban expectantes, esperando una respuesta, mis compañeras estaba a punto de intervenir cuando las interrumpí.

-Artefacto de Dios, santo….en verdad eres un imbécil, ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¿Qué acaso no puedo verlo nadie? Están tan segados por la codicia, la avaricia y el orgullo de que su nombre se convierta en una leyenda para ir a por algo que es todo menos santo, dime servant ¿Acaso algo que se alimenta de las almas, de la desesperación, del odio y la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla puede considerarse sagrado, donde mierda se vio eso?-le interrogue no con odio, sino todo lo contrario, con el frío de una tumba, el silencio era implacable, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mis palabras se quedaron guardadas en sus mentes desde este noche hasta el final, pero el idiota delante de mi solo se río con locura y rabia apenas contenida.

-Tú eres el único ciego aquí, tu sacrificio pondrá en regla a los demás master, este es el pago por vuestro pecado-sentencio, mis servants estaban a punto de actuar pero para su sorpresa fue Archer quien las detuvo, las cadenas de Berseker ahora le obedecían, se abrazaron a sus pechos y cinturas reteniéndolas, todas se giraron llenas de odio e intenciones asesinas para la rubia de ojos como la sangre….

-¡ARCHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!-fue el rugido del león furioso de Saber que resonó en toda la iglesia, las demás tenían un resplandor que solo prometía el sufrimiento eterno por tal desacato.

-Ohhh pequeño cachorro de león, eres muy joven para intentar rugir ante la reina, pero esto no es mi idea, fue cosa de nuestro master…-esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de todos, en especial de ellas, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas, con un giro tan rápido del que no me di cuenta se me quedaron mirando fijamente exigiendo una respuesta inmediata por tal curso de acción.

-Así es, dijo y cito, estoy seguro que Ruler o alguien más exigirá respuestas, en el peor de los casos, combatirá y tratara de reclamar los sellos, confió en ustedes, pero ustedes no confían en mí, no creen que soy capaz de defenderme ni protegerme, ni mucho menos combatir, por esta razón te pido que las detengas y me permitas demostrar lo que puedo hacer como master, magus y guerrero, considéralo..Un entretenimiento para la reina, esas fueron sus palabras-Dijo con aburrimiento pero todavía una pisca muy diminuta de interés por el tan ansiado combate entre master y servant.

-Pretor, esto es una locura, ir contra un servant, es un suicidio, incluso contra el más débil, es solo una sentencia de muerte-Fue la voz molesta y muy preocupada de Nero la que asalto en primer lugar.

-Así es, no tienes oportunidad contra un servant, y más contra aquel que gobierna a todos los demás en la guerra-dijo Lancer mientras que con desesperación trataba de romper sus cadenas, aunque sus intentos eran inútiles.

-Libéranos y lucharemos por ti, para eso nos llamaste-dijo Alter.

-Shirou, podemos encargarnos de esto, solo libéranos-dijo, ordeno y en lo bajo suplico Saber, Morgana no dijo nada pero en verdad estaba asustada, iba a responder a sus cuestionamientos cuando escuche de nuevo la voz molesta y ronca de Ruler.

-Tú, un mero humano, enfrentarme, y que ansia derrotarme. No, eso es solo un chiste, no podrás ni durar…..-pero su voz cayo cuando llame al Time Alter.

 _Time Alter, Doble Accel._

Aparecí delante de Ruler a unos centímetros y en el momento en que reacciono se convirtió en esa niebla demoniaca para retirarse pero no conto con que el filo de Izanagi rozara su rostro extrayendo un hilillo de sangre, me puse en guardia esperando, se mostro de nuevo frente al altar con la mano en la cara sintiendo el liquido de la vida correr libremente por la pequeña pero profunda herida, su cara una mueca de desprecio y asco, en la mía, una sonrisa depredadora listo para la danza macabra del acero negro….

-Grábate mis palabras servant, todo lo que sangra se puede matar…-y mi voz callo, con renovada velocidad me lance hacia él, solo los ojos más entrenados podrían seguirme la pista, pero así como me acerque vi una gran sombra que se dirigía con el único objetivo de aplastarme.

(Normal Pov)

 _(reproduciendo One For The Money de Escape The Fate)_

Ruler empezó a cacarear de locura, los gritos de las mujeres que vivían con el chico de cabello rojo no se hizo esperar, incluso Rin y Luvia dieron un alarido de desesperación e incredulidad cuando vieron como un enorme club de masa negra con pinchos que portaba una gigantesca sombra que se formo de la nada apareció delante de Ruler para eliminar a Shirou, por la energía y las intenciones asesinas supieron que era lo mismo con lo que Shirou había hecho un contrato, eso era un demonio.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías hacerle frente a un servant? No me hagas reír mocoso, no duraste ni 5 segundos contra mí-su voz era un cacareo profundo y molesto, las servants del chico se llenaron de la furia primitiva, el odio en su estado latente, los dientes apretados, las manos en puños tan fuertes que se extrajeron su propia sangre, los ojos afilados, las armas en su apogeo, un paso de liberarse de las ataduras de su compañera, pero algo las hizo detenerse en seco en sus lugares, en el cielo, cayendo en silencio, suavidad pero llenas del legado de su amo, regalo de su maestra, ahí estaban cayendo sin ser interrumpidas por nada, plumas negras como el abismo, de ellas brotando una esencia negruzca y gris, como polvo y cenizas, delante de ellos, parado sobre las manos extendidas de la Virgen María estaba el chico de cabello de fuego, alas de ángel caído, extendidas en toda su gloria, cada pluma estaba brillando bajo la luz que entraba de las ventanas del el gran astro nocturno como si fueran cubiertos por un velo que aumentaba en creces su belleza misteriosa y letal, el abrigo de su padre demostraba el titulo infame que había heredado del mismo en el momento en que se lo puso por primera vez. Los ojos dorados acerados como las más frías y letales cuchillas capaces de segar un millar de almas, en su mano derecha la hoja que representa a su padre fallecido, aquella que trae la muerte y el caos, Izanagi con su miasma, una promesa silenciosa de su único deseo, el genocidio, y en su mano izquierda su fiel compañera en cualquier combate, Castigo.

-[Gracias maestra por el Vuelo de las Sombras, le daré buen uso, lo juro por mis hojas]-dijo solemnemente a Guerra, esta se río y espero con renovado jubilo la tan ansiada lucha entre el master y el servant.

-[De nada mi Campeón, ahora, menos charla, más batalla]-fue la urgencia en su voz lo que lo hizo reaccionar, con velocidad cual bala que busca la vida de su presa se abalanzo sin miedo sobre la gran sombra que era el demonio convocado de Ruler, tomo forma más específica, un gran caballero negro, pinchos en los hombros y en las manos, dedos como garras, su maza era un lucero del alba listo para reducirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta, pero Shirou era mucho más rápido y podía fácilmente esquivar los intentos para reducirlo a nada, detrás de él se podía escuchar a las mujeres que venían acompañándolo gritando su nombre en la absoluta preocupación por su seguridad, más no mostro reacción alguna salvo un ligero vistazo hacia ellas y una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlas.

Se arrojo hacia atrás y extendió su mano con Castigo para empezar una balacera, las balas pegaba contra la armadura del demonio y apenas hacían algo, así que decidió que debía quitársela primero, Castigo desapareció y su mano desnuda fue rodeada por su aura roja, el prana manifestándose en demasía como una cascada que estaba contenida, una explosión de poder tuvo nacimiento.

 _Trace On_

 _Rain of Swords_

Sobre el chico se mostraron en relámpagos y partículas rojas como si millares de rubíes fueran machacados hasta ser reducidas al polvo, un segundo basto para que tomaran la forma completa de armas, había unas 45 armas blancas de todo tipo, eran normales, pero algo las diferenciaba de las demás, las venas rojas que surcaban sus cuerpos y la estática roja carmesí que brotaba de ellas cada pocos segundos, estaban cargadas en su totalidad con todo el prana que se podían almacenar sin explotar, una sola unidad de prana y estallarían cual granada mesclada con napalm y c4.

* _chasquido de dedos*_

Y todas las armas volaron hacia el gigante, algunas rebotaban pero se doblaban en el aire para volver a intentar empalarlo y apuñalarlo, cuando cada una de ellas se calvo en su armadura o rasgaduras.

 _Sacrifice_

Cada una estallo en una explosión de prana y metralla, una gran nube de polvo y suciedad sacudió el interior de la iglesia, cada master y servant esperando el resultado, luego un poderoso movimiento corto por la mitad toda la nube, el lucero del alba manchado en sangre oscura, casi negra, la sangre de su señor, ahí estaba, el gigante con los restos de su armadura una vez intimidante ahora trozos de metal chamuscado y algunos incrustados en su carne dejando libre su sangre para que corriera por sus heridas frescas, delante del estaba el hechicero mirando su obra, cada par de ojo desorbitando en el espectáculo aberrante, veían la carne abierta y sangrar sin ningún pudor, el olor a carne quemada inundo el aire y lo impregno con su aberrante fragancia, de la nada el magus de cabello rojo se puso en un postura de kendo tradicional, cerró los ojos e imagino el poder, el legado del clan Emiya despertando, su cresta despertó y se mostro en todo su esplendor, el tribal del reloj siendo rodeado por el prana y el miasma negruzco, una técnica iba a mostrarse al mundo, se arrojo sobre su oponente con el cuerpo reforzado tres veces y el tiempo acelerado en dos.

 _Time Alter: Eye of Storm_

El chico vio como de nuevo el club enorme estaba sobre su cabeza pero cuando la última de las letras del hechizo fue cantada en su mente todo reacciono en consecuencia, todo parecía distorsionado, casi borroso, pero sin duda alguna, todo era muy lento, tan lento que no parecía que se estuviera moviendo, aprovechando esto dio múltiples tajos en el cuerpo de su oponente, cada dedo fue cortado, la muñeca destrozada y empalada, el pecho con varios tajos quedando la forma de una estrella, la garganta abierta de lado a lado, los hombros apuñalados con varios agujeros, ambos ojos cortados limpiamente, el estomago desgarrado desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre, el otro brazo separado del cuerpo, un gran corte vertical desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta la cintura, todo, en 7 segundos, 7 segundos en donde el chico uso el 20% de su poder, luego se alejo y retiro su técnica para demostrarla al mundo, exponiendo su macabro arte, su oponente, una vez indemne y letal, ahora reducido a un mero cadáver irreconocible, su amo y convocador miro como si estuviera viendo una pesadilla, uno de sus demonios más fuertes, el Rey Belial, reducido a la nada en solo segundos, y su oponente ni cansado se veía, ni siquiera estaba agitado, solo se quedo quieto a varios metros lejos y con un simpe movimiento quito la sangre de su hoja.

-Uno menos, 71 demonios más para ir, ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto con petulancia y algo de aburrimiento el chico, a Ruler solo le temblaron una de las cejas y sus manos, luego círculos rituales aparecieron debajo de él y flotando delante de sus manos, con voz demacrada y gutural respondió.

-No te creas mucho mocoso, mis demonios no son lo único que puedo traer, ellos también controlan a legiones enteras de los suyos, veamos cómo te va contra un ejército-dicho eso del suelo se alzaron dos puertas unidas, eran de un tono morado oscuro con cientos de rostros en agonía y monstruosos, los picaportes de un rojo sangre, cadenas negras la protegían y en la madera tallada una estrella de David en alquitrán o algo similar al petróleo, golpes poderosos se escucharon desde su interior, el chico solo arqueo una ceja, no dejándose llevar por el miedo, en cambio los demás master estaban temblando ligeramente y sus servants en guardia por si Ruler también los atacaría en algún momento de la noche, de repente las puertas se abrieron, no había nada más que oscuridad, y el silencio de la cripta le siguió.

Silencio

Silencio

De golpe el sonido de los chillidos de miles de animales irreconocibles se escucho, muchos de los presentes se taparon los oídos y vieron como cientos de pequeñas formas surcaban el aire, eran como murciélagos de cuatro alas con la cola de una raya con varias púas rojas, cuatro a seis ojos y tres hileras de diminutos colmillos, eran feroces depredadores, era una legión de demonios menores, las parvadas oscuras volaban en un circulo sobre cada ser presente en la iglesia, cada master se quedo mirando con miedo y algunos buscaron refugio debajo de sus servants, otros, los más valientes pero aun temerosos prepararon sus hechizos, cada criatura rodeaba en un circulo de maldad y poder oscuro sobre el chico de rojo, luego las diminutas bestias cuyos números eran centenares pero menos de mil volaron todas hacia lo más alto para después descender con locura en picada contra el magus, este levanto la mirada, ni un ápice de preocupación o miedo en su rostro, inmóvil como estatua espero y su aura se formo volviendo a la vida envolviéndolo como un manto que se movía y bailaba sobre su persona, su poder estaba listo para la orden a recibir.

 _Time Alter: Ravages of Time_

La visión del chico se torno rojo, todos y todo se quedo quieto cual estatua, el tiempo se detuvo, solo 6 segundos en los que forzó su cuerpo a limites horribles, los pulmones tratando de satisfacer la alta demanda de oxigeno, el corazón tratando de soportar la presión y bombear toda la adrenalina a cada nervio de su cuerpo, los huesos resistiendo la fuerza de todo el peso por el cual eran sometidos con furia ciega, el cerebro tratando de apagarse y tratar sus heridas, solo su espíritu tenia la última palabra, casi al borde de la ruptura total, para obtener la victoria. 

-¡Shirou/Master!-gritaron todas las conocidas del magus Emiya, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su objetivo, las bestias de repente explotaron dejando caer sobre su víctima carne, vísceras, restos de hueso, nervios, materia cerebral, cartílagos, pedazos de órganos, pero más que nada, sangre, sangre fresca recién derramada, lloviendo sobre el magus.

-¿Cómo, cómo es posible? Había unos 300 carroñeros ahí y los mataste a todos…. ¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto dudoso y algo temeroso Ruler.

-Yo seré tu perdición esta noche, Rey Salomón-dijo con la voz fría y carente de emociones Shirou, su oponente al escuchar su nombre abrió con fuerza y miedo evidente al ver cómo sin nada de esfuerzo descubrieron su nombre.

-Tú sabes…-pero no pudo seguir ya que el "chico" lo hizo callar.

-Eso no importa, pero ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer contra mí? Patético, muy patético-esa fue la sentencia absoluta del chico, cada master se vio sorprendido y horrorizado bajo las palabras del chico, haciéndole frente a un servant sin ayuda alguna, solo de su poder y magia, sobreviviendo y provocándolo para más, cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados, muchos pensaban que debían matarlo cuanto antes, otros que debían buscar su favor y ayuda para conseguir una oportunidad más o menos solida de la victoria en esta guerra, las servants del chico se vieron maravilladas de todas las habilidades que demostró su master en apenas una hora de combate, era poderoso, podía luchar a su lado sin ningún impedimento. Incluso se vieron algo culpables al darse cuenta que no confiaban del todo en el. Pero ahora que saben que este cumple su palabra se encontraron con nuevos sentimientos, la lealtad hacia su persona así como el respeto creció en demasía.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Estaba siendo indulgente pero parece que debo aplastarte para demostrarte cuál es tu error-Con la voz mucho más oscura y varios tatuajes negros bailando en su piel, Ruler canto y millares de soldados de sombra y huesos se formaron, sus brazos largos y cargando espadas o espadones, uno que otro capitán con su grupo a comandar, cinco tenientes, mucho más grandes que sus congéneres y armados con un hacha de batalla y una armadura mucho más voluminosa que los demás, estos rugieron y cada uno de los soldados que podían ser unos 500, pero el magus no temió, no, no vacilo, sus reservas estallaron en el poder puro sin adulterar, toda su aura salió, lo superaban en cantidad en 50 o 100 a uno pero eso era todo, eran creaciones de prana, familiares, encarnaciones de los deseos bajos de los humanos, nada más, no eran nada especial.

- _Ven y muéstrate en toda tu gloria carmesí, Scarlet-_ pensó el chico, su aura se mostro formándose delante de él, su fiel creación, representación de su odio y sed de sangre cuando los homúnculos de los Einzbern amenazaron a su hermana, el caballero bestial se mostro en todo su esplendor, se dio la vuelta y se inclino con sumo respeto ante su amo, su creador, su rey, Shirou movió la mano derecha en un gesto y dos empuñaduras salieron de la tierra, Scar las tomo y saco dos espadas largas, de borde dentado y aserrado, de cuerpo negro y guardia, una gema roja en el centro, estas eran hojas de sangre creadas hace apenas medio año, forjadas con obsidiana y la sangre de Shirou, una vez creadas fueron "trazadas" por su creador para ser destruidas inmediatamente después, podrían manifestar y manipular el aura a voluntad, de 1,30 metros de largo de doble filo eran las principales armas de Scar.

-Ve-esa simple palabra fue todo, el demonio de rojo se agacho para soltar un enorme rugido, era similar al de Heracles, pero no tan cargado con ese deseo de matar, su aura volaba como un poderoso y colérico vendaval, cargo contra el pequeño ejército con ambas hojas en alto, dos tajos y la primera fila de unos 75 demonios fue cortada limpiamente por la mitad gracias a la extensión del aura que le dio varios metros más de largo y aumento en gran medida el filo a costa de la vida útil de las cuchillas, Shirou cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido pero rápidamente se dejo tragar por el instinto en su interior, ansiaba la batalla, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, la necesitaba, era una parte de su alma, con una sonrisa depredadora se arrojo hacia adelante y salto con una gran cantidad de refuerzo en ambas piernas, estaba a unos 15 metros en el aire, los circuitos se veían en sus piernas trazando y trayendo al mundo el prana de su amo, estaba cayendo con velocidad vertiginosa, pensaba matar o detener a la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos, estaba a poco metros de tocar el suelo, una sonrisa deseosa de ver la sangre correr y pintar todo de rojo se apodero de él.

 _Trace On_

 _Cementery of Swords_

Pensó, en cuando toco el suelo, al instante este tembló durante un segundo, luego, claymores, espadas, alabardas, lanzas, picas, espadones, katanas, puñales brotaron de la tierra como si fueran colmillos empalando, cercenando, y desgarrando a muchos de los soldados presentes, ¼ del ejercito fue aniquilado, solo los más fuertes o los que tuvieron mucha suerte salieron ilesos o con heridas menores, los demás guerreros oscuros murieron y convirtiéndose en polvo y ceniza, se irguió lentamente como si la gran cantidad de enemigos aun presentes fueran nada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con cuidado y en sumo silencio, cada uno presente mirando extrañado.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA MOCOSO, MATENLOOOO!-rugió Salomón, los demonios que estaban lejos de Scar se arrojaron sobre el chico, pero este está imperturbable, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, mucho más consciente de su entorno y poder latente sobre las armas.

 _Spiral Sword_

 _Sword Dancing_

Esas dos técnicas se mostraron en su esplendor y majestuosidad, primero su aura se puso más violenta durante unos segundos y formo 5 espadas largas de doble filo y 5 katanas también de doble filo, luego de manifestarse empezaron a bailar alrededor de su amo, pero esta era una danza de acero letal, cada movimiento, cada coreografía cortaba en partes cada uno de los atacantes, bloqueando y protegiendo cada flanco posible, izquierda, derecha, delante, detrás, por arriba, no había un lugar que no respaldaran, rápidamente sus filos de plata y gris se volvieron rojos, su amo siguió caminando, una vez en frente de la puerta de la entrada apunto con su dedo hacia ella, todas sus armas invocadas volaron y cortaron en trozos la misma que cayó como nada y salió en una carrera fuera a la gran plaza que estaba delante del edificio, aquí podría pelear con todo lo que tenia, el eco de las pisadas no se hizo esperar, cada master presente quería, necesitaba averiguar que tanto era su poder y como derrotarle en consecuencia, los servants, en especial aquellos que se forjaron en la guerra y la batalla deseaban en su interior combatir contra el master de cabello rojo… Shirou se detuvo en medio de la plaza, alzo ambas manos e Izanagi se mostro con Castigo, Scar se mostro detrás de su persona, espaldas pegadas, arma en mano, listos para combatir, sangrar, sufrir….

Y vencer…

- _Reproduciendo Ignition de TobyMac-_

-[¿Lista Scar?]-pregunto el chico.

-[Si, mi amo]-fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Ambos esperaron y vieron como cada soldado corrió hacia ellos para matarlos, pero a solo dos pasos reaccionaron, las cuchillas volaban y danzaban en la noche eterna de sangre y oscuridad, el astro rey mirando expectante cual emperador ve a los gladiadores en el Coliseo, las chispas volaban con la sangre por igual, metal contra metal se volvió la sinfonía que rompía el silencio de la noche.

 _Spiral Sword_

Otras 8 espadas se mostraron, estas eran proyecciones de puro prana, el crepitante rayo rojo surcaba por ellas de manera peligrosa, Shirou se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos con Scar detrás, las ocho armas se movieron delante para girar cual taladro estrellado, la carne cortada en trozos no se hizo esperar, se detuvo a unos 10 metros rodeado de enemigos, llamo a su cresta, su cuerpo se volvió mucho más ligero, mucho más veloz, el triple acell en verdad era asombroso pero perjudicador, aplastaba literalmente el cuerpo pero no importaba, balanceaba su hoja y disparaba a diestra y siniestra siendo ayudado por su familiar, los cuerpos volaban de aquí para allá, se deslizo debajo de las dos hachas de combate mientras que pasaron a milímetros de su cara, Scar salto para decapitar a sus enemigos, en el suelo Shirou giro sobre sí mismo como un bailarín de breackdance con unas 4 cimatarras girando consigo, en el aire Scar balanceo sus dos espadas pero estas estaban ya muy maltratadas por todas las anteriores muertes que sembraron, solo aguantaron dos cogotes más para romperse, pero esto no detuvo a su señora, no, cayó encima de uno de ellos para insertar los dedos/garras en las cuencas de los ojos, con fuerza y sin remordimiento tiro de los mismo para extraer los ojos, lo alzo sobre sí misma y con fuerza lo partió a la mitad, tomo su alabarda caída y la hizo girar para cercenar a más guerreros, Shirou dejo de girar para levantarse con dos Castigos en las manos, apunto y descargo balas oscuras alimentadas por la esencia de su otro familiar Bas, las balas al ser tan pesadas y densas por el prana puro atravesaban varios oponentes para estallar después del cuarto o quinto al que le hacían un nuevo agujero, corrió y salto un poco para dispararle en la frente a uno de los más pequeños, mientras caía lo piso en el pecho y con la fuerza para usarlo como tabla, su aura se lleno en las armas de fuego en sus dos manos, sonrío ante lo que haría.

 _Dance Lead_

La balacera no se hizo esperar, eran mucho más rápido que las ametralladoras y fusiles de combate, cientos de balas, con el sonido de los casquillos cayendo y rebotando en el piso, la carne siendo traspasada sin ningún pudor ni remordimiento se escucho, esto sumado a los certeros y veloces giros que daba sobre su tabla, era un remolino de plomo y pólvora indomable y letal, más que nada letal, pero justo en frente esta uno de los generales, este tiro para atrás ambas manos con el gran hacha negra y dentada, luego la trajo hacia delante, hacia el magus y la incrusto con furia en el suelo creando varios cortes y cráteres por culpa del peso y la fuerza aplicada, pero Shirou vio esto para saltar segundos antes, cayó en el mango del hacha y como lo había hecho en su paraíso con su ama esa primera vez que la vio corrió por el mismo para saltar justo sobre la cara, se puso encima del casco cornudo del general, llamo a su cadena sin nombre para clavarlas con furia y odio en los dos brazos, ahora el general era una montura que con cada movimiento se lastimaba mucho peor, con cada movimiento de su cadena rojo sangre Shirou hacia que este general golpeara, aplastara, cortara y mutilara a todo aquel que estaba delante de su camino, Scar giraba como un tornado, esto sumado al largo de la alabarda con una parte como hacha más la punta afilada era una combinación letal, girando a varios ángulos cortaba piernas, pies, cinturas, cuerpos, toros, brazos y armas, cabezas, todo de manera limpia y precisamente letal, la sangre era como la tinta y todo lo demás el lienzo donde esta macabra artista pintaba su aberrante arte…

-Tch, parece que necesitas más que eso, bien, vengan aquí Halphas, Malphas, Marchosias, Phenex…-fue la voz del servant que resonó en la oscuridad, que estaba en lo alto mirando abrumado por el poder de batalla del master, en su espalda cuatro alas negras de oscuridad pura que a diferencia de Shirou donde las de él eran como las de un ángel caído las de Salomón eran como las de dragón, cuando recito esos nombres cuatro secciones de sus sombras se separaron y se comenzaron a retorcer para dar paso a cuatro figuras, las dos primeras eran idénticas, dos enormes cuervos con las plumas con un brillo etéreo con cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre, los picos con colmillos diminutos pero letales, garras de obsidiana o algo similar, la tercera tomo la figura de un lobo con alas de ángel negro, cola de serpiente/dragón y aliento de fuego constante, la ultima se mostro como un gran pájaro real, tres largas plumas como el largo de sus alas de fuego negro/rojo en su cola, estos cuatro demonios se mostraron delante de Ruler esperando su comando.

-Vayan mis siervos, mátenlos y tráiganme sus restos, se unirán a mi ejercito-dicho esto, las cuatro criaturas se arrojaron con todo el poder que poseían, Marchosias se adelanto primero, abrió su boca y expulso un gran cono de lava fundida contra Shirou, este lo vio y salto del camino para ver como su "montura" era consumida y reducida a la nada junto a otros 60 soldados oscuros, se dio la vuelta y convoco un masivo espadón que uso como escudo para detener la carga de Marchosias pero el espadón no estaba reforzado así que lentamente estaba siendo devorada por la lava del demonio lobo, así que tuvo que saltar para atrás y esquivar la caída en picada de Malphas, ambos demonios se pusieron uno junto al otro y miraron fijamente a Shirou como si le estuvieran diciendo que no tenia posibilidad alguna, su oponente solo sonrió y estiro su mano para hacer un gesto de "ven aquí".

 _-Reproduciendo Survivor de Zebrahead-_

Por otro lado Scar se deshizo de su _arma_ para usar toda la velocidad que tenía en su repertorio para así esquivar las garras y picos de Halphas y Phenex, rodando y saltando, pero fue detenida y elevada hacia el cielo en una finta de los dos demonios voladores, fue capturada en el pico ardiente de Phenex y llevada a lo alto para luego ser soltada, mientras caía era golpeada por las garras y los picos como si quisieran desgarrarla, esto duro unos 10 segundos, en esos segundos su cuerpo fue mutilado y desgarrado, cayó con un sonoro crack dejando un enorme cráter en su lugar con una nube de polvo y tierra encima, los dos demonios se quedaron volando perezosamente encima pero casi pierden la concentración cuando escucharon un enorme rugido que hizo temblar la tierra durante dos segundos y aparto toda la nube de polvo y cada guerrero convocado cercano que quiso tirarse sobre su cuerpo, vieron a otro demonio, uno artificial, vieron a Scar con su armadura destrozada y le faltaba su brazo derecho pero su aura actuó de inmediato, se arremolino en cada herida de corte y desgarro que tenia encima, su aura de sangre y miasma negro carmesí cubrió las heridas para cerrarlas, impidiendo que perdiera prana, luego empezó a sanarse, 5 segundos y había recuperado su brazo pero este era mucho más pequeño que el otro aunque tenía largas cuchillas con diminutos dientes como dedos de unos 20 cm, sus piernas eran un poco más musculosas para el combate de alta velocidad todo su cuerpo s e ajusto al combate, una vez terminada su "trasformación" se abalanzo sobre Halphas estrellándose de lleno en su pecho y golpeándolo repetidamente con su brazo para darle un poderoso puñetazo que se estrello contra unos 30 guerreros oscuros, luego sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Phenex pero este lo vio y se movió a un lado esquivándola por unos milímetros, Scar siguió de largo para caer sobre una horda de demonios menores y con la furia de un millar de fieras los desgarro y asesino sin piedad alguna, al final en un río de sangre y carne desgarrada se agacho para mostrar un nuevo cambio, espadas de aura roja, katanas, nodachis, espadas largas y cortas de doble filo, wakisashis, dagas, gladius y puñales levitaban en su espalda como alas de acero carmesí, estas reunían el aura en esa parte de su cuerpo espectral dándole una mayor velocidad al cortar el aire, con el triple de velocidad se estrello contra Phenex y lo hizo girar en el aire, se tiro sobre su lomo y agarro de donde nacían sus alas y tiro con toda su fuerza, arranco las alas con un sonido estridente y asqueroso, el gemido, chillido de agonía pura no se hizo esperar, aun en el aire Scar no se detuvo ya que lo puso enfrente para recibir el pico de Halphas que apuñalo y traspaso todo el torso de su compañero en menos de un segundo partiéndolo en dos, con cadenas de aura Scar se enrollo en el otro demonio y fue arrastrada varios metros.

Pero empalo su garra izquierda junto a cada "pluma de sus alas" en el suelo y tiro con el otro brazo que tenia las cadenas, el resultado, Halphas cayó con un ruido estridente al suelo y ahí se quedo bobo unos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho Scar para arrojarse en su pecho y empezar a cortar y golpear, en un vano intento de tirarla de sí mismo, el demonio tomo vuelo pero no conto conque Scar lo apuñalara con fuerza para agarrase aplastando y cortando en dos uno de sus pulmones, el vuelo era muy torpe y lento a comparación de antes, cada golpe traspasaba y dejaba ver la carne interna de Phenex que inútilmente trataba de liberarse de su agonizante martirio…

Más no lo consiguió, con ambas manos a unos 30 metros del suelo Scar traspaso toda la caja torácica de Phenex para saltar aun con sus armas dentro del demonio enemigo y con un poderoso tirón lo desgarro en dos, los huesos se separaron y quebraron en partes, la bilis, la sangre, todo llovió debajo en un tono negro, el demonio Phenex fue derrotado por un demonio artificial, una encarnación del odio y la rabia, Scar cayó al suelo con un estridente sonido dejando un cráter de unos 10 metros de profundidad y 6 de ancho aun con las partes de su enemigo caído, todas sus plumas teñidas de negro alquitrán, como toque enfermizo golpeo las partes de su oponente muerto como si fueran guantes de boxeo para tirarse sin piedad a los demás enemigos que ahora estaban algo asustados y torpes por la derrota de dos de sus líderes, no duraron demasiado, eran los sacos de práctica del familiar del magus Emiya.

Cada master estaba a lo lejos en diferentes ubicaciones, mirando la atroz batalla, no, esto no era una batalla, una batalla era donde guerreros luchaban mostrando sus habilidades en el extenso arte que es el combate, esto era un genocidio, solo dos criaturas estaban luchando contra todo un ejército, y lo estaban destrozando sin piedad alguna….

- _Reproduciendo Deadlock de Anihilator-_

Shirou de nuevo usaba las habilidades de sus oponentes en su contra, con el aliento del lava de Marchosias quemaba y eliminaba a los demás guerreros oscuros que intentaban acercársele por detrás o que buscaban un momento para eliminarlo mientras que al esquivar las zambullidas en picada desde el cielo de la noche de parte de Malphas con esa velocidad desgarraba a los demás, así estuvo limpiando el campo convirtiéndolo en un cementerio lleno de cadáveres, se deslizo por el suelo para esquivar al gran lobo que salto sobre él y mientras se deslizaba con Izanagi corto su cola y la tomo cual látigo, lo lleno de prana y vio como venas rojas se formaban en su nueva arma llena del poder de la serpiente demoniaca, al estar detrás de Marchosisas le dio la oportunidad de darle un par de golpes con el alcance del látigo pero luego de unos tres golpes venenosos que dejaron la marca de los colmillos que lograron traspasar su carne se arrojo al otro lado para volver a lanzar su aliento destructor, Shirou vio esto y salto lo más alto que pudo y convoco sus alas negras para esquivar a Malphas que intento devorarlo de un solo bocado, mientras caía deposito más prana en su cresta mágica para volver a ralentizar el tiempo durante unos segundos, con el tiempo detenido convoco dos Castigos en ambas manos y empezó a disparar contra el enorme cuervo pero también detuvo el tiempo de las balas y estas se acumularon en gran cantidad, llegaron a ser unas 75 balas cargadas con el poder de Bas, volvió el tiempo a la normalidad y vio como el muro de plomo demoniaco se estrello sin piedad en el cuerpo de Malphas, las primeras balas golpearon e hicieron retumbar su carne dejándola suave y débil, los siguientes hicieron tajos y dejaron la carne expuesta mientras que los últimos por la enorme fuerza y retroceso de las armas lo apuñalaron dejándolo como un colador y tirado en el suelo desangrándose, mientras tanto Marchosias aprovecho para cargar contra el magus y lo arrojo al suelo e intento devorarlo a mordiscos pero la Devoracaos se lo impedía, a pesar de su fuerza Marchosias no era demasiado grande y pesado a diferencia de Cerberos, esto le permitió a Shirou balancear el peso a su favor y arrojar fuera de sí al lobo alado, con un respiro tomo sus cadenas y las incrusto en el torso de su enemigo para balancearlo en poderosos giros para aplastar a los demás enemigos que tenía delante, barridos con una bola de demolición y cuchillas feroces eran una mezcla fatal, aparto en cinco barridos a 80 enemigos y aplasto al lobo contra su compañero desangrado dejándolo como pulpa, luego su aura se manifestó de nuevo.

-Fue divertido, pero ya me aburrí de ti, desaparece-dijo con la voz calma y fría, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

 _Spiral Sword_

20 hojas cargadas de prana y aura flotaban varios metros arriba del lobo caído, su reflejo mostraba el filo de la muerte inminente.

*chasquido de dedos*

No tardo en ser empalado en cada parte de su cuerpo magullado, las alas cortadas limpiamente, sus patas cercenadas, el hocico traspasado y arrancado, la cabeza con varias hojas saliendo por su cuello dejando fluir la sangre libremente, la escena era aberrante, digna de un verdadero monstruo.

-Ahora es su turno-el restante ejercito en un intento desesperado cargo con todo lo que le quedaba.

-muy predecible, patético-fue su sentencia final, levanto la mano hacia el cielo.

 _Rain Sword_

50 armas se manifestaron sobre sus cabezas, luego bajo la mano hasta quedar arrodillado provocando que las armas flotantes caigan en velocidades de mach 1, una sonrisa en su rostro de cazador y guerrero sangriento…

 _Cementery of Sword_

Cuando las armas llovieron del cielo otras 50 salieron de la tierra, ningún enemigo encontró refugio ni protección ante este ataque, si esquivaban una desde arriba entonces la otra lo empalaba y viceversa, era una de las combinaciones más letales en el repertorio de Shirou, este estaba jadeando ligeramente, había gastado ya el 60% de sus reservas, debía terminar esto de una vez…

Arriba en el cielo Salomón miraba sorprendido, sus demonios vencidos, masacrados como meros animales para los sacrificios de sus templos, esto no podía terminar así, era un servant, el un magus, se suponía que debía matarlo sin nada de esfuerzo como si fuera un mero insecto, pero aquí estaba un magus capaz de enfrentar a un servant, el pináculo de los familiares…

-…-no tenia palabras para describir el deseo de matarlo y reducirlo a nada que se acumulaba en su corazón, los demonios que subyugo se estaban alimentando de su odio cada vez mayor….

-Te matare, te matare, te matare. ¡TE MATARE AUNQUE TENGA QUE MORIR!-rugió con toda su rabia liberada.

Salomón se mostro a unos metros de Shirou, sus puertas enfrente de su persona, cerradas nuevamente pero estaban cargando su prana, usaría su fantasma noble.

-Ho ¿Así que nos ponemos serios? Bueno, debo responder de igual manera, Scar, vuelve a mi-así como ordeno, Scar se mostro con su amo para desparecer en una forma de niebla roja que se adentro en Shirou, recupero al menos un 10% para sus reservas, llamo a Izanagi y la alzo en lo alto, el filo negro rodeado por el miasma ponzoñoso se mostro y movía con fuertes espasmos y relámpagos rojos, cada uno de sus circuitos cobro vida, los de su alma y los que creo, cada uno cargado en prana y produciendo más y más a cada segundo.

-[Tu turno Bas]-dijo mentalmente, en su mente, en una recóndita parte, estaba morando su bestia, su familiar, la ex reina de uno de los pecados….

Entonces para sorpresa de todos los presentes se apuñalo a sí mismo, la hoja del caos entro en su carne y abrió sin pudor su vientre, cada gota que cayó al suelo se movió como si tuviera vida propia para formar un sello, un glifo de invocación.

-Tú no eres el único que puede convocarlos-dijo con la boca llena de su sangre, entonces cerró los ojos y canto.

 _Oh bestia reptante_

 _Criatura aberrante_

 _Yo te llamo_

 _Te aclamo_

 _Venid a mí_

 _Servir al pacto oscuro_

 _Devorad al impuro_

 _Consumid a mis enemigos_

 _Este es vuestro destino_

 _Oh Reina del pecado de la ira_

 _Mostrarte en tu macabro resplandor_

 _Traed aquí al horror_

 _Venid a mí_

 _Baskerville_

Terminado el canto salto hacia lo alto con las alas extendidas y del circulo broto un enorme brazo de huesos, cada falange eran poderosas garras, llamo a su cadena y la ato sobre el brazo esquelético y se pudo ver como la carne y nervios se estaban creando lentamente a partir de la nada, luego se cerro de golpe en el suelo destrozándolo, mientras tanto la puerta se está abriendo del todo pero era algo lento, ya que iba a dejar salir al resto de los demonios que custodiaba, de nuevo con el magus un segundo brazo de huesos salió y se volvió a repetir el mismo acontecimiento, carne, nervios, pelaje se crearon lentamente con un nuevo juego de cadenas atada a sí, pero lo peor fue cuando un enorme cráneo con dos bocas, miles de colmillos y seis ojos se mostraron, se alzo el doble de alto que sus brazos y rugió hacia los cielos como si estuviera desafiando a Dios…

La carne se mostro con el pelaje negro, un miasma espeso y malvado la rodeo, ahí estaba con un collar de cadenas y pinchos rojas como la sangre al igual que sus ojos, esta es la verdadera forma de Baskerville, Shirou gasto el 30% de su prana más un 20%que logro regenerar, ahora solo tenía un minúsculo 15% que apenas estaba recuperando ya que necesitaba mantener a Bas aquí.

Las puertas de Salomón se abrieron del todo y horda tras horda de demonios salió con el frenesí de sangre fresca a derramar en sus ojos consumidos por los pecados, Shirou en lo alto sonrió ligeramente ante todo esto….

-¡VE Y DEVORADLO TODO!-rugió como un dios colérico y su invocación hizo exactamente eso, su miasma se convirtió en miles de tentáculos que ganaron bocas y ojos a lo largo de su cuerpo excepto en la "cabeza", las bocas hambrientas se abrieron en todo su longitud dejando ver colmillos, lenguas rojas como la sangre y la saliva escurriéndose en demasía, se abalanzo sin pudor ni miedo sobre sus "hermanos". Cada uno de los presentes vio como cada uno de los demonios de la puerta estaban en cada cm de Bas pero los tentáculos y cuchillas de sombra los empalaban y los demás eran o aplastados por las garras enormes o devorados, miles de demonios venían en reemplazo de los caídos, estos demonios menores y de nivel medio eran las legiones de cada demonio mayor…marques, embajador, lord, rey, tirano….

Pero esto no era todo, detrás de Shirou se mostro el mismo yunque que vio la primera vez que entro en su realidad mármol, un martillo negro con venas de lava fundida en su mano, esta era su última carta….

-Aquí va todo-dijo y golpeo con fuerza el yunque y los rayos rojos se mostraron para elevarse en el cielo, los truenos estridentes resonaban por encima de la batalla, de la masacre de los demonios oscuros, una sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus colmillos se mostro. Alzo su mano libre y trazo un lanza roja carmesí, la misma que le quito la vida…y canto una vez más, el aria que lo define….

 _Yo soy el hacedor_

 _Con el martillo seré el Creador_

Deposito esa misma lanza en el yunque y lo volvió a golpear con renovado vigor ante la mirada atenta de todos.

 _Yo soy el destructor_

 _Con la hoja seré el Segador_

Los rayos rojos eran tan intensos que muchos master tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el intenso fulgor y resplandor.

 _Cuando la hoja del ángel duerma_

 _La hoja del demonio tomara su lugar_

Grietas se estaban mostrando en el arma antigua, un miasma rojo se mostro rodeándola.

 _Yo soy la esencia de mis armas_

 _Metal es mi cuerpo, lava mi sangre, éter mi alma_

Más y más grietas se mostraban, comenzó a temblar con cada golpe recibido.

 _Desconocido por la Vida, ignorado por la Muerte_

 _Abrazado por la Guerra_

Ahora la lanza no estaba más, solo el metal rojo resplandeciente y lleno de las intenciones asesinas animales…

 _Nunca he de huir_

 _Solo he de vencer_

El lingote rojo estaba siendo cambiando con cada golpe, runas y rayas con el poder siendo cargado desde afuera, cambiando para el objetico de su herrero.

 _Señor del campo de batalla_

 _Amo de todas las armas_

 _Este es mi único destino_

 _Unlimited Gun World_

Ahora ya no era ni una lanza, ni el lingote, era algo mejor para su propósito, esta lanza surcara cada espacio, no importa donde sea, buscara siempre el corazón de su víctima, para siempre destrozarlo, ahora estaban en el yunque siete balas rojo sangre con colmillos o espinas en sus cabezas, cada casquillo tenía una inscripción, GB.

Las balas flotaban encima de las manos sangrantes de Shirou, estaba sudando frío, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su visión era borrosa pero no importaba, debía vencer, definitivamente..

Castigo se mostro, rodeado de su aura restante para darle una mayor resistencia y poder, las balas fueron guardadas en su clip, martillo el arma y apunto a los cielos, su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro. Baskerville desapareció como vino, en el humo negro y rojo volviendo a su amo, los demás demonios fueron por su presa, su único e ultimo error….

-Gae..-empezó, su arma se vio rodeada de un miasma rojo tan denso que no dejaba ver a Castigo, su intención una sola, matar.

-Bolg-y con esa palabra todas las balas fueron disparadas al cielo como rayos dejando a Shirou con el brazo completamente destrozado, sus músculos desgarrados, todos los huesos de ese brazo roto hasta el hombro, cada nervio muerto, pero no le importo, puntos rojos surcaron el cielo de la noche sin luna mostrando su belleza carmesí sedienta de sangre, chocando entre si se dirigieron hacia el mar de demonios.

*carne siendo desgarrada* *huesos quebrándose* *corazón siendo traspasado*

El primer demonio cayó y el resto le siguió, cada una de las balas traspasaba cada corazón en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, no se detuvieron, con cada muerte parecía avivar más y más su sed, hasta que todas se mesclaron en un solo proyectil que fue a por Salomón, este sorprendido solo sintió como algo completamente afilado destrozo completamente su pecho dejando un gran agujero, su puerta cayó en pedazos, sus vasallos retirados hacia el averno, cayó de rodillas y vio como una hoja negra cargada del miasma de la muerte se acerco a su persona, un solo pensamiento le llego de repente, cerró los ojos aceptando su derrota y ejecución.

 _Así que este es el poder de un campeón, un campeón de un dios de la batalla…que maneja las armas como una extensión de su ser, je…_

 _Un Campeón del Acero…._

Y ese fue su último pensamiento cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, su libro, el Ars Goetia cayó al suelo y desapareció en una neblina negra-morada que se deposito en la hoja negra siendo absorbida…

Se hizo el completo silencio ante este final, el magus victorioso sobre el servant caído se dio la vuelta para detenerse de golpe, vio a la figura que estaba a unos pasos de su persona.

-así que tu eres Ruler, no me lo esperaba, Tyrael…-su nombre lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo que solo los dos escucharon, ahora todo se detuvo en el silencio de la tumba….

n/a:bueno, después de mucho, mucho, MUCHO, tiempo vuelvo a actualizar este fic, sepan disculpar, seré completamente sincero, la saga Fate es además de compleja una de las mejores a mi parecer, y no me convencía ninguna de mis ideas anteriores, quería lo mejor y solo lo mejor para este primer clímax, y estoy muy satisfecho con estos resultados, ahora que tengo la mente un poco más fresca tratare de actualizar este fic más seguido, sinceramente les pido perdón a cualquiera que quería seguir leyendo sobre este fic y no lo hizo hasta hoy. Dejen un rewiem ante cualquier idea o pregunta que tengan, sobre el combate, las técnicas y los acontecimientos, para no hacerlo más largo lo explicare TODO al principio del sig cap, se despide Specterwolf.


	11. Capítulo 11:Recompensa de la Maestra

Capítulo 11: Recompensa de la Maestra Plateada

(Shirou Pov)

-Tyrael, así que tú eres Ruler en esta guerra…-dije con cuidado y por lo bajo pero estoy seguro que algunos consiguieron el nombre de gobernante, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido desde el combate contra Salomón, mis reservas si bien llegan al 25% están recuperándose con rapidez, muchas gracias maestra por ello, me quede quieto mirando el hombre grande y robusto encapuchado, rastros de oro puro ocultos debajo de la capa andrajosa, un oro tan brillante como puro, algo que nunca fue manchado, nunca maldecido, ningún rastro de pecado alguno en su figura, su voz era imponente y fuerte pero aun cargaba una inmensa sabiduría como paciencia en la misma, el arcángel de la justicia, miembro del Consejo de Angiris, un consejo en los cielos regido por 5 arcángeles de gran poder, según Guerra estos cinco seres de luz son de los más poderosos y estas un paso debajo de las siete virtudes, contra él no tengo oportunidad alguna, y menos en mi estado actual, el parque fuera de la iglesia esta calmo y silencioso, las sombras y la sensación de muerte ya no está presente, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

-En efecto, joven Campeón, fui convocado por el Grial Mayor para ser Ruler en esta Guerra Santa de los Tres Griales, y veo que esta noche es la primera victoria para el master Emiya Shirou-dijo con voz solemne y tranquila, como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días para él, esto no debe ser nada con los que sucede en el Paraíso supongo, no es nada a mi parecer.

-Que te trae a mostrarte ante mi Ruler, es muy obvio que no estás aquí solamente para felicitarme por mi victoria sobre Salomón, algo más estas ocultando, arcángel-le dije con cuidado pero sin miedo, no puedo hacer nada en mi estado actual, miro a mi alrededor, cada maestro y servant está atento pero es preciso decir que no pueden saber qué es lo que estamos discutiendo los dos, ya que Ruler parece haber creado un campo acotado a nuestro alrededor para impedirlo si las líneas ley y runas en el suelo son una indicación de ello.

-Asumes bien Campeón, debo advertirte, a pesar de que no deseo mostrar favoritismo tengo la capacidad de ver las almas de los master así como sus deseos en caso de que ganen esta guerra y de todos ellos tu eres el único que en verdad desea destruir este sistema corrupto, los hombres no están listos para esta clase de poder, con los milenios se hicieron más arrogantes y codiciosos, más manipulables para los demonios, además de que esta guerra aun tiene otros secretos…Avenger, Demon y Beast también están presentes, ten cuidado Campeón, eres poderoso, pero se necesitara más que eso para sobrevivir, más no tengo para decir, debo retirarme por ahora, te deseo suerte, Campeón de Guerra-y dicho esas palabras extendió unas alas de luz, lo más bello que he visto en mucho tiempo, un color de un platino brillante, líneas que se mueven con delicadeza pero exhumen una fortaleza y poder sin adulterar de ninguna manera, fue rodeado por llamas blancas y desapareció de ahí, solo un orbe del tamaño de tenis, un poco más grande fue dejado, supongo que esto es lo que me permitirá convocara otro servant, ese llamado orbe del alma, me acerque y lo tome, di una última mirada a todos aquellos que no dejaban de ver, esperando algo, cualquier cosa que los sacara de su mundo interno que parecía estar en conflicto con esto, después de esta noche es muy seguro que me tacharan como el master más poderoso, muchos se aliaran solo para matarme, debemos hacernos más fuertes, no hay duda, mejores defensas, recursos, pero las palabras de Salomón me invaden una vez más.

 _Una semana, siete días de cese al fuego, luego serán convocados al terreno donde batallara, prepárense hasta entonces._

Tenemos siete días para preparar todo, muchas cosas hay que hacer, tal vez pueda hacer algunos aliados, dos o tres, más no ya que no contamos con el tiempo suficiente como para crear una solida estrategia de supervivencia en esta guerra y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos metidos en todo esto, pensándolo bien, estoy seguro que muchos intentaran matarse las siguientes dos noches, tal vez 20 o 30 master sean asesinados antes de ser lanzados a la zona de combate plenamente dicha.

-Ahhhh parece que esta aun será una larga noche, aun debo darle ese duelo a Red, y aun debo preparar algo para beber, Kami sabe que lo necesito en verdad-mire mi teléfono celular que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina para ver que eran ahora las 2:00 AM, tengo 5 horas y media para prepararme para la escuela, será mejor que descanse un poco, tengo varias heridas internas, músculos desgarrados, tendones lastimados, huesos casi al punto de quebrarse entre otras cosas, culpa del time alter y tantos usos que le di esta noche y la presión del refuerzo en mi cuerpo, pero vale la pena, estoy más que acostumbrado al dolor y tengo una gran resistencia, esto no será muy molesto, pero no por ello no duele como una perra en serio.

Mire a mi grupo, y está muy, muy furioso, en verdad coy a morir por una turba de mujeres furiosas, bueno, si este es mi fin espero que sea rápido, no hay furia como la de una mujer enojada, solo espero que en verdad lo hagan de manera rápida, precisa y sin dolor.

-Shirou, tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos-fue la voz cargada de puro poder de Saber que vino justo en frente de mi, por mi ensoñación no note su porte, preparado para arrojarse encima mío sin dudarlo y asesinarme, sus ojos verdes son fríos y calculadores, como si estuviera viendo algo muy repugnante y carente de interés, solo debe aplastarlo sin pensarlo mucho, un león listo para la cacería de su presa, me acecha, no deja de verme a mis ojos, no vacila, es una monarca juzgando a un criminal de máxima seguridad, las otras mujeres tienen una mirada similar menos Archer, se sumamente satisfecha por alguna razón ,tal vez en verdad gozo este "espectáculo" por llamarlo de alguna manera en particular.

-Pretor, estoy muy decepcionada, nosotros debemos luchar, tu eres el master, no el servant, sinceramente pudiste morir ahí-dijo con enojo y furia apenas contenida Nero, ella que suele sonreír y está llena de alegría ahora no es nada sino una gladiadora, mirando a su enemigo en el Grandioso Coliseo, lista para arremeter sin pensarlo con su hoja para asentar el próximo homicidio.

-No creí que serias tan torpe para incluso provocarlo de que te atacara aun más luego del principio de esa batalla-dijo lancer mientras negaba con la cabeza, cual madre con su niño que cometió una fechoría.

-En verdad siendo tan suicida como para darle la espalda, provocarle de esa manera fue solo idiota de tu parte Master-dijo tan fría y carente de vida Alter, era como un robot pero se notaba la rabia por ser retenida, dejada de lado como si fuera nada, su hoja esta aun con ese miasma negro sediento de sangre fresca, parece que en verdad desea beberla como un hombre perdido en medio del desierto.

-No tengo palabras, esperaba más de ti master, no está estupidez, es un milagro que sigas vivo-despotrico Berserker indignada, primera vez que la veo molesta, bueno…decir molesta es un eufemismo, su sed de sangre y muerte, esa necesidad de matar que presencie cuando me cruce contra Heracles por primera vez en los campos de Einzbern no tiene comparación, si, ambos son servants de la locura y la destrucción misma pero esta….Desesperación por el asesinato es simplemente.

Inhumano, solo eso.

-Ahhh con todo esto pudimos ver las grandes capacidades bélicas de nuestro master, manipulación del espacio en ligera medida, refuerzo corporal llevado a nuevos límites, un gran poder de fuego en bruto desde la nada en cualquier ángulos con un completo set de movimientos ofensivos e incluso defensivos con las armas blancas y de largo alcance, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva vi ese tipo de traumaturgia, incluso familiares de alto rango de combate pesado, ¿Que más ocultas master?-decía completamente seria Morgana, estaba con una mirada calculadora, atrás quedo su fachada de mujer que busca algo con que molestarte para su deleite, ahora esta una fría estratega, calculadora y precisa, esta mirando dentro de mi ser tratando de descifrar que y quien soy como magus. Sonreí de lado con sadismo y locura palpable.

-Ohhh cariño, no tienes ni idea de que oculto bajo mi manto, no viste ni siquiera la mitad de mis armas-le dije con cuidado pero también con diversión por esto, mis servants se vieron sorprendidas por esta declaración e incluso puedo sentir como algunas están temblando ligeramente, tratando de imaginar las armas que oculto al mundo, si solo pudieran sentir la esencia del arma de mi ama, estarían aterradas.

-[Debo felicitarte mi campeón, has conseguido tu primera victoria en esta tonta competencia por esas miserables copas, has instaurado el miedo en los corazones de tus enemigos e implantado el valor y la bravura del combate en los tuyos, ellas dicen eso pero es muy obvio que están más que sorprendidas e incluso satisfechas por tu rendimiento en el campo de la batalla, me dejaste más que satisfecha, cuando duermas estaré esperando, tengo algo especial solo para ti]-lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran cantidad de sensualidad y coquetería, esto en verdad es inesperado pero no por eso n oes bienvenido, una media sonrisa pequeña está presente en mi cara que no se irá en un rato.

-¡ONI-CHAN!-un borrón de plata vino de golpe para estrellarse en mi pecho, mis servants se prepararon para combatir esta vez por mi y parece estar bastante entusiasmada por ello, bastante a mi parecer.

-[Es obvio, ellas deseas demostrarte ahora que puedes confiar en ellas combatiendo, anhelan mostrarte cuan bravas guerreras son para su rey, ¿eres todo un rompe corazones no es así mi campeón?]-dijo divertida Guerra, parece que esto en verdad lo goza, casi tanto como sentir a través de mi la adrenalina del combate y la satisfacción del duelo, de la masacre.

-{Parece que al menos por ahora todo estará tranquilo, te tienen el suficiente miedo como para dejarte en paz de momento, pero lo más seguro es que forjen alianzas solo para destruirte, debes tener aliados pronto o más servant Shirou}-dijo Bas analíticamente, pero un deje de sadismo era palpable en su voz, luego de esta convocación está demostrando aun más ese lado demoniaco que duerme dentro de ella, quiere el genocidio, quiere enterrar sus caninos en mis enemigos.

-{pero antes debes descansar, hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para todo lamentablemente}-dijo Bas mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas sufridas contra las invocaciones de Salomón.

Ilya no paraba de decir varias cosas, entre preguntarme si estaba bien, físicamente, mágicamente, si aun tenía heridas internas, entre otras cosas, esta tan asustada que no quiere soltarme, de seguro perder a papa fue algo duro y el miedo de perder al último familiar que le queda debe ser u trauma muy fuerte arraigado en su mente.

-¿Estás bien Shirou-san?-pregunto dubitativa Miyu mientras detrás se acercaba Sakura, y mucho detrás estaban mirando Rin y Luvia, cada una con una expresión de pura sorpresa en sus rostros, esto no debieron ni siquiera imaginárselo en sus sueños más salvajes, eso es seguro, le daba palmaditas a Ilya en su cabeza para que más o menos este calmada, ahora no está nada estable, y dudo mucho que me suelte en el corto plazo; mire directamente a Miyu con un rostro algo cansado pero amable no obstante.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi Miyu, me alegra que estés bien junto con Ilya-le dije tranquilamente, eleve mi mirada hacia nuestro alrededor para ver como los master se retiraban, luego de los acontecimientos de esta noche todos debemos hacer estrategias, arrojarse así nada más es solo estúpido.

-Debemos irnos a descansar, esta noche fue muy agitada y aun le debo un duelo a Red-mis palabras las tomaron por sorpresa a todas las presentes, cada una me miraba como si estuviera completamente loco o fuera de mi, las mire alzando una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-les pregunte extrañado, Saber estaba temblando y su cabeza gacha, las miradas de la mayoría estaba ensombrecida o iba llenándose de algo malo, muy malo.

-{Shirou, eres un idiota, en tu estado actual debes descansar, no batallar, que maestro loco por el combate que tengo}-fueron las palabras de Bas que resonaron en mi cabeza.

-{Pienso igual que ella Shirou, eres un idiota sincero en serio}-dijo molesta Scar por mi respuesta sincera.

-Shirou, tú, en verdad….¿Piensas seguir luchando luego de todo lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos?-fue la pregunta aterradora de Saber que me asalto de la nada, una pregunta sencilla, una respuesta sencilla..no, el odio y el enojo era tan palpable que un mini tornado estaba formándose con ella mientras me miraba esperando a que le respondiera su pregunta.

-Estoy esperando mi respuesta Master-dijo con la voz de un rey que mira a un siervo que hizo algo muy malo, juzgando como debe morir en los siguientes segundos.

-Bueno…yo….este…yo-trataba de buscar una respuesta pero la sensación de opresión era demasiado, me costaba pensar coherentemente y una excusa apropiada no venía como esperaba y debo responder ahora o estaré muerto antes de que me dé cuenta.

-Responde la pregunta, no es muy difícil master-dijo aun más irritada por mi estado actual.

-Yo…le hice una promesa de que tendríamos un duelo y eso haremos, no me retracto de mis palabras-le dije al final con dureza pero algo de miedo, se me quedo mirando, analizando mi respuesta a ver si era lo suficientemente diga para dejarme vivir, luego suspiro de manera muy audible ante todos, cansada de la honestidad de su master.

-Que master tan problemático que tengo, en verdad, Shirou tu VAS A DESCANSAR, y solo eso harás, usaste una gran cantidad de tus reservas además de darnos aun más a nosotras, no estás en posición de combatir al menos hasta la noche de mañana-dijo como si fuera lo único que haríamos, luego le dirigió su mirada hacia Red que miraba algo divertida, diversión salvaje y me miraba como si fuera algo digno de atención o incluso para comprar, ¿Qué soy, un animal raro en exhibición?

-Espero que esto también sea claro para ti Red o tienes algo que decir al respecto-ahora todas las miradas de las damas estaban en ella salvo por Ilya que seguía prendada a mí, Red estaba algo nerviosa al ser el centro de todas las mujeres que podían acabar con ella si decía algo que no era lo que deseaban oír, ahora luego de mi combate contra Salomón ellas parecen estar mucho más preocupadas de mi seguridad por alguna razón, parecen protegerme casi con celo, como si fuera algo preciado, muy preciado para ellas, inclusive Archer que es…bueno Archer mira por futuros enemigos y alguno que se nos queda mirando le da una mirada fría y áspera que solo dice "haz algo y morirás" y por alguna razón creo que se está burlando también, como si les dijera chuchos, perros, o tal vez mestizos.

-Ah si mi amor, como tu digas-le digo divertido mientras me doy media vuelta pero alcanzo a ver cómo Saber se pone muy roja por ese comentario y tiembla más, incluso algo de vapor sale por sus orejas, creo que la rompí y me pase con ella, ahh bueno, ya lo compensare con el desayuno de mañana, ahora debemos descansar, tome a Ilya en mis brazos haciendo que chillara un poco pero cuando sintió mis brazos a su alrededor rodeo mi cuello con los suyos y se apretó mucho a mi pecho como si fuera una almohada, lentamente se fue quedando dormida mientras caminaba lejos de la Iglesia falsa, las demás nos seguían y podía sentir como Berseker estaba encima nuestro en forma astral esperando a un posible tonto enemigo para asesinarlo en nombre de su ama cual perro fiel.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y algo incomodo, una vez llegamos tanto Guini, Sella, como Liz nos abordaron con muchas preguntas, por mi parte fui de una a mi cuarto para depositar a Ilya ahí para que durmiera en el futón, tuve que susurrar varias palabras calmantes para que me soltara al menos un rato ya que esta noche no se irá a dormir a su cuarto, salí solo para buscar algo de tomar para ver como el silencio, uno en verdad incomodo invadió la sala de estar, solo fueron segundos pero parece que estuvieron sentadas ahí durante horas, no creí que la noticia de mi combate contra Caster fue demasiado.

No, ese es un pensamiento idiota, está claro que sería algo nuevo, ningún magus puede ponerse a la talla de los servants, no en estos días luego de la Era de los Dioses, no, eso simplemente dejo de suceder, que un magus sin linaje, de tercera categoría como lo dirían otros tantos más, que este magus desconocido para el mundo pueda luchar, pueda batallar de igual a igual contra un servant….sobrevivir contra uno ya sería algo de renombre, sobrevivir y vencerlo es algo que nadie debe esperar, está claro que cuando esta guerra termine y algunos supervivientes bajan a sus tierras o la Torre del Reloj mi nombre y mis acciones irán de boca en boca muy rápidamente, la iglesia me buscara, intentaran sellarme, diseccionarme, comprarme o tomarme, para ellos o soy muy peligroso o demasiado valioso.

-No debo pensar en eso ahora, debo sobrevivir-me dije mientras me metía en la cocina por una gaseosa, cuando salí con la lata la voz de alguien me detuvo.

-Shirou, ven por favor-la voz tranquila de Guini me asalto la cabeza, estaba tan tranquila pero había algo oculto, un deje de miedo. Fui a la sala de estar para ser recibido por sus brazos, me estaba abrazando con cariño y estaba temblando.

-*llanto* *llanto* ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? *Llanto* Eres nuestro master, ¿Como no confiaríamos en ti? Idiota-me dijo por lo bajo, estaba molesta y asustada, esto demuestra que aun conservan su humanidad, no son solo familiares de lo más poderosos, aun siguen siendo hombres y mujeres que cargan pecados y proezas que ningún otro puede, tomaron decisiones que nadie más estaba listo para tomar, y sin embargo aun siente como los humanos.

-Shhhh tranquila Guini, todo está bien, lo siento porque tengan un master tan idiota y suicida, me protegen y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como las damas que ponen sus hojas por mi deseo egoísta de terminar todo esto se lastiman por mí, cuando sé que tengo el poder para apoyarlas, para luchar codo a codo con ustedes, no me quedare quieto mirando como las asesinan si pueden, así como ustedes me protegen yo las guardare de cualquier otro que intente separarlas de mí, no lo permitiré-mis palabras la calman y sigue llorando en mis brazos pero mucho más tranquila, las demás están calladas mientras escuchaban mis razones para luchar con ellas, sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos y me sentaba en el tatami con ella encima mío, me balanceaba con cuidado mientras una ligera melodía salía de mi boca, estaba tarareando ligeramente, acunando a esta mujer asustada hasta que descansara en paz y tranquilidad y no con los horrores de esta guerra.

Más no podía hacer sino contenerla en mis brazos para que se sintiera a salvo, que no acabara todo así como así, en verdad cometí una estupidez al no confiar en ellas, vinieron aquí bajo mi citación para luchar, para apoyarme en esta guerra, cuando se enteraron que luchaban por algo que estaba maldito hasta la medula en vez de irse, de darse media vuelta deciden luchar por algo más, aunque no les corresponde ellas luchan ahora conmigo, me guste o no, ellas son mis servants, batallan, pero…

Batallan a mi lado.

-Ya esta Guin, nada malo sucederá, si están a mi lado en esta guerra saldremos victoriosos, pero debemos estar juntos, lamento mucho el no confiar del todo en ustedes, desde ahora combatan conmigo, codo a codo, protéjanme, y yo daré todo para protegerlas a ustedes-le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente, no estaba prestando atención a las demás pero pro el silencio parece que están enfocadas en mis palabras, sonreí un poco por esto, tengo aliados muy confiables conmigo.

-Guini, debo ir de nuevo a mi cama, estoy cansado y debo descansar así como también ustedes-le dije con suavidad mientras la soltaba y ella a mi pero por alguna razón no parecía querer soltarme tampoco, camine por el pasillo en silencio pero a medio camino alce un poco la voz para que me escuchen.

-Ahh y señoritas, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer, y Red luchare contigo a primera hora, solo se paciente por favor, buenas noches-y dicho eso me retire a mi habitación para dormir la mona, solo quiero eso, mi cuerpo esta pesado y agotado por todo lo sucedido, el orbe del alma aun esta dentro de mi gabardina, resuena con el poder de los héroes de antaño, esperando a ser liberado de su prisión de cristal. Esto puede esperar aunque sea hasta mañana.

Me acosté cerca de Ilya, parece haber sentido mi presencia porque se acerco hasta agarrarme de la cintura desde mi derecha y se abrazo a mi casi con desesperación, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo esto, solo sonreí de lado mientras le devolvía el gesto con cariño, no debe temer, cuidare de mi hermana, al menos el viejo no está para ver esto porque de seguro no dejaría de molestarme durante un largo tiempo, el bastardo.

Caí dormido con prontitud, con pesadez mis parpados se cerraron y no pude sentir más nada, solo el silencio y la oscuridad estaban presentes, antes de sumergirme por completo en mi mundo de sueños me pregunto qué es lo que aguarda con el regalo de mi ama.

-[Fufufu, no sabes lo especial que tengo para ti, mi dulce Campeón]-fue lo que escuche de mi maestra para luego no escuchar más nada.

-Realidad Mármol de Shirou, el panteón de Guerra-

(Shirou Pov)

Abrí los ojos para volver a estar justo delante del panteón de mi ama, el suelo de tierra ahora son baldosas de un negro obsidiana/noche, los pilares siguen siendo blancos pero están adornados con marcas de batalla, zarpazos y estocadas, algunas espadas y lanzas las empalan, cientos de armas blancas y otras de que nunca había visto apuñalan la tierra como muestra del poder que guarda la persona que mora aquí, un verdadero dios del combate, no…ella los supera con creces, ella es la única ama de cada arma de todos los mundos, maestra de todos los guerreros, grandes y pequeños, inmortales y mortales, dioses y hombres.

La mujer que es la señora de todos y cada uno de los combates que se libraron por alguna u otra razón.

Mi maestra Guerra, el segundo jinete del Apocalipsis.

Me levante del suelo y me adentre, tesoros de guerra, cascos enemigos, armaduras raídas, espadas maltratadas pero aun poderosas que esperan el momento de volverá ser erguidas por algún guerrero con el suficiente temple para tomarlas y usarlas en su nombre y el de su amo, camine dentro hasta llegar al velo de un rojo sangre trasparente, no recuerdo que estaba aquí antes, lo moví con la mano y adentro vi algo majestuosamente bello y sumamente erótico.

Era un espacio muy diferente, estatuas de combatientes, de todos lados y mundos, elfos, arcanos, magus con su magia resonando, nórdicos, la legión romana, los inmortales persas, espartanos, los guerreros tigres de los mayas, hasta soldados de última generación militar, alemana, rusa, norteamericana, Israelí, paquistaní, iraquí, de todo en un fino mármol negro y blanco, de sus armas brotaba agua del tono más fino y turquesa más impresionante que haya visto, como si la magia pintara el agua dándole ese toque magistral que la hace brillar. Flores de un tono rojo sangre, rosas, claveles, margaritas, entre otras todas teñidas del rojo carmesí y escarlata, había un par que parecían ser como arañas hacia arriba brillando suavemente, de vez en cuando expelían una especie de polen rojo que me tranquilizaba, me daban ganas de echarme sobre ellos para descansar, cosa que hice sin ninguna prisa, me recosté sobre ellos mientras escuchaba el agua chocando contra las piedras en un sendero suave, pero aun así siento como atraviesa las rocas, como si fueran hojas atravesando al formación de un ejército enemigo.

 _Recuerda Shirou, el agua puede verse tranquila, mansa, débil incluso pero es un enemigo aterrador, puede volverse furiosa en cuestión de segundos, atravesar todo a su paso sin esfuerzo, de manera constante y precisa, hasta volverse la cuchilla más gélida que hallas visto, tan fría que helara tu alma y destruirá tu moral, recuerda, no debes subestimar a ningún oponente ni mucho menos menospreciar cualquier estilo de armas, ese será tu ultimo error, mi Campeón._

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, no puedo descansar cuando se que ya estoy dormido, solo mi conciencia se traslado de mi cuerpo a mi mundo interior, a esta sección que es donde reside la esencia de mi maestra, me senté relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero aún debo trazar planes y estrategias a futuro, cuando creo que estoy solo aquí es cuando escucho como el agua golpea sobre algo suave y cae en el caudal donde se une al resto, no pude evitar quedarme de piedra mientras veía embelesado a mi maestra.

 _En verdad es hermosa, bella, erótica, merece todos sus títulos y más._

Ahí estaba ella, con el agua hasta las rodillas, desprovista de todo tipo de prendas, en su belleza desnuda, de diosa brava del combate, las cicatrices, trofeos que marcan sus contantes victorias, una detrás de otra, su fiel compañera, la Devoracaos esta empalada en el suelo y corta toda el agua que trata de estar en su camino sin ningún esfuerzo, su cabello plateado cae en cascada hasta la espalda baja ocultando varios cortes de hoja y garras, tres cortes perpendiculares irregulares están en su mejilla izquierda de un tono oscuro, como si además de un corte fuera uno flameante que resalta ese gran culo y firme, se ve tan suave, tan apetitoso, sus piernas tienen ligeras quemaduras, manchas apenas que se notan, hay que afilar mucho la vista pero eso no es algo que la descalifique, su piel blanca como la leche brilla con las gotas del agua que surcan la misma haciéndola brillar como si miles de diminutas gemas bailaran sobre ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vi el frente, sus senos son grandes, como sandias o melones, sus pezones son de un rosa suave pero a la vez fuerte, están erectos, paso la lengua por mis labios, varios tajos como de sierra más que de hoja están sobre su seno derecho y bajan hasta su vientre firme y fuerte separándose en tres secciones formando tres juegos de cortes, sus caderas son anchas y sus muslos cremosos, suaves al tacto bajando más en sus largas piernas, e lagua la hace brillar, veo que el ambiente cambia con sus deseos y los míos, se vuelve de noche, una noche sin nubes ni estrellas, ningún ruido, el vapor se fue, solo el agua fría queda, la enorme luna llena esta en el horizonte de este mundo de fantasía, justo encima de ella, la hace reluciente, algo más que divino, tanto puro como manchado, una diosa, más, un primordial en todo su esplendor macabro, su sonrisa es lobuna, de una cazadora, aquí está mi reina, mi ama y maestra, sus ojos se entre cierran y los zafiros me miran como si fuera un trofeo a reclamar, se ríe un poco de esta situación, carajo, vi un poco el cuerpo de Sakura a través de Rider y era muy bella estando completamente sumisa y sonrojada pero esto, es mucho más.

Sí, Guerra también está algo sonrojada pero se nota que es toda una reina, ninguna esclava ni sumisa, es ella quien tiene el control aquí, no puedo aspirar a reclamar nada, solo ella da órdenes, yo las cumplo a lo mejor de mi capacidad, mueve su mano hacia mí, me la extiende y hace un gesto de ven aquí con dos dedos mientras sonríe más y más, con cuidado camine pero antes de adentrarme en el agua ella se ve molesta.

-Se supone que debes estar desnudo Shirou, o quieres meterte con esos trapos, quítate todo y ven aquí, no lo repetiré-su voz es acerada y llena de mando y autoridad absoluta, obedecí con prontitud, cuando me estaba levantando la camisa de vuelta me detuvo.

-Alto Shirou, hazlo despacio, lento, quiero ver-dijo calmada pero aun con orden en su voz, hace se hizo, lo más despacio subí mi camisa por mi torso, mis dedos están en mi piel y la tela de mi prenda, sube por mi vientre, pecho, cuello y cabeza hasta que me la quite en un movimiento fluido tirándola a un lado, ahora los pantalones, deshice el broche de mi cinturón y baje la bragueta, me baje el pantalón con el bóxer juntos lo más despacio hasta que llegue antes de mi miembro, puedo sentir como su mirada penetra sobre mí, cada centímetro ella lo mira, lo analiza y por alguna razón sé que esta lamiéndose los labios; trague duro mientras respiraba para calmarme por esto, luego baje todo lo que me mantenía a salvo, que de desnudo y con un paso firme me adentre en el agua, estaba helada pero era muy placentera, todos mis músculos se pusieron duros hasta luego relajarse por esto, camine hacia ella.

Me acaricio los hombros mientras sonreía y me obligo a sentarme, el agua subió hasta mi torso y me senté en la roca, acto seguido ella se sentó en mi regazo casi con desesperación, su culo estaba justo sobre mi miembro aplastándolo, puedo sentir como se mueve adelante y hacia atrás en fricción lenta y tentadora, mi polla esta poniéndose dura con cada roce mágico sobre ella, apretó los dientes para no gruñir de deseo y siento como me abraza, sus senos se aplastan sobre mi pecho, sus pezones friccionándose contra los míos, los hace subir un poco mientras esos grandes sandias se marcan y apenas se guardan en el estrecho a brazo intimo; en este punto ya estoy completamente duro y gruñendo como animal en celo.

(Comienzo de lemon, fueron advertidos)

-Fufufu alguien en verdad está emocionado, descuida mi dulce y lindo Campeón, solo acabamos de empezar-dijo con lujuria mientras aplastaba sus labios contra los míos, al principio fue casto y casi tierno, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se torno febril y salvaje, no dejaba de succionar y amasar los míos con los suyos, se separo unos milímetros para abrir su boca y tomar mi labio inferior en su mandíbula, de golpe me mordió con fuerza extrayendo sangre fresca que bebió a la par que me besaba, gruñía suavemente en mi boca, pasados unos segundos de este ritual de dominación ella saco su lengua para lamerme la boca, desde la derecha hacia la izquierda, arriba y abajo, ambos labios, luego penetro mi boca sin miedo ni advertencia alguna hasta chocar contra mis dientes teñidos del rojo de mi sangre, la escuche gruñir molesta por no tener acceso a mí, abrí la boca ligeramente para calmarla un poco; recibí un ronroneo de satisfacción mientras nuestras lenguas estaban bailando unidas, las salivas mezclándose en demasía con un toque cobrizo.

Trate de dar pelea pero fui completamente dominado sin esfuerzo de su parte, lamio y acaricio con su cálido apéndice completamente mojado mis dientes, encías y empujo mi lengua hacia atrás mientras reclamaba mi boca solo para ella, me deje abrazar, deje de ser campeón, un guerrero, ahora solo soy un esclavo fiel que obedece a su ama, levante mis manos para acariciarla pero las suyas me agarraron las muñecas y dejo de besarme para que nuestras frentes se tocaran, entre cerro sus ojos de manera depredadora y con la voz llena de dominio exclamo como si fuera algo divino.

-NO se toca, NO hasta que diga lo contrario-dijo y sin esperar a que responda de nuevo reclamo mi boca empujando su lengua hasta mi garganta, me costaba respirar y tomaba aire por la nariz o los pocos segundos en que se separaba para recuperar el aliento, sus caderas ahora dejaron de moverse para aplastar mi polla en medio de su raya, puedo sentir como mi frenillo se frota contra sus labios y vulva, esta tan caliente que quema, sus senos se aplastan más y más, escucho el sonido de cadenas moviéndose, mire apenas distingüendo el contorno de mis cadenas sin nombre que serpenteaban por el cuerpo de mi amada maestra, los eslabones moviéndose por sus caderas y cintura subiendo atravesando el valle de sus pechos tocando los míos, las cuchillas de la cadena estaban cortándome la piel sin piedad, mi sangre esta manchando el agua pero no me importa, ella levanto mis brazos sobre mi cabeza las cadenas me ataron por las muñecas, estaba a su merced.

-Eres Mío y solo Mío mi lindo Shirou-dijo con lujuria, la veo que se está lamiendo la sangre de los labios, mi sangre, la esta saboreando y esta deleitada, sus senos ahora un poco libres de estar apresadas en mi pecho en su anterior abrazo están subiendo y bajando por la respiración entrecortada de ella, de nuevo se acerca; no me besa la boca sino un pequeño pico rápido para bajar desde mi mentón hasta el cuello donde pone su lengua en movimientos lentos, sube y baja, luego comienza a usar su dientes dejando un camino de mordeduras suaves pero muy electrizantes en mi piel mientras baja por mi pecho, una de sus manos toma mi pezón y se burla de mi mientras succiona el otro con fuerza, un sonoro pop cada vez que lo suelta, me estoy estremeciendo por todo esto.

-Je, eres tan sensible-dijo divertida, de nuevo sube y esta vez me da una fuerte mordedura en el cuello, sus caninos traspasan mi piel y bebe ávidamente mi sangre, acaso es una vampiresa, tiemblo del placer mezclado con el dolor, su dominación esta en otro nivel.

-Ahhh…ahhh…maes…maestra…no…se burle…de..ahh..mí…por…favor-le pedí suavemente, mansamente, ella me mira fijamente hasta que volvió a besarme con ansia y hambre, no dejamos de gemir y cerrar los ojos dejándonos llevar, luego de unos minutos así nos relajamos un poco, siento como mi sangre cae en un hilillo desde mi cuello hasta mi torso.

-Es que eres tan irresistible, nunca tuve una hoja como tú, me asegurare de marcarte y de hacerte recordar a quien perteneces-dijo para pasar su lengua una última vez por mi herida para acto seguido moverla sobre el camino escarlata que dejo en mi cuerpo, baja tan lento y suave que es una puta tortura, no puedo aguantar, sus pezones se presionan contra mi piel y luego siento el calor abrasador de su lengua hambrienta, me limpia con lametones lentos, duros, ásperos, sonoros, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, en especial mis quemaduras del incendio, las tocan y acarician con suavidad, su mano derecha baja y de golpe abro mis ojos, se apodero de mi miembro desde la base y comenzó a masturbarme, me mordí los labios para no gemir de deseo, solo brotan de mi boca gemidos ahogados y entrecortados con uno que otro gruñido ronco y bajo.

-Vaya, vaya, si que tienes una gran "espada" mi campeón, no te preocupes, la pondré en buen uso-me dijo con dulzura, dulzura más que falsa y su sonrisa se hizo más grande a la vez que me masturbaba con más fuerza, sus dedos tocando mi corona y frenillo a la vez que su otra mano masajeaba mis testículos, a este paso no dudare mucho, siento como el nivel del agua baja hasta nuestros muslos. Baja más hasta que su cara esta frente a mi virilidad, sopla un aliento cálido, no sé si ahora estoy o mojado por el agua o si estoy sudando de lo caliente que estoy por ella a pesar de estar en el agua fría.

-Maestra, casi…casi…Por favor-le ruego, apretó la boca más, la saliva sale de ella en hilillos por el placer, mis testículos están contrayéndose, preparándose para la liberación, mi pene se tensa y se endurece más, ella suaviza su masturbación y escucho como me llama lentamente y por lo bajo.

-Apenas comienza la diversión mi campeón-y dicho eso puso la cabeza de mi polla en sus labios mientras le daba besos tranquilos y suaves, sus manso ahora están en mis muslos para sostenerse, gruñí de lujuria contenida, mis gemidos suenan en el espacio solo para nosotros, empieza meterlo de a poco, tan lento que duele, gruño de placer y dolor ya que sus dientes están rozando un poco mi cabeza, mis manos se abren y cierran como garras ante esto, ella observa mis reacciones y parece que esta sonriendo de gusto por lo que logra conmigo, luego pone más de mi polla en su boca y comienza a mover su lengua sobre mi cabeza y frenillo, lame con fuertes lengüetazos que parecen los movimientos de un látigo escurridizo encima de mi corona, cada vez que baja su lengua acaricia el cuerpo de mi polla dura y vuelve a subir hasta apenas sostener la cabeza dentro de su boca para volver a repetir el procedimiento.

-*chupar* *chupar* *sorber* *sorber* *chupar*-los sonidos son fuertes y cada vez más y más, sus manso ahora siguen masturbándome cuando puede sostener el cuerpo de mi falo; dejo de tomar las pulgadas en una garganta profunda, solo está interesada en la cabeza, sus mejillas se ahuecan succionando con furia mi cabeza a la vez que su lengua la lame en contornos como un remolino y ascendentes/descendentes mientras me masturba tan rápido, mis testículos están temblando, mi polla también, es cuestión de tiempo, acabare gruño de placer, quiero acabar, quiero que mi semen la bañe, quiero ver como mi leche cae en hilos por esos labios rosa hasta los pezones, quiero marcarla con mi esencia, quiero hacerla mía. Puedo escuchara como se ríe un poco por esto, se burla de mí pero en verdad lo está gozando, tal vez tanto como yo o más.

-maestra, estoy…cerca…tan cerca….-le dije como pude, mi voz es ronca y gutural por el placer que inunda mi cuerpo, la electricidad va desde mi columna hasta mi cerebro, mi región inferior arde en llamas, no aguantare más. Dejo de chupar pero me seguía masturbando un poco más suave.

-Dime qué quieres mi campeón, dime qué quieres que haga contigo-dijo con dulzura, con cariño y lujuria, la mire a los ojos mientras recuperaba mi voz apenas.

-Quiero acabar, carajo, quiero correrme en tu boca, quiero darte mi leche-le dije, tal vez este muerto y este sea mi cielo, si es así no quiero irme nunca, ella sonríe y veo como se sonroja y entrecierra los ojos un poco, mierda, es tan bella.

-Adelante mi campeón, te lo ganaste luego de satisfacerme con esa masacre, ahhh, verte moverte así mmmm con cada corte, con cada muerte, aaaahhhh mmmm más, quiero más de eso, lo quiero todo y más de ti; ver todo eso me da sed, mucha sed mmm ¿No tendrás algo para mí? Vamos, vamos quiero toda tu lechita caliente.. ¿O es que no me quieres?-e decía mientras gemía como perra en celo, me masturbaba más y más, volvió a chupar con fuerza y retomo la garganta profunda con renovada pasión, está ahí, puedo sentir como el semen quiere salir de una maldita vez.

-Ahí viene Maestra, ahí viene, ten mi semilla-le dije con urgencia y bajo toda su cabeza hasta que chocara contra mi pelvis, apreté los dientes para luego gruñir con fuerza como animal y deje salir mi semilla en su boca, cuerda tras cuerda de semen blanco caliente fue disparado en ella, la escuche como lo bebía y tragaba todo con fuerza, su lengua seguía lamiéndome pero mucho más suave esta vez, con cuidado de no pasarse como antes, se lo agradezco; respiraba con fuerza luego de mi primer orgasmo y ella no soltó mi miembro, aun estaba en su boca, como si leyera mi mente, de a poco y con cuidado lo fue retirando de su boca hasta soltarlo con un gran pop, cuando mi miembro salió lo vi brillante por la saliva y el semen, la cabeza completamente roja con unos centímetros del cuerpo también, seguía rígida y dura, pero lo que era tan excitante eran las cuerdas presentes que unían la corona con su boca, parecía un brillo labial, paso su lengua relamiéndose con descaro y me miro con lujuria aun mayor, no estaba satisfecha.

-fufufu aun sigues duro, como se esperaba de mi campeón, bien, eso me gusta, ahora es mi turno-se alejo un poco se recostó sobre unas rocas que sobresalían del agua, se sentó en ella y abrió en gran medida sus piernas mostrándome su flor, estaba muy mojada, puedo oler el dulce néctar que deja salir cada pocos segundos, está muy caliente y respiraba con fuerza, muy sonrojada y deseosa de ser complacida, trague duro ante la visión.

-Ven, dame más mi lindo campeón, es mi turno-me dijo y me acerque a ella pero no tenía mis manos ya que aun estaban atadas, me arrodille y metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, ella las cerro y me sostuvo con ellas impidiéndome escapar, comencé mi trabajo a lo mejor de mi capacidad, lamia de arriba abajo, primero con delicadeza y lentitud buscando reacciones, la escuche gemir un poco pero luego gruño de molestia.

-No estoy para juegos Shirou, me gusta lo duro y áspero, eso quiero, no soy una quinceañera virgen, no tengas miedo-me dijo con fuerza pero se nota que le gusta mi trato lento y suave, tal vez la hace sentir deseada y amada, ve que tengo cuidado con ella y no quiero lastimarla, pero hice caso a sus deseos, mi lengua la movía más fuerte, tanto que dolía un poco, la pase por sus labios y me concentre en su vulva un rato, ella movía sus caderas en respuesta para acercarse más a mi boca, quiero su néctar, sus manos ahora están acariciando mi pelo, lo agarra con fuerza y tira para ella, veo que le gusta…

Pase luego a algo diferente, subí boca a su botón, el clítoris es grande y muy hinchado, de lado a lado y de arriba abajo, luego comencé a sostenerlo entre mis dientes sin dejar de lamerlo, ella comenzó a gritar y gemir aun más, veo que le gusta, le di un fuerte mordisco, creo que le cause algo de dolor pero sin duda mucho placer por cómo me apretó la cabeza con las piernas y manos, inclusive tembló un poco, está cerca, cada vez tiembla de maneras mucho más erráticas. Introducir mi lengua en su vagina en movimientos fuertes y de penetración, adentro y afuera con descaro, ella no deja de gemir y soltar uno que otro grito pero parece que no fue lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar como con su botón.

 _Lo tengo._

 _Trace On, Refuerzo_

Mi magia reacciono reforzando los músculos de mi boca y lengua junto a mis encías y dientes, ahora era un vibrador y volví a atacar su clítoris, cuando sintió los veloces movimientos de mi aparato bucal dejo escapar un gran grito de placer, pero eso se volvió un chillido de sorpresa y sus dedos se clavaron a los lados de mi cara cuando mordí con renovada fuerza su botón, eso causo todo el pandemónium, grito con la fuerza de una amazona, sus piernas me aplastaron con brutalidad y casi pierdo el aire pero me contuve, sus jugos salían a borbotones de su flor, los lamia y bebía con avidez, estaba tan sediento, era tan cálido, tan dulce, era lo mejor que había probado.

-ahhhh...Ah…Ahh…mierda...Ahhh…eso…fue…increi…ble, carajo, más necesito más-gemía con fuerza mientras me soltaba con delicadeza feliz de la liberación de su orgasmo, no creí que fuera tan placentero para ella, me levanto y volvió a besarme, gemía con gusto y soltó mis muñecas, sin dejar de besarnos me guio hacia su entrada mientras nos recostábamos en el lecho, el agua apenas si nos cubría, era menos que una manta, yo estaba encima y ella debajo de mí, me sonrió con dulzura y me aprisiono con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para volver a besarme, estaba atrapado, mis manos fueron a las mejillas de su culo, tan suaves y firmes, las apreté con fuerza y ella gimió ante el contacto repentino, la alce con ella colgando de mi, alinee mi miembro en su entrada necesitada, la mire a los ojos y el mensaje fue dado, la penetre en un solo movimiento llegando hasta la base de mi falo para volver a sacarlo hasta la punta y repetir el proceso una y otra vez, sus senos se presionaban contra mi pecho pero como rebotaba de arriba abajo en mi polla sus senos se movían y apenas estaban contenidos en el abrazo de nuestra piel, con cada rebote se hacía más y más errático, cada vez con más dureza y fuerza, su culo rebotando y su vagina siendo abierta sin piedad con cada penetración simplemente era genial, sentir como sus cálidas, apretadas paredes tomaban a mi miembro cm por cm era embriagante, adictivo, veo ahora porque mucha gente necesita tan desesperadamente el sexo, es como una droga…

Y ella es mi droga, la necesito, si o si, y es mía solamente, así como yo soy suyo.

-Shirou, casi...Estoy ahí, un poco más-decía entrecortadamente mientras rebotaba, se abrazo más a mi mientras volvía a besarme con furia, su lengua estaba rozando mis labios con desesperación ordenándome que la abriera dejándola entrar, apenas moví mi boca para abrirla se abrió paso con locura, su boca tan abierta mientras me dominaba y aumentaba sus sentones en mi verga, por amor de Kami, esto es jodidamente fantástico.

-Guerra, voy a…voy a correrme..Pronto-le dije como pude porque no dejaba de besarme, aumento aun más el ritmo y yo moví aun más desesperado mis caderas buscando la liberación que tanto deseo, quiero llenarla de mi semilla, un poco más; me detuve de golpe y también la detuve, la escuche gruñir molesta mientras apretaba sus brazos y piernas en el abrazo ahora algo doloroso pero no importa, estaba sacando mi miembro de a poco y siento como ella se queja, gime necesitada e incluso me amenaza con no sacarlo, llego a mi cabeza y sin previo aviso me adentre de golpe hasta que no pude más, sus paredes actuaron contrayéndose y apretándome con tanta fuerza, algo estaba tocando mi cabeza, un muro de carne, circular muy caliente y húmedo, circular, era su cérvix, mi falo no aguanto, solté toda mi leche en ella, cuanto pude y por el gran placer acumulado, el orgasmo nos asalto en oleadas, descargas eléctricas que erizaron mis bellos.

-Ahh Shirou, en verdad tienes una gran espada ahí, y es mía, recuerda tendrás otras mujeres pero eres mío-me dijo con posesividad y lujuria, su sonrisa era enorme y de cazadora, estaba muy sonrojada por esto, me beso con suavidad nunca antes usada, se tomo su tiempo mientras devolvía el beso a lo mejor que pude, estaba algo ido por la dicha post orgásmica.

-AHHH Shirou pervertido, aun puedes más-me dijo cuando reboto una vez en broma, es verdad, sigo duro pero estoy muy sensible, tal vez pueda una vez más, sin previo aviso ella bajo de mi y se despego para apoyarse contra la roca más grande, se agacho para mostrarme su culo, una mano en la roca haciendo presión mientras la otra agarraba la mejilla de su culo y lo abría mostrándome sus dos agujeros, luego para torturarme aun más movió su culo a los lados lentamente, tentándome.

-Ven aquí Shirou, usa tu espada y empálame, eso quiero-dijo con lujuria y deseo, me acerque a ella con las manos en ambas mejillas volví a introducirme en ella, esta vez era muy fácil por lo resbaladizo de nuestra anterior corrida, la penetraba con mucha más fuerza ya que mi miembro se resbalaba, no estaba siendo tan apretado pero aun sus paredes trataban de sujetarme con fiereza, dando combate, no por mucho,; sus tetas bailaban en un compas hipnótico para mí, estire una mano y tome el melón en ella, mis dedos medio e índice apretaron el pezón y jugaban con él, ella gimió ante el contacto. No paraba de penetrarla por atrás con fuerza cada vez mayor, es verdad, puedo una vez más pero estoy muy sensible y ella igual, sus paredes no dejan de apretar ahora, me resbalo pero su agarre es firme, muy firme.

-Mierda, Guerra, no me aprietes tanto, carajo…ahh…mierda-le dije molesto, ella en respuesta parece haberse agarrado más a mi miembro, gruñí, si así quiere jugar, así jugaremos. Levante mi mano con los dedos extendida para bajarla con todo en su nalga, con furia seguía nalgueándola en sus mejillas, el blanco leche se fue tornando a un rojo carmín y la impresión de varias manos estaba en ella ya que no golpeaba en la misma zona.

-Deja *nalgada* de *nalgada* apretar *nalgada* mierda *nalgada*-le decía entrecortadamente, ella respiraba con fuerza y de su vagina chorros y chorros de su jugo brotaban, estaba tan cerca de otro orgasmo, seguimos así, mesclando el placer y el dolor, de golpe la penetre hasta que no pude entrar más y creo que abrí su cérvix.

-¡AHHHHHH SHIROU ME CORROOOOOOOO!-grito a los cielos de nuestro mundo, me apretó tanto la polla que dolió, acabe de nuevo en ella, marcándola aun más con mi esencia, ella cayó sobre la roca, sus pechos presionándola, respirando con gran cantidad de agitación, movió su cara para verme, era algo jodidamente erótico y hermoso, sonrojada como un sol, el tono rosa, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarnos, su linda boquita abierta dejando salir su aliento caliente, sus ojos llorosos por el placer….

-ahhh mierda….eres el mejor…ahhh….estoy como…gelatina….mi culo…tan caliente…y sensible…-decía cosas entrecortadamente mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, con cuidado salí de ella para ver como cuerdas espesas y calientes de semen, de mi semen brotaban de su flor mezclándose con sus jugos, era algo de otro mundo, la abrase por detrás y cerré mis ojos, el mundo cambio en un segundo, estábamos en sus baños para luego volver a su cama, acostados abrazados con fuerza, estaba muy cansado, ella me monto y me beso la frente, la nariz, los ojos y los labios, estaba hablando con suavidad mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con delicadeza.

-Descansa Shirou, te lo mereces, me dejaste satisfecha, con el combate, tu victoria y tus habilidades en la cama, te lo mereces, tendrás mucho más esperando, hasta entonces….duerme mi Campeón, mi Shirou-fue lo único que entendí antes de sucumbir al sueño que tanto necesitaba.

N/a: jejeje, apuesto que no esperaban esto, ¿A que si? Aquí se vio lo sucedido luego del combate de salomón y dejo dudas para ustedes.

Sabemos quién es Avenger...No mejor dicho sabemos _CUAL_ ES SU PAPEL, que representa, la pregunta es…

¿Quiénes, cuantos y que son Bestia y Demonio?

¿Qué servant convocara ahora Shirou?

Si quieren un servant especifico solo pídanlo, el que tenga más votos será elegido.

El siguiente cap mostrara unas cuantas sorpresas.

La recién formada alianza Emiya-Edelfelt.

La reacciones de Rin y Luvia cuando se rencuentren con Shirou.

Y otras cosas más, sean pacientes.

Ante cualquier duda, idea saben cómo contactarme, dejen un rewiem si quieren, se despide Specterwolf3.


	12. Capítulo 12: La Alianza

Capítulo 12: La Alianza….

(Shirou POV)

Me estaba despertando y como estaba esperado las chicas otra vez estaban conmigo, esto en verdad es incomodo, pero después de lo de anoche con mi maestra…a decir verdad esto no resulta como antes, sigue siendo erótico y muy caliente, pero muy suave y calmo a la vez, ellas son servants, espíritus de héroes de épocas pasadas, leyendas, cuentos, epopeyas, leyendas y demás pero cuando duermen no pueden pasar sino por otra mujer normal, otras chicas más, creo que la mayoría solo me lleva 5-6 años como mucho tal vez un poco más pero no tanto, me moví un poco pero esta vez Alter y Morgana están en mis brazos, no me dejaran ir por el agarre de muerte…

-Demonios, esto es molesto….no mucho, creo-me dije por lo bajo, mire a todos lados, Nero y Saber detrás de ellas haciendo cucharita, Lancer en mis piernas con Guini, Archer en mi pecho y Berseker a su lado, trato de moverme para que se despierten pero nada, tal parece que estaré aquí un largo tiempo. Alter va despertando y de golpe su agarre se hace mucho más firme, por instinto use refuerzo en el brazo para evitar que fuera desgarrado o aplastado, pero no por eso deja de doler mucho…

-buenos días Alter ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunte con cuidado pero aun así con una ligera sonrisa, ella entierra su cara en mi hombro y su cabello de oro la cubre pero puedo ver un atisbo de rojo en su cara de porcelana.

-Sí ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-me cuestiono por lo bajo pero firme, le dije el menú y de a poco se soltó de mi con algo de molestia, tal parece que no le gusta dormir conmigo….no puedo evitar sentirme menospreciado y rechazado, me pregunto si es porque es mi servant.

-Mmmm, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con Caster aquí?-le pregunte, ella la miro por unos segundos y veo como sus manos se aprietan cuando está viendo como se me abraza con fuerza, sus brazos alrededor del mío con un agarre firme, mi brazo enterrado en sus senos y su pierna sobre lo que queda libre de mi estomago. Parece que no le gusta en lo más mínimo en especial su pecho, tal vez Alter tiene un complejo con su pecho por la mirada prácticamente endemoniada que le da a….los dos melones que tiene Morgana, se salió de mi lado así como de la cama para posicionarse justo encima de Caster, la tomo de los brazos y los separo de mi con fuerza y luego la dejo al otro lado del futón…..ahora que estoy en eso este futón debo cambiarlo por algo más grande, aunque me iré de aquí en 7 días lo más probable es que no me lleve una cama tamaño King conmigo, aunque la tentación está presente, pero volviendo al tema si bien Caster dejo de abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello aun esta mis demás servants y sus agarres son de hierro, firme, poderoso pero mierda que no deja de ser suave, trato de zafarme pero nada, no consigo moverme ni un cm más en especial con Berseker y Archer en mi pecho.

-….-Alter está sentada en el futón mirándome fijamente y para mi sorpresa se echa de nuevo a dormir sobre mí, precisamente entierra una vez más su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y toma una profunda respiración de mi fragancia..

¿Es esto un reclamo u algo similar? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Es lo único que me puedo preguntar en dicho momento raro, y eso que ni siquiera son las 6:00 AM, bueno, al menos no puede suceder nada más raro…

 ***aura de miedo** * * **risa escalofriante** *

-Kukuku e juzgado mal a tus servants Shirou, en verdad son bastante maleducadas, necesitan un correctivo-escuche como Morgana hablaba por lo ajo mientras en sus manos aparecieron círculos rúnicos desconocidos y de estos brotaron cadenas purpuras de prana y poder, un tercer gran círculo se mostro detrás de ella con seis marcas similar a un tambor de un revolver, todos apuntando hacia Alter, esta se irguió de golpe y materializo su cuchilla negra maldita, los zarcillos de oscuridad estaban alborotados y locos, serpenteando con furia y dando una gran cantidad de formas irregulares sobre la hoja ocultándola, como si en vez de una espada Alter estuviera usando una amalgama de sombras demoniacas, cuando estaba por meterme en medio para evitar que destruyeran mi cuarto….seamos sinceros que destruyeran mi casa las demás chic estaban despertando suavemente pero eso duro solo milésimas de segundo ya que la gran mayoría estaba ahora aun con sus prendas para dormir pero armadas a excepción de Archer que estaba acostada con su fiel botella de vino, no es muy saludable beber a esta hora, Berseker que se puso justo detrás de mí con una cadena de oro que estaba moviéndose con pereza y astucia en el espacio a su alrededor y Guinivere que intentaba parar esta posible masacre unilateral a duras penas. Veamos esta situación como esta ahora.

Alter y Caster están por arrancarse las gargantas una a la otra.

Saber y Archer están en otra gran discusión verbal y parece que de un momento a otro usaran la violencia.

Lancer y Nero se encuentran mirando con un ojo crítico en el caso de Lancer y una sonrisa divertida en el caso de Nero como si esto solo fuera una gran comedia aunque ambas se veían interesadas en la escena no por eso bajaron su guardia, de un momento a otro se arrojarían sobre sus "hermanas" de ser necesario. Solté un suspiro y cuando sentí el pico de prana y poder subir en aumento junto a la sed de sangre decidí ponerle un fin a esto.

-No hay desayuno-esa simple sentencia las callo e hizo que se giraran para verme con distintas muecas de sorpresa y horror leve en cada rostro. Por mi parte solo me cruce de brazos y alce ligeramente una ceja pero nada más.

-Recién empezó el día y ya quieren luchar, parecen niñas pequeñas luchando por un juguete y si desean comportarse como niñas serán tratadas de igual manera, iré a tomarme un baño, quiero encontrar el cuarto entero y como esta cuando regrese a por mi ropa, este día seguido de los restantes 6 será muy agitado, el tiempo está en contra nuestra y hay mucho que hacer, con permiso-con eso dicho las chicas se relajaron pero aun parecían estar…..como decirlo, alborotadas, casi al borde de un ataque pero al mismo tiempo no, en verdad me pregunto si mi lucha contra Salomón las afecto tanto, de ser así debo tener unas palabras con ellas pronto o esto solo se pondrá peor. Pero no puedo pensar en ello ahora, hay demasiadas cosas de las que discutir.

-salto de tiempo, 1 hora después, sala de estar-

(Normal POV)

En la mesa estaban sentados todos los presentes, cada uno tenía un aire tenso y sumamente pensante, estaban sumidos en su mundo interior calculando y debatiendo interiormente que sucedería, pero en una cosa estaban de acuerdo, luego del despliegue de Shirou la noche anterior frente al falso Ruler era obvio que los demás buscaran su cabeza, es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo a sus anchas o directamente trataran de controlarlo de alguna manera y Shirou sabía esto muy bien y tener ese pensamiento en la mente lo llenaba de rabia, pensar en que alguien tocara de alguna manera a sus protegidas en especial a Sakura luego de todo ese infierno por el que paso bajo la "familia" Makiri….no permitiría que suceda de nuevo. El desayuno había concluido Fujimura se había marchado con prisa.

-Tenemos mucho que discutir señoritas-el patriarca de la casa como del clan Emiya tomo la palabra, su hija estaba jugando en su regazo con un muñeco de trapo que parecía ser un mini Shirou con espadas en sus manos las demás si bien pensaron que la imagen es adorable no perdieron el semblante sumamente serio y duro del único hombre de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Onii-chan?-pregunto Ilya mientras le miraba, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga y su servant esperando las palabras de Shirou.

-Debemos trazar nuestro nuevo curso de acción hasta que seamos enviados al campo de batalla por los griales o por Ruler-eso provoco que todas se miraran entre ellas como si se estuvieran cuestionando esa misma pregunta.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

-Es más que claro que nadie sale de noche ni mucho menos solo, no confió en la integridad de los demás masters, creo que muchos se mataran en esta semana-dijo con la voz fría Shirou mientras jugaba con su hija, luego de él fue Miyu quien sorpresivamente tomo la palabra.

-Debemos abastecernos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos donde sea que vallamos ni la cantidad de recursos que haya allí-su voz era firme pero segura, Shirou asintió así como otros servants.

-Emmmm, podemos trazar una zona segura, un perímetro de seguridad mientras se vence el plazo de la semana y reforzarlo, convertir la finca en una fortaleza Magica-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa ya que cuando tomo la palabra todos clavaron su mirar en ella pero fue peor cuando su amor platónico la miro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por ello.

-Caster y yo nos ocuparemos de las mejoras y defensas, para esta noche ya deberíamos tener unas buenas defensas-dijo Morgana, a su lado Guinivere solo asintió decidida, Shirou les indico que podían tomar cualquier cosa que necesitaran de taller de la familia Emiya.

-Debemos trazar un periodo de vigilia nocturno tanto dentro como fuera de la casa así como en los alrededores, un grupo pequeño, de dos o tres servants por noche-sugirió Saber, varias de mis damas le asintieron.

-Necesitamos armas, no solo combatiremos a los Servants según por lo que dijo el falso Ruler anoche, si queremos convocar más servants estos supuestos orbes estarán defendidos-dijo con la voz grave de comandante Red.

-De acuerdo, por ahora estos puntos son los más importantes para satisfacer en tan corto tiempo, hoy no iremos a la escuela, no me miren así chicas, ya pensare que decirle a Taiga. Miyu, tu e Ilya junto a Sella y Liz irán a por las cosas de Miyu-ante esto Miyu se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué? No creas que te dejare varada a tu suerte en esta guerra, te ofrecí ayuda, asilo y protección y eso hare, hasta el final, como lo dije eres mi protegida-con esas palabras Miyu bajo la mirada apenada a su lado su servant solo se burlaba de ella e Ilya inflo los cachetes algo molesta.

*Ding dong*

Con ese sonido todos se pusieron en alerta, Shirou entrego a su hija a Guinivere e trazo un intrincado circulo rúnico tanto en la ropa de la infante como debajo de sus pies para protegerse, su padre trazo la cuchilla maldita, el resplandor negro de Izanagi no tardo en mostrarse, cada una de las servants tomo posiciones ofensivas y defensivas con una velocidad y doctrina aterradora, como si estuvieran luchando juntas durante un largo tiempo; Lancer y Nero tomaron la retaguardia, Saber, Alter y Red la primera línea de fuego, Berseker Rider cada costado , Morgana estaba al lado de su amo luego de aplicar una runa de refuerzo a su cuerpo y arma, Archer tomo la vanguardia mientras que el Berseker de Ilya estaba materializado justo afuera en el patio cual perro guardián junto a Bas.

-Caster ¿Sientes alguna presencia enemiga?-pregunto Shirou en voz baja mientras se iba acercando a la puerta mirando a todas direcciones buscando alguna anomalía que delatara algún intrusión en su morada, Morgana solo negó con la cabeza, nadie pudo sentir ninguna presencia de algún tipo de enemigo, aun con la guardia en alto las servants de Shirou se dividieron para salir por el jardín e inspeccionar el frente como los alrededores de la casa, cuando regresaron donde su amo dieron la noticia de que no había nadie, solo cuatro cajas en la entrada que no despedían presencia hostil alguna.

Uno a uno los cuatro masters presentes des invocaron sus artes de traumaturgia, Ilya dejo de convocar sus "aves", estas dos creaciones de prana puro que eran bastante veloces, agiles y filosas cual cuchillas, Miyu cerró sus circuitos y Sakura de alguna manera inconsciente destruyo su poder sobre las sobras que se manifestaban como tentáculos en el suelo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante la mera visión de las cosas repugnantes, Shirou se acerco a una caja y la abre para mostrar su interior, dentro esta el traslador que es un collar negro de cuero con un colmillo con arreglos tribales corriendo por su cuerpo, el Cristalium como muñequera con incrustaciones de diamantes, no había nada más dentro, abrió las otras tres cajas y contenían exactamente lo mismo.

-El contenido es seguro, falsa alarma-dijo Shirou al resto que se vio relajado por ello, con ayuda de Lancer y Nero llevaron las cajas adentro, cada master presente tomo los suyos y se los puso, cuando los elementos mágicos tocaron su piel se provoco una reacción.

En el caso de Ilya su traslador se convirtió en una bella gargantilla blanca con eslabones de perlas que terminaban en una flor de clavel, era similar a la gargantilla de un vestido de novia, su cristalium se convirtió en una pulsera de plata, los diamantes se convirtieron en uno, tenía la forma de un cuchillo o espada bastarda, similar al arma que porta Berseker.

Para Miyu su traslador brillo durante unos segundos y se transformo en una cinta de la más fina seda que reemplazo su anterior cinta atada en un moño simple de color morado claro con unos toques en blanco como tribales de flores, su cristalium se convirtió en un pendiente que estaba ubicada en su oreja izquierda, era de oro con el cuerpo como un mundo o un astrolabio girando y dentro del mismo un diminuto diamante rojo como espada, era su contrato con Red.

Para Sakura su cambio fue bastante bello según los pensamientos ocultos de Shirou, su traslador se trasfiguro en una serie de flores que estaban atadas en su cabello, precisamente al costado derecho de su rostro por cintas negras, eran dos tipos de flores, la cascarilla azul y la escila de primavera, ambas flores estaban dispersas en una armonía que la hacía aun más hermosa a cualquiera que la mirara, en la parte superior estaban las cascarillas azules y debajo de estas como manto que se unían al cabello las escilas, por otro lado su Cristalium cambio a un collar negro con decoraciones en morado, de él colgaba un eslabón similar a un ojo de serpiente.

En el último caso, Shirou vio como su traslador pasó de ser un simple colmillo a una bala negra, eran similares a las balas del antigua arma de su padre, las famosas balas del origen, una simple bala cargada de poder que pendía de la cadena negra, su cristalium ahora era una gran muñequera negra con diseños tribales en rojo como diversas armas blancas, tenía 8 incrustaciones de diamantes de diversos colores.

Una espada a dos manos dorada para Saber.

Una espada rojo sangre a dos manos para Alter.

Un espadón amorfo rojo granate para Nero.

Una especie de rosa morada malvada y una blanca pura tanto para Guini como para Morgana.

Una lanza de oro con una cadena a su alrededor para Berseker.

Una lanza con escudo de un tono dorado opaco en el caso del escudo y un tono oscuro para la lanza en el caso de Lancer.

Y una corona de un diamante brillante y muy reluciente para Archer.

-Así que esto es de lo que estaba hablando el falso Ruler anoche antes de combatir contra mí-dijo para si Shirou mientras miraba con cuidado el cristalium, luego de unos minutos cada uno se fue a por lo que tenía encomendando, cuando solo estaban las servants de Shirou y este ya que Sakura se fue con Rider a comprar en un supermercado al por mayor, Ilya, Miyu, Sella y Liz se fueron a por las cosas de la amiga de Ilya solo quedaban en la casa el patriarca y sus doncellas de la guerra.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros Shirou?-pregunto algo curiosa Lancer mientras le miraba, las demás damas estaban preguntándose la misma cosa.

-Haremos dos cosas, en la primera usare el orbe del alma que gane del enfrentamiento contra Salomón y luego iremos a por varios alijos desperdigados en la ciudad, estos alijos los hizo mi padre, allí encontraremos dinero, gemas imbuidas en prana, armas y municiones entre otras cosas-cuando dijo sus planes las demás solo asintieron y fueron todos a donde estaba el sello de invocación, inmediatamente Alter, Nero, Lancer y Berseker tomaron posiciones defensivas afuera del mismo mientras que Saber, Archer, Guini y Morgana estaban con Shirou, este se posiciono sobre el sello de invocación, deposito el orbe del alma en el centro y llamo su poder.

El aura/miasma rojo sangre con toques en negro se manifestó sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo completamente, luego se paso al círculo haciéndolo brillar por la inmensa cantidad de prana depositado en el mismo. Shirou cerró los ojos mientras se llevo su mano a su corazón para comenzar a cantar un aria de invocación.

 _Plata y hierro al origen atended mi llamada_

 _Yo, el magi_

 _Te llamo_

 _A través de los confines del tiempo y del espacio_

 _A través del infinito_

 _Venid aquí_

 _Guardián de lo eterno_

 _Que tu hoja selle mi destino_

 _Sed mi espada_

 _Sed mi escudo_

 _Caminad conmigo a través de la cruzada_

 _Que mi ideal_

 _Mi credo_

 _Mi legado te represente_

 _Siete cielos encerrados en tres palabras de poder_

 _Si tu sueño resuena con el mío_

 _VENID A MÍ_

Con eso dicho el circulo dejo de brillar en rojo para brillar en un tono de oro y blanco puro, como si respondiera al deseo de destruir el grial corrupto dentro del corazón de Shirou a pesar de su poder de "caos" obtenido tras el arduo entrenamiento con su ama dentro de la realidad mármol. Una inmensa luz se mostro durante unos segundos que obligo a los presentes a cerrar los ojos o a cubrírselos, cuando fue menguando se pudo comprobar la nueva figura femenina que estaba en el sello ahora vacio de prana y poder, volviendo a ser un simple grabado rúnico en el suelo.

Estaba posicionado de manera poderosa e indemne un gran corcel blanco, un semental puro cubierto por placas de armadura que protegían su cabeza, su pecho, cuello y parte de su lomo de un tono plateado, su silla de monta era de un cuero negro y su jinete era mucho más intimidante, despedía un aura de autoridad y poder más allá de la de muchos gobernantes o monarcas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por armadura de platino blanca que brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas, una larga falda azul zafiro oscuro sostenida por dos placas de armadura con las grebas delgadas pero finamente trabajadas en su mitad inferior, su mitad superior consistía en una coraza de platino blanco, ni muy pesada ni muy ligera, sus brazos cubiertos hasta los hombros por guanteletes, las hombreras eran pronunciadas hacia afuera de las cuales brotaba piel, simulando una larga melena de oro, su cabeza estaba protegida por un caso de plata que se asemejaba a un león rugiendo con dos gemas doradas sobre la línea de su campo visual como si fueran los ojos de dicho animal, incluso en su parte superior del mismo brotaba bastante pelo a juego con la melena de su coraza, en su mano izquierda estaba una larga lanza, tan larga como la Gae Bolg pero mucho más ancha, su cuerpo era de un brillante metal que Shirou no pudo saber cual era, su mango era extraño ya que bajaba por el mismo como en espiral desde donde comenzaría el cuerpo del arma, el lugar donde debería estar la guardia de la lanza cubriendo la zona del mango.

Por instinto Shirou uso análisis estructural en el arma y pudo saber su origen, su poder así como su nombre….

 **Rhongomyniad: La Lanza que Brilla hasta los Confines de la Tierra** , un noble fantasma de clase anti-fortaleza de rango tanto A++ como EX….pero algo estaba mal, esta solo es la cara visible, la máscara que oculta la verdadera lanza santa ya que esta bajo las trece restricciones, si se quita la mitad se verá una parte del verdadero poder de la lanza santa que actúa como ancla para el mundo terrenal y la ilusión, los mantiene a ambos juntos, un arma que va más allá de la comprensión humana normal, por esa razón Shirou no comprendió muy bien los conceptos principales de dicha arma, mejor dicho no entendió su verdadera cara pero si logro entender su "mascara".

-La esclava de la lanza a respondido ¿Eres tu mi maestro?-dijo una voz sumamente poderosa, como si estuviera bordando lo divino pero al mismo tiempo cargado de tanta suavidad y dulzura, como una madre amorosa, algo extraño en cierto punto.

-Si Lancer, soy tu maestro para esta guerra-pero Shirou no pudo seguir hablando ya que la nueva Lancer lo tomo como si fuera un balón de futbol americano y se alejo hacia atrás mientras apuntaba su lanza santa hacia las otras damas que inmediatamente respondieron y se sumaron las que estaban afuera, todas apuntando su arma hacia su nueva "hermana de armas".

-Suéltalo ahora-rugió Nero mientras su espadón se prendió fuego.

-Obedece-Saber dio un solo comando mientras el viento se juntaba en amalgama en su arma invisible.

-No puede escapar-dijo de manera sádica Alter mientras las sombras se movían con espasmos y movimientos irregulares.

-Danos a nuestro master-dijeron Guini y Morgana mientras conjuraban un conjunto de runas, fuego santo en el caso de Guini y fuego negro corrupto en el caso de Morgana.

La nueva servant de Shirou se quedo de piedra cuando escucho lo último, bajo la mirada hacia su "carga" y Shirou sabía de alguna manera que si bien estaba cubierta por el casco su cara era un ceño exigiendo respuestas.

-*suspiro* ahhh, bájame por favor y podremos hablar como gente civilizada-le dijo Shirou, la caballero solo asintió y lo bajo al suelo, las demás si bien se calmaron un poco no por eso quitaron sus armas del mundo, la miraban con un ojo crítico esperando un solo movimiento en falso para arrojarse sobre su posible enemigo.

-Antes que nada Lancer, todas las damas aquí presentes son servants y son mis servants para esta guerra-dijo en primer lugar Shirou, la nueva servant en la finca Emiya se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que una nueva sed de sangre se manifestó, las demás respondieron con sus intensiones asesinas e instinto de batalla pero Shirou solo levanto una mano impidiendo un pandemónium.

-Sé lo que me vas a cuestionar y la respuesta es no, no mate a ningún inocente, todas las damas fueron convocadas por mi propio poder, puedo hacerte un juramento o algo, pero digo la verdad, asesine, si, pero nunca a un inocente, todas mis muertes fueron solo para protegerme a mí y a mi familia-fue la respuesta solemne de Shirou, Lancer se le quedo mirando debajo del casco buscando cualquier indicio de mentira u engaño, cuando no encontró ninguno soltó un suspiro de alivio que ni ella sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su deseo de sangre y batalla lentamente se fue disipando.

-Me disculpo master, lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando convocaste a tal cantidad de servants….no tengo palabras para ello, lamento mi error, es solo que los magos no son precisamente….muy humanos-fue la declaración a medias de Lancer, Shirou solo asintió, tiene muchas notas de las tantas cacerías de su fallecido padre así como su propio encuentro con uno de ellos, siendo hasta ahora Jubstachiet el único mago que asesino pero sabía que ese número solo aumentaría con el paso de esta guerra maldita.

-No importa, entiendo completamente tu postura, no hace falta disculparte, y por cierto en esta casa hay otros tres magos y creo que esa cantidad solo aumentara-esas palabras dejaron atónitas a las 9 servants del pelirrojo que inmediatamente empezaron a dar su propia opinión en contra de dicha alianza. No tenían nada en contra de las master que mostraron que no eran un peligro hacia el suyo pero sus servants, esa es otra historia y sumar a completo desconocidos, no en su turno….

-Calma, calma señoritas, a ver, orden por favor…bien, en primer lugar para ti Lancer, tres de esas magas las considero familia, una es mi hermana, las otras dos son mis protegidas mientras que las dos restantes son….como decirlo, amigas o compañeras de armas, ya que como sabrás esta guerra es muy diferente-Shirou termino su cátedra y le hizo una seña a Morgana para que hiciera lo mismo que hicieron dos noches atrás, la unión de mentes.

-Lancer quiero que me des tu mano, voy a mostrarte mi mente y a que nos estamos enfrentando, confía en mi por favor-le dijo con suavidad y cuidado Shirou a su novena servant, esta se quedo mirando la mano y con lentitud se quito el guantelete dejando al descubierto una mano pequeña, era más pequeña que la de Shirou pero más grande que la de otras mujeres y muy suave. Lancer pudo sentir las asperezas y callos del constante entrenamiento de su master y luego sintió el calor abrasador, el prana que dejo salir Shirou era demasiado y se lo entrego a ella para cerrar por completo su enlace para con ella luego vio como Morgana puso su mano enguantada en el hombro de su master, casi de manera inmediata su mente se volvió negra y en cuestión de segundos lo vio todo, la corrupción del grial menor, la convocatoria de sus hermanas, el encuentro contra Archer, Lancer y Assassin, su posterior encuentro y victoria sobre el falso Ruler, Caster, su breve encuentro con el verdadero Ruler, pero ver esa sombra, el fuego maldito de hace 10 años, verlo en primera persona e incluso sentirlo en su cuerpo y alma ya que ahora compartía su mente con su amo, era, era…..inenarrable, no había palabras para eso. Luego de minutos que fueron segundos en la realidad Morgana corto la conexión.

-Yo…yo….no….no permitiré que esa cosa nazca, moriré si es necesario, master, la esclava de la lanza responde su llamada, luchare bajo tu comando-dijo con la voz sublime mientras le dedicaba un arco de respeto a su nuevo maestro, Shirou le sonrió feliz de saber que no debía tomar otras medidas, medidas extremas.

-Gracias por ayudarme a detener esa cosa Lancer pero dime Shirou, nada de maestro u amo, si te soy sincero odio eso-le dijo sonriente mientras le extendía una mano, Lancer lo miro para luego estrechársela, se podía escuchar el tono melódico suave y feliz debajo del casco de Lancer.

-Es un honor combatir a tu lado Shirou-le dijo Lancer, ya arreglado el problema de la convocatoria y la animosidad contra Shirou de parte de su nueva servant aun quedaban otras cosas por atender.

-Bueno, entonces podemos presentarnos ahora, como ya sabes soy Shirou, Emiya Shirou, master de esta guerra, te doy la bienvenida al clan Emiya Lancer, y las damas presentes aquí son-y las fue introduciendo a cada una, no tuvieron problemas una con la otra, salvo un breve encuentro con Archer pero Lancer logro pero todo estaba bien.

-Ahora tenemos un pequeño problema, hay dos Lancer, una de ustedes necesita otro nombre ¿Alguna sugerencia?-les pregunto Shirou a las demás presentes en el taller.

-….-

-…..-

-…..-

Dios, podían ser grandes espíritus pero no tenían nada de creatividad, pensaba Shirou con desgano mientras veía como las servants se encontraban en una profunda reflexión sobre el nuevo asunto que estaba ante ellas. Estaba por dejarlo cuando algo simple pero efectivo vino a su mente.

-Tengo una idea, Lancer se quedara como lancer y tú serás Spear-explico mientras miraba a su primer Lancer y la nueva Lancer, ahora Spear, Spear se quedo pensándolo durante uso segundos hasta que asintió ante su nuevo nombre, simple pero efectivo en cuanto a su clase como servant en la guerra.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a por los alijos, Caster, ustedes se quedaran y mejoraran esta casa con todas las defensas que puedan en un día, Lancer, Nero, Saber, ustedes tres estarán protegiendo la casa, Berseker quiero que vigiles el perímetro de la manzana de la finca desde el techo, Archer…tu…tu…haz lo que quieras, Spear tu ayudaras a Berseker, Alter vendrás conmigo-cuando Shirou termino lo que creyó era un buen plan, simple y efectivo se encontró con muchas caras ceñudas y negativas ante la misma, ya que cada una de las presentes quería estar protegiendo a su master, a excepción de Archer que miraba divertida desde su posición sentada con su botella.

-Me niego Shirou, un solo servant, en las condiciones actuales no es lo ideal, me opongo-dijo Saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Igual pretor, necesitas más que solo a Alter, debes tener verdadero poder de fuego-dijo Nero con una sonrisa mientras le miraba fijamente como si esperaba que ese argumento fuera efectivo, y Alter no se lo tomo nada bien por las venas en la sien que estaba saltando indicando su enojo además de las sombras moviéndose aun más rebeldes exigiendo que la hereje pague por su desacato ante la reina negra…

-Shirou deberías estar mejor acompañado, no solo con poder en bruto en demasía, la velocidad, la agilidad en equilibrio con la fuerza es necesaria, más si vas a una misión de extracción y no un asalto-le dijo Lancer exponiendo su punto.

-No Shirou, en este caso necesitas poder crudo en su máximo estado, algo que te proteja mientras vas a por esos alijos que mencionaste, soy la mejor para ello-le dijo Berseker de manera dulce y suave pero debajo estaba el miasma de sangre y muerte esperando ser liberado, solo era necesario una simple orden, una sola palabra para liberar ese azote sobre sus enemigos.

-Jejeje este espectáculo es digno de la reina, enhorabuena chucho, haces bien tu trabajo-le dijo divertida Archer mientras les miraba a todos esperando más.

-Archer…-dijo por lo bajo Saber mientras le dedicaba una mirada dura y fría, donde cualquiera solo temblaría y estaría suplicando piedad Archer solo se río aun más por ello, no afectada en lo más mínimo.

-Ahhh miren, debo ir por varios alijos, y estaré yendo y viniendo por ellos, pueden ayudarme varias en esos viajes rotando turnos, ¿Les parece?-el consejo de Shirou pareció haberlas aplacado un poco pero aun se notaban preparadas para otro debate de estrategia.

 _Este será un largo día…._ pensaba Shirou mientras se iba a por su moto e ir a por el primer alijo pero se detuvo en seco.

-Ahh Spear, una pregunta-le dijo algo dubitativo a su nueva Lancer, esta le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Shirou?-le pregunto con suavidad esperando.

-Ahhh ¿Dónde dormirá el caballo? Si no te molesta puedo hacer un espacio aquí en el taller para él, pero no quiero causarle molestias-dijo algo aprensivo mientras miraba al gran corcel no con miedo sino con respeto, el mismo respeto con el cual miraba a Bas.

-[No deberías perder el tiempo en un mero pedazo de mortadela Shirou, hay cosas más importantes]-la voz fría de Bas resonó en su cabeza mientras se quejaba, sabía que estaba mirando la montura divina con molestia.

-[Ohh Bas buenos días a ti también, y no te molestes sí, estamos todos juntos en esto]-le pidió su amo de buena gana pero no pareció calmar al sabueso, todo lo contrario.

-[Hmph, como si perdiera mi tiempo con un mero trozo de carne como ese de allá, no lo toques Shirou, de seguro sentirá mi poder en ti y no le agradara nada, es más, muy probablemente te de una patada o algo]-Shirou escucho su advertencia pero pudo notar algo debajo de su voz molesta.

-[¿Estas celosa Bas? No creí que le tendrías ceso aun caballo, pero descuida, mi única montura y compañera de batalla eres tú]-le aseguro Shirou mieras Bas solo se quedaba callada pero luego escucho un poderoso gruñido viniendo de otro rincón de su mente.

-[Ehhh tu también eres mi compañera en el campo de batalla Scar, jamás te dejare cambiare por otra]-dijo a las apuradas Shirou tratando de apaciguar al demonio de la rabia y el frenesí escarlata.

-Ou…irou…Shirou-la voz de Spear lo saco de su debate mental con sus contratos. Movió la cabeza en la dirección de Spear.

-Si Spear, disculpa, me quede pensando-se disculpo ante el siervo de la lanza.

-Es de mala educación no escuchar a alguien cuando está hablando Shirou pero volviendo al caso, no hay problema con Dust Stallion el solo necesita algo de espacio y estará cómodo, si puedes dar algo de heno sería más que satisfactorio para él-dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba a su montura, este respondió con un relincho bajo de gusto.

-Veré que puedo hacer, aunque no creo que sea muy difícil conseguir heno por aquí-para la sorpresa de Shirou el caballo Dust se acerco con su jinete mientras le observaba fijamente, como si el animal fuera consciente de muchas cosas diversas, luego de unos minutos para la sorpresa de todos los presentes Dust bajo su cabeza, un gesto manso para que fuera acariciado por el joven maestro, su jinete se quedo estática unos segundos pero le asintió para que lo hiciera; Spear estaba sorprendida, Dust puede tolerar a otros pero dejarse tocar es harina de otro costal, solo ella, Merlín, y algunos de sus antiguos caballeros podían acariciar a tal criatura. Shirou algo dubitativo acerco su mano hacia el semental esperando tocarlo pero cuando su dedo estaba por hacer contacto sintió como algo lo agarraba del cuello de su camiseta y lo tiraba hacia atrás con fuerza, dicha fuerza era una inmensa loba negra de 8 ojos rojos como la sangre y tan grande como un hombre adulto promedio, casi los dos metros de alto con 5.5 metros de largo, se posiciono frente a Shirou dándole una mirada penetrante y llena de malicia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si el mismo tipo que dijo antes, no tocare ningún otro animal santo, tu eres mi única montura, Shirou, te suenan esas palabras, porque a mi si, de no ser así, déjame ayudarte un poco-lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo mientras gruñía con furia hacia su dirección, todas las servants del chico estaban por arrojarse sobre el lobo demoniaco pero Shirou levanto una mano para impedirlo.

-Sí, así es, solo me quede anonadado y me disculpo por eso, ese semental me impresiono con su porte y divinidad, me cautivo por unos segundos, lo siento Bas, pero lo que dije es verdad, eres mi familiar, mi montura, mi única montura, aunque Dust me deje el tocarlo nunca lo montare, te necesito más de lo que crees Baskerville-le dijo con cuidado Shirou mientras extendía una mano y la puso en su hocico, Bas se quedo mirándolo unos momentos pero cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el toque de su amo, Shirou le tomo la cabeza para abrazarla un poco para relajarla en su abrazo, Bas se recostó en el suelo con su cara en el regazo de su amo mientras este comenzó a acariciar sus orejas y lomo con pereza.

-Ahhh cierto, chicas, esta es Baskerville, mi familiar, Bas, estas damas son…-y una vez más las servants fueron introducidas, esta vez al demonio con quien Shirou, su master hizo un contrato.

-Antes de las preguntas voy a decirles toda la historia detrás-con eso dicho Shirou relato el porqué la convoco, como la derroto y el posterior contrato, también llamo a Scar y relato él como nació, siendo algo completamente fascinante para Guini y Morgana, era prácticamente una aparición, un tulpa.

-Y pensar que nuestro master sería tan poderoso como para crear un tulpa en el calor del momento, no se te acaban los trucos ehh Shirou-le cuestiono divertida Morgana mientras lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto confundido Shirou ya que nunca había escuchado dicho término antes.

-Se dice que el poder de la mente humana va más allá de cualquier otra cosa, que es una fuente de poder inimaginable, por esa razón solo usamos una muy pequeña parte de ella, un tulpa es una creación que toma vida en base al pensamiento solo, una amalgama de sensaciones y emociones que toman forma dentro de la mente y ganan una consciencia propia creada por el usuario para servirle, pero estos seres son tan poderosos que muy pocos pueden controlarlos-explico Guini con calma, Shirou asintió ante las palabras que brotaban de su boca y le vino el pensamiento de si podía crear otras como Scar….no, eso sería muy extenuante así como gastador en términos de prana.

-Sabía que ese gran sabueso ocultaba algo, era demasiado listo y grande como para ser un mero perro guardián, un demonio ehh-se dijo a si misma Lancer mientras miraba detenidamente a Bas. Las demás solo expresaron pensamientos similares para sí mismas.

Ya terminadas las preguntas sobre el demonio contratado de Shirou que esta se burlara del "pedazo de mortadela", cosa que no le cayó nada bien a Dust por como relinchaba molesto, incluso trato de golpearla con sus patas solo para ser detenido por su ama, el semental se conformo con mirar a Bas lanzándole dagas con la mirada, por su parte Bas solo se burlo más, Shirou no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro por esta escena boba. Se dirigió hacia su moto y se subió en ella no sin antes regresar a la casa a por dos chaquetas, ambas negras, una para él y otra para Alter. Shirou ya cambiado subió a su moto modificada con magia rúnica cortesía de Sella e Ilya, ahora la Ducati no solo era más aerodinámica, resistente, más eficiente, sino que también actuaba como un pseudo-familiar que solo reaccionaba frente a la presencia de su amo Shirou, ante los demás nunca. Shirou se subió y metió la llave que también era mágica, había sido fundida y rehecha con algunas gotas de su sangre para que solo funcionara con él; la encendió y le hizo unas señas a Alter, esta se quedo sintiendo su nueva chaqueta que era algo grande para ella ya que era otra de las chaquetas de Shirou, no obstante se subió detrás de Shirou y lo sujeto con fuerza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para las demás servants presentes, pero de momento lo dejaron estar, no era conveniente expresar abiertamente su molestia para con la situación, además su master dijo que debía ir por varios alijos más…

-Las veré en una hora como máximo…ahh y antes de que me vaya Mitsuki queda bajo su protección, nos vemos-dicho y hecho Shirou acelero su moto con Alter a cuestas suyo y se fue de la finca en dirección hacia la ciudad donde el primer alijo de Kiritsugu estaba esperándolo, las demás servants se miraron cada una fue a cumplir con su tarea asignada, pero Mitsuki se quedo a cargo de Mitsuki ya que parecía que ella era la mejor y la más preparada para tratar con un niño, en especial uno tan pequeño como lo es Mitsuki…

-salto de lugar y tiempo, 30 min después, distrito empresarial-

(Shirou POV)

He estado manejando desde hace media hora con destino a un edificio en concreto, uno de apartamentos, cuando estábamos en la zona de estacionamiento bajamos de la moto y le hice un señas a Alter para que me siguiera, 10 minutos nos tomo para subir al 4 piso ya que nos topamos con unos guardias de seguridad pero les mostré la tarjea y papeles de que poseía un piso aquí, saque la llave y abrí la habitación número 357, era un piso que consistía en una cocina promedio, una barra, un living mediano, con tres habitaciones, la principal, el baño y un cuarto de almacenamiento, me adentre en el almacén para ver cajas militares con sellos y runas base de seguridad, los quite y tome unos grandes bolsos deportivos. El cargamento consistía en:

-2 Scorpion con culata.

-1 MP5.

-5 granadas de fragmentación mejoradas con runas.

-3 granadas flash.

-2 Sig Sauer P-228.

-1 revolver de doble acción Colt Python.

-Ropa, chaqueta, botas, camisa, tapado, chaleco antibalas reforzado con refuerzo, alteración y una runa simple.

-2 minas anti personal.

-1 rifle Kar 98K con mira telescópica en muy buen estado.

-1/2 millón de yens.

-100 mil dólares.

-documentación falsa.

-munición para las armas.

Esto contra un servant será nada, pero ante una lucha contra tanto el master como el servant y teniendo la posibilidad de que me que sin prana podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y el dinero no viene mal, de seguro estaré gastando demasiado durante los próximos 7 días re abasteciéndome para la guerra. Eche una mirada al resto del almacén pero no había nada más, era sabido que el viejo no pondría todos sus recursos en el mismo lugar, deben estar dispersadas por toda la ciudad….

-Vámonos Alter, esto es todo lo que podemos sacar de aquí-le dije, ella solo asintió mientras yo cargaba con los dos bolsos, uno donde estaban todas las armas y munición y el otro con el dinero y la ropa, pero cuando estábamos por salir de la habitación algo llamo mi atención, mejor dicho fueron dos cosas, la primera era un gran mapa de Fuyuki con los dos distritos separados, podría decirse que son dos mapas que pueden unirse y formar uno, lo tome, la estrategia y la inteligencia son fundamentales en la guerra, si bien cuando seamos convocados a dicho lugar para la batalla este mapa no me servirá más pero de momento saber cada callejón, cada esquina, cada posible salida como entrada a una escaramuza será muy útil, mientras que la otra simplemente sentía como si me estuviera llamando, como si el objeto estuviera seduciéndome de cierta manera, casi como si fuera algo que es…..solo para mí, me acerque donde una caja y la abrí para ver su interior…

Dentro estaba un pedazo de hierro maltratado por los años, algo oxidado y con abolladuras, parecía ser parte de algo, como un asta de bandera o similar, cuando lo tome y use análisis estructural lo pude ver claramente como la luz del día.

Este simple trozo de metal pertenecía al asta de la bandera que portaba Jeanne d'Arc, este mero trozo de metal puede ser usado como un catalizador, yo, yo, yo sabía que el viejo no estaba en buenos términos con la Torre del Reloj pero ahora si tengo curiosidad de como este objeto llego a estar en sus manos…tal vez sabía algo de esta guerra y quería que Ilya y yo estemos preparados o algo ya que no logro encontrar una nota, un aviso, nada de nada, ninguna clase de pista que me diga como tal poderoso catalizador está en mis manos, será mejor que lo guarde por ahora, si logro convocarla todos estaremos más que preparados para lo que sea que se nos arroje encima. Na ligera sonrisa se vino a mostrar a mi cara pero rápidamente se fue ya que no tenía tiempo que perder, hay mucho por hacer todavía. Salimos del apartamento no sin antes de mirar si estaba acto como casa de seguridad, tal vez debería venir aquí durante unas horas a la noche así mantengo un ojo en la ciudad, dudo mucho que los Master se paseen por la noche en los barrios residenciales, creo que todas las batallas "clandestinas" ocurrirán aquí. Una vez salimos del mismo de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento en dirección hacia mi moto sentí como algo se chocaba contra mí y me tiraba al suelo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba algo cortando el viento con un silbido delatando el tipo de arma que usa el agresor.

 _Sword barrier_

Instintivamente convoque varios grandes espadones de tres metros de alto y medio de ancho a nuestro alrededor a modo de muro protector, vi como Alter estaba inmediatamente parada enfrente de mi haciendo de escudo, su espada-sombra estaba lista, le di una señal cuando miro hacia atrás para ver si estaba bien, al verlo convoque a Izanami y a Castigo, luego hice levitar los espadones masivos enfrente de mi quitándolos de la tierra pero aun a modo de escudo mientras se movían en el aire dejándome ver qué era lo que sucedía pero la sensación del instinto asesino del enemigo se había ido, pensé que era de la clase Assassin pero nada, ya que o pasan dos cosas, o está oculto esperando una nueva oportunidad o se marcho. Alter y yo nos quedamos esperando algo durante unos momentos pero luego de unos minutos la presencia había desaparecido por completo de la zona, no quedo nada a excepción de nosotros.

-No paso ni un día y ya están intentando matarme sinceramente genial, vamos Alter, parece que hay un cambio de planes-le dije de manera seria mientras me subía de nuevo en mi moto, ella se quedo mirando la zona, registrando cualquier posible amenaza pero negó con la cabeza al ver que la presencia enemiga se había marchado.

-Shirou, debemos volver a casa y hacer un nuevo plan, sea cual sea tu idea que sea rápido, esto debe ir a las demás-me dijo mientras des invocaba su arma y se subía a la moto detrás de mío.

-Si, solo haremos una escapada rápida, debo ponerme en contacto con los últimos miembros de la alianza en la que estamos todos en la casa, descuida, ya las viste antes, de hecho todas ustedes las vieron anoche-mis palabras la dejaron algo curiosa pero precavida, se nota que no confía en otros masters y si es necesario desempeñar el papel de verdugo lo tomara sin dudarlo en ningún momento. Maneje fuera del estacionamiento y tome rumbo a la escuela, cosa que me llevo unos 15 minutos ya que a esta hora no hay mucho tráfico porque la mayoría de las personas o está en el trabajo o en la escuela/universidad dejando las calles casi vacías. Cuando llegue aparque cerca de la salida y camine dentro ignorando la mirada de mis compañeros, no es de extrañar, estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa blanca, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas y Alter a mi lado que estaba con una chaqueta parecida a la mía solo que la de ella llegaba hasta sus muslos y tenía su vestido con media hasta la rodilla negra y botas, además de que si bien ayudo a otros no soy muy sociable dejando mi vida fuera de la escuela un secreto ya que si se llega a saber de qué trabajo para los yakuza….el resultado no sería muy bonito.

Camine con Alter hasta el techo, que bueno que la noticia de mi llegada no se extendió tan rápido aun pero tengo poco tiempo, sin más me moví hacia la dirección del techo donde de seguro estarían ellas, abrí la puerta de golpe para ver un espectáculo digno de esta guerra, el lugar estaba igual que siempre pero la tensión y el miasma de muerte junto al frenesí de batalla estaba en completo éxtasis, vi a mi posible yo futuro encorvado hacia delante con sus espadas listo para el combate con Rin que tenía una mirada seria, muy seria, mientras que del otro lado estaban Luvia junto a su servant, este era un hombre de brillante armadura del color del cobre y el fuego, un faldón de batalla blanco con varias cintas rojas con decoración de oro saliendo de la misma y el peto que portaba, no traía un casco dejando ver sus rasgos de guerrero, duros pero al mismo tiempo suaves y amables solo que ahora cargaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en su mano derecha una larga espada de una mano de casi dos metros de largo, sus grebas se asemejan a garras y sus guanteletes son ligeros, su cabello es de un largo castaño y sus ojos son de un marrón oscuro casi negro. Cuando entramos los dos Servants casi estaba por arrojarse sobre nosotros si no fuera por la orden de sus amas.

-Emiya-kun, en verdad tienes mucho valor para venir aquí, o mucha arrogancia luego de lo de anoche-me dijo Rin de manera cortante pero solo negué con la cabeza mientras ignoraba a Alter que estaba delante de mí protegiéndome.

-Créeme Tohsaka que lo último que quería anoche era luchar contra el falso Ruler, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea, pero no vine aquí a tener una charla tribal, tengo poco tiempo, por favor confía en mí-le pedí de manera casi suplicante, ella se me quedo mirando unos segundos dubitativa pero termino asintiendo despacio.

-Shirou, ¿qué sucede?-me cuestiono Luvia algo curiosa pero nunca perdió ese borde de elegancia suyo que le caracteriza.

-para hacer un resumen quiero formar una alianza para esta guerra con ustedes dos-eso las dejo algo duras, mientras que sus servants no me miraban precisamente con buena cara, de hecho solo deseaban verme muerto, mi otro yo mucho más que el servant de Luvia.

-¿Cómo se que no deseas asesinarnos?-me pregunto Tohsaka de manera dura y tajante, me quede mirándola con cara de palo, demostré que no me interesa ese estúpido deseo, es más solo deseo destruirlo.

-Si te quisiera muerta Tohsaka no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ya tuve dos oportunidades para matarte antes y lo sabes, deseo aliarme con ustedes porque las conozco, no lo suficiente pero puedo ver un poco su verdadero yo, sé que no son como el resto de los magus arrogantes y avariciosos que están dispuestos a sacrificar vidas inocentes, solo te pido un poco de confianza nada más, si están de acuerdo las dos vayan esta noche a mi casa sin miedo, nada ni nadie alzara un dedo en su contra, voy a mostrarles la verdadera cara de esta llamada "guerra santa"-con eso dicho reforcé mis piernas para saltar fuera del tejado y a un lado del edificio evitando las ventanas con Alter detrás de mí.

-¿Crees en serio que es seguro mostrarles a esas dos a que nos estamos enfrentando Shirou?-me pregunto Alter luego de unos momentos de silencio, seguí caminando para llegar a mi moto para tomar camino de nuevo a casa. Cuando me subí solté un suspiro para luego ser sincero con ella.

-De hecho no estoy seguro, no las conozco muy bien para apoyar mis palabras pero si se que no son malas chicas, eso es todo lo que necesito saber Alter-le respondí, ella solo me miro un poco pero se subió a la moto y me abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerme de algo.

-Espero que estés seguro de tus palabras Shirou-fue lo último que dijo, el resto del viaje trascurrió en silencio.

-salto de tiempo y lugar, esa misma noche, 20:30 PM, Finca Emiya, sala de estar-

(Normal POV)

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa tomando una taza de té discutiendo posibles estrategias como adversarios a enfrentar, pero de todos ellos Shirou estuvo casi toda la noche en silencio, su mente un tumulto de pensamientos sobre los posibles sucesos de si Rin y Luvia se presentarían aquí esta misma noche, teniendo cuidado de no provocar a los servants de ningún maestro, sus damas estuvieron viendo su semblante y ellas mismas también estaban sumamente serias luego de lo que trasmitió Alter esa tarde, estaban más que decididas a ayudar a su amo en su cruzada y los demás master y servants aunque menos serios aun estaban algo tensos por lo que pudiera pasar ahora. Cuando Shirou se dispuso a llevar la tetera para hacer más té había sonado el timbre de su casa, en ese preciso momento después el aire estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Shirou camino despacio hacia la puerta mientras era seguido de cerca por Alter, Saber, Lancer y Nero, las demás tomaron posiciones defensivas por el pasillo y la sala de estar, cuando estaban todos listos para una posible represalia del supuesto enemigo Shirou abrió la puerta para revelar a Rin Tohsaka y la Luvialegita Edelfelt, ambas con casi las mismas ropas de siempre salvo por los abrigos, uno escarlata hasta las rodillas para Rin y una especie de capa para Luvia.

Antes de que empieces Emiya-kun, al menos en mi caso vine para ver lo que deseas mostrarme, espero que sea en verdad una cuestión de vida o te referente a la guerra, porque si no es así no cambiare mi posición como tu enemiga-le dijo e entrada Rin, Shirou solo asintió, Luvia le explico que esto era natural, ambos aun debían cerrar su alianza aun, ambas casas, el Clan Emiya y la Familia Edelfelt ahora eran aliadas, bueno, al menos el patriarca del Clan con la futura heredera lo era.

-Entiendo perfectamente Tohsaka, por favor pasen-les dijo Shirou mientras tomaba sus abrigos y los guardaba en el ropero cerca de la salida, los tres master se adentraron rumbo hacia la sala de estar, Rin y Luvia se vieron ligeramente sorprendidas por la cantidad de servants y masters presentes en la finca Emiya.

-¿parece que ahora son toda una alianza?-dijo con suspicacia Rin, Shirou se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que respondió.

-No aun, está incompleta, faltan ustedes dos pero debo mostrarles lo que estamos enfrentando, por favor denme sus manos, Caster usara un hechizo que une mentes, verán de primera mano quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo-les explico Shirou mientras se sentaba y les extendía ambas manos a las dos magus, tanto Rin como Luvia dudaron un poco pero recordaron que si Shirou las quería muertas fácilmente lo estarían ahora, después de todo Shirou tenía ocho servants en perfecto estado y aun así podía luchar contra uno y vencer….

-Caster, por favor-pidió Shirou mientras sujetaba las manos de Rin y Luvia, la segunda enrojeció ligeramente mientras la primera también estaba roja pero aun tenía esa mirada de desconfianza, Morgana se acerco hacia el trió y poso su mano en el hombro de Shirou, recito unas palabras desconocidas en voz baja y las magus vieron durante unos minutos el horror que guardaba el grial menor, el verdadero enemigo de esta guerra…cuando la visión se acabo se quedaron estáticas mientras procesaban la información, el silencio se extendió unos tediosos 20 minutos hasta que fue Rin quien lo quebró…..

n/a: ya se, ya se, ya se, merezco su odio por no haber actualizado en Dios/Kami sabe cuánto tiempo pero recalco el punto del anterior cap, esta serie me gusta mucho y solo quiero lo mejor, solo les pido paciencia, nada más, a todo aquel que aun sigue con fervor esta historia se lo agradezco mucho así como disfrute el escribirlo.

Bueno, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

-en primer lugar dejare la "Alianza" ya fija que es más que obvio pero para quien tenga dudas es así:

-Shirou

-Ilya

-Miyu

-Sakura

-Rin

-Luvia

Este punto es muy importante, este es el harem **DEFINITIVO** de Shirou, no habrá más cambios:

-Saber

-Alter

-Nero

-Spear( para quien no lo consiguió es Artoria Pendragon Lancer de Fate Grand Order)

-Lancer

-Archer(Fem Gilgamesh)

-Guinivere

-Morgana

-Berseker(el de Shirou, quien no lo descubrió es Enkidu)

-Ruler(el decimo y ultimo servant de Shirou)

-Sakura

-Rin

-Luvia

-Ilya

-Miyu

-Mordred(Red)

-Sella

-Liz

No habrá más adiciones ni cambios, 18 mujeres, ni más ni menos….tengo mucho trabajo para darles tiempo a todas, pero me las arreglare. Si alguien quiere una escena o tiene una idea no dude en decirla ya sea por rewiem o por PM, me comprometo a contestar a la brevedad posible.

En estos momentos estoy a full con la universidad y además estoy buscando trabajo ósea que mi reducido tiempo se reducirá más pero no por eso dejare fanfiction, como antes he dicho solo pido paciencia, con paciencia se gana el cielo, o eso dicen, les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.

Voy a darles un pequeño adelanto, el siguiente cap es sobre los restantes 6 días del "cese al fuego", pffff, por favor, todos queremos el pastel y no nos detendremos para tomarlo, habrá varias batallas clandestinas por ahí siendo la más culminante la del 7 día, tengo algo especial para ustedes y un segundo clímax para terminar el primer arco de esta serie. Solo diré que el primer servant Beast se mostrara y merece con creces portar dicho título, y no, no es ninguno de los Beast que aparecen en Fate Gran Order, pero no por eso es menos poderoso, les daré una pista, pertenece a la mitología griega.

Eso es todo, se despide su amigo Specterwolf.


End file.
